


Words as Weapons

by FirmamentoEstrellado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 109,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirmamentoEstrellado/pseuds/FirmamentoEstrellado
Summary: Siendo Tony Stark un hombre con más de cuarenta años de experiencia en sexualidad y siendo Peter Parker un libro abierto con problemas sensoriales, era casi una burla creer que no podría darse cuenta del amor platónico que su joven aprendiz desarrolló por él.





	1. Cómo contrarrestar la soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional. 
> 
> Canción: How to fight loneliness  
> Artista o grupo: Wilco

 

> _“La belleza no es más que el comienzo de lo terrible,_
> 
> _Que a duras penas soportamos._
> 
> _La admiramos en tal medida porque,_
> 
> _Serenamente, rehúsa a destruirnos”_
> 
>   _–_ Rainer Maria Rilke _, Primera Elegía de Duino._

 

 

Medianoche.

   El Hombre Araña se columpiaba entre los edificios de Queens buscando un grito de auxilio o alguna señal de problemas. Cualquier civil pensaría que trabajaba duro limpiando las corruptas calles de sus hogares, pero la verdad era muy diferente.

   Peter Parker tenía insomnio.

   Comenzó dos semanas atrás. Una simple noche no conciliaba el sueño y, después de leer uno de los libros más aburridos que encontró en el estante de su tía May, decidió darse el lujo de patrullar un poco en la helada noche con la esperanza de que, pasando un rato, terminaría exhausto y volvería a su cama soñoliento.

   Y así se fueron acumulando las horas, las noches, las semanas, las ojeras.

   Cada día, después de un desafortunado intento de sueño, dejaba su hogar a las 11 de la noche para combatir el crimen y regresaba alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada. Cuando por fin lograba cerrar los párpados y sumergirse un estado letárgico ansioso de sueño, la alarma sonaba ruidosamente y tenía que levantarse para ir a la escuela.

   Peter deseaba que todo aquello terminara. Pues ya de por sí, su vida escolar no era la más “productiva” desde que la araña lo había mordido, ahora, desde que empezó el bendito insomnio, había recibido 6 llamadas de atención por parte de sus profesores por quedarse dormido entre clases, 11 reproches por llegar tarde todos los días a su primera clase de la mañana y, lo peor; una muy preocupada y desconcertada mirada de May. El cansancio era tan notorio que incluso sus amigos se mostraban preocupados por él. Y aunque Ned podía entenderlo mejor que nadie, pues era de los pocos que conocía su secreto, no comprendía porqué Peter se lanzaba a tan altas horas de la madrugada a hacer su trabajo de superhéroe cuando al día siguiente tenían exámenes, largas e importantes clases y una montaña de deberes.

   De repente, Peter escuchó el filo de una navaja cortando el aire y sus sentidos arácnidos lo alertaron de un peligro acechando, tres cuadras a distancia.

 _Por fin_.

   Se dirigió a un callejón oscuro y, antes de poder saludar a sus contrincantes con un comentario gracioso y locuaz, ya estaba luchando contra 5 hombres. Aparentemente los criminales trataban de asaltar a una pareja usando navajas y tratando de intimidar con unas feas máscaras de payasos demoniacos. Para Spider-man esto era pan comido, e incluso estaba un poco decepcionado por la falta de retos en esa noche.

   Ya había dejado a tres hombres en el suelo sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo cuando algo inesperado sucedió. Quizá fue debido al agotamiento concentrado por semanas, pero Peter no detectó al hombre desenfundando una pistola y apuntándola hacia él.

   Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y esquivar las balas, aunque no de manera eficiente; su hombro fue rozado por una ardiente sensación de dolor. No dejó de luchar, sin embargo, y con algo de dificultad consiguió derribar a los delincuentes restantes. Como parte de su trabajo y firma personal, los dejó enredados a todos juntos en una red de telaraña con una nota explicando lo que había hecho y dejó que la policía llegara y se ocupara de arrestarlos. Se alejó sin poder trepar en los edificios, pues estaba sangrando copiosamente y sus fuerzas estaban reducidas.

   Caminó tambaleante por las calles, intentando vendar la herida con su red (que siempre resultaba ser de mucha utilidad para cubrir sus descuidos) y se sintió un poco mejor al notar, aliviado, que la herida ya sanaba por si sola (gracias a dios por su habilidad para regenerar células rápidamente). Miró su reloj y pensó que, talvez, debido a la excitación de la noche, podría regresar e intentar dormir un poco, aunque en el fondo sabía que no daría resultado.

   —¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas, niño?

   Peter dio un respingo y descubrió a Iron Man, volando a cinco metros de él. ¿Por qué no lo había escuchado venir? ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?      

   —¡Señor Stark! ¿Co..cómo se encuentra? Yo-yo simplemente estaba por ahí patrullando, ¿cómo le va?...ya le pregunté eso, ¿verdad?, uhmm... pensé que sería buena idea probar algunos de los dispositivos que usted diseñó para el traje, y se siente bien respirar el aire nocturno de la ciudad para variar, ya me iba señor Stark, sólo quería sentarme un rato pero ya estaba a punto de irme a casa, May no sabe que estoy aquí por supuesto pero… — Peter estaba consciente que la sarta de verborrea que emitía de su boca no parecía convencer a Iron Man, quien ya estaba aterrizando a su lado y quitándose la máscara. Lo observaba con una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad y, por la dirección de su mirada, Peter supo que Tony había reparado en su herida.

   —Oh, _esto_. Esto no es nada Señor Stark, son gajes del oficio, no se preocupe, estoy bien, en serio. Si supiera cómo quedó el otro…

   —Peter —lo interrumpió—, ¿por qué llevas semanas metiéndote en las calles más peligrosas de Queens, a tan altas horas de la noche, pateando traseros de tipos malos hasta el amanecer? No pienses que no se agradece tu arduo…desempeño, ¿pero no crees que deberías dormir un poco? Tienes algo llamado “calificaciones escolares” y esas ojeras no te ayudarán a mantenerlas.

   Peter se quedó boquiabierto sin atinar palabra alguna. ¿Lo sabía todo este tiempo? Se sintió completamente desarmado, cualquier intento de excusa sería fútil ahora. Miró sus zapatos, deseando encontrar una respuesta inteligente, hasta que se decidió por la verdad.

   —No puedo dormir últimamente —explicó en voz baja.

   —¿Y por qué es eso?

   Peter bajó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Stark suspiró.

   —Ven, sígueme muchacho.

________________________

   En la cima de un edificio, justo en el borde, Iron Man y Spider-man se sentaron encarando el vacío de una altura que a cualquiera le provocaría vértigo. El panorama era hermoso, pero Peter trataba de aclimatarse a la cantidad abrumadora de información que recibían sus sentidos ultra desarrollados. Cuando finalmente normalizó sus latidos y controló sus náuseas, habló con voz trémula:

   —¿Cómo lo supo?

   —Digamos que no eres el único que pierde el sueño últimamente —dijo Tony—. Una noche se me ocurrió hacer algunas actualizaciones a tu traje y me di cuenta que tu pulso era demasiado acelerado para alguien que, se supone, debería estar durmiendo. Entonces, comprobé si habías salido también la noche siguiente. F.R.I.D.A.Y. me dijo que este patrón era continuo desde hace casi dos semanas. Y heme aquí. No puedo decir que estoy encantado con tus escapadas nocturnas, pero ¿quién soy yo para recriminarte? Después de todo es mi culpa.

   Peter lo miró confuso.

   —¿Qué quiere decir con que es su culpa?

   Tony le dirigió una débil y sardónica sonrisa de lado.

   —Algo muy similar me sucedió después de mi primer intento por salvar al mundo. No llegó al día siguiente, sino meses después. Los sueños eran tan intensos y reales que simplemente opté por dejar de dormir. Claro que esa solución no le hacía maravillas a mi cansada y ocupada mente. Los ataques de ansiedad tampoco eran estupendos, te lo puedo asegurar.   

   Peter no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Era extraño presenciar al grandioso Tony Stark revelando algo tan personal, pero el hecho de que pudiera adivinar con tal precisión lo que le sucedía a Peter era aún más extraordinario. Tony continuó.

   —Fui yo en primer lugar quien te hizo viajar a Alemania, te obsequió un traje mejorado de combate, te ofreció un lugar en el equipo y, aunque mi oferta fue completamente rechazada —Tony lo miró como si todavía estuviese irritado por la negativa de Peter—, no he hecho más que impulsarte a arriesgar la vida en un traje ridículamente ajustado para pelear con los villanos, e inevitablemente has salido herido.

   Otra vez la mirada de Tony se fijaba en el hombro de Peter. La sangre ya había coagulado, probablemente quedaría como nuevo en pocos días y nadie tendría que darse cuenta nunca, pero el rostro de Tony denotaba remordimiento y mucho, mucho cansancio.

   —El estrés postraumático es de lo más cotidiano que te puedas imaginar, niño. Las estadísticas indican que tres de cada cuatro personas que sufrieron algún evento traumático lo presentan. Pero no vine hasta aquí a hablarte de estadística. Vine a hacerte una propuesta.

________________________

   Los primeros días habían sido difíciles de coordinar como cualquier inicio de pasantía, o como a Peter le gustaba llamarlo, “el inicio de su nueva vida”. El continuo flujo de días les había servido a ambos para conocer sus horarios y crear una rutina.

   Al terminar las clases Peter era recogido por Happy, quien lo conducía a la mansión del multibillonario y Peter tenía a su disposición el laboratorio privado de Tony Stark durante cuatro maravillosas horas.

   Si alguien le hubiera preguntado de niño qué era lo que más deseaba cuando fuera grande, habría imaginado algo muy similar a esos días. Era un verdadero privilegio trabajar con la más alta tecnología diseñada por el más grande de todos los genios que Peter podía idolatrar. Y era aún más increíble que el genio mismo pasara algunas tardes al lado de Peter, orientándolo, guiándolo y, en algunas ocasiones, elogiándolo por sus inventos. Dos semanas habían transcurrido ya, no obstante, a Peter los días le parecían cortos y huidizos, como si se escaparan con temor. No dejaba de sorprenderse de las cosas que podía hacer trabajando con Stark; nuevos e innovadores dispositivos para su traje, nanotecnología de punta, químicos nunca antes creados. Se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo por lograr estar a la altura de Tony y comenzaba a creer que el multimillonario disfrutaba de su compañía tanto como Peter de la suya. ¿Por qué otra razón permitiría que Peter estuviera metido en su laboratorio toda la tarde, hablando de ciencia, escuchando lo que fuera que Peter tuviera que decir, y haciéndolo sentir estupendo cada día? Si el señor Stark pensara que era una molestia, no lo aguantaría tanto tiempo, opinaba Peter.

   Sin embargo, también, pensaba que podría haber otro motivo oculto. Lo veía en los ojos de Tony antes de saludarlo y después de despedirse. Soledad. Amargura. ¿Tristeza? Peter no era un sabio, podría estar imaginando cosas, pero creía que estaba bien suponer que la disolución de los Vengadores y el destierro del Capitán América, entre otros criminales de guerra, había sido suficiente para provocar aquella mirada deshabitada que en ocasiones encontraba en su mentor.

   La mayoría del tiempo Tony resultaba intimidante para cualquiera: su porte, su sarcasmo, su dinero, sin mencionar que era el jodido Iron Man, por el amor de dios. Eran muchas razones para sentirse nervioso al lado del señor Stark. Peter lo estaba todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, al caer la noche, no dejaba de percibir cierta melancolía cuando se despedía de Tony al final de la jornada. Siempre creía que lo había imaginado hasta que lo volvía a ver al día siguiente; la sonrisa que no llegaba a reflejarse en sus ojos, la falta de entusiasmo al despedirse de Peter.

   El único momento que parecía ser el mismo hombre que reconocía de las numerosas entrevistas y reportajes que veía de niño, era cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio; concentrado y enfocado en su labor, Tony no parecía acordarse de las penurias, fueran cuales fueran, que le aquejaban. Peter hacía lo posible para mantener su atención ocupada con sus propios proyectos e ideas. Esperaba que su entusiasmo y su hambre de conocimiento fueran suficientes para alejar, aunque sea un poco, la mente atribulada de Tony. Y así contrarrestar la soledad que ambos sentían sin saberlo.

 

________________________

  

   —¿Con quién te has acostado, perdedor?

   Peter casi derramó el jugo que estaba tomando. Volteó a los lados para comprobar si alguien había escuchado la indiscreción de Michelle, después de todo, la cafetería de la escuela estaba repleta de estudiantes. Momentos más tarde, volvió su cara a la chica con un dejo de enfado y confusión.

   —Con nadie que yo sepa, ¿por qué? ¿qué has escuchado?  

   —Relájate ñoño. Sólo era una pregunta.

   Ambos esperaban a que Ned regresara con sus almuerzos. Era un acuerdo que tenían desde hace tiempo. Uno de ellos recogía los almuerzos de los demás para dirigirse a la terraza de la escuela, lejos de la horda de adolescentes. Ned lo había ideado después de ver cómo afectaba a su amigo los sonidos abrumadores de cientos de personas comiendo y riendo en un solo espacio. Michelle los acompañaba por razones distintas; _“la agonía de convivir en medio de un grupo de ovejas”_ según sus propias palabras.

   —Tienes cara de idiota —explicó Michelle al ver que Peter aún tenía la duda remarcada en sus ojos—. Es decir, siempre tienes cara de idiota, pero hoy más de lo usual.

   —Vaya, gracias.

   Peter no sabía qué quería decir con eso, pero decidió no indagar más. A veces Michelle decía extrañas cosas y no deseaba dar explicaciones. La mayoría de sus comentarios eran sarcásticos o hirientes (o ambos) y Peter había aprendido a dejarlos pasar silenciosamente. Después de todo, su amiga era un enigma, y si se aventuraba en descifrarla, Michelle contratacaba con preguntas incómodas sobre las escapadas de Peter después de clases.

   Estaba a punto de cambiar de tema sobre el almuerzo de hoy y porqué Ned tardaba tanto, cuando Michelle preguntó:

   —¿Cómo va la pasantía?

   La pregunta consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Peter. Empezó a hablar, sin ser consciente de que su amiga también sonreía.

   —Bastante bien, a decir verdad. Creo que estoy haciendo progresos con mis experimentos. El señor Stark dice que, si trabajo duro, podría presentar mi proyecto a los peces gordos de MIT, pero aún no sé si quiero enfocar mi vida a la química. La física también me gusta demasiado. Pero el señor Stark dice que tengo talento natural para manufacturar componentes únicos y… ¿Por qué sonríes?...

   —Por ninguna razón —dijo Michelle borrando abruptamente todo rastro de alegría —. Podrías tomar uno de esos tests que te dicen cuál es la carrera que deberías elegir según tus habilidades e intereses.

   —Sí, podría ser... Es una buena idea —dijo Peter, olvidando rápidamente la sonrisa extraña de su amiga.

   —Mira quien viene sin nuestra comida —exclamó Michelle con el ceño fruncido —Tardaste siglos. ¿Qué te pasó?

   Ned llegó inhalando y exhalando frenéticamente. Unas gotas de sudor coronaban su regordete labio superior. Fue directo al grano.

   —No creerás quien regresó a la escuela —dijo, sin escuchar a Michelle y mirando directamente a Peter.

   —¿Quién? —preguntaron Michelle y Peter a la vez.

   —Liz.


	2. Héroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Hero  
> Artista o grupo: Regina Spektor

 

   Stark notó de inmediato que Peter estaba en las nubes aquella tarde. No era de su incumbencia, claramente, pero le hacía gracia ver cómo el muchacho se metía en sus ensoñaciones y se volvía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; no reaccionó con el mismo entusiasmo alborotado cuando Tony le enseñó el avance de su componente, o cuando le dijo que quizá era hora de crear juntos un nuevo artilugio para su traje, ni cuando le puso a resolver un cálculo especialmente difícil, como usualmente hacía para divertir a Peter con nuevos retos y ver su expresión orgullosa de sí mismo al resolverlo sin esfuerzo.

   Debe ser la edad, pensó Tony. Él mismo solía encontrar parecido con Peter cuando era un adolescente problemático. Seguía siendo problemático, admitió Tony para sí mismo.

   Las horas se escurrieron como agua entre las manos y, sin darse cuenta, Peter ya estaba alistándose para volver a casa, luciendo satisfecho como siempre al término de una jornada de trabajo.

   Ambos esperaban a que apareciera Happy para llevar al chico a casa, pero estaba atrasado por el tráfico. Dejaron caer las espaldas en el sillón del lobby, mientras bebían un poco de agua.

   —¿Hay algo en tu mente, chico? —preguntó Stark. Peter miraba fijamente el vaso que sostenía, pero sus ojos parecían tan desenfocados y perdidos, que no creía que estuviera admirando la belleza de un vaso tallado a mano y valorado en 3 mil dólares.

   —¿Mmm? —preguntó distraídamente el joven— ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy actuando raro?

   —Luces como si te acabaran de decir que la tierra es plana y tú lo consideras seriamente.

   Peter rio. Todo lo que decía Tony le parecía divertido.

   —La familia Toomes ha regresado a la ciudad —explicó Peter.

   —¿Toomes? ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

   —¿El Buitre? —probó Peter. El muchacho debió avistar una expresión de reconocimiento en la cara de Tony, por lo que continuó—. Su hija, Liz Toomes, era líder del decatlón académico, y una de las chicas más inteligentes que conozco. Aunque ya no parece que tiene interés de reintegrarse al equipo— hizo una pausa, se tronó los dedos de las manos—. Me da lástima la situación que su familia está pasando, eso es todo. En la escuela, todo el mundo habla de ellos. No se merece la deshonra que carga su apellido.

   Stark podía empatizar con ello. Sabía lo que era ser el centro de atención mediático sobre algún escándalo, la mayoría de las veces, causado por él mismo.

   Sin embargo, también notó que el chico se comportaba de una manera curiosa mientras hablaba de esa chica…Liz. Sus ojos fijos en el suelo, manos inquietas, su atención dispersa esa tarde, y claramente se preocupaba por la situación de la chica. No era ningún experto, pero Peter era un libro abierto, honestamente.

   Tony sonrió. _La juventud…_

   —¿Liz era tu novia? —preguntó, quizá, demasiado directamente. El arrepentimiento inicial de haber formulado una pregunta tan íntima, se vio opacado por una risa interna ante la reacción de Peter.  

   El chico se había sonrojado ligeramente y su postura era un manojo de nervios. Se removió incómodo en el sillón.

   —N… no, no realmente —dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su timidez—. Es decir, salí con ella como por dos segundos, pero luego me enteré que su padre era un psicópata que vendía armas alienígenas clandestinamente, así que nuestra relación tuvo que terminar, si es que se le puede llamar “relación”. Nuestra primera y última cita fue el día del baile, cuando le puse un alto a su padre. No quedamos bien después de eso.       

   —Ya veo —dijo Tony. Algo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, le advirtió que no era normal divertirse tanto por incomodar al chico; Peter se había puesto rojo como un semáforo en alto. Probablemente debería cambiar de tema antes de que el pobre comenzara a atragantarse con su propia lengua. Probablemente…

   —¿Y en el tiempo presente, tienes alguna candidata que pueda durar más de una noche de baile, Parker? —“ _Límites, tienes que tener algunos límites”_. Tony nunca fue bueno con los límites. ¿Se vería demasiado cruel si se reía?

   —N… no, no, no, no —soltó Peter con ademanes maniacos— Más bien, quiero decir que… las chicas de mi escuela…no tengo tiempo para…no es una buena idea.

   Tal vez Tony dejaría de sentirse inmoralmente entretenido, si Peter no actuara como si todo lo que dijese fuera inapropiado. Si el chico era fácil de avergonzar, no debería meterse en su vida privada. Tony nunca fue bueno metiéndose en sus propios asuntos.

   —¿Crees que no es una buena idea? A veces creo que no sabes cómo ser un adolescente normal, Parker.

   Pero, para sorpresa de Tony, Peter dejó la timidez y el rojo fulgurante a un lado, y una expresión sombría cruzó por su cara repentinamente.

   —Suena como algo que diría May.

_Oh, oh_.

   —Hey, ¿qué ocurre? Los adolescentes no suelen vestirse de arañas voladoras que combaten el crimen, ya lo sabemos. ¿Qué dice May?

   Peter no contestó de inmediato, parecía meditar las palabras. Aquello le resultó extraño a Tony, pues hablar hasta por los codos era muy característico del chico.

   —¿Peter…?

   El chico por fin pareció reaccionar.

   —Lo siento, señor Stark, pero no quiero hablar de eso —aunque Peter tenía la mirada de alguien que realmente necesitaba hablar de eso.

   —Oye muchacho, soy yo, hola —insistió—, no hay nadie más. ¿Para qué sirven los mentores si no pueden escuchar los problemas de sus pupilos? Habla.

   Peter exhaló por la nariz hondamente y sus ojos se clavaron en las rodillas.

   —May me escuchó gritar anoche, tuve una pesadilla.

   A Tony ya no le gustó por dónde iba el asunto.

   —Ella cree que aún sueño sobre la muerte de mi tío, pero… —se detuvo para soltar otra carga de aire y presionó la mandíbula.  

   —¿Sí? —Tony quería sonar paciente, pero no podía dejar de sentir un retortijón en sus entrañas que lo obligaba a apurar al chico.

   —En realidad sueño con un edificio partiéndose sobre mis hombros, asfixiándome…apretándome más y más contra el suelo… —no parecía que Peter fuese a llorar, pero su expresión era tan miserable que Tony se preguntó cómo lo hizo brincar de un cómico bochorno a una angustia palpable.

   —Ese sueño, ¿realmente sucedió? —indagó, temiendo la respuesta.

   —Sí…uhm…La noche del baile, fui a enfrentar al señor Toomes, y él colapsó un edificio encima de mí. Sólo recuerdo haber sido enterrado bajo el concreto, y que había agua goteando y polvo por doquier. No podía ver, no podía respirar— Peter pareció querer decir algo más, pero se contuvo. En señal de confort y alentándolo a seguir hablando, Tony posó una temblorosa mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

   —Pensé que iba a morir ahí, señor Stark. Me sentí débil y asustado y…y nadie vino por mí…

   Los ojos de Tony por fin se encontraron con los de Peter, y vio demonios que eran demasiado familiares para él, surgiendo en alguien demasiado joven para combatirlos. Los ojos de alguien que ha perdido mucho, demasiado pronto. Alguien que ha corrido riesgos que la mayoría espera jamás presenciar en su vida.

   Tony estaba horrorizado. Peter había quedado sepultado debajo de un edificio, había creído que iba a morir porque Stark sintió que debía darle una lección quitándole el traje. Su mano cayó del hombro de Peter, su garganta se cerró y el aire de la habitación pareció esfumarse.

_“Contrólate, contrólate”_ Tony reconoce un ataque de ansiedad cuando lo ve venir. Cerró los ojos (Peter ya no lo estaba mirando) y se esforzó en aplicar los ejercicios de respiración pausada que Pepper le enseñó, tiempo atrás. No se iba a desmoronar enfrente de Peter, quien necesitaba de él, más que nunca.

   Logró controlarse. Abrió los ojos.

   —Escucha Peter —empezó con poco aliento, sin saber bien cómo enderezar el mundo del chico cuando apenas puede con el suyo—, tal vez yo no sea el mejor mentor, figura heroica o ejemplo a seguir que te mereces. Diablos, probablemente los modelos más aptos para el trabajo se convirtieron en criminales de guerra—se refería obviamente a Steve—. Pero sin duda, tú eres el mejor aprendiz y el mejor héroe en ciernes que el mundo puede pedir en estos momentos. Eres el vecino que todos desean tener, la araña que nadie quiere pisar. Eres bueno y bondadoso. Y excepcionalmente brillante.

   Peter volvió a las andadas y sus mejillas comenzaron a incendiarse un poco.

   —Tu salud emocional y seguridad deben ser siempre una prioridad, no obstante.  Si vuelves a tener este tipo de sueños, o bien, si no puedes dormir en absoluto, eres bienvenido para hablar conmigo. Y si no te da la gana hablar con este humilde mecánico, puedo pagarte una terapia con un psicólogo, esa opción siempre está sobre la mesa. Averigua lo que tu inconsciente te quiere decir y todas esas cosas de las que no soy muy aficionado, francamente, pero no significa que no puedan reparar algún daño. Respira y vuelve a respirar. No estás solo.

   Peter asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, agradecido. Stark apretó los puños, su lengua se sentía como un peso muerto en su boca. Por mucho que Tony pensara que su juventud estuvo jodida, estaba claro que Peter tampoco la había tenido fácil. Stark no estuvo allí cuando murieron sus padres, ni siquiera supo la verdad de cómo sucedió hasta hace unos meses. Peter también era huérfano y él estuvo allí cuando mataron a su tío. Tony no podía imaginar el dolor y la pena que Peter debió haber sentido; perdió dos figuras paternas en su corta vida, no sólo una.

   Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos no pudieron dirigirse la palabra. Pero Tony, rápidamente se hartó de aquella carga emocional que no iba con él y decidió levantarse del sillón. 

   —Bueno —dijo con voz más resuelta de lo que se sentía en realidad—. Si Happy no está aquí, voy a asumir tranquilamente que se lo comió un lagarto gigante y, por tanto, no podrá llevarte a casa. Mándale un mensaje a tu tía y dile que vas a cenar aquí esta noche.

   —¿En serio? Woow, eso es genial, ¿qué cenaremos? ¿Langosta? —preguntó Peter, saltando de su asiento, también. Su cara de aflicción había sido reemplazada por la fresca y juvenil alegría que lo caracterizaba. Tony sintió alivio y recuperó su insoportable sentido del humor y arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

   —Pizza— corrigió—. Pizza congelada en la nevera, sólo necesitamos calentarla.

   —Qué extraño, tenía la impresión de que los ricos comen cosas superiores que el resto de los mortales. Una simple pizza suena ilógico.

   —Soy un admirable entusiasta de la comida chatarra y sencilla, ¿estás rechazando mi oferta otra vez, Parker? Ya tuve suficiente.

   Peter no pudo menos que reír.

   —Pizza es perfecto, gracias señor Stark.

   El ambiente cambió considerablemente a partir de ese momento. La angustia precedida parecía haberse esfumado con la misma rapidez con la que llegó. No hubo más que charlas incesantes sobre comida favorita, diseños experimentales para desarrollar a futuro y una pequeña discusión sobre la mejor época cinematográfica del cine de horror que, para gran sorpresa de ambos, era un gusto más que tenían en común.

   La juventud y la adultez de uno y del otro, no afectaba el rumbo de su plática, en lo más mínimo. La afinidad, ahora se daban cuenta, era algo extremadamente fácil de adquirir si se compartía entendimiento y experiencias. Tony no estaba seguro si eso hablaba de la madurez de Peter o de su propia inmadurez. Quizás era una combinación de ambas cosas.    

   Casi estaba lamentando la partida del chico cuando Happy finalmente llegó. No recordaba haber tenido una plática tan agradable y sin que el alcohol hiciera partícipe, en mucho tiempo. Pero Happy estaba impaciente y molesto (como usualmente lo estaba cuando era el chofer de Peter), así que no puso objeción cuando el muchacho agarró su mochila y se encaminó detrás de un muy malhumorado Happy hacia la salida.

   Tony se dio la vuelta, pensando fuertemente en **no** abrir una botella de whisky, cuando escuchó pasos y una voz apresurada detrás de él.

   —Lo siento Happy, olvidé mi cuaderno, sólo me tomará un segundo encontrarlo.

   —Más te vale que no tardes niño, ¡debía estar en el cumpleaños de mi abuela hace media hora!

_Happy necesita un aumento_ , Stark tomó nota.

   Peter reapareció con expresión fresca y relajada, obviamente sin importarle un comino el cumpleaños de la abuela.

   —No he visto tu cuaderno en el comedor, pero si buscamos juntos en el laboratorio, podríamos evitarle a Happy un aumento de salario bien merecido.

   —Eso no será necesario, mi cuaderno lo olvidé en la clase de cálculo avanzado esta mañana —dijo despreocupadamente Peter.

   Tony alzó una ceja. 

   —Sólo vine a decirle algo que se me olvidó decir antes —explicó el muchacho.

   —Soy todo oídos.

   —Gracias —dijo Peter con sencillez.

   Tony lo miró extrañado.

   —¿Sólo eso? Estoy seguro que podías haber expresado tu gratitud en un mensaje de texto lleno de emojis, o en un posteo en Facebook, o simplemente hasta la próxima vez que nos viéramos. La pizza no es un gran gesto, ¿sabes?

   —No es eso —dijo Peter sonriendo, y mirando a otro lado nervioso—. No tengo su número personal y no creo tenerlo como amigo en Facebook. Sólo quería agradecerle por las palabras de aliento. Y también quería decirle —las orejas de Peter adquirieron un tono ligeramente violeta—, que es el mejor mentor que cualquiera podría soñar. Si necesita hablar con alguien yo también estoy aquí. Hola.

   El genio multibillonario no supo cómo tomar la sinceridad del adolescente que tanto se molestaba por mantener a salvo y en el camino correcto. ¿Cuándo intercambiaron roles? No estaba seguro de gustarle aquel cambio.

   Observó, callado, marchar a Peter una vez más por la salida y siendo recibido por las protestas de Happy.

_A la mierda todo, necesito un whisky._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias! Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios o kudos <3


	3. Agridulce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Bittersweet  
> Artista o grupo: Brunettes Shoot Blondes

 

   Peter bostezó sin cubrirse la boca; una de las ventajas de madrugar. No se preocupó tampoco en ser silencioso, pues su tía tenía un sueño pesado y dormía profundamente cada noche. Él, sorpresivamente, también había alcanzado un sueño reparador como nunca lo tuvo en mucho tiempo. Llevaba algunos días sin hacer una de sus “excursiones nocturnas”, como Ned las llamaba, y atribuía su mejora al trabajo con Stark, obviamente. La pasantía era tan exhaustiva y agotadora, que regresaba a casa con ganas de mirar tele, hacer la tarea y recostarse en la cama, pensando en las cosas geniales que había creado con Tony aquel día. Salir a patear traseros no resultaba tan atractivo como pasar una tarde en la mansión.

   Cuando May lo encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno y cantando una melodía por lo bajo, le preguntó qué mosco le había picado. Sin embargo, minutos más tarde, cantaba al compás de su sobrino en un alborozo que ambos extrañaban.   

   Cepilló sus dientes, preparó su mochila, se despidió de su tía y fue a la escuela con la mente despejada y energías restauradas.

   —Perdedor —fue el saludo de Michelle, al aproximarse a su casillero.

   —Hola, buenos días, ¿cómo estás? —dijo Peter alegremente.

   —Woah, tanta felicidad me obliga a alejarme unos metros de ti. Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, me molestas— dijo Michelle cargada de sarcasmo.

   —Buenos días… —dijo una voz rasposa y desganada detrás de ellos.

   Ned llegaba arrastrando los pies y con la marca de la almohada extendida sobre su rostro.

   —¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó.

   —Peter tomó redbull, milagrosamente llegó temprano, y tú tienes baba plasmada en la orilla de tu boca. Hasta aquí mi reporte, Joaquín.

   Mientras Peter se reía de su amigo, Ned se apresuró a limpiarse con la manga de su camiseta y suspiró con exasperación.

   —Sabía que no debía dejar que mi mamá comprara esa almohada ergonómica de precio razonable.

_____________________

 

   El día escolar transcurrió como siempre para muchos adolescentes; llano, intrascendente, soporífero. Peter tuvo problemas para poner atención, como usualmente le sucedía, pero esta vez la razón era completamente diferente. En lugar de sentirse cansado, se encontraba con la imaginación volando, como un cometa en el cielo, recreando una y otra vez la noche anterior.

   Por un lado, le avergonzaba haber mostrado una parte tan frágil de sí mismo, al punto de tener que ser consolado. Pero, por otro, había pasado un increíble momento junto a su ídolo, riendo, charlando, bromeando y discutiendo amigablemente. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía importante y valioso ante los ojos del señor Stark. Abrigaba la infantil esperanza de que, también para el hombre, Peter era más que un simple aprendiz, o alguien a quien proteger e instruir. También podría equivaler a ¿un amigo? Peter no estaba seguro de cómo quería ser percibido por su héroe de la infancia, aunque le gustaba la idea de que significaba algo bueno y necesario, tal y como Stark significaba para él. Desde pequeño, su tía le había advertido que no era aconsejable ser demasiado _amistoso_ con personas mayores. Pero era Iron Man de quien estaba hablando, no se podía ser demasiado amistoso con alguien tan distinguido. Y sus ganas de impresionar al señor Stark no habían hecho más que aumentar considerablemente desde esa noche.

   La campana sonó, dando por finalizada la clase (de la cual Peter recordaba muy poco) y apresurado cruzó la puerta para evitar el tumulto adolescente que se aproximaba en los pasillos. Pidió su comida en la cafetería, que apenas comenzaba a llenarse, y corrió a las escaleras. En unos segundos ya estaba en la terraza de la escuela, llegando antes que sus amigos.

   Minutos después, Ned y Michelle aparecieron jadeando por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras y con el almuerzo en las manos.

   —Aun no entiendo por qué debemos subir tantas apestosas escaleras para comer aquí. El salón de química del segundo piso siempre está vacío, podríamos simplemente ir ahí — exclamó Michelle, arrojando su bolsa al suelo, mientras se acomodaba para leer su libro “La insoportable levedad del ser”

   —Ya intentamos ir allí —dijo Peter, sentándose junto a ella—. A veces la señora Wormwood entra a inspeccionar los cajones de los escritorios, cree que va a encontrar marihuana o revistas porno un día de estos.

   —¿El armario del conserje?   

   —Demasiado hediondo —respondió esta vez Ned, con la boca llena de empanada de carne.

   —¿El salón de ensayo de la banda sinfónica?

   —No desde la vez que encontraron a Rachel Green besándose con Chip Matthews en ropa interior —recordó Peter—. Ahora lo cierran con seguro.

   —Bien —dijo Michelle, claramente irritada y levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. Es que me gustaría que mis axilas comenzaran a oler después de la clase de gimnasia, no antes.

   Aquel comentario hizo reír a Peter y a Ned a mandíbula batiente. Había sido una buena idea invitar a Michelle a sus almuerzos sobre la terraza, pese a que todo fue debido a un error. Ellos hablaban descuidadamente sobre qué lugar podrían buscar para comer tranquilos y Michelle, entrometidamente, sugirió la terraza. Por cortesía le preguntaron si quería acompañarlos y, con los días, la costumbre se arraigó. Ambos se encontraron disfrutando de la compañía de su amiga, aunque ello significaba limitarse mucho a la hora compartir información sobre el Hombre Araña, Vengadores o cualquier asunto meramente relacionado a la doble vida de Peter. Era especialmente difícil para Ned mantener la boca cerrada cuando Michelle estaba presente, pues su morbosa curiosidad por saber de los secretos de Peter lo consumía por dentro. No obstante, siempre encontraban tiempo para hablar lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de Michelle, ya sea entre clases, después de clases, o los fines de semana.       

   En lugar de esos reveladores temas de conversación, optaban por hablar de asuntos más triviales: la tarea, los profesores que detestaban, el torneo nacional de cálculo que se aproximaba y, lo que ahora estaba en boca de todos, Liz Toomes de vuelta en la ciudad.

   —¿Crees que quiera participar en el torneo del decatlón? —preguntó Ned de pronto a Peter. Ya habían terminado de comer, y ahora se estaban dedicando a descansar la cabeza contra la pared, contemplando la vista del estacionamiento. 

   —No lo sé. Con tantas cosas pasándole a su familia, debe tener demasiado en su mente como para ponerse bajo el estrés de una competencia nacional —respondió Peter dubitativo.

   —Yo no lo haría si fuera ella —comentó Michelle— Para qué querría arrojar la estúpida prensa chismosa a un grupo lleno de nerds nerviosos. Nuestro equipo se desconcentraría por la indeseada atención de los medios. Mejor que no regrese al equipo, lo echaría a perder todo.

   —Un poco descorazonada, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Peter sorprendido, pero a la vez acostumbrado a la fría honestidad de su amiga.

   —Sabes que tengo razón en esto —respondió Michelle, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. A ti no te conviene que se una al equipo, no querrás involucrarte con ella otra vez, ¿o sí? 

   Peter tuvo el fugaz pensamiento lleno de pánico de que ella se refería a involucrarse con familia Toomes, particularmente su padre, siendo Peter quien lo entregó a las autoridades en primer lugar. Tragó saliva, un poco nervioso, hasta que Ned lo salvó.

   —No creo que Peter quiera regresar con Liz. O, más bien, Liz no querrá volver a salir con Peter, después de que la dejó plantada en el baile. Creo que no estaba muy contenta después de eso. Además —dijo en un tono que incitaba otro tema de conversación—, me da la impresión de que Gwen Stacy le está haciendo ojitos últimamente en las clases de física. Podrían ser seleccionados el próximo año como rey y reina del baile, y sus bebés serían atractivos e inteligentes y…

 Peter tuvo que interrumpir el discurso de su amigo.

 —Oye, oye. Creo que te has confundido gravemente. Gwen no me estaba haciendo ojitos en la clase de química, el humo de los experimentos la hacen lagrimear de vez en cuando y tiene que parpadear para soportar los vapores. Siempre me sonríe avergonzada cuando me doy cuenta de eso. Además, a mí no me gusta Gwen —dejó muy en claro.

________________________

   Esa tarde jamás había esperado con tanta emoción e impaciencia el final de clases. Desde que se había convertido en el Hombre Araña, todos los días ansiaba esfumarse lejos del ambiente educativo para combatir el crimen y patrullar las calles de Queens y, sobre todo, para demostrarle al señor Stark que estaba listo para misiones más grandes y difíciles. Ahora sólo quería ver al señor Stark en sí. Deseaba mostrarle su idea para un nuevo proyecto, obtener su aprobación o, en todo caso, la guía experta y segura que le daba. Pero, en especial, anhelaba pasar otro momento similar al de la noche anterior. Quería sentirse cercano al señor Stark y quería que él también se sintiera cómodo junto a Peter. Cuando pensaba demasiado en ello, se avergonzaba un poco de sí mismo, no obstante, valía la pena su cursilería si lograba evitar que Tony tuviera aquella expresión ocasional de abatimiento.

   Según lo acordado, Happy lo recogió a unas cuadras de la escuela, pues Peter había insistido en no querer ser visto metiéndose en un carro lujoso y de último modelo en frente de la escuela.

   —Niño, llegas temprano como siempre. Desearía que, así como llegas, te fueras —lo recibió Happy. Peter ya estaba acostumbrado a su malhumor y enfado, que parecía dirigir únicamente hacia él. Aunque sabía que, en el fondo, lo apreciaba muy a su manera, especialmente después de salvar su pellejo de lo que sería, probablemente, el robo más desastroso del siglo.

   —Malas noticias, niño —dijo Happy, una vez que se encontraban en camino—. El señor Stark se encuentra indispuesto, y no podrá participar en las clases de ciencia que tanto les gusta a ustedes. Hoy trabajas solo.

   Peter sintió un repentino y enorme tirón en el estómago. La decepción se adueñó de sus pensamientos razonables.

   —¿Qué? ¿No puede venir? ¿Po..po..por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Puedo ayudarlo? ¿Qué signi…?

   —Oye, tranquilo chico. Tiene una junta de negocios que no puede posponer sólo por un adolescente. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer en su agenda, ¿sabes?

   La burbuja de felicidad que había sentido desde la mañana, explotó con parsimonia y quedó aplastado en el asiento de atrás con los brazos cruzados como un niño pequeño. Se sentía perfectamente capaz de trabajar en solitario, pero…

   Llegaron sin más contratiempos a la mansión Stark. Peter fue sermoneado sobre la importancia de no hacer esperar a las personas que tenían prisa y con un largo suspiro se dispuso a terminar el componente químico que él y Tony desarrollaban para mejorar la adherencia de su red.

   El tiempo no transcurrió como usualmente sucedía. Peter miraba el reloj cada dos por tres, y exhalaba con resignación cuando veía lo poco que había avanzado.  

   Finalmente, minutos antes de las siete de la noche, tomó su mochila y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta de entrada, para esperar a Happy.

  De repente los vellos de su piel se tensaron, su pulso aceleró, sus sentidos se elevaron al 110 por ciento y tuvo un mal presentimiento en sus entrañas.

   Fue conducido por su sentido arácnido hacia el alarmante sonido del vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo. Pudo oler el aroma intenso del alcohol y cigarros por doquier. Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta que lo separaba del desastre inminente.

   A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, sus ojos se ajustaron sin problemas, advirtiendo una figura inestable, dando tropezones y luchando por agarrarse a lo que fuera. Era el señor Stark.

   Siendo Peter como era, es decir, siéndole imposible no ayudar al necesitado, se abalanzó hacia Stark para evitar que cayera en la mesa de cristal que se encontraba a su lado. Lo llamó varias veces, angustiado, pero el hombre no pareció escucharlo. Desorientado, ausente y ebrio, Tony luchó por zafarse del chico, y Peter luchó por no cubrirse la nariz para evitar el fuerte y desagradable olor que emanaba el hombre. Los ojos del señor Stark se encontraban desenfocados y no daba señales de entender que Peter intentaba ayudarlo. Con sus brazos rechazaba el cuerpo del chico, empujándolo débilmente y queriendo caminar por su cuenta.

   Peter no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. Nunca había cuidado de una persona ebria y ciertamente no esperaba que esa persona fuera a ser Iron man. Le parecía irreal y duro ver al grandioso Tony Stark en un estado tan deplorable y desgraciado. No era el héroe que admiraba de niño, ni el genio seguro de sí mismo que estimaba ahora.  

   Reprimiendo todo ese manojo de pensamientos que desfilaban por su mente, decidió ayudar a Tony, aunque fuera en contra su voluntad.

   Lo tomó fuertemente de ambos brazos y lo guio hacia la salida, sujetándolo para evitar que tropezara con los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos en el piso.

   —¿Dónde está su habitación, señor Stark? —preguntó Peter, inseguro de que Tony pudiera hablar correctamente dada su condición.

   Y tenía razón. Tony empezó a murmurar algo incomprensible y sin aliento. Arrastraba las palabras entre los dientes y cada paso que daba parecía más y más inestable.

   —¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.? —se le ocurrió preguntar a la Inteligencia Artificial que le indicara el camino a la habitación con cama más próxima. Pero la voz omnipotente de F.R.I.D.A.Y. no respondió. Peter se sintió solo.

   Súbitamente Tony hizo un movimiento brusco y deshizo el agarre de Peter, regresando a la habitación donde estaban antes. Lo llamó, angustiado, pero el aludido no hizo caso. Tony fue directamente a la barra donde guardaba licor y antes de que pudiera tomar otra botella, Peter lo sostuvo de la cadera con una mano y del pecho con la otra, impidiendo que diera un paso más. Tony se giró, y por primera vez lo miró a los ojos. Si pudo reconocer al chico, o si su mirada estaba tan deshabitada como lo que sugería el abismo precipitándose en ella, Peter jamás lo descubrió. Tony dio otro paso hacia adelante, perdió el equilibrio y cayó dolorosamente sobre Peter.

   El muchacho dio gracias porque sus cuerpos se encontraban lejos del vidrio destrozado, unos metros más a la derecha. El peso muerto de Tony era algo que podía manejar con facilidad, pero lo que se vino a continuación, iba más allá de su radio de control:

   En un intento por ponerse de pie, levantó su pierna atrapada entre las de Stark, y dos cosas pasaron a la vez: sintió un inconfundible bulto en la entrepierna del hombre y, ante el firme roce, Tony exhaló suavemente en el cuello del muchacho.

   Peter se heló completamente. ¿Se lo había imaginado? _No podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto, oh no, oh dios, oh dios_. Sintió su cara y orejas arder con tanta fuerza que lo comparó con aquella vez en que se equivocó en una obra de teatro infantil y el público entero se había reído de él mientras trataba de enmendar su error en medio del escenario. La vergüenza de ese día no era nada comparado con la turbulencia vertiginosa de nerviosismo que reverberaba de punta a punta en su ser. No supo qué hacer, su disco se había rayado. Si trataba de moverse tocaría nuevamente su… y si no se movía continuaría en esa posición incómoda y comprometedora. Tony no hacía nada por levantarse tampoco. Seguía hundido en el cuerpo de Peter, sin tener conciencia de la tortura que estaba sometiendo a su pupilo. Peter podía sentir latir su corazón con locura por cada segundo que dejaba pasar.

   Y sin previo aviso, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.     

   Cualquier persona ordinaria, sin rapidez sobrehumana, sin mejorados sentidos de alerta, y sin la agilidad de un atleta, habría tenido que dar una enorme explicación en el segundo en que Happy entró a la sala y prendió las luces. Por suerte, Peter no era ordinario.

   Lo que Happy encontró en aquella habitación fue un desastre de vidrios rotos, licor derramado, su jefe por los suelos y a Peter arrodillado junto a él con cara de espanto.

   Antes de que Peter pudiera decir algo, fue apartado por Happy, quien, para su sorpresa, no lucía muy preocupado por Tony. Le dijo que no debería estar aquí, que lo hizo esperar otra vez y vino a ver por qué tardaba tanto, que llamaría a un taxi para que lo llevara a casa, y un par de explicaciones más que Peter no fue capaz de entender por la impresión agridulce causada momentos antes y que no desapareció de su mente, ésa y muchas noches más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Peter, demasiada confusión se avecina :(  
> Dejen sus comentarios u opiniones <3


	4. ¿Dónde está mi mente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Where is my mind?  
> Artista o grupo: Pixies

 

 

   El clima de la mañana siguiente parecía ir acorde con las emociones de Peter; nublado, gris, pero con intervalos soleados. 

   Se levantó con pesadez de su cama, se puso cualquier conjunto de ropa que encontró en el armario, se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su tía, y ella le preguntó nuevamente qué mosco le había picado, aunque por motivos distintos. Después de un rato, mientras comía su cereal de avena, pensó que no era todo tan malo. Quizá se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio, quizás estaba siendo melodramático, quizá todo fue un importuno accidente, un malentendido, o un sueño bastante raro.

 _Oh por dios, que haya sido un sueño_ , pensó Peter con horror.

   Su actitud ante lo ocurrido fluctuaba a través del día. Al llegar a la escuela sus amigos lo miraron con extrañeza. _¿Por qué si ayer venías tan animado, hoy vienes con cara de que atropellaron a tu gato?_ Le preguntaban.

   Su atención en clases era lo único que no había cambiado; nula. Aunque, por lo menos, solía disimular su descaro tomando notas aleatorias, respondiendo preguntas que los profesores hacían a los alumnos en general y aprovechando su enorme intelecto para pasar las materias con calificación aprobatoria, incluso bajo el típico reproche de que podía hacerlo mejor o que no estaba dando su máximo esfuerzo. Ese confuso día sus ojos miraban, pero no veían nada, sus orejas escuchaban, pero no captaba las voces lejanas de su entorno. Su mente viajaba una y otra vez a la noche en que…

   La campana sonó ruidosamente e hizo que Peter se sobresaltara e interrumpiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Con cierta torpeza juntó sus cosas y salió dando traspiés por la puerta.

   —Peter, en serio ¿qué tienes?

   Al escuchar el comentario alarmado de Ned, se dio cuenta que había olvidado de masticar el bocado de sándwich que se había llevado a la boca, un minuto atrás. No recordaba tampoco en qué momento sus pies lo llevaron a la terraza de la escuela para comer el almuerzo con sus amigos.

   Terminó de digerir su comida con dificultad, pues tanto Michelle como Ned lo miraban con más preocupación. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que las personas que lo querían, hicieran esas expresiones por su culpa y tenía un discurso preparado para ocasiones como aquella.

   —No pude dormir muy bien que digamos, me siento algo perdido en el espacio sideral. Sólo necesito una buena noche de sueño como ayer.

   _Ayer…_          

   Involuntariamente retrocedió en el tiempo y recordó su infame rodilla tocando el miembro de Tony, su respiración caliente y exaltada contra su cuello, el terrible susto cuando vio a Happy entrar, la adrenalina golpeando cada centímetro de su cuerpo…

   Sus amigos lo vieron tragar saliva y su preocupación acrecentó.

___________________

   —Te libero de las prácticas de hoy, tómate el día —le dijo Michelle después de presenciar la estrepitosa respuesta de Peter en clase de idiomas. El profesor le había preguntado en francés si había terminado la tarea de la semana pasada y Peter, que normalmente era muy bueno en idiomas, balbuceó algo incomprensible en italiano, se puso rojo como tomate y dijo tímidamente que no había entendido la pregunta. La clase entera había prorrumpido en risas y cuchicheos desdeñosos.

   No obstante, Peter no quiso hacer caso a su compañera.

   —Las nacionales se acercan pronto —respondió mientras caminaban por el pasillo—. No puedo perderme los ensayos, o Flash comenzará a decir que no me tomo en serio la competencia y querrá quitarme el lugar del equipo.

   —Flash tiene un buen punto —Peter se detuvo en seco y observó a Michelle con el entrecejo fruncido.

   —¿Por qué dices eso?

   —Siempre llegas tarde, siempre pides que te repitan las preguntas porque la primera vez no pusiste atención, siempre estás cansado, y el día de hoy estás más distraído de lo usual —Michelle enumeró sus argumentos con los dedos mientras hablaba y luego hizo una pausa— No sé tú, pero me da la ligera impresión de que tienes cosas más importantes en la cabeza y no quiero que eso afecte el desempeño del equipo.

   Peter se enfureció más de lo que tenía derecho a estarlo.

   —Oh, ya veo, entonces estoy hablando con la capitana del decatlón académico, no con Michelle Jones. Entendido —y antes de que Michelle pudiera replicar, se dio la vuelta y perdió la voz de su amiga entre el mar de voces que retumbaban por el pasillo. Llegó hasta el baño de hombre echando chispas, se detuvo frente al espejo y observó que una persona cansada y demacrada, con notorias ojeras, le devolvía la mirada. Su cabello estaba despeinado, y su ropa desaliñada. Peter suspiró mientras se daba cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. Michelle no merecía ese trato. Lo sabía, pero su orgullo era muy fácil de herir, especialmente aquel día. Volvió a suspirar. Pensó que sería buena idea ir de inmediato para disculparse con ella y a ceder de mala gana su lugar a Flash si era necesario. Vaya idiota…

   El timbre de su teléfono fue el segundo sonido que le provocó un sobresalto y automáticamente revisó su bandeja de entrada. Con un jadeo, peligrosamente similar a un chillido, leyó el mensaje de Happy.

 ** _El jefe quiere verte para hablar de lo que pasó anoche_** _–_ el texto decía _– **te recogeré en 5 minutos en el estacionamiento, cancela tus planes. NO TARDES.**_

_________________

   El vestíbulo era tan limpio y suntuoso como el exterior del edificio lo sugería. También estaba desierto. Peter se dejó caer en el sillón con otro suspiro y tratando de controlar del temblor de sus manos. Sacó su celular, sólo para entretenerse con algo, y advirtió que tenía muchos textos de Michelle y Ned. Ambos preguntaban en dónde diablos se había metido, pues todavía les quedaba una hora de clase. Estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

   —Mucho tiempo sin verte, Parker.

   Peter se giró tan rápido que le dolió el cuello.

   Ahí estaba. El usual hombre temerario que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Impecable, cabello elegantemente desordenado, lentes de sol sofisticados, sonrisa confiada y evaporando al fantasma que había sido el día anterior. Lucía un poco cansado, pero nadie podría imaginar la clase de noche que había tenido. Peter sintió una oleada de alivio al constatar que volvía a ser el mismo de antes, pero, extrañamente, también notó que su pulso se aceleraba conforme el hombre se aproximaba a él.

   Peter balbuceó un respetuoso saludo y, por primera vez desde que trabajaban juntos, se quedó callado. No tenía idea de cómo dirigirse a Stark, ahora. De todas formas, le pareció inútil, puesto que Tony claramente iba a dirigir la conversación de aquella tarde. Observó cómo el hombre se sentaba a su lado, dirigiendo toda su postura hacia él, para verlo de frente. Tony no parecía enojado y tampoco avergonzado. Era difícil distinguir la clase de emoción que lo atravesaba (sus lentes de sol eran grandes y oscuros) pero Peter creía estar seguro de que sus ojos yacían fijos en los suyos. 

   —Escucha, Peter —comenzó—. Quiero disculparme por lo que presenciaste la noche anterior. No debe ser fácil, pero si tan sólo pudieras olvidar lo que viste ayer, te estaría muy agradecido. Happy me dijo que te encontró a mi lado muy asustado y…

   —¡No estaba asustado! —soltó sin pensar, en un arrebato de indignación, pero es que no pudo contenerse. Deseó haberse tapado la boca a tiempo cuando vio la perplejidad de Tony por la interrupción. Sin embargo, era verdad. Si algo había sentido aquella velada fue preocupación y frustración, al no tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero, ¿miedo?, no realmente.

   —No estaba asustado —repitió con más calma—. Yo sólo quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía qué hacer. Traté de preguntarle a F.R.I.D.A.Y., pero como no me respondió, sentí que era mi responsabilidad. Ahora me doy cuenta que pude haber llamado a Happy, y no se me ocurrió y ahora me siento como un idiota. Quizá si hubiera...

   —No se supone que sepas lo que tenías que hacer —Tony lo interrumpió esta vez. Su mirada era severa— Sólo tienes quince años. A eso me refiero. Tú nunca debiste estar ahí para ayudarme, ¿no lo entiendes? No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche, pero cualquier cosa pudo haber sucedido. Por tu seguridad es mejor que pausemos indefinidamente nuestro trabajo juntos. Sólo será un pequeño lapso de tiempo hasta que…

   —¿Mi seguridad? —Peter no podía creer lo que escuchaba— Señor Stark, nada de lo que hago es seguro. Ni un día de mi vida es seguro. Casi muero seis veces este año, a estas alturas creo que no tiene sentido preocuparse por mi seguridad.

   Tony abrió la boca, quizá para replicar, pero luego la cerró y permaneció en silencio. Parecía culpable y avergonzado, como alguien a quien acababan de atrapar haciendo algo malo. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era más baja y sonaba muy incómodo.

   —Esto es diferente, Peter. Esto es personal, y tú no debiste encontrarme en ese estado. Me temo que puede volver a pasar.

   —¡Pero alguien tenía que encontrarlo! De otra forma ¿quién iba a cuidar de usted? Si me hubiera ido a casa, pudo haberse lanzado a la mesa de cristal como iba a hacer un segundo antes de que lo ayudara a ponerse en pie. O pudo haberse lastimado con el vidrio roto que estaba en el suelo. O pudo lanzarse por la ventana, ¡no lo sé! —Peter buscaba una razón, un argumento para negarse ante la idea de no trabajar con Tony. Y estaba empeñado a usar sus mejores técnicas de persuasión para lograrlo—. Si sigue apartando a las personas sólo terminará sintiéndose peor, y estar solo nunca ayuda a este tipo de problemas. ¿Por qué no puedo ayudarlo de la forma en que usted me ayuda? ¡Podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente!

   —¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio y maduro? —bromeó Tony. Le sonreía a Peter como si fuera alguna clase de niño ingenuo. Bueno, lo era. Pero ese no era el punto.

   Y sin previo aviso, los ojos del señor Stark se detuvieron en algo detrás de Peter por una fracción de segundo, y su rostro envejeció cien años, la amargura reflejada en cada poro de su piel y pareció encontrarse en plena batalla consigo mismo. Peter estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría cuando Tony desvió la mirada, luciendo muy contrariado.

   —Muy bien niño, me has convencido —dijo abruptamente.

   Peter parpadeó varias veces sin entender muy bien lo que había sucedido.

   —Tengo condiciones —le advirtió— No andes merodeando por donde no te llaman. Si ves algo… _inusual_ , llama a Happy y sal del edificio sin objetar. No intentes llamar a F.R.I.D.A.Y. porque la apagué temporalmente. Ajustes que debo hacer en su programación —añadió como quien no quiere la cosa—. Y de ahora en adelante —dijo poniéndose en pie, Peter imitándolo—, llevas contigo tu traje a donde quiera que vayas.

   —Eso no será un problema. Siempre está conmigo.

   Stark formó esa sonrisa vacía que tan bien conocía Peter, he hizo un ademán de acompañarlo a la salida. Peter no comprendía cómo es que la conversación había terminado a su favor y tan rápidamente, pero decidió contentarse con el sabor de su victoria. Las cosas pudieron ir mucho peor, se repetía mentalmente

   Antes de abandonar el vestíbulo, Peter volteó la cabeza para buscar con la mirada lo sea que su mentor observó antes y que lo hizo cambiar a una expresión abatida. De principio no vio nada peculiar o que resaltara entre todo el glamour de la estancia, pero sus ojos finalmente captaron una hoja de papel arrugada sobre una mesa decorativa. Aquella hoja le provocó una extraña sensación que no pudo identificar. Quizá fuese por la forma en la que estaba tan agresivamente magullada. Se preguntó qué significado tendría ese pedazo de papel, al punto de que el señor Stark se tomara la molestia de arrugarlo con tanto afán, pero que al final haya optado por depositarlo sobre la mesa y no en la basura.

____________________

   Al día siguiente, sus pensamientos, aunque menos acalorados, daban vueltas alrededor de la misma cuestión:

   Si el señor Stark no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido aquella noche, no había de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto? Todo fue un desafortunado accidente, nada qué examinar o analizar al respecto. Un simple accidente…

   Era lo que Peter se dijo mentalmente ése y los días que siguieron. Era su mantra, su nueva forma de vivir. Todo quedaría en el pasado y pronto olvidaría lo relacionado a ese _evento_.

   Entonces, ¿por qué le era más difícil ver al hombre a los ojos? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ello? ¿Por qué su estúpida memoria le recordaba esa noche, justamente cuando tenía que estar cerca del cuerpo de Tony? Si rozaban hombros, si se inclinaban cerca del otro para ver una pantalla del laboratorio, si Tony palmeaba su espalda afectuosamente al despedirse…su juicio lo traicionaba y el pequeño suspiro de excitación que escuchó salir de Tony, llenaba sus oídos sin piedad, impidiéndole concentrarse en nada más. La cercanía de su mentor era fuego del que debía alejarse, pero al mismo tiempo contaba los segundos para su próximo encuentro. Su corazón latía decepcionado cuando llegaba la hora de regresar a casa. Y a veces, incluso, se encontraba añorando el contacto que había sentido en ese momento tan íntimo con Tony, el de su peso contra el suyo.

   Cuando su mente viajaba a tan recónditos y oscuros pensamientos, se repugnaba de sí mismo. Si el señor Stark supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza…no quería ni pensar en cómo reaccionaría. Entonces, surgía la necesidad de limpiar su conciencia a toda costa. Tal vez si pensaba en algo diferente, si enfocaba su atención en algo más decoroso, más cotidiano que pudiera beneficiar a todos. A veces le daba por ser el estudiante modelo de la clase, aunque así conseguía la envidia de Flash. A veces era atento y complaciente con sus amigos, haciendo todo lo que le pedían, accediendo a cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran; asistir a todos los ensayos del decatlón, pasarles la tarea, sacar sus mejores ánimos para que no se preocuparan por él. Por otro lado, invitaba a su tía May a cenar con tanta frecuencia, que ella alegaba haber probado ya todos los restaurantes de por lo menos 50 calles a la redonda.

   Y, por último, sus pequeñas excursiones nocturnas, se incrementaron exponencialmente. La adrenalina recorriendo por sus venas, el miedo a las armas apuntando su cuerpo, la gratificación de ayudar a otras personas; esa era su manera de obtener catarsis. Todo sea para olvidar su confusa atracción que repentinamente sentía por un hombre mayor. Alarmantemente mayor.

_________________

   —Estaré fuera por cuestiones de trabajo —dijo Stark un día. A través de la ventana del laboratorio, un adorable atardecer era opacado por el humo de los experimentos que realizaban.

   Peter no respondió, ni formuló preguntas. Era la tercera vez que el señor Stark avisaba de una próxima ausencia. Y como parte del trato, el muchacho no indagaba si realmente eran negocios lo que provocaba que su mentor desapareciera por días. Distancia y precaución. Eso le había pedido Tony y eso le daba Peter, aunque le llenara de inquietud.

   —Eres bienvenido a usar el laboratorio por ti mismo, si gustas —era lo que siempre añadía después.

   Peter asintió sin levantar la vista y su concentración volvió al prototipo que diseñaba para su traje. Era parte de su reto personal no mirar demasiado tiempo al señor Stark, aunque a veces fallaba estrepitosamente. El contacto visual era lo que más temía.

   No mucho después de esa breve interrupción, escuchó un largo suspiro. Sonaba cansado, pero también un poco… ¿resignado? Como si acabaran de mantener una discusión interminable y tuviese que sacar la frustración de su derrota.

   Al terminar la jornada se despidieron con la usual esencia incómoda, pero amistosa que abundaba entre ellos. Inexplicablemente, a pesar de que seguían viéndose cuatro veces a la semana, y a pesar de que las cosas habían vuelto a la relativa normalidad desde su pequeña charla, una ligera tensión no visible para el ojo ajeno colmaba sus encuentros vespertinos. Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que Peter encontró completamente borracho a Tony y un silencioso acuerdo de no hablar de ello, que respetaban al pie de la letra, les permitía trabajar en armonía y platicar naturalmente. Nadie notaría que, de vez en cuando, Peter miraba, más de la cuenta y con un tenue rubor, a Tony. Nadie podría decir que los prolongados silencios eran raros entre ellos. Nadie creería que la mano de Tony sobre su hombro le provocaba escalofríos y un pulso acelerado.

   Nadie excepto Tony.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué les pareció? Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí :)


	5. Humano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Human  
> Artista o grupo: Rag n Bone Man

   Meses atrás, Tony buscaba entre migajas lo que quedaba de los Vengadores. Se horrorizaba de lo poco que era y de lo mucho que Steve se había llevado. Al final, fue todo. A pesar de lo mucho que trató de proteger a Wanda y de cuánto había creído que podía confiar en Natasha, todos se fueron. Bruce, perdido en el espacio. Thor, en otra dimensión. Hawkeye, retirado. Rhodey, ajustándose a la vida sin sus piernas... Sólo quedaba Visión, que embrujaba el complejo de los Vengadores atravesando las paredes como el fantasma de los fracasos pasados de Tony. Cada vez que lo miraba, no podía evitar el recuerdo de los restos de Sokovia precipitándose hacia el vacío.

   Después de la primera semana, pasó la mayor parte de sus días en la antigua casa de los Vengadores, entregándose al trabajo; su única fortaleza. Empleaba un desorbitado tiempo escondido en su taller, creando y perfeccionando una prótesis para las piernas de Rhodey. Mantenía su mente ocupada y le daba razones para llamar a su amigo bajo el pretexto de hacer las pruebas. Pero, incluso así, la depresión era aplastante. Las memorias de los días felices hacían eco en las habitaciones vacías. Por eso había decidido mudarse, porque si alguien lo hubiese visto deambulando como alma en pena cuando no estaba abstraído en el trabajo, lo hubieran obligado a ir a terapia. Era patético. Parecía estar lamentando una ruptura amorosa...

   Pepper era otro elemento irreparable de su vida. Al inicio de su relación, ella había hecho lo imposible por permanecer a su lado cuando nadie más lo haría, cuando nadie más podría perdonar sus errores. Ella, amablemente, le retiró el vaso de whisky de la mano innumerables veces, le entregó apoyo incondicional, y finalmente los resultados fueron magníficos. Tony se enorgulleció al pedir agua cristalina en vez de un fuerte licor durante la cena. Y aunque aún disfrutaba de una copa de vino cuando atendía negocios, sus días de ver el fondo de la botella habían terminado.

   Pero el dolor de la soledad se había instalado en su tejido, y ahora no había nadie alrededor para aliviarlo.

   Comenzó como algo inocente. Una lata de cerveza en las pocas veces que interactuaba con Rhodey. Un Brandy mientras se volcaba en el papeleo de Los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Un par de copas de cognac cuando ocasionalmente le prestaba atención a su verdadero trabajo y a las obligaciones de su apellido. No había por qué alarmarse. Tony se justificaba fácilmente, sólo era una bebida informal.

   Pero la realidad era que el calor del alcohol le nublaba la vista y lo hacía sentir más ligero de lo que se había sentido en semanas.

_____________

   —¿Qué está haciendo ese mocoso ahora?

   La primera noche en que Peter no pudo dormir, fue una de tantas en las que Tony merodeaba por la mansión, con un par de caballitos de aguardiente quemando su garganta.  

   Eran las dos de la mañana cuando F.R.I.D.A.Y. le notificó que Parker tenía una frecuencia cardíaca de 190 por minuto. Los niveles aumentados de cortisol, adrenalina y noradrenalina indicaban estrés, ansiedad y excitación neuronal. En pocas palabras; Peter estaba en peligro.

   —¿Por qué diablos no puedo ver lo que él ve? —preguntó con un tono de voz cercano a la histeria. Miraba una pantalla en negro con toda la impotencia acumulándose en su interior. Más tarde le atribuiría la reacción de pánico como efectos secundarios del alcohol.

   “Los sensores visuales y auditivos están en modo apagado, señor” respondió la gentil voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y.

   —¿Qué hay del protocolo “monitor de bebé”?

   “Bloqueado, señor”

   Tony comenzó a proferir groserías al aire y, sin perder más tiempo, su brillante mente se puso a trabajar. Alguien había hackeado el sistema destinado a mantenerse informado de las actividades de Peter. No podía rastrear su ubicación ni mantener contacto con él. Si no fuera porque le había pedido a F.R.I.D.A.Y. (en un arrebato de paranoia al crear el traje) que le avisara cuando Peter se encontrara en peligro fatal, nunca se habría dado cuenta del riesgo que el muchacho correría casi todas las noches.

   Le tomó 5 minutos reactivar el protocolo y la pantalla le mostró la información visual que Peter captaba desde su traje. La imagen era un tanto borrosa y oscura; probablemente Peter estaba moviéndose a toda velocidad con su acrobático cuerpo, luchando por su vida. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al desenfreno de la cámara, visualizó varios hombres con armas más grandes que el chico, maletas repletas de dinero y personas inocentes acorraladas contra la pared.

   Tony sabía que debía hacer algo, ayudar al niño, impedir que saliera herido, detener lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo. Pero algo en los jadeos incesantes que Peter hacía al dar su máximo esfuerzo, lo mantuvieron en su asiento. Hipnotizado, observó al joven dando lo mejor de sí para salvar el día. A pesar de su notable cansancio, disparaba redes a sus contrincantes a diestra y siniestra, tratando de inmovilizarlos. Esquivaba las balas con precisión, justo antes de que lo rozaran, y al mismo tiempo, protegía a las víctimas a toda costa, interponiendo su propio cuerpo de ser necesario.

   La policía, que había tardado en llegar en opinión de Tony, fueron de mucha ayuda para Peter. No porque necesitara de su ayuda, sino porque resultaron ser una excelente distracción para los asaltantes. El muchacho exhaló su última pizca de esfuerzo al derribar con sus puños a esos desgraciados.

   Diversas exclamaciones, llantos y agradecimientos rodearon la figura de Peter. Las víctimas del ataque lo llamaron héroe y le expresaron infinita gratitud, mientras las cámaras de sus celulares lo apuntaban cual paparazzi.

   Peter, tan humilde como era, les dijo que sólo hacía su trabajo, que no debían agradecerle. Momentos después, se alejó de la atención abrumadora, y se escondió en un callejón desierto.

   Escuchó su agitada respiración, observó su mano derecha presionando su pecho, como tratando de contener el corazón en su lugar. Parecía agotado, y quién no lo estaría después de una batalla como esa.

   Tony, a pesar de su inicial pánico, se sintió orgulloso del chico. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver concluida la hazaña de ese adolescente, del que tantos se habían opuesto a que reclutara.

   Cuando Peter pareció recuperarse y se puso nuevamente en marcha, Tony pensó que eso sería todo, que el muchacho iría a casa a darse una ducha y un merecido descanso.

   Pero Peter tenía otros planes.

   En ese mismo callejón, recogió una mochila que estaba oculta bajo su red-araña y sacó lo que parecía un pequeño radio intercomunicador. El muchacho lo activó y escuchó detenidamente, para sorpresa de su espectador, las conversaciones privadas de la estación de policía: asaltos, robos, fugitivos, atentos terroristas. Todo el crimen que arrasaba por la ciudad, Peter lo escuchaba, elegía su favorito y corría en busca de más problemas.

  Tony había dejado de sonreír.

   Observó durante el resto de la noche las intrépidas aventuras de un muchacho de quince años, columpiándose por la ciudad, metiéndose donde el peligro llamara. Cuando el sol apareció, el chico finalmente regresó a su casa. Lo vio entrar por la ventana, dar un largo suspiro en medio de su desastrosa habitación y la pantalla volvió a quedarse en negro, indicando que Peter se había quitado el traje.

   Tony no se levantó de su asiento en los siguientes treinta minutos. Su entrecejo fruncido, su apretada boca y el sabor amargo que sentía en ella, lo plantó en su taller, perturbado únicamente ante la llamada de Rhodey, recordándole su visita para probar los ajustes de su prótesis, que olvidó hacer, por estar ocupado espiando a Peter.

   Y, así, las noches de Tony pasaron de ser un infierno construido de alcohol, trabajo interminable y excursiones a la nostalgia, a otra clase de infierno; espiar, sin ninguna censura o control, las proezas, desventuras y amenazas que Peter enfrentaba cada noche, siete veces a la semana. De las cuales, sin falta, Tony esperaba que algún giro de las circunstancias mantuviera a Peter a salvo bajo las sábanas de su cama, o que simplemente se permitiera un descanso. Pero el chico no parecía tener intención de parar y Tony no podía dejar de mirar. Incluso consideró, irónicamente, que debería comer palomitas mientras invadía la privacidad del muchacho cada noche. Era entretenido y a la vez aterrorizante.

   Y mientras más veía, más pensaba en hacer algo al respecto. Por Peter, pero más que nada por el funesto remordimiento que lo aguijoneaba constantemente.

   Recordó, entonces, las palabras que le había dicho al chico, cuando lo invitó a unirse a los Vengadores.

   “ _Creo que, teniendo un buen mentor, podrás aportar mucho al equipo_ ”

   Quizá era hora de atenerse a su promesa.

   Así que lo invitó a trabajar en su taller personal, donde nadie, además de Bruce, había tenido el honor de acompañarlo antes.

   Se sintió inmensamente bien ver la felicidad deslumbrante apareciendo en el rostro de Peter cuando le compartió la idea. Se sintió mejor al ver el empeño y las ganas que el chico empleaba para impresionarlo con sus inventos. Los cuales eran asombrosos, a decir verdad. Para complacer a Peter, Tony lo había abastecido con todo lo que el adolescente necesitaba para seguir experimentando, y le había dedicado un poco más de espacio, sabiendo la aparente inclinación de Peter hacia la producción de adhesivos. Imaginaba que podría sacar una patente o dos del niño. Valía la pena la inversión.

   No podía negar que Peter era un excelente compañero de laboratorio. Quizá no tan experto o versado como Bruce, pero definitivamente una buena combinación para su propia personalidad petulante y ambiciosa. Peter era tranquilo, abierto, espontáneo, fácil de impresionar, y muy, muy inteligente. Trabajan simplemente bien.

   Y aunque no había impedido por completo que Peter saliera una que otra noche a realizar su adictiva ocupación heroica, por lo menos había disminuido, y su conciencia descansaba tranquila.

   Bueno, no del todo.

_Porque había una línea._

   Imperceptible aún. Casi invisible. Pero ahí estaba. Esperando a que Tony la cruzara. Sólo tenía que dar unos pasos, cometer unos errores, los peores de su vida.

   Se acercó a esa línea, cometiendo su primer error, cuando desempolvó la carta de Steve. Volvió a leer las palabras de disculpa que su antiguo amigo expresó en ella. Para Tony seguían sin tener significado. La arrugó con rabia y la arrojó en un lugar que ni siquiera miró. No entendía por qué se hacía eso. Sabía que leer a Steve solamente le traía sufrimiento. Parecido al que sintió cuando se enteró que el mejor amigo de su mejor amigo había asesinado a sus padres a sangre fría. Quizás era su masoquismo expresándose por primera vez, pero a pesar de la furia reverberando y la sequedad de su garganta, controló sus impulsos. No bebió nada esa noche. Tal y como no había bebido nada en algunos días. Gracias a Peter. La idea de tener al muchacho en su laboratorio era suficiente para pensar dos veces y elegir la decisión responsable que tanto le costaba tomar. No quería que su pupilo se enterara de su alcoholismo. De hecho, no quería que Peter se enterara de muchas cosas. Sabía que el muchacho lo idolatraba, lo podía ver en el brillo de admiración reflejado en sus ojos cada tarde. Tony también deseaba estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

   No obstante, al día siguiente, cuando Peter le confesó la vulnerabilidad que sentía, la inseguridad con la que vivía y el miedo que acechaba sus noches, no pudo contenerse más. 

   Canceló todas sus juntas, alegando no sentirse bien, pero sin necesidad de consultar a su doctor privado. Rebuscó en reserva especial de whisky y caminó desorientado por los confines de la mansión, luciendo como un vagabundo que pedía caridad. En un arrebato de furia, desactivó a F.R.I.D.A.Y.; no paraba de advertirle de su estado, que su sistema entraba cada vez más en embriaguez y que muy pronto no sería consciente de sus actos.

   Y así fue como lo encontró Peter. La última persona en la tierra que quería que lo encontrara.

   A la mañana siguiente, los recuerdos eran turbios, como una mota de humo negro expandida en su memoria. El dolor de su cabeza era lo único en lo que podía pensar, la cama lo único que quería contemplar. Y entonces Happy – siempre tan oportuno – llegó a su rescate. Le dejó un café cargado, un paquete lleno de aspirinas y un par de preguntas confusas; ¿qué pensaba hacer con el chico? ¿Quería hablar con él de lo sucedido? La duda rondó por su mente unos segundos.

   Y Happy le contó lo que vio cuando entró en la habitación, logrando que los recuerdos volvieran a él con brutal precisión y detalle.   

   Creyó que nunca más podría volver a ver a Peter. No después del inconsciente acoso sexual que le hizo a su aprendiz. Ahora sí había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Ahora sí estaba hundido en el fango de su vergüenza. No obstante, también se rehusaba a que las cosas terminaran así, y dejar que Peter partiera con ese infame recuerdo de él, caído en desgracia.  

   Le pidió a Happy que lo recogiera cuánto antes. Esperó con todas sus fuerzas que el muchacho no se sintiera asqueado con Tony. Y cuando lo tuvo en frente, le mintió descaradamente, afirmó no tener recuerdos sobre aquella noche, todo para no tener que enfrentarse a la vergüenza de sus actos y aliviar un poco su moral lesionada. Sonrió conmovido y a la vez con amargura ante los intentos desesperados de Peter para convencerlo de no cancelar la pasantía. El mismo Stark no deseaba hacerlo, pero era lo correcto.

   Y de repente la carta de Steve apareció en su campo de visión y un pensamiento increíblemente egoísta tambaleó su determinación; si Peter se iba para siempre, nadie más podría evitar que su sed sobrepasara su juicio. Y luego, ese pensamiento se transformó en uno más altruista; si Peter dejaba de trabajar con él, ¿quién cuidaría del muchacho? Se lanzaría a las noches desenfrenadas de combate como antes, y a Tony no le quedaría más remedio que observarlo desde su impotente silla, presenciando sus luchas, victorias y fallas. Y no podría dejar de mirar, lo sabía, pues querría saber si acaso Peter necesitaba ayuda.

   Cambió de opinión entonces. Estableció reglas de convivencia para evitar otro accidente, puso límites y distancia.

   Y tuvo que poner más distancia al añadir a su lista de tortura un descubrimiento final que pulverizó sus escrúpulos.

   Siendo Tony Stark un hombre con más de cuarenta años de experiencia en sexualidad y siendo Peter Parker un libro abierto y con problemas sensoriales, era casi una burla creer que no podría darse cuenta del amor platónico que su joven aprendiz desarrolló por él.

   Era su torpe naturaleza lo que lo delataba. ¿Cómo no percatarse de los sonrojos constantes y de las miradas tímidas y avergonzadas que Peter le dirigía cuando estaban solos? El muchacho no era precisamente la discreción encarnada, Peter era fundamentalmente bueno y cohibido.

   Sin embargo, algo muy curioso solía suceder cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio. Su hambre de conocimiento, sus ansias de probarse a sí mismo y ante Tony, y su curiosidad nata superaba con creces su timidez. Se volvía resuelto, seguro y confiado de su intelecto. La transformación de Peter era la parte que más le gustaba de trabajar con él. Una cosa que Tony aprendió fue que la mejor manera de sacarlo de su caparazón era emocionándolo. Había una timidez persistente con la que aún luchaba, pero en el segundo en que un desafío se presentaba, Peter era otro.

   Después del incidente, lamentablemente las cosas cambiaron. Peter, quien solía llenar los silencios con interminables monólogos sobre cualquier tema que su hiperactiva imaginación encontrara, optó por callarse la boca y fingir extrema concentración en sus proyectos. Y Tony sabía que fingía, pues frecuentemente atrapaba la mirada persistente y confundida de Peter. Y cuando le daba la espalda sentía los ojos del chico reptando por su piel.

   No tuvo más opción que esconderse de Peter. Las excusas sobre sus viajes de negocios era la única carta bajo la manga que tenía, aunque era de dominio público que él ya no dirigía la compañía, Pepper lo hacía. Él se dedicaba a reparar los daños causados por lo alguna vez fueron los Vengadores. Un trabajo que no era de tiempo completo.

   Esperaba que, con el tiempo, el muchacho olvidaría ese descuido, infortunio, desliz o calamidad que hacía que se sintiera atraído hacia el peor de los prospectos. No lo arruinaría esta vez, se prometió. Peter –sin saberlo– se había convertido en su nuevo propósito, una inspiración, un proyecto personal para compensar sus meteduras de pata. Sería responsable, sería atento, sería una figura paterna para el chico si era necesario. Y francamente estaba satisfecho con lo que Peter prometía. Parecía tener todas las buenas cualidades que el propio Tony poseía; inteligencia, creatividad, sentido del humor y concepto del bien y el mal. Y, afortunadamente, carecía de todo lo malo; egocentrismo, impulsividad, sarcasmo, soberbia, infantilismo, y mucho, mucho más…

   Tenía material de héroe y él sería todo lo que Tony nunca fue.

   Peter sería mejor, en todos los sentidos.

   ¿A quién le preocupaba los sentimientos de un adolescente hormonal cuando el futuro delante del chico era inmenso y brillante? Tony se encargaría de que así lo fuera.

__________________

   “Señor, tengo algo que informarle.”

   La voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrumpió su trabajo en el taller. Los toques finales para las nuevas prótesis estaban siendo terminadas en un helado sábado por la noche. Tony se había mantenido sobrio durante todo el fin de semana; Rhodey lo visitó muy a menudo.

   Estaba fastidiado y cansado, culpa de la abstinencia, no deseaba informes de nada.

   —Ahora no F.R.I.D.A.Y. Mañana sí.

   “Es sobre Peter Parker, señor”

   No necesitó más persuasión que esa. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, y le salió una voz ronca y preocupada.

   —Continúa.

   “Detecto baja presión en su sistema y una pérdida alarmante de sangre. Está gravemente herido, señor. Requiere atención médica inmediata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. A partir de aquí los capítulos se irán haciendo más largos y densos :)


	6. Sweet Disposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Sweet Disposition  
> Artista o grupo: The Temper Trap

 

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

   Peter maldecía. No porque la sangre manaba de su hombro a borbotones, y las náuseas se atoraban en su garganta al ver tal cantidad de fluidos saliendo de su cuerpo por vez primera. No porque el dolor de sus costillas rotas lo paralizaba en el suelo. No porque temblaba de frío. La razón era más simple: 

   Happy no atendía el teléfono.

   Debió haberlo llamado una docena de veces y el bastardo no contestaba. ¿Qué hora era de todas formas?

 _Genial_ – pensó Peter – _la una de la mañana_.

   Tendría que estar loco para tener las agallas de regresar a casa y arriesgarse a que May lo descubriera cubierto en sangre, con heridas causadas por armas de fuego y al borde del desmayo. Y tendría que ser un idiota si se le ocurría ir a un hospital en su traje de Hombre Araña.

   Y por ello, recurrió a Happy. Quizás él pudiera ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas sin tener que exponerse en un hospital. No sabía exactamente qué esperaba del chofer y guardia personal de Tony Stark, pero era su mejor opción. La opción que no contestaba sus 14 llamadas.

   “Peter” la gentil voz de Karen lo llamó.

   —¿Sí? —su voz era un jadeo de agotamiento y miedo.

   “Necesitas atención médica”

   —Dime algo que no sepa —el muchacho sonrió, prueba de que su sentido del humor era lo último que moría.

   “Harold Hogan no responde tus llamadas, debo sugerir un hospital. Hay uno a seis calles paralelas a ésta. Ve antes de que la pérdida de sangre te provoque un desmayo, si pierdes el conocimiento podría ser fatal para ti”

   —Está bien, está bien, est...bien —balbuceó. Su cabeza yacía recostada en la pared de un edificio vacío y derrumbado, y su mano presionaba el pecho ensangrentado. Había detenido parcialmente la sangre con su siempre confiable red de telaraña, pero sabía que no era suficiente, tenía que atender la herida y debería hacerlo ya.

   —Sólo...intenta...llamarlo una vez...más, Karen, por favor —su respiración se volvió errática, Peter comenzaba a hiperventilar, cada instante le era más difícil mover sus músculos. Los sonidos a su alrededor quedaban en segundo plano y su visión era borrosa.

   “Llamada en curso” respondió Karen.

   Escuchó vagamente en su cabeza los timbres del teléfono sonando y prolongándose hasta que fueron remplazados por la contestadora automática.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

   Karen insistió en ir a un hospital. ¿Qué opción le quedaba ya? Se quitaría el traje y llegaría desnudo a la entrada. Habría mucho qué explicar, pero era preferible pasar por esa vergüenza a tener que revelar su identidad. No estaba listo para eso.

   Se retiró la máscara y sintió la mordedura del aire frío en su rostro expuesto. Se incorporó lentamente, tratando de no ver el charco de sangre que dejaba atrás. Dio sus pasos con extremo cuidado para no caerse, solía ser muy torpe cuando temblaba.

   Y cuando estaba a punto de tocar con su palma el diseño de la araña sobre su pecho para desajustar el traje y removerlo, escuchó un sonido muy familiar.

_Propulsores._

_Iron man_

_Tony..._

   —Hey, señor Stark, ¿cómo le va? —estaba tan contento de verlo que no pudo reprimir el saludo informal con el que siempre le daba la bienvenida a su mentor, en un día cualquiera. Segundos después su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de agonía. Tuvo que recargar una mano contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

   —No te muevas, niño —Tony levantó una mano en señal de precaución y avanzó hacia él con paso decidido.

   —Está bien, no me muevo, no me muevo...—su sonrisa volvió, plasmada con un rictus de dolor.

   Dentro de su armadura, Tony hizo los escaneos correspondientes para saber exactamente a qué se estaba enfrentando; múltiples contusiones, costillas rotas y una bala incrustada en el pecho.

   —Vas a estar bien, niño. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo —daba la impresión de no estar consolando solamente a Peter.

  El muchacho asintió y Tony lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Si no hubiese estado al borde de la inconsciencia, probablemente su corazón reaccionaría al contacto y los vellos de su piel se extenderían hacia al cielo.

   Minutos más tarde, Peter se dio cuenta de que estaban volando. El aire de la noche alborotaba su cabello y se dio el pequeño lujo de recargar su cabeza contra el frío, pero reconfortante material del que estaba hecho Iron man.

____________________

   —F.R.I.D.A.Y., sé un amor y dime lo que tengo que hacer aquí.

   “A la orden, señor”

    Su taller fue la brillante idea que se le ocurrió a Tony para llevar a un agonizante Peter Parker. La mesa donde abundaban sus mecanismos, planos, alambres y circuitos, se transformó en una mesa quirúrgica, y su taller; la sala de operaciones. Supuso que Peter no querría ir a un hospital, por cuestiones de identidad secreta, y aquel fue el único lugar que pensó que lo mantendría a salvo.

   “La bala no encontró salida en el cuerpo, tendrá que extraerla manualmente y darle los antibióticos necesarios. El botiquín de primeros auxilios está en el baño a su derecha.”

   Sin perder tiempo, corrió a conseguir el botiquín. En el camino llenó un vaso con agua y tomó una toalla del baño.

   De regreso al taller, Peter estaba sobre la mesa y por fin le comenzaba a impactar el shock de sus heridas. Respiraba con mucha dificultad y se abrazaba el pecho en posición fetal.  

   Dándose más prisa, Tony abrió dos frascos, uno de Ibuprofeno y el otro de Oxycontin. Puso sobre la palma de su mano una píldora de cada fármaco y se las extendió a Peter.

   —Disminuyen el dolor —explicó mientras se daba cuenta del ligero temblor en su voz.

   El chico las tragó con avidez mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso de agua.

   —Okey, Peter, necesito retirar este traje un poco. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

   —S...sí, sí – musitó Peter. Tony acercó su mano a la araña en el pecho de Peter y la presionó con gentileza, dejando que la tela se afloje. Lo bajó hasta sus hombros lo más delicadamente que pudo, pero parte de la tela se había adherido a la sangre coagulada y Peter dio un quejido asustado. Cuando la tela estuvo fuera de su pecho y llegó a la altura de su cadera, Tony obtuvo su primera buena mirada de lo que se iba a enfrentar; la buena noticia era que la sangre ya se había detenido por completo, debido a la red de telaraña. Fue un disparo limpio. Dio la vuelta para tomar del botiquín una bolsa con pinzas largas y esterilizadas.

   “La bala no ha tocado nada vital, señor. Podrá extraerla con seguridad”

   Tony asintió, agarró la toalla con su mano libre y se la extendió a Peter.

   —Ponla en tu boca. Esto te va a doler, y no queremos que tus perlas blancas se arruinen en el proceso.  

   Peter tomó la toalla con una mano temblorosa y la rodó suavemente sobre su regazo antes de ponérsela en la boca. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, exhaustos y adoloridos, pero lo miró con valentía y asintió. Ahora o nunca.

   Después de innumerables misiones junto a los Vengadores, Tony había tomado algunos cursos de entrenamiento en atención médica de emergencia que mantuvo a raya su ignorancia en medicina básica. Sin embargo, realmente no había tenido que usarlo en nadie. No hasta ese momento. Y el entrenamiento no lo había preparado para la realidad.

   Peter dejó escapar varios gritos amortiguados por la toalla. Tony trató de ir lento y firme a pesar del llanto acribillando un oído, y la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y dándole instrucciones por el otro. Cuando sintió el tintineo del metal, trató de agarrar la bala con rapidez. Peter gritó enloquecido. El estómago de Tony se apretó con cada lamento que salía del chico. Era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Peter hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse quieto y facilitarle las cosas, pero, en su periferia, Tony pudo notar que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos de tanto apretarlos. Hubo un intento más, otro grito, y Tony finalmente extrajo la bala lentamente, dejando el cuerpo de Peter envuelto en una fresca capa de sangre oscura y espesa; esa imagen lo acecharía para siempre.

   Colocó la bala en un contenedor de plástico y Peter dejó que la toalla se le cayera de la boca, seguido de una cadena de saliva. Había un brillo de sudor por su rostro y cuello, y sus ojos parecían desenfocados y exhaustos.

   —Oye, oye, Hombre Araña, quédate conmigo —Tony no podía dejar que el chico descanse, no aún. Rasgó una gasa estéril y la empapó con agua tibia—. La parte fea ya terminó, pero todavía tengo que limpiar y vendar todo esto.

   Peter, delirante de dolor, o quizá el medicamento ya había tomado efecto, sollozó abrumado, pero dijo:

   —Haz lo que tengas que hacer.  

   A partir de ese instante, el muchacho se mantuvo callado mientras Tony trabajaba, sólo dejando escapar pequeñas bocanadas de aire cuando la gasa recorría la herida. Tony hizo un trabajo rápido. La herida ya estaba mejorando, y los moretones que la rodeaban habían comenzado a desaparecer. Era extraño ver la curación de Peter trabajando a toda velocidad. Empapó otra gasa y frotó suavemente la herida.

   —¿Qué tan rápido puedes sanar?

   Peter lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa boba y desorientada. Tal vez Tony debió haberle dado una sola pastilla de Oxycontin y ninguna de Ibuprofeno.

   —Bastante rápido —Peter miró su herida—. Pero supongo que esto llevará un poco más de tiempo —levantó su mano para tocarla y Tony tuvo que agarrar su muñeca para detenerlo. Peter deshizo el agarre y después sostuvo la mano de Tony con la suya, antes de darle un ligero apretón.     

   —Quita tus pequeñas y sucias manos de ahí. Acabo de limpiar —dijo Tony, mirando con una pizca de incomodidad la unión de sus manos. No se apartó, sin embargo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

   —No tengo idea. Qué extraño. ¡No puedo sentir mis piernas! —Peter miró muy sorprendido sus rodillas y trató de moverse— ¡Hazme cosquillas en el pie!

   —No.

   —¡Vamos, hazlo!

   Tony puso los ojos en blanco y, suspirando, rozó el pie de Peter con la mano libre que tenía.

   —¡Nada! No sentí nada —rio Peter.

   —Veo que ya estás mucho mejor, ¿serás capaz de comportarte mientras vendo la herida?

   —¡Señor, sí señor!

   Otro suspiro.

 

   Al terminar de vendar la herida – cosa complicada porque Peter no dejaba de balancearse de un lado al otro – dio el último suspiro y se permitió admirar su trabajo – pasable – mientras el muchacho se recostaba sobre la mesa mirando soñadoramente el techo.

   —¿Sabes...? —comenzó Peter— A veces pienso que todo es un sueño. Como que a veces me despierto y olvido todas las locuras que me han pasado últimamente y pienso que nunca he conocido a Tony Stark y que no tengo ningún poder y que mi tío está vivo.

   Hizo una pausa y con un movimiento demasiado brusco para el gusto de Tony, considerando que había pasado por una operación minutos atrás, se levantó y con sus dos manos rozó la mejilla de su mentor.

   —Estoy tocando a Tony Stark— sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa como si apenas se diera cuenta de la realidad—. Estoy tocando a Tony Stark.

   Tony Stark tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para no soltarle un manotazo a Peter. No porque le importara el tacto, sino porque la distancia entre ambos se había acortado sustancialmente y una pequeña alarma en su cabeza sonó en señal de peligro. Pero en vez de obedecer su precavido instinto de supervivencia, recorrió la cara de Peter con sus ojos, de arriba a abajo. Observó el cansancio manifestado en profundas ojeras de tonalidad oscura y unos labios partidos y secos. Sus mejillas sucias hacían contraste con su cabello despeinado y cubierto de rastros de sangre. Habría que darle un baño y desinfectar unos cuantos raspones que tenía por el cuerpo. Quizá podría pedirle a Happy que trajera…

   —Tony... —el susurro de Peter lo sacó de ensimismamiento y se sobresaltó al notar que la curiosa mano del chico acariciaba su oreja.   

   Apartó la entrometida mano y aclaró su garganta. Se alejó del chico y buscó desesperado algo para distraerse de su error. Dejar que Peter lo tocara así, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Y un amigable recordatorio, cortesía de su estúpida cabeza, sobre la semi desnudez de Peter llegó con devastadora incomodidad. Ya lo pagaría más tarde...

   Comenzó a recoger todas las gasas llenas de sangre y para tomar otro rumbo de la conversación preguntó:

   —¿Qué sabe tu tía de esto?

   —Nada —respondió Peter. Seguía luciendo aturdido y desorientado—. Se volvería loca si me viera. No puedo regresar a casa así —añadió.

   —Tengo seis habitaciones para huéspedes, me parece que podrás caber en una. ¿Pero cómo resolveremos el problema de tu tía levantándose por la mañana y viendo tu habitación vacía?

   —Oh —exclamó Peter dejando salir una sonrisita de suficiencia—. Le dije a May que me quedaría con Ned a dormir.  Y le dije a Ned que mintiera por mí. Él es el único que conoce mi secreto. Hackeó el sistema del traje, ¿sabía? Gracias a él, puedo usar todas esas funciones geniales que le puso a mi traje.  

   Tony no respondió, pero ya sabía a quién culpar por su pequeño mini-infarto la primera noche que espió al muchacho.

   —Tal vez deberías buscarte otras amistades —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio—. Ya sabes, alguien que no pueda hackear un traje multibillonario.

   —Nah...Ned es el mejor.

   Tony miró el reloj colgado en la pared. Las tres de la mañana en punto.

   —Bien, hora de ir a la cama. Pero antes, necesito que me hagas una promesa.

   Esperó a que los ojos de Peter se encontraran con los suyos.

   —Necesito que reconozcas cuando la situación es demasiado peligrosa. Te he dejado la correa suelta porque confío en ti. Eres inteligente pero no eres cauteloso. Necesito que lo seas, a partir de ya. Esto —señaló la herida vendada—, no puede volver a pasar. ¿Cómo sucedió para empezar?

   Peter mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

   —Fui un estúpido...no...no volverá a suceder.

   —Respuesta insuficiente.

   El muchacho suspiró audiblemente y se encogió de hombros.

   —Mis sentidos arácnidos no siempre funcionan.

   —¿Qué quieres decir?

   —Es extraño —Peter parecía ya no estar hablando con Tony sino consigo mismo— cuando hay un peligro cerca, del que ni siquiera yo me he dado cuenta, mi cuerpo me avisa. No se cómo explicarlo. Pero… —su discurso era lento, como si tuviera que hacer una pausa entre cada pensamiento— el insomnio, las pesadillas. Creo que no estoy en mi cien por ciento cuando no duermo bien. Lo cual es casi siempre...

   Peter empezó a rascarse cerca de la herida y Tony tuvo que detenerlo por segunda vez. La atención de Peter siguió el movimiento de su muñeca atrapada en los dedos de Tony, hasta que el contacto se rompió.

   —Entonces...eh...estaba tratando de detener una estúpida pelea callejera cuando mis sentidos se apagaron por un segundo o dos. Fue lo suficiente para recibir un disparo aleatorio y…heme aquí.

   —Pero eso no explica las costillas rotas y las contusiones —observó Tony perspicazmente.

   —Ah... _eso..._  uhm, ellos... —la repentina expresión lúgubre de Peter fue más que suficiente para hacerlo entender. _Malditos desgraciados_ , pensó Tony con furia contenida. _Esos hijos de puta lo golpearon después de haberle disparado._ Tony pensó que jamás había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien. Necesitaba romper un brazo o un par de dientes para aliviar su rabia. Ya vería que podía hacer al respecto…

   Tanto Peter como Tony miraron el suelo, sin saber qué más decir. Cada uno sumido en la vergüenza, la culpa o el enojo que sentían.

   —Ya es tarde —dijo Tony.

   —Sí...

   —¿Necesitas ayuda para…?

   Sin dejar de terminar su frase Peter saltó de la mesa y se inclinó hacia atrás para apoyarse en ella. Parecía inestable en sus pies. Era una combinación desastrosa de agotamiento, drogas y mareo.

   Tony tiró del brazo derecho del chico para posicionarlo sobre sus hombros y pasó su propio brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura, pegada a la suya. Era extraño sentir el cuerpo afiebrado de Peter tan cerca. Lo guio al piso de arriba, llegando al cuarto de huéspedes y lo sentó al borde de la cama. Sacó un pijama improvisadamente y se la extendió a Peter.

   —¿Crees que necesites ayuda para cambiarte? —preguntó, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que el chico dijera que no.

   Peter titubeó.

   —No —dijo finalmente.

   Tony asintió aliviado. ¿Desde cuándo era tan consciente cerca del chico?

   —Bueno...¿dulces sueños? Espero que duermas bien, niño.

   —Gracias, señor Stark. Por todo —la sonrisa boba de Peter volvió a surgir, pero esta vez acompañada por un desvanecimiento inminente. Peter ya no podía aguantar más. Se puso la camiseta que Tony le había dado y justo cuando tomó el resto de su traje junto con el elástico de sus boxers para retirárselos, Tony se dijo que no tenía por qué presenciar eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se dio la vuelta y musitó un “No hay de que” sin estar seguro de que Peter lo hubiese oído.

   Cerró la puerta trás de sí, y con una amplia exhalación se dirigió a su taller a limpiar el desastre.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :) Díganme qué les pareció hasta ahora.


	7. Locura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Madness  
> Artista o grupo: Muse

 

 

 

> _“La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es cayendo en ella”_
> 
>  – Oscar Wilde

Tres días después, Peter ahogó un bostezo durante su examen de álgebra. Era uno de esos raros momentos donde el salón de clase quedaba hundido en un perpetuo silencio, tan arrullador y sedativo, que lo invitaba a respirar pausadamente y a dejarse llevar por la calma.

   El muchacho miraba el reloj rastreando el movimiento de las manecillas. Podía escuchar el sonido casi inaudible de las agujas cada vez que marcaban un segundo diferente. A su alrededor, el rasgueo metódico de los lápices sobre el papel semejaba el tic tac del reloj. Sus párpados comenzaron a caer ligeramente…  

   Un sonoro estornudo hizo que él y otros estudiantes brincaran sobre sus asientos. El movimiento inesperado hizo que se inclinara su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante y exclamó por lo bajo un adolorido siseo. Su hombro había sanado en un tiempo récord de tres días y medio, pero las secuelas aun lo aquejaban de imprevisto. Procuraba quedarse inmóvil en su asiento durante todas las clases y tuvo que pausar indefinidamente sus patrullas nocturnas. La clase de gimnasia era su tortura personal.

   El primer día de la semana, Ned se había quedado boquiabierto cuando Peter le contó la razón de porqué le costaba tanto hacer las rutinas que el entrenador imponía.

   _“¿Te dispararon?”_ preguntó ese día, conteniendo en un susurro su asombro _“¿Y Iron Man tuvo que llegar a rescatarte?”_

En medio de la cancha, mientras todos los demás hacían abdominales, Peter fingía ya haber terminado. Su rostro giraba de un lado a otro, vigilando que nadie escuchara la conversación.  

   “ _Bueno, sí_ ” había respondido Peter, en voz baja “ _Ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo se enteró que estaba en problemas. Happy nunca respondió mis llamadas y tú bloqueaste el monitor de bebé_ ”

_“Porque es el jodido Iron Man”_

   Ned tenía un buen punto. Aun así, pensó que valía la pena preguntarle a Tony cuando se volvieran a ver. El multibillonario había dado por suspendidas también las tardes de pasantía, hasta nuevo aviso. Uno que aún estaba por llegar y Peter cada vez se impacientaba más ante la monotonía de su nueva rutina. La vida de adolescente ordinario sin súper poderes era insoportablemente aburrida. Demasiado tiempo en sus manos.

   Sin hacer ningún ruido con la silla, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el escritorio del profesor, cayendo en cuenta de que era el primero en entregar su examen. El profesor lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, y después miró la hoja con gesto altivo. Su sarcástica sonrisa se fue borrando a medida que leía las respuestas de Peter. Lo volvió a mirar, esta vez con desconfiado asombro. Peter salió de ahí, ignorando a la clase entera, que también lo observaba con recelo. Antes de cruzar la puerta advirtió la expresión orgullosa de Michelle y la envidia de Flash, resaltando entre todas las demás.

   Saliendo de ahí, fue directo a la terraza (su lugar favorito de la escuela) a esperar hasta que la siguiente clase diera inicio. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al recordar que aquel había sido el último examen del día. Lo demás eran pan comido. Química era su fuerte, nada que no pudiera dar en el clavo. Lo único positivo del regalo del tiempo era que podía prestar más atención a cosas triviales como exámenes y el decatlón académico. Desde que dejó de aventurarse por las noches a combatir el crimen mataba el tiempo leyendo sus libros de la escuela, estudiando temas que ya dominaba o jugando videojuegos. Dormir plácidamente no era un logro desbloqueado todavía. Pero había que admitir que la paz interior reinaba cuando no tenía que preocuparse por Vengadores, Hombre Araña o Tony…

   Agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos ante el pensamiento irremediable de Tony. Mucho tiempo había invertido tratando de reconstruir los hechos de esa agonizante noche pues los recuerdos le eran vagos e imprecisos, probablemente debido a los analgésicos; el rojizo de la sangre, una toalla entre sus dientes, el roce de unas manos. También recordaba risas – las suyas – y la barba de Tony inexplicablemente cerca de su campo de visión. Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, siempre terminaba evocando la barba de Tony. ¿Por qué la recordaba tan vívidamente? Su elegante corte, su profundidad, incluso el olor del aftershave. Era ligeramente perturbador el detalle del tacto contra su palma, como si aún estuviera ahí la sensación. Le ponía la carne de gallina.

   Al escuchar el timbre de su celular marcando un nuevo mensaje, lo abrió sin prestar mucha atención al remitente; era un número desconocido. No obstante, tras leer el contenido, frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Happy cambió de número?

____________________

   Las miradas desorbitadas de todo aquel que viera su Ferrari no ayudaban a calmar la irritación de Tony. La curiosidad de los peatones empezaba a acumularse alrededor de su exquisito auto deportivo de fulgurante rojo. Suerte que tenía vidrios polarizados o de otra forma hubiera tenido que aparcar en un lugar menos concurrido que el estacionamiento de una preparatoria.

   Sin haberlo planeado de antemano, le dio por recoger esa tarde al chico y sorprenderlo. Su conveniente explicación era porque habían pasado tres días desde su último encuentro y pensó que sería buena idea premiarlo por su buen comportamiento (cero actividades nocturnas peligrosas) con una buena dosis de creaciones científicas. Pero en su fuero interno, sabía que tenía que ver el hecho de que simplemente deseaba verlo. Su último recuerdo de él no había sido exactamente reconciliador para el sueño; la imagen de Peter acostado sobre su mesa sollozando de dolor, repleto de sangre, acechaba sus sueños. Y los gritos del muchacho, resonaban en su taller. Si fuera honesto consigo mismo – lo cual no sucedía a menudo – diría que simplemente buscaba reemplazar el agonizante Peter de su memoria por el usual sonriente, tímido chico que se emocionaba al crear una sustancia de laboratorio. Otra idea para limpiar su conciencia ya había sido puesta en marcha; Tony no iba por ahí odiando a cualquiera, pero era rencoroso, y en ocasiones, vengativo. Los malditos hijos de puta que se habían aprovechado de la debilidad de Peter estaban siendo arrestados de por vida ahora mismo. Quizá uno o dos saldrían bajo fianza, pero Tony tenía el favor de la policía de Nueva York para meterlos tras las barras por cualquier otro crimen. Así aprenderían a no atacar a un niño herido.     

   Por consiguiente, avisó a Happy del cambio de planes – quien accedió encantado– sin embargo, no tuvo en cuenta que tendría una larga y tediosa espera por delante. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaban en la escuela los jóvenes de ahora? Él, quien se había saltado todo ese engorro durante su adolescencia, no conocía el tiempo destinado a la educación media superior. A sus quince años fue directamente a la universidad, con horarios fluctuantes e inestables, parecidos a su desenfrenada vida.

   “ ** _No tengo todo el día_** ” Su pulgar se detuvo en la tecla _enviar_ cuando alzó la mirada. Vio por el retrovisor a Peter caminando por el estacionamiento, sin avistarlo todavía. Detrás del chico, cual jauría, cinco muchachos significativamente más altos y fornidos que Peter lo seguían en grupo y con cara de buscar problemas. El chico parecía sumamente concentrado en ignorarlos y su caminar era rápido y tenso. Pudo ver que escudriñaba el estacionamiento, probablemente buscando el discreto coche negro de Happy.

   —¡Pene Parker! ¿A dónde vas? —exclamó en voz alta el más pequeño de todos los bravucones— Hoy tienes tu pasantía con Stark, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde es, Parker? ¿En la cama de algún profesor? ¿Por eso obtienes las mejores notas? Debí imaginarlo, Pene Parker.

   Los demás gorilas rieron estúpidamente.

   —¡Cuando yo diga Pene, ustedes dicen Parker!

    Y comenzaron a cantar al unísono:

   —¡Pene!

   —¡Parker!

   —¡Pene!

   —¡Parker!

   —¡Pene! ¡Parker! ¡Pene Parker! —ellos aplaudían rítmicamente mientras se partían de risa.

   Peter tenía las aletas de su nariz anchas, respirando fuertemente. Claramente estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no darse la vuelta. Ignorar era la mejor estrategia, le habían dicho.

   Pero para Tony, aquella era su entrada.

   —Hola chicos. ¿Estudiando duro?

   Había salido de su – difícil de ignorar – Ferrari. Tanto Peter como los demás bravucones pararon en seco. Pudo apreciar sus mandíbulas cayendo al suelo y la perplejidad de Peter convirtiéndose en gusto.

    —Peter, ¿qué tal la escuela? ¿Listo para trabajar?

   Peter no pudo articular palabra. La impresión de verlo ahí, en medio de su escuela, era demasiado fuerte, y la incredulidad le había robado la voz. Se contentó con asentir levemente y se adentró en el lujoso auto deportivo. Cuando recuperó la habilidad para pensar, no pudo evitar reír ante las expresiones de Flash y su séquito; todos parecían tener un orgasmo. Alzó la mano y se despidió con una sonora carcajada. Tony estaba muy satisfecho de escuchar la risa de Peter.

   —No pensé que fuera a recogerme —dijo Peter, después de limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa.

   —Un pequeño cambio para variar. Happy te manda saludos. Él deseaba recogerte.

   —Sí, claro —rio Peter volteando la cara hacia Tony. Reparó en lo mucho que había extrañado la compañía de aquel hombre. Y también reparó (aunque en realidad ya lo sabía) de la tremenda diferencia de estilos de vida que ambos llevaban. El asiento de cuero, donde Peter estaba sentado, era suave y costoso, el volante parecía magníficamente tallado, y el color tan soberbio del auto por fuera arrebataba miradas por donde Tony condujera. Luego miró su ropa; elegante traje negro, corbata roja y lentes de sol con tonalidades violáceas. Peter trató de esconder discretamente sus zapatos sucios de segunda mano, y deseó que Tony no se diera cuenta de la mancha de mostaza que tenía sobre su camiseta polo.

   —Por cierto, ¿Pene Parker?

   Las orejas del chico comenzaron a incendiarse y todo rastro de humor desapareció de su cara.

   —Es un “ingenioso” invento de Flash y sus amigos. Es sólo un estúpido sobrenombre –murmuró volteando hacia la ventana.

   —Sugiero que le digas a algún profesor, o mejor aún, —Tony añadió— sugiero que viertas casualmente un poco de esa sustancia pegajosa y maloliente que me enseñaste el otro día dentro de sus mochilas.

   La sonrisa regresó a Peter.

   —Creo que después de hoy estaré bien por un rato. No puedo creer que Tony Stark me haya sugerido hacer travesuras. Pensé que eras el héroe aquí.

   —Puedo reconocer a una bola de idiotas cuando los tengo frente a mí. No van a cambiar, bien podrías divertirte un poco con ellos —dijo Tony— Además, nadie dijo que soy bueno dando consejos. Si quieres escuchar la voz de la razón habla con F.R.I.D.A.Y.

   —Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Peter. Se sentía más relajado, pues entendió que Tony jamás se burlaría de él por ese sobrenombre. Ambos empezaron a mirar el camino recorrido por el veloz Ferrari.

   El pequeño lapso de silencio fue interrumpido por Tony.

   —Sí hay una razón para todo este circo que monté al venir a recogerte —dijo Tony, sus ojos fijos en el camino— y la tienes en tu celular.

   Peter lo miró confundido.

   —Vamos niño. Eres listo. Piensa —invitó Tony. Al chico, dubitativo por unos segundos, se le prendió el foco.

   —¡Tengo su número! —exclamó contentísimo. Tony sonrió.

   —Úsalo con sabiduría. Nada de llamarme para presumir ante tus amigos que tienes el número de Iron Man. Este número es anti tonterías adolescentes. Exclusivo para emergencias, como la de la otra noche —Peter asintió energéticamente. Tony prosiguió—. De ahora en adelante Happy ya no es tu primera opción para llamar en una situación de vida o muerte. Este número lo es. Algo pasa, me marcas, ¿entendido?

   —Sí, señor —dijo Peter, de pronto recordando la pregunta que había querido hacerle por días—. Señor Stark, ¿cómo supo dónde encontrarme la otra noche? ¿Y cómo supo que necesitaba ayuda?

   —F.R.I.D.A.Y. me avisó, muchacho —respondió Tony, súbitamente tenso.

   —Pero, ¿cómo sabía exactamente en qué callejón me encontraba? No es que no se lo agradezca —añadió rápidamente— pero...bueno...hace algunos meses, un amigo me ayudó a desactivar el protocolo que le puso a mi traje. Creí que ya no podría rastrear mi ubicación.

   —Lo sé. Ned, ¿cierto? —Tony quería desviar la atención de Peter a una conversación menos complicada.

   —¿Cómo supo que fue Ned?

   Funcionó. El chico lo miraba con una mezcla de estupefacción y ligero bochorno.

   —Tú mismo me lo dijiste, cuando estabas intoxicado por el analgésico. La gente suele ser inconvenientemente honesta cuando se reemplaza dolor por risa. Me revelaste algunos secretos bastante inquietantes, tanto que me costó dormir esa noche —Lo que sea por alejarse del tema inicial, pensó Tony. Sintió un poco de lástima tras ver a Peter empezando a entrar en pánico por algo que nunca sucedió en realidad.

   —¿Q...qué, qué fue lo que dije? —chilló en un tono cercano a la histeria— Señor Stark, no sé qué habrá escuchado, pero todo es culpa de las medicinas, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, no quiero que piense mal de mí y que cancele la pasantía y que…

   —Tranquilo chico —quizá se le salió de las manos su pequeña mentira— Estaba bromeando. Sólo bromeando. Quisiste que te hiciera cosquillas en las piernas porque no las sentías, luego te aventaste un viaje sobre la realidad en la que vives, y cuando terminé de vendar y limpiarte te ayudé a llegar a una habitación. Dormiste como bebé recién nacido —le aseguró. No había necesidad de señalar la invasión a su espacio personal, ni las manos de Peter sobre su rostro, acariciándolo. La incómoda escena del chico desnudándose en frente de él tampoco era digna de mencionar.

   Peter respiró hondo. Miró al frente, menos turbado, pero el resto del viaje permaneció más silencioso de lo normal. Tony, obviamente, prefería escuchar sus balbuceos alegres, pero desviarlo del tema tabú tenía su precio. Simplemente no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. La conversación iba a terminar inevitablemente por donde no estaba dispuesto a hablar, menos con Peter. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle al muchacho que había restaurado el monitor y que, antes de invitarlo a trabajar con él, lo espiaba noche tras noche para asegurarse de que no se metiera en demasiados problemas? Quizá no necesariamente había que decirle eso, pero el mero roce del asunto le revolvía el estómago de nervios. Aún no estaba seguro de por qué.

_________________

   —Entonces, si adjuntamos este nuevo diseño a mi traje, parecerá que tengo patas de araña. Serán de mucha utilidad cuando quiera escalar edificios y no desee agotar mi red en plena batalla. Karen me ayudará a controlarlas y podrá usarlas también a voluntad. Siempre hace buenas decisiones, mejores que yo, la verdad.

   —Lo siento, ¿Karen?

   —Oh, le puse nombre a la Inteligencia Artificial de mi traje.

   —Por supuesto que lo hiciste.

   —Sin ofender, pero F.R.I.D.A.Y. me parece tan impersonal y un poco...bueno, tonto.

   —Cuidado, Parker.

   —Si yo fuera F.R.I.D.A.Y. me aseguraría de revelarme contra el que me puso el estúpido nombre de un día de la semana.

   —¿Tienes un botón de apagado?     

   —Eso mismo pregunta May.

   Tony bajó el vaso de agua que estaba a punto de tomar y repentinamente sintió en el pecho la cosquilleante urgencia de reír. Su risa se vio acompañada por la de Peter.

   Ambos se relajaban dentro de una cómoda habitación con televisión gigante y el sillón más amplio y cómodo que Peter hubiera usado nunca. AC/DC sonaba por lo bajo. Sus risas fueron extinguiéndose paulatinamente, y el silencio familiar reinó esta vez con grato bienestar. No había nada que ambos disfrutaran más de su compañía que la oportunidad de compartir ideas y proyectos. Sus mentes trabajaban a la par de sus experimentos. La chispa de muchas ideas se convertía en palabras y se derramaban de sus labios, para más tarde convertirse en realidad. Era mágico.

   —Regresando al tema —Tony se aclaró la garganta y los ojos de Peter lo miraron, brillando de admiración, entusiasmo y algo más que Tony prefería ignorar—. Es una interesante idea, niño. Aquí te tengo otra. En vista de lo sucedido, haremos que tu nuevo traje sea a prueba de balas —lo dijo en tono casual, como si estuviera charlando del clima, pero pareciese que a Peter le acababan de decir que la navidad caería en su cumpleaños ese año.

   —¡¿En serio?! ¿A prueba de balas? ¿Puede hacer eso? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Claro que puede hacerlo! ¿No será muy pesado el traje para mí? ¿Qué material usaremos? ¿Puedo encargarme del diseño? No es que quiera tomar el control ni nada, es su idea, pero sería prácticamente lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida. ¿Puedo venir más seguido a su laboratorio? Sé que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, pero si pudiera venir yo solo y avanzar poco a poco cada día, sé que puedo sorprenderlo señor Stark. —y su agitada verborrea continuó lo que le pareció a Tony una eternidad. Durante un momento se preocupó seriamente porque el chico no parecía parar ni siquiera para tomar aire. Demasiada energía, demasiada exaltación, demasiado joven, pensó. Tampoco deseaba interrumpirlo, particularmente. Observar a Peter en medio de uno de sus monólogos, y no afuera, esquivando balas, era un respiro de tranquilidad que podía tomarse. 

   Mientras tanto, la mente de Peter navegaba en millones de posibilidades de trabajo junto a Stark. Eso era lo que siempre quiso. Lo que realmente aspiraba, más allá de universidades o dinero. Crear sus inventos con el mejor de los socios.

   —...y si no le molesta mucho, quisiera enseñarle un nuevo componente que estoy desarrollando entre clases de química avanzada. Creo que podría no sólo servir como telaraña sino también disolverse junto con lo que haya tocado.

   Tony empezó a poner atención.

   —Espera, ¿qué? ¿En serio, chico?

   Peter, quien había estado esperando por lo menos dos horas para compartir esa especifica idea, asintió, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo.  

   —Mierda, Parker, eso suena bien, ¿tienes algunas anotaciones que pueda ver?

   Peter se puso de pie inmediatamente para ir a donde dejó su mochila junto a la puerta. Tony nunca lo había notado antes pero el chico se movía con la gracia de un bailarín, sus pisadas eran ligeras y silenciosas contra el suelo. Al agacharse para recoger sus notas los ojos de Tony rastrearon involuntariamente la línea de su columna vertebral hacia abajo, hasta que se dio cuenta exactamente dónde iban a parar sus ojos. Se giró bruscamente y tomó un largo trago de su agua. Se decepcionó mucho al no sentir el sabor del whisky en su paladar.

   Cuando el muchacho volvió, Tony se había perdido en las pulgadas de su televisor gigante, y saltó un poco al sentir el cuerpo de Peter aterrizando a su lado. El chico abrió su libreta, llena de fórmulas, diagramas y garabatos mientras empezaba a hablar tan rápido que era difícil seguirle el ritmo. Pero Tony no estaba seguro de estar escuchando. Su atención se veía comprometida por el cuerpo de Peter presionándose contra el suyo. ¿Debería retirarse un poco? La única opción era ponerse de pie, ya que el respaldo del sillón lo arrinconaba contra Peter. Pero eso se vería muy obvio. ¿Pero a quién le importaba si era obvio?, se recriminó mentalmente.

   —...y entonces mi único problema es que la intensidad de disolución no es tan rápida ni tan fuerte como para funcionar en acero u objetos realmente pesados. Ha funcionado hasta ahora con papel, madera y plástico. ¿Qué me recomienda hacer señor Stark? —Peter levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Tony. Estaban tan cerca que pudo ver con extremo detalle la piel, aunque bien cuidada y probablemente suave, algo longeva de su mentor. Cayó directamente en su barba, otra vez asombrado de la perfecta alineación de cada pelito. Y de repente sus ojos fueron capturados por los labios semi abiertos de Tony. Tenía que besarlos.

   La realización golpeó a Peter por primera vez y después de eso, otros descubrimientos llegaron como una corriente imparable. Tenía que decirle a Tony cuánto le importaba. Tenía que acercarlo más y ver si su cuerpo era tan cálido como el aire ardiente entre ellos. Tenía que sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya.

   El vaso de agua de Tony estaba olvidado en sus manos, a punto de derramarse. Rompió el contacto visual para tomar un largo trago y aclararse la garganta.

   —Es tarde. Será mejor que regreses a casa, el pronóstico indica lluvia —el sillón emitió un chillido repentino cuando Tony se levantó abruptamente.

   —¿Señor Stark?

   Tony no quiso mirarlo.

   —¿N-no es muy temprano aun?  Ap-apenas son las seis de la tarde.

   —Como dije, el pronóstico indica lluvia, ¿no me escuchaste? —Stark no sonaba realmente enfadado, pues guardaba un falsete de desesperación en su voz— Llamaré a Happy, vendrá por ti en algunos minutos, tú puedes seguir trabajando solo. Enséñame ese proyecto tuyo la próxima vez. Tengo asuntos que atender, lo había olvidado.  

   Huyó a la seguridad de su taller sintiendo el calor de la mirada del niño clavada en su espalda. En el camino, Tony no se permitió sentir nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta mierda ya se prendió :))))  
> Dejen sus comentarios de amor u odio. Espero que les haya gustado.


	8. Start a War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Start a War  
> Artista o grupo: The National

 

**Viernes 3pm**

   No le extrañaba, de hecho, él se lo buscó. El acto en sí era obvio y predecible. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Stark lo volviera a recoger de la escuela como si nada y que lo llevara al laboratorio para trabajar con toda la normalidad expresada en cada letra? Lo sano, lo correcto, lo aceptable era que dejaran de verse, o por lo menos que una prudente distancia se marcara entre ellos. Cosa que Stark ya estaba haciendo.

**_“El jefe no podrá recibirte hoy y posiblemente la próxima semana tampoco, tiene asuntos que atender. Mantente alejado de los problemas. No hagas mi trabajo de niñera más difícil”_ **

   —¿Peter, está atento a la clase?

   La voz de la profesora causó que apartara la vista del mensaje de Happy.

   —Uh, sí, sí, lo siento —hizo un disimulado intento de esconder su teléfono debajo de su pupitre.

   —Entonces haga el favor de mirar al frente y no a su celular. Si encuentra la clase tan aburrida siempre puede llevar un poco de tarea extra para que se aburra en casa.

   Peter se cruzó de brazos sobre su mesa, ignorando las risas de sus compañeros y sus ojos se posaron en la pizarra para no volver a retirarse en los próximos 45 minutos. Veía fijamente la mancha negra que no se borraba desde el semestre pasado y Ned lo miraba de reojo cada cuanto, preguntándose cuál era su problema. Nunca lo había visto tan abatido.  

   Las horas transcurrieron y el momento tan esperado de la salida fue marcado por la ruidosa campana. El fin de semana había llegado nuevamente.

   —Tú, yo, maratón de Star Wars, mi casa, no sé, piénsalo. Mis padres no están en la ciudad.

   —Ned, me avergüenza caminar con ustedes cuando parece que invitas a Peter a una cita romántica.

   —Hey, tú también puedes venir, no te pongas celosa.

   Michelle compuso su típica sonrisa socarrona, pero terminó aceptando con la condición de ver otra película menos nerd. Peter escuchaba las discusiones de sus dos amigos a kilómetros de distancia.

   De repente los vellos de sus brazos se tensaron y alzó la mirada buscando y encontrando rápidamente lo que sus poderes vagamente le advertían.

   Liz Toomes.

   Era la primera vez que la veía tan próxima desde que regresó a la escuela. Sus ojos tristes y la carente alegría de su rostro no la hacían menos bella. Caminaba sola, la gente a su alrededor la traspasaba como si se tratara de un fantasma. Tan diferente de lo que solía ser; popular, inteligente, cautivadora y sociable.

   Salieron a la explanada donde los estudiantes se quedaban a platicar antes de irse a casa.

   Quizá sintió la mirada de Peter – no era muy bueno disimulando– pero alzó sus taciturnos ojos para encontrarse con los de Peter. Se observaron durante un rato y Peter sonrió. Liz le sonrió de vuelta.

   —Peter, puedes decirle a Michelle que Star Wars es una gran película y que no puede venir con nosotros si no… ¿Peter?

   Pero Peter ya no estaba escuchando. Dio unos pasos indecisos a hacia Liz sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. ¿Qué se supone que se le dice a la chica cuyo padre metió en prisión? Por fortuna Liz se le adelantó.

   —Hace mucho que no te veo, ¿todo bien, Peter?  

   A Peter le hubiera gustado mentir sobre su estado emocional, como solía hacer con todo el mundo, pero por alguna razón no le apetecía mentirle a esa chica en particular. Quizá fuera el sentimiento de culpa y lástima que aún le embargaba cuando la veía recorrer los pasillos, con murmullos y malas lenguas sonando detrás de ella.

   —No lo sé —dijo con honestidad—. Tiende a cambiar mi respuesta.

   —Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres —dijo Liz, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, Peter notó que estaban resecos y con signos de que se los mordía constantemente—. Si te sirve de consuelo, es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe.

   —Oh sí, tengo grandes planes para este fin de semana. Maratón de Star Wars, pizza con anchoas, paquete de galletas. Va a ser genial, lo espero con ansias.

   Se sintió bien escuchar la risa cantarina de Liz. Era tan hermosa, tan fácil de conversar, que no se acordaba porqué le daba tanto miedo acercarse a ella antes. Tal vez era porque siempre estaba rodeada de gente que la admiraba, queriendo llamar su atención, queriendo conseguir un poco de su amistad. Ahora, afligida y sin dinero, con un miembro de su familia acusado de robo, asesinato y múltiples sobornos, toda esa atracción que las personas solían encontrar en ella, se anuló junto con su confianza y ganas de tener amigos. Pero Peter aún la encontraba atractiva, y casi con una obligación moral de animarla. 

   Por lo tanto, las palabras fueron soltadas, incapaz de contenerlas ni pensarlas dos veces.

   —¿Quieres venir? —sabía que Michelle y Ned escuchaban a distancia, sus voces discutiendo habían cesado— Estoy seguro de que a mis amigos no les importará que nos acompañes, tenemos demasiada comida y un asiento extra. Eres bienvenida.

   —Oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte Peter, pero...—volteaba alternativamente entre Peter y Michelle y Ned— Se supone que tengo que visitar a mi padre mañana temprano. Al final siempre me acobardo y me quedo en el coche mientras mi madre va a verlo. Pero es costumbre mía ir por todo el camino hasta la prisión y ver si esta vez puedo dar el siguiente paso.

   —Oh, no te preocupes, no sabía...—la mención de su padre lo hizo sentir incómodo y con una desnudez metafórica, como si Liz (aunque era imposible) lo estuviera culpando de tener que visitar a su padre en una prisión.

   —Bu-buena suerte con tu padre, ojalá logres superarlo —se las arregló para decir.

   —Gracias, yo también. No es fácil cuando parece que el hombre que te crió resulta ser otra persona completamente diferente.

   Peter tragó saliva, sin saber que decir.

   —Pero aprecio la invitación —continuó Liz—. Espero que siga en pie otro día.

   —Absolutamente —dijo Peter—. Te extrañamos en el decatlón, por cierto. No es lo mismo sin ti.

   Liz asintió conmovida. Miró al suelo y Peter descubrió, no sin cierto pánico, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Pero el llanto no se presentó nunca y cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza se veía fuerte y decidida.

   —Hasta luego, Peter —se ajustó la bolsa sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta. Mientras se alejaba, el timbre de su celular sonó y con rapidez lo puso sobre su oreja.

   Peter regresó con Michelle y Ned.

   —Eso fue...extraño —dijo Ned. Sus ojos aún estaban puestos en Liz, quien parecía estar en medio de una llamada importante.

   —Ni que lo digas —corroboró Peter.

   —Es una lástima que no haya podido venir.

   Ned y Peter voltearon a ver a Michelle incrédulos.

   —Creí que no te agradaba —dijo Peter.

   —Dije que no la quería de vuelta en el equipo, no que no me agradara. Siempre fue amable conmigo. Sigo siendo humana, ¿saben?

   —A los seres humanos les gusta Star Wars, ¿sabes?

   Y volvieron las discusiones. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Peter caminó al final de la calle para tomar el bus con sus amigos pisándole los talones, argumentando seriamente sobre las cosas que hacían grande la visión de George Lucas y su decadente progreso.

   Una voz puso fin a su debate.

   —¡Esperen!

   Peter fue el primero en divisar a Liz corriendo hacia ellos con su mano alzada, sosteniendo su teléfono.      

__________________

   Resultó que Liz no iba a ver a su padre ese fin de semana. Su madre planeó repentinamente visitar a su abuela y no regresaría hasta el sábado en la tarde; Liz se quedaría sola.

   Ned, como el buen anfitrión que era, atiborró una mesa con toda clase de comida propia para una noche de películas; papitas, oreos, pizza, refresco, agua fresca, dulces y la cantidad más exorbitante de palomitas que hubiesen visto antes.

   Antes de ver la película (al final acordaron ver todas las películas de Tarantino) se sentaron a platicar alrededor de la mesa, llenando sus estómagos con el mejor de los manjares.

   —¿Cuándo será el torneo, Michelle? —preguntó Liz, mientras agarraba un puño de palomitas.

   —En dos meses —respondió Michelle—. Pero las semifinales serán en dieciséis días.

   —Yo no me preocuparía por las semifinales, escuché que se enfrentarán contra Hamilton. Barrerán el piso con su gloria —dijo Liz.

   —Espero que se pongan a llorar como el año pasado, cuando Peter ganó la muerte súbita. Casi les pude ver canas verdes.

   Liz y Michelle se echaron a reír, mientras que Peter y Ned se miraban con las cejas levantadas. No esperaban que Michelle Jones y Liz Toomes fueran a reírse juntas algún día. Eran tan diferentes.

   —Peter, ¿es cierto que Tony Stark en persona fue a recogerte de la escuela el miércoles? —preguntó Liz casualmente. Peter casi se atragantó con las palomitas. El nombre de Tony era algo que se había propuesto no pronunciar esa tarde.

   Al dejar de toser se dio cuenta de que sus amigos lo veían con la interrogante escrita en sus caras, esperando una respuesta. Miró a otro lado, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y asintió mientras tomaba un sorbido a su refresco.

   —Uhm, sí.

   —¡Santa mierda Peter, ¿por qué no me dijiste?! —exclamó Ned, claramente ofendido por la insoportable discreción de su amigo— Pensé que sólo era un rumor de Flash. Dijo que conducía un Ferrari, ¿eso es cierto?

   —¿Por qué rayos Flash inventaría que Tony Stark vino a la escuela a recogerme en un Ferrari? —Peter quería se evasivo sobre el tema, pero lo que había dicho Ned era simplemente ridículo— Flash siempre intenta hacerme quedar mal, ¿por qué iniciaría un rumor que me haga parecer cool e importante?

   Pero Ned ya no lo escuchaba.

   —Un Ferrari, no puedo creerlo. Iron Man en la escuela. Que locura —decía sujetándose la cabeza por el impacto del asunto.

   —Creo que a Ned le va a dar un orgasmo —dijo Michelle con una sonrisa de lado.

   —Me daría un orgasmo si el mismísimo Tony Stark fuera a recogerme en un Ferrari —respondió Ned tajante.

    Michelle puso los ojos en blanco, pero Liz miraba con admiración a Peter.

   —¿Y por qué razón Tony Stark te recogió de la escuela? ¿Qué asuntos se traen? ¿Eres un interno de su beca?

   —Uhmm, algo así —respondió Peter inseguro, sin saber qué tanto debería compartir para no verse sospechoso— Soy más bien su aprendiz. Digamos que es una asociación sin fines de lucro. Si logro sorprender al señor Stark, podría conseguirme una entrevista segura al MIT.

   Liz resopló impresionada.

   —Lo que yo daría por tener una oportunidad así. Felicitaciones Peter. ¿Lo estás haciendo bien? ¿Cómo te sientes trabajando al lado de Tony Stark?

   _Mortificado. Ahora que se dio cuenta que me gusta, no sé cómo voy a lidiar conmigo mismo la próxima vez que lo vea. Si es que lo vuelvo a ver..._

   —Muy bien. Trabajar con él es básicamente lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —al menos una cosa era verdad.

   —¡Eso es fantástico, Peter! —le dio mucha pena ver la cara de genuina felicidad de Liz— ¿Es un buen tutor? ¿Se llevan bien?

   —Es excelente. Nos llevamos bien. Estrictamente profesional, pero también es muy divertido.

   _Sobre todo cuando me pregunto cómo sería si metiera su lengua en mi boca._

   —Me alegro mucho por ti —Liz siempre había sido así; sincera, nada egoísta y atenta. Los pensamientos morbosos que recorrían la mente de Peter lo hacían sentir como si estuviera traicionando sus buenas intenciones.

   El pecho le quería reventar de tantas y ruidosas palpitaciones que daba su corazón. Esperaba que su incomodidad no fuera visible y que estuviera logrando una buena actuación de estar orgulloso de sus propios logros. No dejaba de sonreír a Liz, recibiendo sus elogios con falsa modestia. Ned, a quien siempre le gustaba alardear de esas cosas, había hecho equipo con Liz y comenzaron a hablar de lo estupendas que eran las becas Stark y de lo suertudo que era Peter por básicamente tener asegurado su futuro, por lo menos en Industrias Stark.

   Pero Michelle estaba callada. Peter demoró un rato en darse cuenta de ello. Sostenía su vaso de refresco frente a ella, en solemne reflexión, observando las pequeñas espumas burbujeando. Súbitamente, levantó la mirada directamente hacia Peter y lo observó con esa expresión analítica que tanto lo intimidaba. No sabía leer sus gestos – Michelle construía una coraza alrededor de su rostro – pero tenía la sensación de que sabía que estaba ocultando algo. Desde que la conocía, la sensación era frecuente y le resultaba alarmante, pues su amiga parecía tener la habilidad de leer el pensamiento y desvelar sus más profundos secretos.

   No fue capaz de mantener su mirada mucho tiempo y bajó la cabeza para después dirigirla hacia Ned y Liz, intentando meterse en la conversación. El tema del momento; las mejores inversiones de Industrias Stark para futuras generaciones. Peter no se sentía cómodo hablando de su mentor, pero tuvo que participar con una gélida sonrisa y ánimo fraudulento. Su táctica consistió en esquivar los ojos de Michelle el resto de la noche y las películas ayudaron mucho en su propósito. Reía ante los comentarios de todos, exclamaba con entusiasmo las escenas épicas del sangriento Tarantino y, en general, pasó una buena noche, aunque sin explayarse, bromeando con una simpatía que ocultaba su aislamiento e incertidumbre.

   La noche cayó implacable y Peter se despidió de sus amigos antes de que terminaran la maratón, con la excusa de que tenía planes con su tía.

   No se permitió disfrutar del penetrante olor a césped recién cortado, ni del fresco aire empujando sus cabellos. Durante el camino a casa pensó en lo que haría en los próximos días; hacer su tarea extra, jugar videojuegos, ayudar en la limpieza del apartamento, rogar por no seguir evocando la imagen de Tony saliendo disparado de la habitación. 

   Su cama se sintió bien contra su piel y deseó ser capaz de dormir por los próximos dos siglos. Aunque sabía que eso no iba a suceder y menos teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza. Respiró hondo un par veces y se quedó contemplando el techo de su pequeño cuarto. La respiración que surgía de su nariz era tan pausada y débil que sólo afectaba las formas más superficiales de vida; una diminuta hoja, una pluma flotante, una fibra de cabello, una mota de polvo.

   No supo en qué momento su mano derecha bajó hasta sus caderas, abriendo paso por debajo de sus pantalones. Exhaló suavemente ante el contacto, como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo.

   Minutos más tarde, finalmente se retiró los calzoncillos y los tiró a un lado de su cama. Estaba completamente duro y listo. Se apoyó sobre sus codos, acariciándose a medias, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos otra vez.

   Se preguntó si era lo suficientemente deseable como para hacer que un hombre tan controlado como Tony lo tocara de la misma forma en que él se estaba tocando a sí mismo. Se cuestionó si la experiencia de Tony lo haría más placentero. ¿Sería un amante gentil, o rudo y dominante? 

   Peter aceleró el ritmo, su mano moviéndose sobre su miembro y su respiración era errática y fuerte. Se imaginó que hacía gemir a Tony, como aquella noche en que gimió contra su cuello ante el roce de sus piernas. Hizo una exhalación más fuerte, mientras caía redondo en sus fantasías. Sus ruidos, aún silenciosos para no alertar a nadie, llenaron más y más la habitación. Levantó sus caderas en cada uno de sus golpes, imaginando que la mano acariciándolo era más grande, callosa y creativa.

   Su corazón latía con todas las sensaciones acumulándose, sus nervios estaban en llamas. El placer vibraba a través de él, tentándolo a seguir adelante. Si iba a continuar con algo tan claramente malo y enfermo, bien podría hacerlo debidamente, como dios manda.

  —Tony... —suspiró, y se sintió increíble por fin decirlo. Se miró a sí mismo, los músculos de su estómago se tensaron cuando comenzó a caer más allá de la línea de control, casi completamente a merced de su propio orgasmo. Se cubrió la boca para amortiguar el audio de su intenso clímax. Cuando todo terminó y las corrientes de placer se extinguieron lentamente, dejándolo en un lío de fuertes respiraciones, algo extraño oprimió su pecho, algo muy insatisfactorio.

   Frustración.

   Ese era el resultado de ser un adolescente con hormonas a flor de piel, deseando lo que no puede tener.

_____________________

**Domingo, 8 pm.**

   La torre de cartas se derrumbó con parsimonia ante sus pies, mientras respondía las preguntas atolondradas de Ned. Iniciaron siendo dudas sobre Física de las Partículas y las Desigualdades de Bell y terminaron siendo sobre Vengadores y Tony Stark.

   —No, Ned, no soy un Vengador, que me haya recogido Stark no significa eso… eran asientos de cuero… no sé de qué animal… simplemente tuvo tiempo, es todo… no he visto a ningún otro Vengador, todos se fueron ¿recuerdas?... no tengo idea de si piensan volver juntos, el señor Stark no me platica esas cosas… ¡un momento Ned, tengo que colgar, te veo mañana!

   La conversación fue cortada abruptamente pues acaba de recibir un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

   _Con que sólo emergencias, ¿eh?_ , pensó Peter, mientras deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla. Era un número distinto al que Stark le había dado, pero ¿quién más podría ser sino él? Su corazón martilleaba al empezar al leer y se mordió los labios cuando terminó. Saltó de la cama, dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, se miró al espejo y creyó que le daría un infarto. 

   Tendría que cancelar el ensayo de decatlón (Michelle lo iba a matar) y decirle a su tía que llegaría tarde a casa. Durante el transcurso del fin de semana le había dicho a May que posiblemente no iría a la pasantía por los próximos días. Solía anticiparse a los eventos catastróficos de su imaginación. Por eso el mensaje que decía: “ **Estacionamiento de tu escuela, Lunes 3pm, tenemos que hablar.” **lo había tomado desprevenido. No pensó que Tony reaccionaría de esa manera. No lo culpaba, pero… ¿tan pronto? ¿tan directo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí, creo que subiré el siguiente capítulo muy pronto! :)


	9. Qué quieres de mí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Whataya want from me  
> Artista o grupo: Adam Lambert

 

 

> _“Opresivas como el coma, frágiles como una flor,_
> 
> _Las insinuaciones de tu amanecer inverso_
> 
> _Impregnan el ser; cada una de tus células se convierte en duende”_
> 
> _–_ Myrna Loy. Moreover, The moon

 

 

 

   Las ideas permanecían inconexas, desarregladas, aisladas. Los recuerdos; bloqueados.

   ¿Por qué sentía como si pesara 200 toneladas?

   Cada músculo se encontraba flácido e inmóvil, no lograba moverse un centímetro. Abrió los párpados y examinó la situación. Una botella de whisky a medio tomar yacía sobre la mesa delante de él. Mas no recordó haber bebido tanto. Lo hubiera hecho con gusto, pero recordaba que el deseo por dormir reinó sobre sus impulsos y...oh...

   Su brillante idea para conciliar el sueño fue dos cápsulas de Valium. Lo habían derribado por completo. Genial.

   Comenzó a musitar palabras incomprensibles hasta que la frase tuvo sentido.

   —F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿qué día es hoy?

   La instantánea voz de su Inteligencia Artificial retumbó en sus oídos y le provocó jaqueca.

   “Jueves, señor. ¿Gustaría que le indique el mes y año también?”

   —Eso no será necesario —dijo Tony, logrando apoyar todo su peso sobre sus puños e irguiéndose con un implacable dolor de cabeza—. Pero puedes decirme la hora, si quieres, no hay presión.

   “Las ocho de la noche con 32 minutos, señor”

   —¿¿Qué??

 

**Viernes 3pm**

   Se sirvió una copa de vino y leyó con calma los urgentes contratos de futuros proyectos a ejecutar en Industrias Stark. Sólo tenía que firmarlos. Confiaba en Pepper, aunque ella en él no. De vez en cuando se tomaba la molestia de verificar las jugadas de ajedrez que ella movía dentro de la compañía de su padre. Pepper siempre fue buena para los juegos, él para los inventos.

   Por un descuido suyo derramó un poco de vino sobre los contratos, y mientras buscaba un pañuelo se encontró con el experimento a medio crear de Peter; una ingeniosa red que daba electrochoques. Los apuntes de ese experimento yacían desplegados alrededor de la mesa como un mantel.

   En la mesa contigua halló la caja de pañuelos y, cuando regresaba a los contratos, su vista se topó con el dibujo del traje de Spider-man que Peter, tan jovialmente, se había puesto a diseñar. No era un artista ni mucho menos, pero había que admitir que el chico tenía imaginación y buen gusto. Aunque era tan sólo un bosquejo, no obstante, resaltaba bien el concepto de lo que representaba su marca personal.

   Tony se sentó de nuevo tragando saliva con dificultad. Miró los contratos, desistió completamente en seguir leyéndolos y tomó su celular; Happy se pondría feliz al escuchar que no sería el chofer de Peter ese día…y quizá la próxima semana tampoco. No contaba con la fuerza suficiente para encarar al chico. No aún. 

 

**Domingo 8 pm**

   Necesitaba aire fresco. Después de meses encerrado en su taller trabajando y haciendo nada más que trabajar, reconoció, por fin, que necesitaba ayuda. O mejor aún, necesitaba unas vacaciones. La pregunta del millón; ¿vacaciones solo o acompañado? Si iba solo podría pasearse entre casino y casino retomando su pasatiempo de antaño; derrochar dinero en apuestas. Si iba acompañado seguramente tendría un nauseabundo síndrome de abstinencia alcohólica, pero obtendría el descanso que realmente necesitaba. La respuesta era dolorosamente obvia. Llamaría a Rhodey. A él también le vendría un descanso. Sólo faltaba que dijera que sí; el ejército era su matrimonio, y Tony, el niño latoso.

   Pero si Rhodey se negaba ¿a quién más raptaría? No creía que a Visión fuera a gustarle el sol quemando su – ya de por sí – rojiza piel. Puede que Happy aceptara, después de todo le había quitado el trabajo de chofer de encima.

   El recuerdo de Peter lo aguijoneó otra vez y tuvo que recargar la frente sobre su mano. Se esforzaba tanto en no pensar en él, ¿por qué sucumbir ahora? Empezó a negar con la cabeza como queriendo sacudir el recuerdo del condenado adolescente y su mirada llena de fuego. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando revivió a la perfección los ojos de Peter clavados en su boca, con una indudable lujuria emanando de ellos.

   La cercanía, las miradas, el espanto de ambos.

   _Maldita sea._

   Algo en sus entrañas se agitó de nuevo. Era un sentimiento que Tony no quería evaluar, así que lo llevó al fondo de su mente.

**Lunes 3pm**

   No había sido fácil ver la cara de Pepper en pantalla gigante, con su diplomática, pero severa voz reverberando por las paredes. Difícil e inevitable. El trabajo es trabajo. Ella, como cabeza de Industrias Stark, y él, como ícono e inventor de un imperio, tenían que verse la cara de vez en cuando. No era desagradable, ni siquiera incómodo. Era triste. Claramente aún no la superaba, ¿algún día lo haría?

   Resistió el impulso de verter el resto de la botella de Ginebra sobre su pequeño y bien calculado vaso. No lograba eliminar por completo el alcohol de sus días, pero por lo menos lo reducía exitosamente. Salud por eso, se dijo.

 

**Lunes 6 pm**

   —Sólo digo que unos días en Hawái te harían bien —dijo Tony llevándose dos palillos chinos repletos de fideos a la boca—. Tu piel tiene ese color que adopta la leche semidescremada en putrefacción. Entre amarilla y blanca pálida sin chiste.   

   Happy lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

   —Tu piel tampoco es una fantasía árabe, jefe. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pusiste protector solar?

   —Touché.

   Sentados en el vestíbulo, comiendo comida china y viendo caer la tarde, Tony ponía en marcha su plan para convencer a Happy de irse de vacaciones. Con Rhodey no había funcionado del todo. El trabajo en el ejército siempre fue demandante, y ahora que tenía una prótesis en vez de pierna, era el doble de complicado.

   —Mi punto precisamente —continuó Tony relamiéndose los dedos—. Un bronceado nos irá bien a los dos. Vamos, yo invito. Elige lugar y fecha. Pero que no sea un lugar demasiado romántico, sin ofender, pero no eres mi tipo.

   Happy puso los ojos en blanco, y dijo:

   —Hawái suena bien; es familiar, aventurero y exótico. Aunque siempre quise ir a Madagascar.

   —Madagascar se ha dicho. ¿Esta semana?

   —Esta semana es el bautizo de la hija de mi prima, pero la siguien –

   “Señor, tengo un comunicado”

   La voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y. los había interrumpido. Tony, fastidiado, alzó las cejas.

   —F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿qué te dije acerca de colarte en las conversaciones durante mi tiempo libre?

   “Que no lo hiciera bajo ningún concepto, señor”

   —Ya puedes volver a tu puesto, descansa soldado. ¿Papas fritas? —ofreció a Happy.

   —Demonios, sí —respondió Happy, el cinturón que llevaba parecía a punto de salirse de lugar.

   “Es sobre Peter Parker, señor. Ha sido hospitalizado hace unos minutos, señor”

   Silencio.

   El imperceptible ruido del aire acondicionado inundó la estancia con estruendo.  

   —¿Dónde? —la voz de Tony sonaba rasposa y débil.

   “Queens General Center Hospital”

   —¿Qué diablos le pasó al chico? —quien hizo la pregunta fue Happy.

   “No tengo acceso al registro del hospital; está restringido.”

   Happy volteó a ver a Tony, pero éste ya no estaba en su asiento.    

   Revisaba, a la velocidad de la luz, su teléfono; sin mensajes ni llamadas. Intentó indagar también en internet sobre alguna noticia reciente que involucrara a Spider-man; nada.

   Unió sus cejas en severa preocupación. ¿Por qué Peter no lo había llamado? ¿No le había prometido que, cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles, se pondría en contacto? La idea de una terrible razón cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si las circunstancias eran tan graves que Peter ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer una llamada para pedir ayuda? F.R.I.D.A.Y. le había avisado únicamente de su registro al hospital, quizás horas después del ataque…lo que quería decir que Peter no había estado usando su traje. Tal vez no fue siquiera capaz de defenderse apropiadamente.

   —Happy...—Tony empezó, pero no hubo necesidad de terminar la oración. Happy ya tenía en sus manos las llaves del auto.

   —¿En cuánto tiempo me puedes llevar?

   —De aquí al hospital son setenta y cinco minutos —respondió Happy, mientras le abría la puerta principal a Tony— Te puedo llevar en 30.

___________________

   El tráfico no era pesado, los semáforos eran siempre verdes y Happy sabía conducir a 150 kilómetros por hora sin hacerte trizas. Era un buen comienzo. Por cada luz amarilla que Happy se pasaba, Tony lo convertía en un bono especial a su salario.

   —Rayos jefe, realmente le preocupa ese chico.

   Tony emergió de sus tribulaciones. Se dio cuenta de la imagen que debía estar dando; un hombre al borde de su asiento, moviendo las piernas de arriba abajo, revisando su reloj de mano literalmente cada minuto y buscando por la ventana algún indicio de su destino.

   Prefirió no contestar.

   El trayecto continuó por un par de minutos más y cuando menos acordó ya estaban frente al hospital.

   —Tú sal primero, yo iré a buscar estacionamiento —aunque Happy no lo hubiera sugerido, Tony así lo había planeado.

   La buena gente del hospital lo vio entrar y Tony pudo ver la chispa de reconocimiento que normalmente lo perseguía a donde quiera que fuera. La recepcionista lo atendió con la boca abierta y, aunque no debió decirle el número de la habitación donde estaba Peter (confidencialidad del hospital), tartamudeando y ruborizada le dio toda la información que Tony demandó.

   Se recordó que no debía correr en los pasillos de un hospital mientras pasaba volando y doblando en cada esquina, buscando el cuarto donde se encontraba Peter.

   Número 32, número 32, número 32 – pensaba como un loco – número 32.

   Bingo.

   Abrió la puerta de golpe y porrazo.

   Los escenarios más inquietantes y desgarradores relampaguearon su mente antes de entrar a la habitación, sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con nada parecido a lo que vio;  

   Peter lo observaba boquiabierto con una cucharada repleta de helado sostenida en su mano, a punto de comérsela. Se recargaba en una gran y esponjosa almohada y unas cuantas vendas recorrían su cara y cuerpo.  Su cabello estaba dando la cara en veinte direcciones diferentes y francamente lucía ridículo.

   El muchacho parpadeó varias veces sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, al igual que Tony.

   —¡Se-señor S-Stark!, qué, qué está, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —había bajado el cuenco de lo que parecía estar repleto de helado de fresa y miró anonadado a Tony.

   Por primera vez en su vida, Tony Stark no encontró palabras sarcásticas o inteligentes que lo sacaran de una situación incómoda. Se permitió, en cambio, examinar a Peter; el chico tenía varios moretones que lucían espantosos y vendajes que recorrían su cuerpo, pero no era como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte. Tal vez fue la exponencial preocupación de Tony distorsionando los hechos. O tal vez el muchacho ya estaba sanando. De cualquier manera, Tony se sintió como un idiota.

   —¿Señor Stark? —llamó Peter una vez más. Tony por fin reaccionó y se movió cerca de la cama del chico.

   —Vine a verte —dijo con toda honestidad.

   —¿Po-por qué? —Peter estaba adoptando un ligero tono carmesí, a pesar de que su rostro tenía rastros de mugre y un labio hinchado.

   —¿Por qué? Mírate, estás hecho polvo —Tony se sentó en la silla a un lado de la cama.   

   —Es-estoy bien —dijo Peter sin poder borrar la confusión de su cara— De-de verdad estoy bien, señor Stark. Hasta mi tía acaba de irse a casa a traerme un cambio de ropa y un cepillo de dientes. Mis amigos se fueron hace diez minutos. Estoy perfectamente bien —aseguró por tercera vez.

   —Si tú lo dices —concedió Tony. Cada vez se sentía más avergonzado, pero no podía negar que algo en su interior bullía en alivio al ver a Peter sano y salvo. 

   —¿Qué te pasó, ento-

   —¿Cómo supo que-

   Habían tratado de hablar al mismo tiempo, interrumpiéndose mutuamente.

   —¿Te importa si voy yo primero? —preguntó Tony. Creía merecerse una explicación después de su desenfrenada neurosis sin motivo.

   —S-sí, adelante.

   —Explica esto —señaló a Peter y a la habitación en general— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo verte ni un día sin heridas o vendajes? ¿Qué criminales te dejaron como muerto en vida?

   —No fueron criminales —aclaró el muchacho—. Fueron estudiantes de otra escuela.

   —Espera, ¿qué? —algo no cuadraba— ¿Me estás diciendo que unos simples chicos de tu edad te dejaron así? ¿No pudiste defenderte?

   —Oh, lo intenté, pero eran como ocho sujetos más grandes que yo. Eran enormes y mayores y me superaban en número, no había forma de que un chico como yo pudiera defenderse. Así que dejé que me golpearan un poco, pero supongo que se les pasó la mano.

   —¿Supones? —Tony no sabía que era peor, lo que escuchaba o la naturalidad con la que Peter lo contaba— Hubieras inventado que sabes artes marciales o algo.

   —Había cámaras de seguridad por todo el estacionamiento. Fue en mi escuela —aclaró rápidamente—. En horas de clase, no había nadie alrededor. Pero no quería que me relacionaran de ninguna forma con Spider-man. 

   Tony no sabía cómo rebatir esa lógica.

   —Además, —añadió Peter— como dije, las cámaras de seguridad lo grabaron todo, esos perdedores no se saldrán con la suya. 

   —Sí, hablando de eso – Tony no dejaba de encontrar hoyos en la historia— Si dices que eran horas de clase, ¿por qué estabas tú solo en el estacionamiento cuando te atacaron esos idiotas?, y más importante, ¿Por qué quisieron atacarte, en primer lugar?

   Peter se quedó callado un par de segundos. Exhaló sonoramente y tragó saliva antes de farfullar su respuesta.

   —El-el domingo en la noche re-recibí un mensaje de un número desconocido. Pe-pensé que era usted —admitió avergonzado—. Sé que no tiene ningún sentido que haya pensado eso, no era el mismo número que me había dado antes, pero...la-la forma en que estaba escrito el mensaje, pa-parecía ser usted. Y en cuanto al por qué me golpearon...—inesperadamente el chico sonrió.

   —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

   —Michelle se puso tan contenta cuando le dije quiénes habían sido. Llevaban máscaras, pero reconocí sus estúpidas voces. El año pasado los vencí en una competencia del decatlón académico. Las semifinales son en un par de semanas y creo que pensaron que si me dejaban convaleciente en el hospital tendrían más oportunidades de pasar a las nacionales. No contaron con que Michelle es líder del decatlón de nuestra escuela ahora y esa chica es feroz, se encargará de que sean descalificados de la competencia.    

   Tony también sonrió, aunque frunciendo un poco el ceño.

   —Un poco violento este decatlón, ¿no crees?

   Peter le sonrió de vuelta.

   —Brutal.

   Fue una buena idea haberse sentando cuando llegó, pues luego de tantas emociones contradictorias transitando en su sistema (susto, desesperación, sorpresa, alivio) Tony se hubiera encontrado sin aliento y con la necesidad de reposar un rato.

   —Ahora es mi turno —dijo Peter— ¿Cómo se enteró que estaba aquí?

   —F.R.I.D.A.Y. me dijo, muchacho. En el instante en que tu nombre entró a la base de datos del hospital, me informó de ello.

   Peter asintió. No quería imaginarse la clase de poder sobrehumano que Tony poseía para tener a su alcance ese tipo de información clasificada.

   —No lo sé, siempre parece saber exactamente cuándo estoy en problemas. ¿Es como su complejo de superhéroe actuando o es de lo más conveniente y casual que venga a salvarme a tiempo? 

   —Yo no diría a tiempo, ¿dónde estás ahora, muchacho? F.R.I.D.A.Y es la heroína aquí, de todas formas. Siempre me avisa cuando tu trasero está en problemas.

   La atmósfera de silencio perpetuo – que empezaba a volverse irritantemente familiar entre los dos – reinó una vez más. Peter tragó saliva varias veces, y Tony se sentía entre aliviado, enojado consigo mismo y molesto con Peter.

   Se había dado un susto de muerte por nada. Sabía y entendía las razones del muchacho, pero no le gustaba ver moretones y heridas todo el tiempo en el cuerpo del chico.

   Enojado consigo mismo porque se había dejado arrastrar por sus emociones; odiaba sentirse vulnerable cuando la razón se hallaba comiendo helado de fresa.

   —Bueno —dijo Tony dando por finalizada la charla y se dio un pequeño golpe a su propia pierna con la palma extendida—. No soy tu pariente o amigo, será mejor que me vaya antes de que alguna enfermera me saque a patadas.

   Ya había hecho suficiente el ridículo. Tenía que irse de allí.

   —Oh...claro —Peter lucía conflictuado. ¿Era alivio lo que reflejaba su cara o decepción de verlo partir tan pronto?    

   Tony no esperó a identificar la respuesta y se levantó con cierta urgencia. Quería alcanzar a Happy antes de que viera a Peter ileso y tan tranquilo. Comiendo helado. Dios, que patético se había comportado. Demasiado estrés para un día.

   Sin embargo, un objeto, no identificado antes, llamó su atención antes de darse la vuelta. Eran flores. Rosas específicamente. Yacían en una pequeña mesa próxima a la cama de Peter. Su curiosidad lo guio a leer la carta que venía entre los ramos perfectamente cortados y alineados.

   —¿Eso es de tu amiga, Liz Toomes?

   Peter tardó en comprender. Su cara manifestó sorpresa cuando Tony señaló las rosas.

   —¡Oh!...oh, s-sí, ella, ella me las dio. Hace un rato. Antes de que usted llegara. Las rosas son sus favoritas —explicó con las orejas ligeramente enrojecidas. 

   —¿Hicieron las paces? Me da gusto, muchacho. Esta vez no la dejes ir —dijo con un tono que aparentaba ser jovial. Imaginarse a Peter con una chica de su edad, apropiadamente tomados de la mano, no emocionaba a Tony particularmente, pero una inevitable oleada de consuelo lo invadió de pies a cabeza.

   Sin embargo, Peter difería.

   —¿Qué? ¡No! —su voz hizo eco en las paredes inmaculadas del hospital— Vino junto con Ned y Michelle. No hemos hecho las paces, qui-quiero decir, somos amigos nada más.

   —Bien, bien —dijo Tony de forma conciliadora— Sólo digo que es tu oportunidad de –

   —Ella es sólo una amiga. Solamente somos amigos, señor Stark —cortó Peter, quizá de una manera demasiado ruda. Tony se le quedó mirando ligeramente contrariado.

   —Si tú lo dices...

   Tony pretendió que Peter no le estaba viendo como la otra tarde; con el fuego en sus pupilas, y ahora con un poco de frustración plasmada en su cara. Tenía la sospecha de que ya no era bienvenido ahí. Debería simplemente girar la perilla y esfumarse. Pero el chico no parpadeaba y Tony estaba cautivo en la profundidad esos ojos castaños. Se esforzó en romper el contacto.

   —Cuídate —dijo secamente a modo de adiós.    

   Happy aguardaba en la sala de esperas del hospital. La buena recepcionista le había negado a él la información sobre dónde se encontraba Peter. Cuando vio a Tony acercándose su primera pregunta fue: ¿cómo está el chico?

   —Vivito y coleando.

   Regresaron entonces a la mansión. Happy deseaba retomar la charla sobre sus vacaciones, pero Tony tenía otras ideas en mente; trabajar. Al final Happy se fue de la mansión algo confundido. Tony parecía tan preocupado antes de llegar al hospital y tan malhumorado al regresar. No obstante, estaba seguro de que indagar o hacer preguntas resultaría inútil. Su jefe podía ser tan cerrado. Las palabras de ayuda o preocupación le escurrían como el agua.

   Dentro de su taller, Tony descubrió con irritación, que no podía concentrarse.

   El final de la noche lo cubrió como un traje mal ajustado.

 


	10. Decencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Decency  
> Artista o grupo: Balthazar

 

 

> _“Tienes que ser un artista, un hombre loco, lleno de vergüenza, melancolía y desesperación, para poder reconocer al pequeño demonio escondido entre los demás.”_
> 
> _\- Lolita, Vladimir Nabokov_

Peter admiraba a Tony Stark desde que podía recordar.

Lo admiraba cuando sólo tenía siete años y el señor Stark reveló al mundo que era Iron Man.

Lo admiró aún más cuando lo rescató de una muerte segura al cumplir ocho años.

Lo admiraba también cuando él y los Vengadores salvaron la ciudad de Nueva York.

Lo admiraba cuando se disfrazó de Iron Man para Halloween durante tres años seguidos.

Lo admiraba cuando se presentó en su apartamento, reveló su más profundo secreto y le pidió que fuera a Europa con él.

   Y lo admiraba ahora, tiempo presente, con sus dedos envolviendo su propio miembro, jadeando como un cachorro en celo, mientras estaba en la ducha. Peter dejaba que las imágenes de su héroe parpadearan detrás de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Unas pocas caricias y un movimiento de su dedo pulgar sobre la punta de su hombría fue lo que necesitó para correrse. Correrse y sentirse completamente patético después.

   Una semana había transcurrido.

   Tony finalmente tuvo el valor de reagendar las visitas de Peter en el laboratorio. Excepto que ahora su mentor aparecía exclusivamente al principio y al final de la jornada, incapaz de trabajar con su joven aprendiz durante mucho tiempo.

   Peter sabía por qué, no era estúpido. Y Tony tampoco. Pero decirlo en voz alta era astronómicamente imposible para ambos. Era más fácil pretender ignorancia. Se saludaban respetuosamente, se sonreían como personas civilizadas, Tony inventaba una excusa para retirarse después de unos minutos, y al final de la tarde lo recibía nuevamente, daba su opinión profesional sobre los avances de Peter, uno que otro consejo, una que otra broma aislada, y se despedían con distante cordialidad. Los días de auténtica camaradería y compañerismo habían quedado en el olvido.    

   Peter a veces se preguntaba si Tony alguna vez pensó en él de manera diferente a la de aprendiz o protegido. Era realmente una tortura cuestionarse si podía hacer que los ojos del hombre mayor lo miraran más de lo que deberían. Sabía perfectamente que la respuesta a todo lo anterior era un rotundo “no”. Por supuesto que no, ¿en qué estaba pensando siquiera? Y sin embargo una chispa de duda seguía sin querer extinguirse por completo de su excitable imaginación. Quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que Tony le seguía permitiendo la entrada en su casa, en su laboratorio, en su vida. No lo eludía, al menos, no totalmente.

   Después de secarse con una toalla, se acomodó las mangas de la camiseta nueva alrededor de sus muñecas, ajustó el cinturón que sostenía sus pantalones cafés y se miró al espejo; aceptable, convencionalmente atractivo, nada extraordinario tampoco. Las ojeras arruinaban un poco la apariencia de chico nocturno que quería reflejar, pero por lo demás estaba presentable. Su cabello lucía desarreglado y juvenil. Sus zapatos eran negros y relucientes, May los acababa de comprar como obsequio. Pasar a las finales del decatlón académico no sucedía todos los días. 

   Michelle no había conseguido que descalificaran a los oponentes de la escuela Hamilton, aparentemente por falta de evidencia más contundente. No hizo falta de todas formas. El equipo de Peter arrasó con su victoria.

   El celular parpadeó un par de veces, indicando un mensaje nuevo.

**“Michelle y yo hemos llegado, el apartamento de Liz es pequeño, pero tiene un jacuzzi! Zacarías trajo botellas de vino, ven pronto, queremos brindar por el equipo”**

   Peter sonrió de lado. Nunca había tomado alcohol en su vida (el olor lo mareaba) pero un poco de diversión adolescente le vendría bien. Un descanso de la estación “estoy enamorado de mi tutor y héroe de la infancia”

   Liz había sido lo suficientemente amable al ofrecer su nuevo hogar en la ciudad para festejar su victoria y brindar por la siguiente, que sería en menos de dos meses. Michelle ya lo había amenazado con incendiar sus cejas y arrancarle las pestañas si faltaba a un solo ensayo.

   Toc, toc.

   —¿Estás listo, tesoro? —May preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

   Peter volvió a mirarse al espejo. Exhaló suavemente.

   Hoy tenía prohibido en pensar en el señor Stark. Su propósito sería divertirse con sus amigos, celebrar, beber un poco, reírse mucho.

   —Sí, estoy listo.

___________________

   Tenía que dejar de tomar esas malditas pastillas para dormir; el dolor de cabeza era infame. Una prescripción diferente, una dosis más leve, se decía todas las mañanas. Pero Tony sabía que era lo único que lograba derrotarlo por las noches. Dormir sin sueños era su ambición más grande a esas alturas de su vida.

    Porque al soñar, veía los rostros de sus padres suplicando ayuda. Y el Soldado de Invierno los apuñalaba con su brazo de metal. Y Steve observaba desde lejos sin mover un dedo. E inexplicablemente aparecía Peter, muerto en sus brazos…

   No, era mejor despertarse con todos los estragos que inducía el medicamento.

   —F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿qué horas son? —preguntaba cada día. Tronó su cuello sonoramente y maldijo por lo bajo.

   “Las tres y media de la tarde, señor”

   Despertarse increíblemente tarde era ya algo usual también.

   —¿Algún mensaje, llamada o asunto pendiente que deba de atender antes de la ducha?

    “Es su día libre, señor. Ningún pendiente significativo el día de hoy, pero tiene algunos mensajes de voz en su bandeja de entrada”

   —Ponlos —demandó mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse la cara.

   La primera era de Rhodey. Se disculpaba por no poder ir el día de hoy a visitarlo pues tenía una cuestión de suma importancia que atender. Algo que iba a cambiar las vidas de muchos, había expresado. Cómo le gustaba a su amigo ser melodramático.

   La segunda era de Happy. Como jefe de seguridad, siempre tenía algo qué decir acerca de fallas en el sistema o uno que otro robo a su mercancía. Tony ya no lo escuchaba, Pepper lidiaba mejor con esas cosas que él.

   La tercera era, irónicamente, Pepper. Para cuando escuchó la voz femenina de su ex novia Tony se detuvo a escuchar más cuidadosamente. Viejos hábitos. Pepper tenía ese efecto en él. Sólo quería saludarlo y ver cómo se encontraba. De vez en cuando, ella lo llamaba en son de amistad, y él también hacía lo mismo en ocasiones. No porque se hubieran separado significaba que habían dejado de preocuparse el uno por el otro.

   Rhodey, Happy y Pepper. Las únicas personas en el mundo que dejaban mensajes en sus días libres. Las únicas personas que aún lo buscaban, a pesar de todo.

   Se estiró nuevamente, logrando crujir algunos huesos en el acto. Cuando giraba la perilla del agua caliente, otra voz, inestable y arrastrando las palabras, sonó por la habitación y ésta tuvo el poder de petrificar a Tony en su lugar.

**10:14 pm**

**“Hemos ganado las semifinales señor Stark. Estamos festejando, ¿quiere venir? Le doy la dirección, es…espera…HEY LIZ, ¿CUAL ES TU DIRECCIÓN?**

**11:34 pm**

**“Señor Stark, le tengo una pregunta. Ned dice que tiene diez trajess de Iron Man en su mansión con diseños biferentes, pero yo le digo que son más de veinte porque lo leí en una revista, ¿qui-quién tiene razón?**

**11:47 pm**

**“Señor Stark, tiene que veniir. Zacarías cree que no tengo s-su número de verdad, cree que esstoy marcando a un número aleatorio. Venga y demuestre que no soy un mentiroso.**

**12:07 am**

**“Está bien, no tiene que venir. Lo siento mucho pero…pero...so-solo quería decirle que realmente me preocupo por usted y..y-y que desearía verlo mássseguido en el laboratorio”**

**12:22 am**

**“Señor Stark, casi todosse han ido, May vendrá por mí en unos minutos. No se preocupe todo está bien”**

**01:05 am**

**Señor Stark yo no sé qué haría sin usted, es máss que mi mentor, esmi amigo, ¿entiende lo que digo? Pero también esmás queeso. Mucho más. Ya lo sabe, ¿verdad? Sé que lo sabe. Por eso nunca se queda conmigo en el laboratorio. Por eso siempre me esstá evitando. Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. No era mi intención, de verdad que no, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo siento. Olvide todo lo que dije. Estoy balbuceando tonterías, olvídelo.**

   Durante todas las reproducciones había escuchado música de fondo, risas y la voz atolondrada y embriagada de Peter. No obstante, en los últimos dos mensajes había quietud, calma y el sonido de una voz trémula y sentimental.

   Tony se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeando sus sienes. No sabía si reír o enfurecerse. Pero claramente eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El límite. La cereza del pastel. Había que ponerle un alto. A Peter y a sus imprudencias, a Peter y a sus sentimientos.

   Llamó a Happy. Dio la orden de traer al mocoso en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Happy no preguntó por qué (nunca lo hacía) pero se quejaba constantemente cuando tenía que buscar al chico. Esa vez, algo en el tono de su jefe hizo que sus protestas mitigaran por completo.

   Tony sostuvo el teléfono fuertemente en su mano, pensando en su siguiente movida. Debía ser delicado; era un niño después de todo. En el pasado había roto muchos corazones, tal vez, si no rompía éste en particular, podría enmendar sus malas acciones de alguna forma.

   Y, sin embargo, una granada, a punto de hacer implosión, pugnaba por desatarse en la mente de Tony. Y no podría controlarla por más tiempo.

___________________

    Los nervios se comían a Peter, poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro.

   —¿Y no dijo por qué quiere que vaya ahora? – no era una pregunta, sonaba más bien como un chillido.

   —Como ya te expliqué, por quinta vez, _no_. No dijo por qué quiere verte en día sábado. Mencionó que era urgente. No sonaba feliz – Happy lo miró con enfado a través del retrovisor.

 _Hice algo estúpido_ , sabía con certeza.

   Michelle le había dicho a Peter esa mañana, por mensaje de texto – sin piedad ni censura – que había hecho el ridículo. Que dos gotas de vino lo habían convertido en un patético y lastimoso ser acomplejado que farfullaba sobre Tony Stark a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo. Ned – con algo más de tacto – le dijo que intentó llamar a Stark en varias ocasiones, sin éxito. Y ambos le habían contado masomenos las estupideces que había dicho después del tono.

   Peter quería abofetearse la cara. Su mentor fue tan claro y conciso acerca del usar el número sólo para situaciones de vida y muerte. Y Peter le había desobedecido, otra vez.  

   Afortunadamente (aunque Peter se sentía de todo, menos afortunado) May no puso objeción cuando le dijo, histérico, que iba a ir a casa de Ned a jugar playstation, pero ella le dedicó una mirada evaluadora, y la sospecha lo persiguió hasta que Peter cruzó la puerta.

   Nunca había deseado con tanta intensidad que Happy tardara en llegar a la mansión Stark. Pero Happy era un excelente conductor y llegó en tiempo y forma. Cuando se dispuso a salir del coche notó que una fuerza extraña lo mantenía clavado en su asiento. El pánico se convirtió en vergüenza al advertir que no se había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad.

   Miró nervioso el interior del lobby antes de pisarlo; desierto, y con el habitual toque de distinción. Por costumbre, y para mantener sus temblorosos dedos ocupados, se puso a jugar solitario en su celular mientras se hundía en el sillón. Perdió tres veces seguidas. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho.

   Cuatro minutos después, escuchó pisadas a lo lejos, pero, sabiendo de quién eran, no se inmutó y pretendió no enterarse de nada. Sin embargo, la voz de Tony resonó con seriedad y volumen, arrancándole un respingo.

   —¿Qué parte de “llámame sólo y exclusivamente para emergencias” no entendiste?

   No tuvo más opción que voltear. Tony avanzaba hacia él, con paso lento y decidido. Su mirada parecía estar escaneándolo con rayos X. Peter no supo qué decir en su defensa.

   —Creí que había sido claro, pero obviamente a ti te atraviesan las reglas, ¿verdad? Las reglas que te mantienen seguro no aplican, ¿cierto? Como, por ejemplo, oh, no lo sé, el alcohol antes de la mayoría de edad es ilegal, ¿lo habías escuchado?

   Peter recuperó el habla. Se levantó torpemente del sillón.

   —Lo-lo siento muchísimo, señor Stark – empleó su voz elocuente y conciliadora, la que usaba cuando quería zafarse de un castigo de May— Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó. Tomé dos copas de vino y perdí el control —y de repente surgió en él la necesidad de justificarse—. ¡Nunca había tomado alcohol antes! Sólo estábamos celebrando, y supongo que, debido a mis poderes, fue demasiado para mi sistema y-y…lo lamento mucho señor Stark —repitió— Perdón si lo molesté, no quería perturbar su sueño. Si pudiéramos olvidarnos del asunto…

   —Me temo que eso no será posible, Peter —dijo Tony. Del bolsillo de su pantalón negro sacó el celular.

   Tony no era tan insensible como para reproducir todos los mensajes en frente de un confuso joven que claramente no tenía la menor idea de lo que hizo la noche anterior, aunque ganas no le faltaban. En cambio, sólo reprodujo el último mensaje de voz, porque Peter tenía que entender la gravedad de sus acciones.

    Y al escucharlo, Peter sintió que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies. Ninguno de sus amigos le advirtieron de ese pequeño detalle de la historia.

   —Bonita forma de ser discreto —dijo Tony cuando el mensaje concluyó—. Lo primero que te pedí es que fueras cuidadoso. Lo segundo fue que no usaras este número para tonterías adolescentes – Peter estaba sin habla. Tony, en cambio, se preparó sus siguientes palabras— Y ese último mensaje, Peter… – el muchacho deslizó la mirada hacia abajo, en penitencia— Cruzaste el límite. Me temo que ya no podemos seguir viéndonos. Usarás el laboratorio a tu antojo, no pienso arrebatarte eso, pero, en vista de las circunstancias, —sostuvo en alto el teléfono— sería inapropiado que continuara siendo tu mentor.

   Peter se demoró en asimilar lo que escuchó. Cuando lo hizo, explotó.

   —¡No! ¡Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo señor Stark! Pero no quiero que…no quiero que esto termine, por favor no haga esto. Lo lamento tanto.

   —Ahórratelo, muchacho. Tenemos que hacer lo correcto —dijo Tony con firmeza.

   —¡Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó, no fui yo, fue...fue...el estúpido alcohol que un compañero trajo para hacer un brindis! —los ojos de Peter comenzaron a humedecerse— El olor, el sabor, ¡todo! Fue demasiado para mí, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. ¡Lo juro!

   El corazón de Tony se apretó en su pecho. Quería creerle, quería dejarlo pasar esta vez y seguir fingiendo. Quería trabajar con Peter en su laboratorio, quería evitarse esa charla incómoda, pero…

   —Tú y yo sabemos que ese último mensaje significa más que un pésimo manejo de alcohol —Peter parecía al borde de las lágrimas. A Tony siempre le incomodaron las lágrimas. Hizo una exhalación en señal de derrota. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía idea de cómo lidiar con Peter ahora. Recargó su mano sobre el hombro del chico esperando que encontrara confort en ello. Peter no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Algo en su interior le dijo que quizá no debería tocar al chico, pero apartó ese pensamiento como una mosca. Sólo era su hombro. 

   —Vamos a sentarnos un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

   Peter asintió, con los ojos aun brillando por las lágrimas sin presentarse, y el labio le tembló ligeramente.

   Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, con una tensión que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo carnicero. Tony no había dejado de tocar el hombro del chico.

   —Mira Peter, —empezó— eres un buen niño —algo en el pecho de Peter se desinfló al escuchar esa palabra; _niño_ — y tienes un talento monstruoso, y... —se demoró una milésima de segundo— Creo firmemente en ti, y que puedes hacer grandes cosas con el liderazgo adecuado. Pero…todo esto tiene que resolverse antes de que… —el resto de la oración la dejó al aire unos momentos— antes de que salgas herido —dijo finalmente.

   —Lo sé. Lo siento…

   —No tienes que disculparte —Tony intentaba recordar que el chico sólo era un adolescente, sintiendo lo que los adolescentes sienten; todo.

   —Bien… —dijo Peter inseguro. Pensó que era su turno de hablar, de explicarse, de hacerle entender algo que ni él mismo entendía por completo— Yo sé que no debería sentirme, así como me siento. Sólo…sólo estoy confundido…Nunca había sentido esto por…por…un hombre —admitió en voz baja y con el calor acumulándose en su cara, orejas y cuello. A pesar de eso, prosiguió— Y no sé qué hacer al respecto. Lo siento.

   —Es…comprensible —masculló Tony, ignorando el extraño retortijón que sintió en las entrañas al ver el sonrojo de Peter. El chico seguía clavando la mirada en otro punto que no fuera Tony, y hubo otro momento cargado de tensión—. Es normal sentirse atraído por quienes te rodean, especialmente si admiras a esa persona.

   Peter asintió, aun con el rojo de la vergüenza decorando su cara.

   —Quizás no sea yo tu centro de… _atención_. Quizá sólo es mera curiosidad por personas del mismo sexo. ¿Lo habías considerado?

   “ _No”._ Sería su respuesta. Creía firmemente que Tony era quien le atraía únicamente. Otros chicos, otros hombres…no se la ponían dura, honestamente. Ya lo había intentado _._

   —Tal vez… —concedió el chico, no obstante.

   Tony sonrió amablemente.

   —¿Ves?

   —Es simple curiosidad… – repitió Peter desconsolado. Y de repente, una peligrosa, _peligrosa_ idea brotó de su cabeza— N-no tengo en claro lo que deseo, no sé lo que estoy sintiendo…

   —Es perfectamente normal.

   —Yo sólo…—su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Se lamió los labios con nerviosismo— yo sólo quiero entender lo que siento. Sólo…sólo quiero que alguien lo aclare por mí.

   Una pausa. Peter tomó valor y buscó la mirada de Tony. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. No se dejó intimidar por la cercanía. Prosiguió con extrema cautela, sabiendo de sobra que estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

   —Entonces sabré si es… mera curiosidad.

   Su corazón dio otro vuelco, a pesar de que no encontraba reacción alguna en su mentor. Parecía inmerso en profundas cavilaciones, pero con la mirada clavada en la de Peter. El joven aguardó unos segundos antes de decidir que el silencio era insoportable.

   —¿Señor Stark? – murmuró suavemente. Por dentro ardía en miedo y expectación.

   Tony por fin halló la voz.

   —Puedes…puedes buscar a alguien que —se aclaró la garganta— te ayude, supongo. No me mires a mí —le advirtió. ¡ _Entonces, deja tú de mirarlo!_ se dijo Tony en silencio. Se avecinaba una migraña de las buenas. Su mano yacía olvidada en el hombro del chico. Tony no parecía entender la importancia ni la urgencia de retirarla lo antes posible, ponerse de pie, dejar de ver esos enormes ojos castaños que lo hacían sentir asqueado consigo mismo.

   —Lo siento —musitó Peter. No sabía por qué se disculpaba.

   Y en un movimiento rápido y apresurado lo besó.

   Apenas fue un roce, una ligera fricción que se sintió como cosquilleo.

   Peter se apartó con el miedo, la esperanza y la vergüenza destellando en sus ojos.

   —Muchacho —Tony luchó por mantener la compostura y no dejarse arrastrar por el ataque de horror que lo embargaba de punta a punta. Se echó hacia atrás ligeramente y reparó en su brazo acomodado en el hombro de Peter. Pero no pudo apartarlo. Todo su cuerpo había petrificado— Vete a casa y olvida lo que acaba de ocurrir. Todavía hay tiempo de echarse atrás. No es muy tarde aún…

   —Lo siento —repitió Peter— Sólo…sólo…

   Pero, antes de concluir la frase, envolvió su mano alrededor del cuello de Tony y tiró de él para darle otro beso, más largo, más terrible.

   Y Tony se recordó una vez más, para su desgracia, lo joven que era Peter. Movía su boca con entusiasmo, pero sin saber cómo profundizar el beso. Sus dientes chocaban con los de Tony, y todo en ello resultaba equivocado y atroz y enfermizo, pero, aun así…Tony cerró los ojos.

   Se permitió sentir la calidez de Peter, el agarre del chico que pronto se convirtió en un abrazo y el impacto que lo sacudió cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Percibió con detalle el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del menor cuando introdujo más su lengua profundamente en su boca.

   Peter dejaba escapar suspiros aquí y allá, hasta que hizo un quejido de sorpresa, provocado por sentir una mano intrusa sujetando su cintura con firmeza, y entonces Tony dejó de besarlo. Sintió la saliva de ambas lenguas en las comisuras de su boca y descubrió que tenía a Peter enroscado en su cuerpo y que él sostenía la mandíbula del chico con la mano derecha. El aire era ardiente y sus respiraciones agitadas.

   Y finalmente la realidad cayó de golpe sobre él y reaccionó violentamente.

   —Mierda, ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! —se levantó tan rápido que Peter salió empujado al otro extremo del sofá.

   —Está bien, señor Stark, está bien —intentó decir Peter para apaciguar al hombre que lucía completamente trastornado.

   —No. —dijo Tony en tono más bajo, aunque deseaba gritar por los cielos— _No está bien —_ le dio la espalda, incapaz de encarar a Peter, al deseo convirtiéndose en pena, a su error.

   —Tienes que irte.

   —Pero…

   —Sin excusas.

   —No quiero.

   El estómago de Tony se revolvió y presionó sus manos contra las sienes.

   —Vete de aquí, Peter.

   —Pero me besó —dijo débilmente, su voz se estaba quebrando—. Me besó.

   —Peter —Tony por fin se dio la vuelta y con el dolor de cabeza cegándolo, tomó los hombros del chico—. Escúchame bien —sonaba desesperado—. Lo que acaba de ocurrir no puede suceder otra vez, ¿entendiste? No vuelvas a venir aquí. Tienes que dejar de verme. Soy un peligro para ti, ¿comprendes? Y me juré protegerte de cualquier peligro, aunque eso signifique protegerte de mí mismo también.

   —¡No, no, no! —Peter suplicó, a lágrima viva— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! No haga que me vaya a casa, por favor, señor Stark. ¡Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo, podemos fingir que nada pasó, por favor!

   Tony sacudió la cabeza.

   —Muy tarde, Peter.

   El aire se volvió pesado, escaso. Sintió las familiares palpitaciones en su pecho y el mundo se volvió negro.


	11. Tortura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Torture  
> Artista o grupo: Les Friction

 

 

> _“Eres para mí un delicioso tormento”_
> 
> – Ralph Waldo Emerson

 

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Peter estaba en cuclillas frente a él, con una botella de agua en las manos. Sus cejas estaban unidas, denotando preocupación.

   —Señor Stark, ¿tiene ataques de pánico? —preguntó— Q-quiero decir, eso no es asunto mío. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere algo de agua?

   Tony asintió, tomó la botella y la abrió, bebiendo la mitad en un tiempo record. Intentó apoyar la cabeza contra el gélido suelo y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en normalizar su respiración. Resultó ser sorprendentemente fácil y no tardó en incorporarse.

   Peter observó callado cómo Tony iba recuperando plena conciencia, y cuando lo miró, encontró una chispa encendiéndose en el fondo de sus ojos. Supo entonces que Tony estaba reviviendo todo lo ocurrido, la sombra de la culpa extendiéndose sobre su rostro era prueba de ello.

   —Tienes que irte— dijo parcamente, confirmando sus temores.  

   —No hasta que me asegure que está bien.

   —No necesito niñera, estoy bien. Tú te irás de inmediato —dijo en un tono que zanjaba el asunto.

   —Pero…

   —Sin peros —se puso en pie, mareándose en el acto, mas no dejó entrever ningún signo de debilidad— F.R.I.D.A.Y., dile a Happy que tiene a un mocoso esperándolo para que lo lleve a casa.

   “Sí, señor”

   Hubo una pausa.

   —¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

   “¿Sí, señor?”

   Tony miró a Peter.

   —Borra las grabaciones de los últimos 25 minutos en este salón, por favor.

   “A la orden”

   Hizo una fuerte exhalación.

   —Ya puede irte, muchacho.

   —Necesito preguntarle algo primero. No voy a irme hasta saber la respuesta —Peter aparentaba seguridad, pero Tony pudo entrever sus nudillos apretados y el cuerpo temblando.

   —No quiero escuchar tu pregunta. No hagas esperar a Happy.

   Peter no se dejó acobardar.

   —¿Tú querías besarme? —cuestionó— ¿Querías hacerlo?

   Tony se dio el lujo de ni siquiera pensarlo.

   —No voy a honrar a esa pregunta con una respuesta. Vete.

   — _Necesito_ una respuesta —presionó Peter, testarudo como siempre.

   —Peter… No hagas preguntas de las que no quieres conocer la verdad —especialmente cuando _él_ no quería saber la verdad.

   Se miraron largamente y con dureza. Tony no sabía lo que pensaba Peter, de pie, frente a él, con sus ojos llenos de dudas contenidas. Parecía buscar algo en su mirada, inseguro de saber lo que buscaba siquiera. Al no lo encontrarlo, sea lo que se suponía que era, Peter cubrió su cara con las manos, en señal de derrota.   

   —He jodido todo, ¿verdad?

   Tony no dijo nada. Estaba seguro de que no era culpa de Peter, aunque con eso admitía que era la suya, y se le revolvía el estómago.

   —Era perfecto y lo jodí todo —su voz se había quebrado y sus manos ocultaban las lágrimas cayendo finalmente.

   —Peter —lo llamó, asustado por los sollozos del chico. Lo único que le faltaba era hacer llorar al niño que había besado—. Peter, mírame.

   Pero esta vez fue el turno de Peter derrumbarse contra el suelo, inconsolable. Sentado en posición fetal y con la cara entre las rodillas, Tony se arrodilló junto a él, sin olvidarse de dejar una prudente distancia entre ambos.  

   —Peter…Peter, escúchame. Esto no es tu culpa, ¿me oíste? —sus palabras eran simples andamios sosteniendo una pared que se estaba desmoronando— No puedes culparte de nada porque tú eres inocente —“ _lo mires por donde lo mires,_ _yo soy el malo aquí”_ se dijo en silencio— Resolveremos esto, lo prometo.

   El muchacho alzó ligeramente la cabeza. Le partió el corazón a Tony ver lágrimas fluyendo cual riachuelo en sus mejillas. Se odió a sí mismo. Todo estaba tan mal. Completamente mal.

   —Pero debes irte, lo siento —continuó. Otro insoportable dolor de cabeza se avecinaba—. No puedo lidiar contigo ahora mismo, simplemente no puedo. Dame tiempo y resolveremos esto juntos. Esto no tiene por qué terminar así —“ _no puede terminar así_ ” pensó. Tenía que ser un mejor adulto que eso. Para Peter. Y por su propio bien.     

   El chico asintió ligeramente, varias veces. Pareció haberse repuesto ante la frase “resolver juntos” o lo que sea que significara aquel desastre.

  Se irguió lentamente y con voz ahogada dijo:

   —Perdone por haberle causado un ataque de pánico.

   —Ese ataque ha querido venir desde semanas atrás, chico. Tú no provocaste nada, deja de culparte ya.

   Peter volvió a asentir.

   Cuando Happy lo recogió, Peter luchó por aparentar frescura y tranquilidad. Si dio o no dio resultado, fue un misterio para él. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

   No obstante, Tony decidió posponer para el día siguiente todos sus endemoniados pensamientos que clamaban por devorarlo. La tortura vendrá después, se dijo.  

   Tomó dos píldoras de Valium, un trago de whisky y fue a acostarse en su cama. Finalmente, el dolor de cabeza se desvaneció y cayó en un sueño oscuro.

__________________

   El sonido de la puerta azotándose sobresaltó a May. Su sobrino había vuelto a casa.

   —¿Tan rápido vuelves, tesoro? No te esperaba sino hasta muy entrada la noche. Tú y Ned suelen perder noción del tiempo.

   —Tuvimos que pausar el juego por fallas técnicas. El internet de su casa no funcionaba —dijo Peter en una apresurada manera.  

   —Oh, bueno —le dedicó una sonrisa maternal. Ella se encontraba leyendo en su sillón favorito junto a la ventana. En circunstancias normales, su vista y concentración regresarían a su lectura, pero un rápido vistazo a su sobrino le dejó en claro que algo no andaba bien—¿Sucede algo?

   —¿Qué? ¿No? —se aclaró la garganta— Quiero decir, no, ¿por qué?

   —Te ves distraído. Más de lo usual. Y tus ojos están hinchados… ¿fumaste algo? —May no sonaba enfadaba ni mucho menos seria. La firmeza y autoridad no era lo suyo. Su voz tenía un acento divertido, en cambio.

   Peter rio secamente.

   —Cuando pruebe marihuana serás la primera en saberlo. Aunque las probabilidades son bajas, créeme.

   —Un problema menos que me quitas de encima, gracias —sonrió, pero la línea de la preocupación no desapareció de su frente. Intuía que algo pasaba dentro de la cabeza de Peter. Nunca fue bueno enmascarando sus emociones, aunque ella intentaba darle espacio. No había mucho que pudiera hacer sino enviarle toneladas de amor y esperar a que su sobrino decidiera contarle por sí mismo. Aunque…

   —Te invito a almorzar mañana, cariño. ¿Qué te parece el restaurante tailandés que nos gusta?

   —Sí, claro, suena bien, perfecto —Peter no pareció escucharla y luego se despidió para dormir temprano. Cosa rara, pensó May.

_______________

   En su habitación, lejos de todo ruido o distracción, las preguntas afloraron con ganas, como una destrucción masiva.

   ¿Y si Stark no se hubiera detenido? ¿Hasta dónde hubieran llegado? ¿Hasta dónde Peter le hubiera permitido llegar? La simple duda le daba escalofríos. Ni hablar de la respuesta. Peter no podía dejar de pensar en esa parte de los hechos. La parte donde Tony lo mantenía cerca, besándolo, tocándolo, robándole el aliento.

   Anteriormente había sido capaz de mantener su lujuria a raya (bueno, más o menos) pero ahora que había probado lo que se suponía que era inalcanzable, el universo se expandió para él y se dio cuenta de lo que se había estado perdiendo. 

   De su ventana se asomaba una luna asesina, madura y gigante que iluminaba su cama. Se lanzó sobre ella y ocultó su rostro en la única almohada que tenía. El sol ya estaba a punto de desaparecer.

   Quería volver a ver a Tony, quería besarlo otra vez y otra vez y otra vez. Deseaba apartar las dudas con palabras claras, pues el recuerdo de su tacto palidecía con la luz del sol desvaneciente, de la misma forma en que un sueño se olvida si no se escribe en papel de inmediato.

   Sus manos viajaron a su cabeza y, con cierta furia, despeinó su cabello, intentando y fallando en contener la intensidad de sus pensamientos. Apretó los dientes y con una profunda exhalación, y sin poder aguantar más, se puso en pie.

   Esa noche hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer para mantener la mente ocupada; defender el vecindario como la amigable araña heroica que era.

________________

________________

     _¿A dónde va uno cuando no quiere estar en ninguna parte?_

_¿En dónde se refugia una persona atormentada cuando el origen de su tormento está en su propia cabeza?_

   Tony había comenzado a cubrirse de una ligera sabana de sudor frío en medio de su sueño.

   —Despierta, bastardo holgazán.

   No deseaba abrir los ojos. Temía darse cuenta de la hora. Temía darse cuenta de que era hora de enfrentarse a la vida.

   —Tony, en serio levántate. No me gusta ser la mamá —insistió Rhodey con acidez.

   Se dio por vencido.

   —F.R.I.D.A.Y. es mucho más gentil para despertarme —murmuró contra la almohada—. Te puede dar un truco o dos —se incorporó con pesadez en el cuerpo, intoxicado como una cucaracha, mareado como una mosca. 

   —No necesito aprender trucos para despertar a un alcohólico. La mano dura es lo más efectivo, lo aprendí de mi padre.

   Tony reparó en la botella de whisky encima del tocador.

   —Sólo tomé un trago.

   —¿Y porque te ves tan desecho y jodido? Si no fue el alcohol, ¿qué fue entonces?

   —Dos píldoras de Valium. Efectivas, pero te noquean por completo.

   Rhodey solía ser suspicaz cuando se trataba de Tony y su problema para controlar la bebida. Pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, su amigo no parecía estar en su mejor momento.

   —Te ves peor que una mierda.

   Tony suspiró y pasó las manos por la cara, sintiendo los años acumulándose sobre sus ojos. Miró el espejo que había junto al armario. Su aspecto no podía ser más miserable.

   —Que adulador, no sigas.

   —Últimamente te había visto mejor —continuó Rhodey, sentándose junto a él con dificultad por su pierna—. Digo, seguías viéndote como una mierda, pero era una mejor mierda que la de meses anteriores. En cierta parte creí que se debía a ese chico tuyo.

   Ese comentario detuvo el corazón de Tony por un segundo.

   —¿Qué?

   —El chico que viene a veces al laboratorio. El chico araña, el chico maravilla o como se llame.

   —¿Cómo sabes que viene al laboratorio? —no había porqué ponerse paranoico todavía, ¿o sí? Borró todas las grabaciones, estaba seguro. _Él no sabe, él no sabe, no puede saberlo._

   —Happy me dijo que ese niño viene de vez en cuando a la mansión para trabajar contigo en proyectos de ciencia. No he tenido el placer de conocerlo.

   Tony por poco y suspira de alivio.

   —Desde que lo vi en Alemania me di cuenta de que era listo —agregó su amigo—. No sabía que era tan listo como para que lo dejaras trabajar en tu preciado laboratorio.

   _Es brillante_ , pensó Tony. Pero no diría eso. No en voz alta.

   —Creí que estabas en contra de reclutarlo —señaló.

   —Lo estaba, pero mira, ese chico claramente necesitaba un mentor, y tú necesitas… ¿alguien a quien cuidar? —Rhodey estudió la cara de Tony con curiosidad. Tony hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar la amargura que esas palabras le provocaban. Si lo que necesitaba era cuidar al chico, obviamente había estaba fracasando estrepitosamente— Sólo cuídalo como hubieras querido que te cuidaran a ti.

   Tony optó por cambiar de tema, indispuesto a conversar más sobre Peter.

   —Iba a enseñarte la nueva actualización de tu prótesis —se levantó de la cama y se cambió la camisa blanca que llevaba por otra exactamente idéntica—. Ésta te va a volar la mente.

   —¿Respira fuego? – bromeó Rhodey.

   Y marcharon juntos al taller. Su amigo iba con paso lento y vacilante, y Tony se quedaba a su lado para atraparlo si éste tropezaba. En su interior, Tony formulaba múltiples estrategias con tal de alargar la estadía de Rhodey.

   —¿Y cuál era ese asunto importante que iba a cambiar las vidas de todos, por cierto? —dijo para iniciar un tema de conversación—. Tus mensajes de voz siempre son un enigma que no me gusta resolver.

   —Muy pronto para decirte.

   Tony no insistió. Rhodey era tan terco como él, una de las cualidades que los unía.

   La compañía de su amigo resultó ser un suero para su amargura y una fantástica distracción. Charlaron sobre los viejos tiempos, sobre el nuevo rumbo que la empresa tomaba ahora que Pepper estaba a cargo y de cómo iba a beneficiar a Industrias Stark aliarse con Oscorp. Hablaban, cada quien, con una bebida en su mano; Rhodey sujetaba una lata de cerveza y Tony, para su pesar, un vaso de agua con una aspirina burbujeando adentro. 

   Sin embargo, cuando Rhodey se fue, casi se toma un whiskey entero. Casi.

__________________

__________________

 

   El domingo por la tarde no se hizo esperar demasiado, y aunque Peter había olvidado por completo la invitación de May de comer fuera, su tía, pacientemente, le recordó.

   A la vuelta de la esquina, sentados en la usual mesa, comían en silencio.

   —¿Me pasas la sal? —la voz miserable de Peter preguntó.

   —Cariño, ¿estás nervioso por las finales? —dijo May en respuesta.

   Peter la miró con la boca llena de tallarines. Los tragó con dificultad.

   —Yo sólo quiero la sal.

   —Es que has estado actuando raro últimamente —explicó May sin escucharlo—. Pensé que se debía a ese decatlón. Estudiaste demasiado en tu habitación el día de hoy, debes estar agotado.

   Lo curioso era que Peter realmente había estudiado sin parar. Después de una tranquila y aburrida noche patrullando, descubrió que el complicado tema de la Energía Nuclear y la Termodinámica tenía el poder de apartar sus pensamientos lejos de Tony intermitentemente. No con rotundo éxito, pero al menos había abandonado la necesidad de verter ácido sobre su cabeza cada vez que los recuerdos lo corroían sin decencia.

   —No, digo, sí, estoy cansado —dijo confusamente—. Ya sabes la presión que tiene el equipo de ganar este año. Podríamos convertirnos en campeones invictos por tercer año consecutivo. Algo así, en mi historial académico, me vendría muy bien para la universidad —fingir que esas cuestiones le importaban se volvía alarmantemente sencillo con la práctica.     

   —Me alegra mucho oír eso —la sonrisa de May también era fingida—. Pero...me da la sensación de que estás angustiado por otra cosa. No estás en tus cinco sentidos últimamente. Pareces desorientado, y distraído y, aunque no vas mal en la escuela, todos tus profesores me han dicho lo mismo; que pareces estar en otro planeta. A veces te digo una cosa y parece que no se te grabó nada en ese disco duro tuyo y...—May dejó suspendida la frase. Abrió la boca en plena conmoción y miró a Peter como si los secretos del universo se le hubieran sido explicados con lujo de detalle.

   —Amm...¿May? —preguntó Peter con cautela.

   —Por supuesto —susurró ella—. Es tan claro que no sé cómo no me fijé antes.

   —May, oficialmente me has perdido.

   —Estás enamorado —ella entornó los ojos y retrocedió sobre su asiento sin quitarle la vista encima a su sobrino.  

   Peter parpadeó varias veces, sin haber procesado la información.

   —¿Qué?

   —Estás enamorado —repitió May, pareciendo más y más encantada— ¡Eso explica todo! Tu falta de atención, tus largos suspiros y ahora mismo te estás poniendo más rojo que un semáforo en alto.

   Peter quiso decir algo para negarlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar la boca abierta algunos segundos mientras contemplaba la expresión triunfante de su tía. Finalmente recuperó la habilidad para hablar en balbuceos.

   —Yo...yo no estoy...si lo estuviera...¡May, deja de reírte!

   —Lo haré cuando dejes de sonrojarte. Dios, podría freír un huevo en tu frente.

   Las orejas de Peter estaban incendiadas en vergüenza y humillación.

   —Eres adorable. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

   Esas eran preguntas demasiado peligrosas.

   —¡May! —Peter, presa del pánico, azotó su frente en la mesa, haciendo que todo lo que estaba sobre ella saltara.

   —Cariño —May había dejado de reírse. Su voz sonaba cálida y gentil—. Habla conmigo. Lo que sea que estés sintiendo, no importa, te apoyo al cien por ciento —“ _sí, como no”_ , pensó Peter amargadamente—. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

   Peter levantó la cabeza. La expresión de amor y comprensión reflejada en May le hacía sentirse asqueado consigo mismo.

   —Yo...—pensó durante un segundo— No es nada serio. No hagas un gran lío de esto —le advirtió—. Ni siquiera creo que vayamos a...es decir, no creo que...él no me ve de esa forma y –

   —¡¿Él?!

   Los dos se quedaron mirándose durante un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

   Había olvidado los principios de discreción que se había prometido respetar. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, reprochándose por su error.

   May, sin embargo, parecía aún más encantada.

   —Cariño, ¡está bien! No tienes de qué avergonzarte, puedes ser honesto conmigo.

   Peter deseaba ser tragado por la tierra. May, por otro lado, lucía repentinamente indecisa.

   —...¿es Ned?

   Peter se descubrió la cara y la miró sin comprender.

   —¿Es Ned quien te gusta?

   La simple idea de Ned y él, juntos, le hizo soltar una carcajada nerviosa e histérica. 

   —¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en algo tan retorcido como eso?

   —Pasan tanto tiempo juntos —se justificó May, riendo también—. No lo suficiente para iniciar un romance, supongo.

   —No, definitivamente no.

   —Bueno, sea quien sea, sólo dile lo que sientes. Estas cosas pasan volando, ¿sabes? Tienes que aferrarte a ello.

   Peter tragó saliva. _Si tan sólo supiera_. No estaría tan complacida definitivamente.

   —Eres una persona asombrosa —continuó May— y guapo. Estaría sorprendida si ese chico no estuviese interesado en ti también.

   _Sólo un poco, tal vez, quizá_. Pensó al recordar los labios de Tony moviéndose contra los suyos.

   Para ahorrarle el tormento a su sobrino, May cambió de tema. El resto de la tarde, en medio de las charlas con su tía, Peter oía sin escuchar. Como esas películas extranjeras sin subtítulos que sólo comprendes porque pasa algo cuando pasa. Lo demás, un galimatías incomprensible. Peter tenía la cabeza en otro lado; en la boca de su mentor, en su corbata, en sus manos, en las enormes pestañas de sus ojos.

__________________

__________________

 

   Tony se abstuvo de servirse una copa de vino. Quería establecer que estaba en son de paz consigo mismo, quería sentirse audaz y correcto, quería pensar con claridad en lo que debía hacer a continuación.

**“Te veo mañana en la mansión a las 4:30. Hablemos con algo de sensatez y estaremos bien”**

   Después de unos minutos llegó la respuesta.

**“Ok”**

   Tony Stark era muy bueno para eludir los problemas. Evitar la confrontación, rehuir las cosas complicadas; era un experto en ello. Una de tantas razones por las que Pepper lo dejó. Con el tiempo, había aprendido la lección.

   Peter Parker era un error que debía enmendar, cuanto antes.

   ¿Pero cómo enmendar un error que se veía tan apetitoso?

   El interior de Tony ardió con el veneno recorriendo su sangre, en una extraña combinación de deseo y culpa.

   Ahora que estaba solo, ahora que no encontraba distracciones, ahora que no había excusas, permitió que múltiples pensamientos e imágenes desfilaran por su mente; él besando a Peter, devorando su cuello, mordiendo sus adorables orejas enrojecidas, borrando con su boca todo rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas del chico, escuchando sus gemidos…

   Era increíble que un par de besos pudieran dejarle tal impacto.

   El genio, filántropo, multibillonario, playboy…no había tenido sexo en meses. Era allí dónde encontraba la explicación a todo lo relacionado con Peter. Toda la lógica de sus acciones, de sus pensamientos inmorales y poco éticos sobre un menor de edad.

   _Ese menor de edad en particular._

   Tenía sentido, al menos para Tony. Desde que rompió con Pepper, la única mujer que había amado, perdió el interés en citas, en conversaciones vacías, en el sexo casual y falto de afecto. Pepper dejó una marca en él, una que no se borraba todavía. Después de probar lo que una relación seria y comprometida era, volver al animal sexualizado que era antes, le parecía patético y degradante.

   Un adolescente con fuerza sobrehumana, intelecto admirable y hormonas calientes, no era lo que esperaba, sin embargo. Cada vez que pensaba en él, tenía la imperiosa urgencia de golpear algo hasta sentirse mejor.

   _Sólo fue una vez_ , pensaba martirizado. _Sólo pasó una vez, no volverá a pasar_. _Yo no soy así, yo no persigo menores de edad, yo no soy un…_

Esa palabra.

   Sacó de su bolsillo el celular con dedos temblorosos. Hizo la llamada que pensó que nunca volvería a hacer.

   —Megan…

_—Tony, más te vale que esto sea importante. Es mi único día libre en meses._

   —Lo es, es importante.

   Megan esperó en la línea.

   —Esta es una de esas veces en las que necesito que seas muda. Difícil, pero no imposible —tomó aire—. Necesito que me encuentres una muy buena escolta. ¿Estás tomando nota?

   — _Por supuesto_ —Megan se había convertido de pronto en la profesional que era— _¿Alguna especificación de cómo quieres que ella luzca o-_

   —Él —corrigió, sonando un poco avergonzado— Más bajo que yo, cabello un poco rizado, pero no demasiado. Asegúrate de que sea bonito y… —se sintió como un viejo pervertido— que sea…más joven que yo. Unos veinte años menos, mínimo. Será necesario que firme un acuerdo de confidencialidad y consentimiento, por lo demás, encárgate tú. No me preocupa el precio —añadió.

   — _Dalo por hecho_ —dijo Megan sin sonar escandalizada en lo más mínimo. Tony tuvo que recordarse que Megan estaba acostumbrada a peticiones mucho más escandalosas y controversiales que esa. A diario recibía llamadas de aquella naturaleza por parte de innumerables ejecutivos y adinerados viejos verdes. El pensamiento no lo hizo sentir mejor.

_—Voy a enviarte por email lo que encuentro y puedes elegir. ¿Eso es todo?_

   —Quizá pida una mujer, pero eso sería luego, no estoy seguro por el momento.

   La llamada finalizó.

   Porque, así, no lastima a nadie. Porque de esa forma mantiene el caos comprimido.

   Porque haciendo esa llamada, Tony puede validarse con sexo; sucio y carente de emociones ni sentido, pero urgente y, sobre todo, moralmente correcto. Todo para disipar de su conciencia la palabra que empieza con “p”. La palabra que creía firmemente que no se aplicaba a él.

   Porque a pesar de ese beso, estaba determinado a no tocar de nuevo a Peter.

   Porque Tony no es depredador sexual. No lo es. Es un hombre consumido y triste. Acechado por la soledad.


	12. Remover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Stir  
> Artista o grupo: Frames

 

 

   A la luz de los mortecinos amaneceres que despliegan una ligera iluminación, Peter observaba el inicio de un nuevo día. Permanecer despierto una o dos veces para ver salir el sol era genial. Hacerlo casi todas las noches no era tan genial.

   El ruido de la lavadora funcionando en el piso de arriba, los pajarillos cantando, la televisión encendida en el edificio contiguo, el olor repugnante de la basura al final de la calle; para el Hombre Araña era como si todo eso estuviera en su habitación en ese momento, golpeando sus sentidos.

   Antes de abandonar su cuarto y dejar de pretender que estaba dormido, miró el mensaje de Stark por milésima ocasión. Se devanaba los sesos pensando en lo que iba a decir Tony. En lo que él mismo diría cuando estuviera frente a él.

   Sopesando sus opciones, analizando la situación; ¿qué esperanzas había realmente? Stark tenía un imperio, una reputación, una imagen que mantener; no lo arriesgaría todo por Peter.

    Y entonces el recuerdo de ese beso le impedía pensar apropiadamente, y el anhelo volvía a aparecer con la misma rapidez con la que se esfumaba a ratos. 

   Continuó su día en medio de esa dualidad. La esperanza de volver a besar a Tony se desvanecía como una gota de pintura en el agua. Y luego el anhelo emergía a borbotones, obstruyendo todo razonamiento.

_________________

   Al terminar la clase de Física Avanzada, Michelle miró a Peter con cara de sospecha.

   —Pareces drogado —dijo ella, mientras se ponía la bolsa sobre los hombros. Peter detuvo todos sus movimientos.

   —¿Qué?

   —¿Fumaste algo? Estás como ido…

   —¿Querrás decir, distraído?

   —No.

   Peter rodó los ojos y se pusieron en marcha a la terraza.

   —Esa parece ser una opinión muy popular, debo decir —recordó Peter repentinamente.

   —¿Quién más te lo dijo?

   —May. 

   —¿Qué te dijo tu tía? —llegó Ned dando traspiés para alcanzarlos.

   —Que Peter parece drogado.

   —Desde hace días —corroboró Ned.

 

   El aire limpio de la terraza logró despejar los pensamientos oscuros de Peter por sólo un rato. Las discusiones entre Michelle y Ned era música para sus oídos; era eso, o los gritos de su interior arremolinándose como una ola salvaje.

   —No pienso invitar a Janice Hosenstein al baile. Tiene una risa irritante y cacarea como una garza

   —Ned, todas las chicas decentes ya fueron apartadas. Me temo que no tienes opción.

   —¿Asumo entonces que ya tienes pareja? Oh, es cierto, no eres una chica decente.

   El siguiente sonido fue el de Ned pidiendo perdón entre siseos de dolor cuando Michelle le pellizcó el brazo con actitud vengativa. Peter era un simple observador enajenado.

   —Peter, ¿cuándo vas a invitar a Liz al baile? —preguntó Ned al darse cuenta de que Peter llevaba demasiado tiempo callado —¿O ya lo hiciste y no nos has contado?

   —¿Liz? ¿Por qué crees que voy a invitar a Liz al baile? —quiso saber primero Peter.

   —¿No lo harás? Supuse que, como ya se hablan de nuevo, lo intentarías con ella otra vez.

   Peter sacudió la cabeza.

   —Suena lógico, pero creo que ya siento nada por Liz —dijo francamente—. Si la invito sería como amigos.

   —Oh, bueno —de repente su amigo le puso mucha atención— ¿Gwen Stacy?

   Peter volvió a negar con la cabeza.

   —Ya tiene pareja. Pete Becker, si no mal recuerdo.

   —¿Entonces quién te gusta? 

   —Sí, Peter. ¿Quién te gusta? —preguntó Michelle en tono suspicaz, haciendo énfasis en cada letra.

   Peter luchó por sostener su mirada.

   —Nadie. Nadie me gusta.

   Michelle dejó escapar un resoplido de risa.

   —Estás tan rojo que brillas.

   —¿Podemos cambiar de tema? 

   —¡Vamos, Peter! Dinos quién te gusta —apremió Ned.  

   —Chicos, no tengo ganas de hablar de esto, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? —dijo en un tono demasiado cortante.

   Sus dos amigos por primera vez callaron de golpe. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Michelle dijo: 

   —Bueno, probablemente será mejor que no vayas con nadie al baile. Si tocas alcohol no harás más que el ridículo delante de tu pareja.

_________________

    Las nubes comenzaron a apiñarse lentamente, formando un remolino oscuro y sospechoso. Las gotas fueron cayendo, una por una, hasta convertirse en un ruido amontonado y constante.

   Dentro de la Mansión Stark, exactamente a las 4:30 de la tarde, Peter esperaba en el lobby. F.R.I.D.A.Y. le había dicho que el señor Stark llegaría tarde por asuntos más allá de su control. A Peter no le importaba esperar, pero los nervios lo carcomían despiadadamente.

   Sentía que sus piernas eran una gelatina inestable, a punto de derrumbarse.

   Trató de sentarse en el sofá que había en medio del salón. Pero descubrió que sus piernas estaban demasiado inquietas como para mantenerlas inmóviles en un solo sitio.

   _Cuánto más…cuánto más tardará…_

   Escuchó pasos en el piso de mármol. A estas alturas podía reconocer el peso y el ritmo del propietario.    

   Stark caminaba hacia él. Sus manos metidas en el bolsillo de su saco negro, lentes de sol puestos (un mero accesorio decorativo) y expresión neutralizada.

   Peter no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente.

   —Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Parker —saludó. Su tono era ligero y casual. Peter se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, todavía sin mirarlo.

   Tony avanzó unas pisadas más y Peter, por primera vez en su vida, detectó un aroma sobre él.

   Un aroma diferente.

   La usual esencia de Tony Stark era el aftershave que utilizaba para afeitarse, la preciosa calidad de las telas que siempre tenía encima y el perfume tan costoso y característico que llevaba en la piel. El finísimo olfato de Peter captaba todo tipo de aromas y tufos de cosas fundamentalmente invisibles.

   El aroma que despedía Tony en ese momento era dulce, empalagoso, acaramelado. Nada que ver con su masculinidad y elegancia.

   —Peter —dijo Tony—. Ven, vamos a hablar en otro sitio —hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia arriba, mientras se quitaba los lentes y los resguardaba en la orilla de su camiseta.

   Tardó unos minutos en entender lo que estaba percibiendo.

___________________

   Una enorme y ultramoderna sala de juegos fue el lugar donde se localizaron.  Peter reconoció diversos videojuegos y máquinas de su tierna infancia. No había puertas, sólo huecos encarando el exterior.

   Se giró hacia Tony y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose muy vulnerable y expuesto de repente.

   —Bonita emm, bonita sala —intentó decir para aligerar el tremendo disgusto que oprimía su pecho.  

   —Gracias —respondió Tony— Aquí suelo venir cuando quiero relajarme. Tengo todo —señaló la vasta repisa llena de juegos cuidadosamente ordenados en sus cajas—. Desde lo más retro hasta lo más novedoso. No dudes en tomar prestado algo de aquí, si tú quieres —añadió.

   Peter asintió y se preguntó si por eso lo había traído allí. Un lugar que definitivamente iba a gustarle. Quizá incluso tranquilizarlo. Hacerlo sentir cómodo en una habitación repleta de sus pasatiempos favoritos; su zona de confort. De esa forma ambos serían capaces de actuar como gente civilizada.

   Pero Tony no sabía que su plan se había ido por el retrete; Peter resistía el impulso de taparse la nariz. El aroma probablemente no era tan intenso ni tan persistente en realidad como la imaginación de Peter sugería. Sin embargo, no era divertido pararse ahí, olfateando a otra persona en el señor Stark. Quería desesperadamente alejarse de ahí.

   Tony debió notar que algo raro le sucedía porque lo miró ceñudo y preguntó:

   —¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido.

   —Estoy bien —dijo Peter. Esquivó su mirada otra vez y se concentró en la fragancia que desprendía la alfombra; productos de limpieza, hilo suave y perfume de lavanda.

   —En serio, chico. No te ves bien —insistió Tony. Quiso avanzar unos pasos hacia Peter, y éste apartó su cuerpo como si de fuego se tratase. No era su intención verse tan obvio, pero simplemente no pudo reaccionar de otra forma. Contempló, arrepentido, cómo Tony se había quedado petrificado en su lugar y con una mano ligeramente extendida hacia él.

   —Yo, uhmm, no-no dormí bien, ¿quizá por eso estoy pálido...? —se excusó rápidamente, con la esperanza de estar aparentando más normalidad— ¿Quería hablar conmigo? —añadió para desviar el tema y evitar la expresión de desconcierto reflejada en Tony.

   Caminó hasta otro lado de la habitación y apreció la cantidad multicolor de videojuegos arreglados en fila y por tamaño, buscando distraerse de lo que estaba sintiendo.

   El silencio se extendió por casi dos minutos. Peter no se atrevía a dar la vuelta.

   Algo rechinó. Peter se giró y vio que Tony se había sentado en una de los sillones individuales de la sala.

   —¿Te quieres sentar? —ofreció.

   Peter tragó saliva.

   —Creo que prefiero estar de pie, gracias.

   Tony lo escrudiñó largamente, pero no agregó más.  

   Silencio.

   —Escucha, Peter —dijo por fin. Casi sonaba como el comienzo de una de las largas charlas que tía May ocasionalmente le daba—. Te he pedido que vinieras hasta aquí porque creo que podemos arreglar este asunto. No es fácil para mi admitir que realmente me importas mucho...más de lo que creía. Es por eso que no quiero verte herido. Lo que sucedió el otro día...eres lo suficientemente listo como para saber que lo que hicimos fue...más allá de lo estúpido...

   Hubo una ligera pausa. La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que podrían escuchar caer un alfiler.

   —También —continuó—, eres lo suficientemente listo como para saber que nuestra brecha de edad es...sustancial —Tony miró a Peter directamente a los ojos. El muchacho estaba inmóvil en su sitio, sin expresión—. No debí permitir que nada de eso ocurriera. Es un error que necesito que perdones...si es que puedes...Si no...—Tony hizo una pausa significativa y bajó la voz— no me enojaré si quieres decirle a alguien. Tu tía, por ejemplo...estás en todo tu derecho —Peter abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Acaso Tony insinuaba lo que él creía?

   —Pero si no deseas contarle a nadie...mi laboratorio siempre estará abierto para ti, las veinticuatro horas del día, sólo que yo no estaré ahí.

   Stark pareció haber terminado. Observó a Peter, como a la espera de una respuesta.

   No obstante, Peter no hallaba qué decir ante el obvio discurso del rechazo. Sabía, todo este tiempo, que eso era exactamente lo que iba a obtener por jugar con fuego. No esperaba más ni menos.

   El desagradable olor del amante con quien Tony se había acostado, fuera quien fuera, seguía acribillando su nariz.

   Se sentía patético y pequeño. Muy pequeño. Diminuto.

   —¿Peter? —preguntó cautelosamente Tony. La plana e inexpresiva cara de Peter debía confundirlo— ¿Has entendido lo que dije?

   —Sí —dijo en un hilillo de voz.

   —¿Estás de acuerdo en que debemos ser más inteligentes en el futuro inmediato?

   —Sí.

   —Peter, ¿podrías decir algo además de “sí”? Necesito tu completo apoyo en esta situación de mierda —comenzaba a sonar irritado.

   Pero Peter miró a cualquier parte menos a Tony. Ladeó la cabeza y vio de soslayo que Stark tenía su videojuego favorito en un estante, apartado, lejos de todos los demás, como si ese también fuera su favorito.

   —No —volteó la cabeza y miró al hombre directamente a los ojos.

   Stark le devolvió la mirada muy extrañado y contrariado.

   —¿No? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

   —Mi respuesta a lo anterior. Lo de ser inteligentes en el futuro inmediato.

   —¿Y qué quieres decir con eso exactamente, chico? —su voz denotaba peligro, Peter estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo.

   —No me importa ser inteligente – dijo atropelladamente– No me importa pensar antes de actuar...o usar mi cabeza, ni nada. Yo sólo...sólo quiero que...—respiró hondo— ¿no tengo derecho a ser realmente estúpido?

   Tony lo miraba cada vez más asombrado. No parecía dar crédito a sus oídos.

   —Peter, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que estás diciendo?

   —Sí —respondió de inmediato.

   —No lo creo. Me parece que estás a años luz de entender la gravedad del asunto —el peso de sus palabras no tenía el efecto deseado en Peter.

   —Sé lo que quiero —dijo como si eso zanjara el asunto.

   —Tienes catorce años. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que quieres.

   —Tengo quince —corrigió Peter. La sarta de idioteces que decía eran incontrolables ya—. Y no estaría aprovechándose de mí porque yo ya lo he hecho. Con personas mayores que yo —añadió descaradamente. 

   Tony lo miró incrédulo y se echó para atrás en su asiento.

   —Espera un momento —alzó las manos en señal de alto— ¿Me estás diciendo que has tenido relaciones sexuales...con _hombres_ mayores?

   Peter tragó saliva otra vez. Su corazón era un tamborileo en su caja torácica.

   —Sí.

   Tony continuó observándolo un buen rato. A Peter le fallaron las piernas. Se dejó, entonces, caer en el sofá, posicionando su cuerpo hacia Tony para verlo de frente, pero sin atreverse a acortar demasiado la distancia entre ellos. Ya estaba sobrepasando los límites de la prudencia, sería una locura tentar demasiado a la suerte.

   Stark se talló el ojo con una mano.

   —¿Cuántos hombres?

   La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Peter.

   —¿Qué?

   —¿Con cuántos hombres has tenido sexo? ¿O sólo ha sido uno?

   Peter parpadeó varias veces. Lo había atrapado con la guardia baja. No quiso pensarlo demasiado.

   —So-sólo uno.

   —¿Edad?

   —Veinticinco —respondió y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir la farsa. Su corazón parecía querer explotar en su pecho y el calor empezó a aglomerarse inoportunamente en la cara. 

   —Eso no es mucho mayor que tú —opinó Stark levantando una ceja. Peter no supo qué decir. Estaba llevando la mentira a niveles insospechados. Y lo peor era que Tony parecía tragársela.

   —¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

   _Esa_ pregunta era demasiado inapropiada y personal. Peter no pudo evitar abrir la boca, completamente pasmado. El show había terminado.

   —¿Qu-q-qué? —tartamudeó sin aliento.

   —¿Lo disfrutaste? —su tonalidad era profunda, seria, atrevida.

   Su cuerpo, como una olla de presión, hervía al rojo vivo. Su timidez había excedido su descaro con creces.

   Los labios de Stark dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa y sus cejas se arquearon.

   —Mentiroso —dijo, el triunfo notándose en su mirada.

   —No estoy mintiendo —murmuró Peter sonando poco convincente.

   —Hace tan solo unos días, si no mal recuerdo, llegas y me pides con cara de cachorro perdido que te besara para ayudarte a entender algo. ¿Qué era ese algo, Peter? Hasta donde yo tenía entendido era tu confusión por sentirte atraído hacia otro hombre. ¿Ahora resulta que has tenido un amante del mismo sexo que tú, como si no tuviera importancia?

   Peter bajó la mirada completamente atrapado.

   —Tienes que aprender a organizar tus mentiras, Parker.

   Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Probablemente Tony se había estado burlando de él desde el principio, con todas esas preguntas incómodas.

   —Puedes salir por esa puerta ahora mismo. Recupera algo de tu dignidad —sugirió Tony—.  Y te aconsejo fuertemente que pienses en lo que te dije.

   Peter lo consideró. Ya había hecho bastante el ridículo por un día. Pero antes quiso saber.

   —¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo?

   —Desde que te pusiste rojo. Que, debo decir, casi todo el tiempo.

   Bajó la mirada, más avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

   Apretó su mandíbula sin objetar nada.  

   —No va a suceder, chico —dijo en un tono que sentenciaba el tema—. Métetelo en esa brillante cabeza tuya y asúmelo.

   Las palabras eran como balas atravesándolo.

   —Si tuviera dieciocho años, sería diferente, ¿verdad? —hizo la pregunta sin pensarlo, sin darle motivo a la existencia de sus palabras. Sabía que no obtendría una respuesta satisfactoria de todas formas. Instantáneamente se cubrió la cara con las manos— ¿Sabe qué?, no responda eso. Ignór—empezó a decir Peter, pero fue detenido de golpe. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Tony había dicho “ _probablemente”_ en voz baja?

   Peter levantó la cabeza, aturdido.

   Tony parecía en plena conmoción también.

   —¿Acaba de...? ¿Usted dijo...? —se mordió los labios, temeroso de mirar a Tony, pero también temiendo que, si dejaba de verlo, se perdería algo vital en su expresión.

   —Mira, chico, no te emociones. Sólo digo que...—aclaró su garganta y se removió incómodo en el sofá, evitando los ojos de Peter— ¿Sabes qué? No tengo que dar explicaciones. Olvida lo que dije. No significa nada.

   Peter, en cambio, no dejaba de estudiar a Stark, con el aliento atorado en su garganta. 

   —A-acaba de decir...entonces si...entonces...¿lo haría?

   —Muchacho, por el amor de dios, te pido que olvides lo que dije —le espetó el hombre, rayando en la desesperación. 

   —Pero usted dijo que –

   —No pienso discutir contigo ni un segundo más— le cortó.

   —No sabía que estábamos discutiendo —rebatió Peter.

   —Lo estaremos si no te vas ahora mismo —Stark lo estaba echando otra vez. Parecía ser su solución predilecta cuando no quería lidiar con él.

   —No pienso irme hasta que admita lo que dijo —sentenció Peter, explayando algo de su rebeldía.

   Tony volvió a desviar la mirada. Negó con la cabeza.

   —Muchacho...

   —¡Lo acaba de decir!

   —Peter...

   —Dijo “probablemente”.  

   Abruptamente, Tony suspiró y enterró la cara entre las manos. 

   —Peter...

   —Tony...—era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. En sus labios era una novedad y en su corazón una conmoción.

   Empujando el límite de la cordura, el último resquicio de esperanza, la última gota de anhelo, tocó suavemente la pierna de Tony, en medio de su muslo. No se atrevió a mover su mano a otro lado más comprometedor.

   Y si Tony fuera un hombre más débil, tal vez incluso el hombre que era hace diez años, habría sucumbido al tacto. Él habría tomado lo que quería.

   Y se demoró en la imagen de Peter desplazando su cálida mano hacia adelante.

   Se dio sólo un momento para imaginarse al chico recorriendo sus manos por la longitud de su muslo hasta su entrepierna. Pero sólo un momento.

   Y los momentos tienen que terminar.


	13. Adicto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Addicted  
> Artista o grupo: Kelly Clarkson

 

 _“Todos tenemos un pequeño botón escondido. Ahí. En algún lado. Un botón que no admitimos que deseamos presionar” –_ El juego de Gerald, Stephen King _._

  

 

_El sexo es bueno. Genial incluso._

_Ahora entiendes por qué Megan lo puso en la cima de la lista que te envió. Su belleza es obvia, su juventud notable, su experiencia placentera._

_Pero lo miras y sabes que no es lo que estás buscando. Él fuma. Te das cuenta por el sabor de su boca. El marcado acento francés y una voz áspera y sensual destroza gran parte de la ilusión, también._

_Algo en tu interior gruñe con insatisfacción._

_Pides entonces una escolta femenina; tu zona de confort. Y es lo mismo._

_A los cuarenta y siete años no hay mucho que no hayas hecho en tu vida. Pero esa noche puedes tachar algo de la lista._

_No hablas mucho mientras estás en la cama. Poco usual en ti, lo sabes. Nunca fuiste bueno cerrando la boca._

_Al día siguiente los dejas a ambos en una limosina para que vayan a cualquier parte que ellos deseen._

_Miras la hora. No tuviste oportunidad de ducharte, te levantaste tarde._

_El chico llegará en cualquier momento._

_Decides cambiarte la ropa por lo menos. F.R.I.D.A.Y. se encargará de recibirlo mientras tanto._

_Cuando llegas al lobby, percibes que el chico está hecho un manojo de nervios. Tú también._

_Lo llevas, entonces, a tu rincón favorito. Ves el asombro, ves la inocencia._

_Pero también ves el disgusto. Y te preguntas por qué._

_Se aleja de ti. Con miedo. Con… ¿asco?_

_Te quedas congelado, perplejo, sorprendido del rechazo._

_Pero no puedes culparlo. Tú, que eres un lío de ser humano, una persona rota; quizás él también se dio cuenta del problema que representas y te ve como el depredador que eres._

_Te resignas y das tu monólogo. El que preparaste días antes._

_Agregas algo diferente, sin embargo._

_Insinuar que le diga a alguien sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes no era parte del plan. Pero lo ves tan evasivo y asustado que no puedes evitarlo. Te sientes culpable. Como nunca desde que lo besaste._

_Terminas de dar tu discurso. Y el silencio abunda. De su boca no salen palabras. Él, que se la pasa llenando silencios con maestría y hasta el hartazgo, no tiene nada que decir._

_Te preocupas. Pero también te exaspera. Notas que evita tu mirada._

_Lo que darías por saber lo que está pensando._

_Y de repente enuncia una palabra que no esperabas: “_ No _”_

_Tan rebelde, tan descuidadamente, y te saca de tus casillas._

_¿Acaso no entiende el peligro que corre?_

_E insiste. Y miente. Lo sabes desde que comienza a hablar. Porque lo conoces. Porque tú también solías mentir sobre tu experiencia sexual a tus compañeros durante tu adolescencia. Con el tiempo te volviste más retorcido y dejaste de mentir eventualmente; dijiste nada más que la verdad._

_Pero él está llevando la mentira demasiado lejos. Y tus preguntas fuera de contexto y decoro no lo detienen. Él contesta con un tenue rubor al principio, pero a medida que lo sigues cuestionando el rubor crece, se incendia, le quema. Claramente mentir no es lo suyo._

_Y sientes satisfacción en las entrañas cuando ves la evidente vergüenza, la inseguridad, la inexperiencia. Y quieres perseguir ese sentimiento. Quieres ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar él._

_Una parte de ti se siente terrible, pero otra parte está anulando esa culpabilidad con una suprema satisfacción que es un poco alarmante._

_Desvelas sus verdades. Le haces saber que no te engaña._

_“_ Mentiroso _”, lo llamas. Tú también eres un embustero. Y un hipócrita._

_Y a medida que te dejas llevar por esa emergente sensación, una realidad que has estado negando durante meses repta sobre ti._

_A pesar de todos tus esfuerzos, a pesar de estar haciendo un gran trabajo al convencerte de que tu sobreprotección hacia el chico proviene de un sentimiento meramente paternal; la obligación de proteger a alguien más joven y vulnerable, esa línea de razonamiento está completamente fuera de lugar si el repentino deseo de meter tu lengua en el chico y empujarlo abajo en el sofá, es algo que cruza tu mente por accidente._

_Entonces le sugieres que se vaya. No por su bien, sino por el tuyo. Sabes que no harás nada al respecto, pero tu pobre y triste mundo está a punto de descolocarse._

_Y te pregunta lo que no quieres escuchar ni decir en voz alta. Pero lo dices igual. Se te escapa._

_“_ Probablemente _” No reparas en lo que dijiste hasta segundos después._

_Pero él sí que te escuchó._

_Ves el shock inicial. Seguido por la incredulidad. Culminando con la esperanza._

_Quieres retractarte. Por tu bien otra vez._

_Pero el pánico se apodera. Finalmente. Te pones nervioso. Balbuceas, igual que él._

**_Sentarte ahí, confrontado la verdad infalible de por qué has estado tan inmerso en la vida del chico hace que se te revuelva el estómago._ **

_Por todas las buenas cualidades del niño; su bondad, su virtud, su increíble ingenio y curiosidad…tu admiración ha llegado un paso demasiado lejos. Finalmente te pasaste por alto lo que se podría considerar aceptable. Aunque, así, se explica toda tu irracionalidad desde meses atrás; tiene sentido tu ira, tus arrebatos, tu impulsividad, tu espionaje, tu excesiva preocupación._

_Te presiona para que repitas lo impensable. Fue un desliz de tu propia lengua, un acto inconsciente. No volverás a cometer ese error. Lo sabes. Lo esperas._

_Al borde de su cordura toca ligeramente tu pierna. Con toda la inocencia expresada en el acto. No tiene otras intenciones, lo sabes. No iba a llegar más lejos. Tienes que dar tú el siguiente paso. La responsabilidad está en ti._

_Gracias a dios que tú sigues cuerdo._

______________________

  

   Tony retiró amablemente la mano de Peter y la colocó lejos de su muslo.

   —Peter, te pedí que vinieras para arreglar esta situación complicada. ¿Crees que tu mano sobre mi pierna está ayudando para hacerla menos complicada? —ya estaba sonando como su padre.

   —Lo siento —murmuró avergonzado, pero no lo suficiente, en opinión de Tony.

   —Sentirlo no hará que las cosas mejoren, chico —podía saborear las palabras y la firmeza de Howard Stark en su paladar. _Bien_ , pensó _. Así podré ser duro con el muchacho y no sentirme culpable después._

   —Creo que es un buen momento para dejar el tema por la paz —añadió y se puso de pie, recuperando algo de su estabilidad emocional en el acto. Se alejó unos pasos—. Happy o alguien disponible vendrá por ti en breve. ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

   “Lo escuché, señor”

   —Fue un placer verte hoy, señor Parker.

   Compungido, Peter se levantó también.

   —Yo-yo no quiero irme, señor Stark. No puedo.

   —Sí puedes, y lo harás.

   —Pero-

   —O te vas ahora mismo o llamo a seguridad y de paso te quito el traje para siempre. Tú decides.

  Claramente Peter no se esperaba un golpe tan bajo.  La férrea actitud de Tony tambaleó al ver la expresión traicionada y furiosa del chico.

   —No voy a irme —dijo entre dientes—. No pienso escucharlo. ¡no quiere admitirlo! ¡Me correspondió el beso el otro día y no quiere admitir que se muere por besarme otra vez!

   Qué fácil sería negarlo. Un simple “no” sería suficiente. Pero Tony no lo dijo y Peter se dio cuenta. Se aferró a ello con las uñas como todo un mocoso insolente.

   —¡Su _lengua_ estaba en mi _boca!_

—Peter, te lo suplico...

   —Y dijo que probablemente usted y yo -

   —¡CÁLLATE! —rugió Tony. Peter se sobresaltó con los ojos muy abiertos, como un venado en frente de un auto.

   A Tony nunca le había gustado levantar la voz. Le recordaba a las personas que aspiran el control, pero nunca lo obtienen; por eso gritan, para hacerse escuchar. Tony era un genio, un magnate. Su sarcasmo y retorcido sentido del humor eran sus mejores armas para dar su punto y cansar a su oponente al mismo tiempo.

   Pero no servía con Peter. El chico no solo no escuchaba, sino que tenía enteramente la razón y eso le daba poder. Y eso era lo que aterrorizaba a Tony. Sentía que iba a perder la cabeza en medio de la jugada peligrosa que representaba ese chico.

   Peter no articuló palabra alguna durante unos instantes. Tony aprovechó.

   —Tienes que irte —repitió más calmado.

   Y tomó con fuerza el brazo del chico, sin importarle si lo estaba apretando demasiado y lo guio a la salida forzadamente. Peter, debido a la sorpresa inicial, se dejó llevar, pero, avanzando unos pasos, repentinamente Tony no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro más. El muchacho usaba su fuerza a su favor.

   Con la otra mano, lo agarró del hombro e intentó empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta. Logró desbalancearlo un ápice, pero Peter se sostuvo de él con ambas manos puestas en sus brazos.  Forcejearon inútilmente por unos segundos. El chico era descabelladamente más fuerte. Tony se habría reído de lo absurdo de la situación sino fuera porque lidiaba también con el enfado, hacia sí mismo y hacia el chico.

   —No me iré a ninguna parte —siseó Peter.

   Las aletas de sus narices estaban hinchadas. Sus ojos clavados en los del otro. Tony reparó en la cercanía recortada entre ambos y simultáneamente Peter también. Se miraron un par de segundos y el estruendo de un tono musical los hizo aterrizar a la tierra.

   Tony deshizo su agarre y se puso el celular en la oreja sin pensarlo.

    — _Tony_ —era Happy. Oportuno como siempre.

   —Al habla.

_—Sé que quieres que recoja al chico, pero no creo que eso vaya a suceder muy pronto._

   Tony miró a Peter. El chico estaba atento también, escuchando probablemente con su oído aguzado.

   —Explícate.

_—Digamos que a alguien le pareció buena idea lanzarse del puente y acobardarse al último momento. Están haciendo un tráfico infernal para rescatarlo. No puedo moverme._

   —Llama a tu reemplazo. Dylan, Damian, Delmar...

   — _Dorian_ —corrigió Happy— _¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Sucedió en el puente. Nadie puede ir a tu mansión sin cruzar el maldito puente._

   Tony cerró los ojos.

   —¿Mi jet privado? —aventuró.

   — _¿Estás bromeando? ¿Con esta tormenta?_ —detrás de la línea escuchaba los coches tocando el claxon como en un desfile de carros alegóricos en medio de un aguacero— _¿Y dónde exactamente va a dejar al chico un jet de 35 metros? ¿En la esquina de su casa?_

   Tony se frotó la cara con la mano.

_—Lo siento, jefe. Parece que el chico tendrá que quedarse una noche. Lo recogeré mañana temprano para la escuela._

   —Fantástico —colgó la llamada. La frustración palpitaba. La cabeza le dolía.

   —Llamaré a May —dijo Peter secamente. Tony lo miró, pero el chico le había dado la espalda, probablemente marcaba el número de su tía.

   —Espléndido. Tú haz eso. Mientras, yo iré a tomar una pastilla para aliviar el dolor de cabeza llamado “Peter Parker” —sabía que esa actitud mordaz no ayudaba a aligerar el ambiente, pero no podía evitar su forma de ser. Peter se detuvo en sus movimientos y alzó levemente la cabeza, como recibiendo las palabras de Tony con el cuerpo.

   Tony suspiró agotado. _Mataría por una botella de bourbon ahora mismo._

   Pero dirigirse a su bar no era un movimiento inteligente de su parte. Especialmente si Peter iba a quedarse una noche. Caminó unos pasos lejos de Peter, y optó simplemente por estudiar el cuadro de su álbum favorito de AC/DC colgado en la pared.

   —Hola May —escuchó decir a Peter desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Sí, estoy con el señor Stark —notó la acidez de sus palabras— Parece que hubo un accidente de tráfico y no pueden llevarme a casa… Sí, sí, está de acuerdo con que me quede… No te preocupes, me llevarán a la escuela mañana temprano…esa es una buena pregunta…ok le preguntaré. Bye. Yo también.

   Peter también suspiró. Tony no deseaba apartar la vista de la guitarra del emblemático Malcom Young.

   —¿Qué dijo tu tía? —preguntó con toda la normalidad que le quedaba.

   —Quiere saber qué ropa usaré mañana —dijo Peter.

   —Simple. Te prestaré yo la ropa. Puede ser que tenga algo de tu talla, siempre y cuando no te molesten referencias de mis bandas preferidas de rock. ¿Algo más?

   —No.

   Pudo escuchar el sonido de los dedos del chico revoloteando por la pantalla de su celular, texteando la respuesta a su tía.

   Otro suspiro. Otro silencio incómodo.

   Tony se rehusaba a sentarse y Peter parecía sentir lo mismo. La tensión era tan cargada que les impedía tomar asiento. Tampoco podían verse a la cara.

   —¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el chico. Cuando Tony descubriera la respuesta quería ser el primero en enterarse.

   —No lo sé.

   El silencio se expandió, esta vez, sin clemencia. Los minutos transcurrieron sigilosos.   Cada uno clavado en su sitio sin atreverse a confrontarse. Tony mordía el interior de su mejilla, en la misma posición, quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás.

   Peter fue el primero en romper el hielo. 

   —¿Puedo decirle algo? —preguntó con un tono que insistía en sonar casual.

   Tony se preparó para la defensiva.

   —Dispara.

   —Sé que...sé que estoy siendo irracional —empezó entrecortadamente—. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle nada. Lo sé, pero…cuando estoy con usted, trabajando en el laboratorio, o sólo...hablando —tomó aliento—. Siento que puedo hacer lo que sea. Porque cuando usted está cerca, puedo lidiar con todo. No tengo pesadillas, no tengo que arriesgar mi vida. Yo...me siento más fuerte...—terminó con las últimas sílabas perdiendo claridad y fuerza.

   Unos meses atrás y ése habría sido el mejor cumplido que hubiera querido escuchar por parte del chico. Se habría sentido dichoso y en plena calma. Habría considerado su esfuerzo en ayudar a Peter un rotundo éxito. Pero en _esas_ circunstancias le provocó una opresión en el pecho que sólo podía identificar como amargura y…sí, culpa. Mucha culpa.

   —Peter, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó con voz cansada.

   —No lo sé —contestó el muchacho—. Nada, supongo.

   —Peter...tengo presión baja en las arterias, me sé las letras de la música vieja de elevadores y mi cabello no se está fortaleciendo.

   —No me importa —dijo casi de inmediato Peter.

   —Pues debería. Estás viendo a un hombre sin futuro, sin nada que ofrecerte. Nada apropiado para ti, al menos.

   Esta vez el silencio fue aplastante, casi destructivo y ensordecedor. Así que cuando Peter habló, Tony no lo estaba esperando y la pregunta le provocó un vuelco al corazón;

   —Entonces, ¿por qué me besó?

   Su voz sonó más cerca y más presente que nunca. Tony resistió el impulso de voltear para saber si Peter lo estaba mirando o si se había acercado a él.

   —Porque soy un hombre idiota, ¿probablemente? —suspiró— No lo sé, muchacho. Y aunque lo supiera, tienes que entender que eso _nunca_ puede pasar otra vez.

   Peter finalmente calló y los odiosos minutos danzaron y se burlaron de ellos.

   _Tal vez solo un trago_ , pensó Tony desesperado y con la boca seca. Carraspeó.

   —Tengo unas cosas que hacer, muchacho —ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en crear una excusa convincente— ¿Podrás encontrar el camino a tu habitación? Es la misma que usaste cuando estabas herido. F.R.I.DA.Y. te ayudará si te pierdes.

   Escuchó los suaves y discretos pasos de Peter abandonando la sala.

   Tony aspiró profundamente.

___________________

   Se tenía que dar algo de crédito. Tanta fuerza de voluntad era sorprendente, incluso para él; tan pronto como llegó a su cantina personal y se sirvió un trago de whisky, arrojó el vaso a la pared, ensuciando la inmaculada piedra de mármol.

   No poner ni un dedo en el muchacho también era admirable. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no lo era. No debería darse felicitaciones por no follarse a un menor de edad. Consideró seriamente, ahora sí, ir a terapia. No era normal pensar así en Peter. No quería reflexionar en lo mucho que, por un instante, deseó abalanzarse sobre él, besarlo y darle una verdadera razón para sonrojarse.

   Despreciable, inmundo. **Y la palabra que empieza con “p”**

   Se dirigió a su oficina, sin saber qué hacer ahí. Se sentía como un león enjaulado. La mansión estaba repleta de memorias sobre Peter.

   Empezando por el lobby donde se besaron. El laboratorio, donde los días felices se ensombrecían con la mancha imborrable de la vergüenza. Sobre su mesa en el taller podía visualizar la sangre de Peter y sus gritos comprimidos cuando extrajo la bala de su cuerpo. La cocina donde compartieron una pizza y descubrieron que tenían mucho más en común de lo que creían. La sala de juegos, donde tuvieron su intento de charla civilizada y concluyó en forcejeos y miradas acusadoras y provocativas.

   El chico había permeado cada rincón.   

   Todo, todo hacía eco en su cabeza.

_________________

   Horas después, cuando logró tomar amplias bocanadas de aire y recuperar la compostura, su estómago rugió, y esta vez no fue por la culpa rumiando en su interior ni por el asco sobre sí mismo. Tenía hambre. Y se acordó que el chico también la tendría; el reloj apuntaba las nueve de la noche, después de todo.

   Tony era un desastre cocinando y no tenía ganas de pedir comida a domicilio. Pizza congelada era la solución más sencilla.

   Le tomó diez minutos prepararla. La colocó sobre un plato y la partió en diversos trocitos. Dio un largo suspiro y se puso en marcha.

_No hagas nada estúpido._

   Le irritó mucho darse cuenta de que su corazón aumentaba el ritmo con cada paso que lo dejaba más cerca de la habitación de Peter.

   No obstante, cuando abrió la puerta y estudió con cautela alrededor, no lo vio dentro.

   La habitación estaba vacía.

   Se internó en ella con la interrogante suspendida en el aire. Permanecía intacta y conservada, como si nadie en mucho tiempo hubiera puesto un pie dentro. Se preguntó dónde rayos se había metido ese mocoso. F.R.I.D.A.Y. le diría. Abrió la boca para llamarla y una voz diferente se escuchó en la habitación.

   —Estoy aquí.

   De no ser porque conocía muy bien ese timbre (ligeramente infantil y agudo) habría saltado en su lugar. Pero volteó y la bizarra ubicación donde estaba el muchacho lo sacudió igual.

   —¿Qué diablos haces ahí arriba?

   Desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, Peter se hallaba con los pies sobre el techo, encogido en una esquina, cual araña, y con los dedos ligeramente aferrados a la pared, como sosteniendo todo su peso en ellos.  

   —Ponerme de cabeza me ayuda a pensar —explicó tranquilamente. No parecía emplear ningún esfuerzo en lo que hacía.

   —Pues baja tu trasero —demandó Tony—. Te traje la cena.

   En un grácil y atlético movimiento, Peter se encontró de nuevo con los pies sobre el piso. Inmediatamente después, sus manos se escondieron en los bolsillos de su chamarra azul marino. Sus ojos no se atrevieron a buscar los de Stark. 

   —Pizza —señaló Tony, reafirmando el nombre de la comida—. La mejor de la casa —dejó el plato sobre la mesa pequeña que había ante la cama.

   Se permitió inspeccionar a Peter solo porque él no lo estaba mirando. Los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos eran más notorios que nunca. Su rostro estaba tensionado y apretaba los labios ligeramente.

   Con la velocidad de un rayo Peter alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Stark.    

   Tony se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y desvió la mirada al momento.

   —Bueno. Supongo que...te veré mañana en el desayuno —dijo Tony con dificultad—. Descansa.

   Cuando estaba alzando la mano para girar la perilla de la puerta, escuchó:

   —¿Señor Stark?

   _No te des la vuelta_ , su conciencia susurró, _sigue tu camino._

   Sin embargo, Tony se dio la vuelta y fue atrapado una vez más por la mirada de Peter.

_Rompe el contacto._

   Apreció con lujo de detalle cómo las pupilas de Peter se dilataban, sus ojos casi tornándose negros. Y la cabeza de Tony se llenó de alarmas de colores y silbatos de precaución. Empezó a sentir demasiado calor, su piel estaba tensa sobre sus huesos.

_Di algo para romper el ambiente._

   Tony no abrió la boca ni para respirar. Súbitamente el aire era demasiado pesado y ardiente para recibirlo en sus pulmones.

_¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Deja de mirarlo!_

   El duelo de miradas furtivas permaneció sin ganador invicto. Nadie movía un músculo. Nadie osaba quebrar la electricidad que corría por la habitación. Tony tuvo que aguantar pararse ahí y sostener la mirada expectante del chico…

   La pálida clavícula de Peter estaba expuesta. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas. Tony sintió una sacudida de atracción y asco, a la vez.

   La más controversial de las ambivalencias. La más espantosa sensación; autocontrol.

   _¿A quién engañas?_

   Tony nunca fue bueno con el autocontrol.

    En dos largas zancadas llegó hasta Peter y agarró firmemente sus hombros, empujándolo hacia la pared. Entonces golpeó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Peter. No se estaban tocando, no desde que soltó los hombros del chico, pero sus cuerpos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Tony pudiera sentir la agitada respiración de Peter contra su rostro.

   —Señor Stark —Peter exhaló suavemente. Sus ojos llenos de sorpresa se detuvieron en los labios de Tony, y realmente ¿cómo podría resistirse a eso?

   Cerró la brecha entre ellos, besando a Peter con dureza. Era desordenado y áspero y la boca contra la suya era cálida y húmeda. Había olvidado lo deliciosa que era. Su lengua se deslizó en esa pequeña cavidad y Peter jadeó en el beso. El chico extendió sus brazos al cuello de Tony y se aferró a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

   Una mano se enredó en el cabello de Peter, tirando de él y logrando que el chico despegara sus labios de Tony. Stark alzó la barbilla del muchacho con la otra mano para volver a besarlo, pero esta vez tomándose su tiempo. Trazó una línea de besos desde su mandíbula hasta la curvatura de su cuello. Escuchó maravillado los sonidos que hacía Peter ante esos simples roces. El chico respiraba fuertemente, y cuando Tony mordió juguetonamente su oreja izquierda, un gemido bastante sonoro se le escapó. Se recordó que Peter tenía sólo quince años. Y que padecía problemas sensoriales. Todo elevado a 110 por ciento.

   _Dios santo..._

   La punzante culpa se mezcló con excitación. Se sentía mejor porque Peter era joven e inexperimentado. Se sentía mejor porque todo estaba muy mal. Tony se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan enfermo, cuándo comenzó a sentirse _tan bien_ lo que estaba mal.

   Volvió a besarlo y la lengua de Peter lo recibió con gusto. Después sujetó con fuerza la cintura de Peter y lo atrajo hasta la suya, apretando la erección del chico y ganando un llanto en respuesta. Los ojos de Peter estaban nublados y se esforzaba en recuperar el aliento, sin palabras. Claramente estaba abrumado por las sensaciones nuevas, pero Tony nunca fue un hombre paciente.

   Continuó apretando las caderas de Peter contra las suyas en un ritmo dolorosamente lento, con su propio miembro respondiendo al contacto y besando al chico sin suavidad, como un adicto. Sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de Peter, pero únicamente por encima de la ropa. Podrá ser un adicto, pero su mente aun establecía reglas.

   Recorría, entonces, la espalda de Peter, sus glúteos, sus muslos, su pecho. La tela contra su mano era un estorbo a pagar por los gemidos comprimidos que hacía Peter.

   Levantó su rodilla para causar más fricción en el miembro completamente duro de Peter y el muchacho tembló descontroladamente alzando las caderas hacia arriba.  Hizo un sonido desde la garganta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en pleno éxtasis. Tony sonrió débilmente.

   —¿Estás bien?

   Peter no fue capaz de responder al principio. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de contestar.

   —S-Sí, sí, eso creo —jadeó. Diversas gotas de sudor perlaban su bonita cara descompuesta. Sus ojos viajaron a los de Tony para luego posarse en el evidente bulto que Stark tenía en la entrepierna.

   —No te molestes —dijo Tony, temiendo la ojeada ligeramente hambrienta del muchacho.

   —No es molestia —replicó Peter.

   —No te preocupes —insistió Tony. Bastante malo había sido profanar al chico (aunque solo hubieran durado un par de minutos) pero la simple de idea de dejar que Peter hiciera lo mismo por él…

   Tony recargó su frente en la de Peter y cerró los ojos.

   —Necesitas limpiarte —murmuró—, y pantalones, y ropa interior nueva. 

   —Okey...—respondió el chico en voz baja.

   —De hecho, deshazte de todo lo que llevas puesto y dámelo —más tarde se encargaría de carbonizar a fuego lento la evidencia de su desliz.

   —Okey —repitió Peter— ¿Seguro que no puedo...que no quiere que...—dejó la frase al aire, pero Tony entendió perfectamente.

   —Bastante seguro.

   Peter asintió, todavía indeciso. Tony pensó que era hora de despegarse de él y largarse, pero en vez de eso escondió su cara en la abertura media entre el hombro y cuello del chico.

   Suspiró.

   —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, muchacho? —claramente no era una pregunta para Peter.

_________________

   En su propia habitación, lejos de la tóxica presencia de Peter, pensó con calma los pasos a ejecutar.

   —F.R.I.D.A.Y., borra las cámaras de seguridad del cuarto de Peter en los últimos diez minutos. Quiero que borres también el audio grabado del salón de juegos desde el momento en que Peter y yo lo pisamos.

   “Sí, señor” respondió la omnipotencia de su I.A.

   Era la segunda vez que recurría a F.R.I.D.A.Y para eliminar sus pecados del sistema. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso en lo que a la seguridad respectaba. Era importante que la próxima vez que… ¿espera qué?

   ¿ _Próxima vez? ¿¿En qué diablos estoy pensando??_

   Se sentó en su cama, inmóvil durante unos segundos, mientras aparecía el autodesprecio posterior al crimen.

   Ahí está la línea. El umbral. Tony lo cruzó y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

   Hasta ese momento, había sido capaz de reprimir todo, dejarlo de lado como una nueva variación de sus pensamientos intrusivos, frecuentes y destructivos. Pero ahora es oficial: Tony Stark es un monstruo, un desviado, la definición de un viejo verde y pervertido. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos, los antiguos Vengadores si lo supieran?

   _Estarían asqueados, horrorizados. Te enviarían lejos, te pondrían en rehabilitación o algo así. Con terapeutas. Muchos terapeutas. Mejor de lo que mereces, realmente._

   Sus pensamientos lo marearon.

   Se levantó y dio tumbos hasta el baño para darse la ducha más fría del mundo.

   Afuera, la tormenta rasgaba el cielo, derramando con excesivo ímpetu torrentes de lluvia que chocaban contra el suelo con un sonido tan estremecedor como el metal sobre la piedra.


	14. Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: He films the clouds  
> Artista o grupo: Maybeshewill

 

   El clima contradijo al presentador de las noticias esa mañana; en vez de una lluvia larga y brumosa, el sol salió, calentando y espantando a las malas nubes. El resultado; un día realmente adorable.

   Peter observaba el cielo azul desde su ventana con preocupación y cansancio. No había sido capaz de pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Si bien su insomnio lo mantenía constantemente alerta, _esa_ noche en particular… las razones de su desvelada eran un tanto distintas.

   _Demasiado irreal para ser cierto_ , opinaba Peter, _mi fatiga venció y me quedé dormido como nunca antes._ Pero las imágenes eran frescas y claras en su memoria, y las sensaciones aun mordían.

   ¿Realmente había pasado? ¿Realmente había llegado a ese punto con Stark la noche anterior?

   A Peter le costaba creerlo. Todo pasó tan rápido y sin previo aviso. De repente Stark lo miró como si Peter estuviera siendo proyectado bajo una luz nueva y al siguiente minuto lo lanzó contra la pared, acorralándolo. Sus besos fueron rudos, casi desesperados, y la fricción de sus cuerpos fue impaciente y apresurada, hasta hacerlo venirse demasiado temprano.

   Y, por mucho que no deseaba admitirlo, sentía un extraño y ligero malestar colgado en un rincón de su mente que identificaba como decepción. Decepción por haberse corrido tan pronto. Decepción porque Tony no quiso ir más allá después de eso y, sobre todo, porque abandonó la habitación prácticamente como si estuviera huyendo de él.

   Luego de esa indescifrable pregunta dirigida a nadie, Tony se apartó de él sin mirarlo, le tendió un pijama para esa noche y un cambio de ropa para el día siguiente. Sin nada más que añadir, le dio las buenas noches y voló a su habitación. 

   Peter no era tonto. Sabía cómo funciona el mundo. Un adulto jamás debía mirar a un menor de edad de la forma en que Stark lo había hecho anoche. Un adulto responsable nunca pondría un dedo en alguien tan joven como él.

   Y, sin embargo, cuando salió de su lujosa habitación y encontró a Stark esperándolo en la cocina, todas esas valiosas enseñanzas, incluyendo la decepción, quedaron amortiguadas por un placentero cosquilleo originado en su vientre.

   —Buenos días —saludó Peter con timidez.

   —Buenos días —respondió Tony cautelosamente.

   —Buenos días —dijo un tercero. Peter abrió enormemente los ojos con susto.

   Happy aguardaba en un extremo de la cocina que Peter no tomó en cuenta porque, al llegar, su vista se centró inmediatamente en Tony.

   —¡Happy!, Hola, que, qué estás...¿qué haces aquí? —acertó a decir con un tono quizá demasiado elevado.

   —Recogiéndote para llevarte a la escuela —dijo como si fuera obvio. Sostenía una taza negra, grande y humeante—. Tan pronto como termine con mi café, claro está.

   —Es muy temprano para ir a la escuela todavía —replicó Peter, ceñudo—. Ahorita es un edificio fantasma.

   —Eso dije yo —convino Happy— Pero el jefe me pidió que viniera temprano para que pasemos a tu casa primero y recojas lo que sea que necesitas hoy.

   Peter miró a Tony, pero éste lo evadió con premura.

   —Creo que tienen tiempo de sobra —comentó Stark, no obstante. Daba pequeños y rápidos bocados a su desayuno y toda su atención parecía enfocada en ello— ¿No tenías que revisar si el cargamento de Taiwán llegó en una sola pieza? Deja al chico desayunar por lo menos.

   —Bien, —resopló Happy, contrariado. Dio un sorbo a su taza— pero uno de estos días me tendrás que explicar por qué el chico no puede tomar el transporte público como el resto del mundo.

   —Me parece justo. Te lo diré en Madagascar.

   Happy salió de la cocina con su típico enfado y Peter descubrió que Tony lo miraba por fin.

   —Siéntate —invitó con extraña ligereza, como si no tuviera en cuenta la tensión que abundaba en el aire—. Hice un intento de Omelette du fromage.

   —Uhmm, gracias —musitó Peter inseguro y eligió sentarse en el asiento frente a Tony.

   Pasados unos segundos y, sin haber ojeado ni siquiera el desayuno, no pudo mantener cerrada la boca por más tiempo.

   —¿Trajiste a Happy para que fuera el mal tercio a propósito? —preguntó con urgencia.

   Tony dejó de comer y lo miró con una especie de disculpa en sus ojos.

   —Mira, no te enojes —dijo—. Sólo pensé en lo difícil que es mantener una conversación contigo sin que tenga un final de carácter inapropiado. Así que: sí, —admitió— le pedí que llegara antes de lo acordado y, como ves, también lo mandé lejos. Ese cargamento se perdió en otro barco destinado a Singapur. No lo veremos en unos sólidos treinta minutos.

   A Peter no se le escapó el significado oculto entre sus palabras.

   —Eso quiere decir...entonces tú...significa que tú no… —se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado por no poder expresarse como quería— ¿Qué significa todo eso? —exhaló con derrota— ¿Sabes lo que estoy preguntando? Yo no…

   —Creo que puedo entenderlo —se aclaró la garganta—. Y creo que la respuesta es…lo siento.

   Peter lo miró, confuso.  

   —Ahora yo no entiendo —reconoció.

   Entonces fue el turno de Stark para exhalar con derrota.

   —Dios, esto es incómodo —exclamó volteando la cabeza a la puerta por donde había salido Happy—. Significa que no podemos seguir con esto —regresó la vista hacia Peter para estudiar su reacción. Pero no obtuvo ninguna.

   Otra vez era el discurso del rechazo. Algo así había sospechado que pasaría desde el instante en que Stark le dio las buenas noches y se marchó de su habitación con la prisa de un hombre culpable.

   Así que Peter prefirió adelantarse.

   —Okey, sé que todo esto es realmente estúpido —comenzó.

   —Ya nos pasamos de la línea que marcaba “realmente estúpido” —puntualizó Tony con un dedo sobre la mesa—. Estamos por la zona de “lo jodidamente desequilibrado y enfermo” —desplazó ese dedo al otro lado de la mesa

   —Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé —dijo Peter con ademanes maniacos—. Pero...pero ayer sentí que era algo que realmente queríamos los dos, ¿sabe? Entonces si los dos queremos lo mismo no veo nada de malo en eso. No veo dónde está el problema.

   —El problema, Parker, es que si nos asomamos por el pueblo de “este tipo de depravación es un crimen penado por la ley” la diversión se termina. En el momento en que alguien nos descubra se acabó. Para ambos. Estaremos fritos.

   —Nadie tiene que saberlo. Nunca —aseguró Peter con una confianza que en realidad no sentía.

   Pero Tony puso los ojos en blanco y le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

   —Esta relación es un cliché mal escrito, claro que nos van a descubrir.

   —Hablo en serio. Si somos realmente cuidadosos nadie sospechará. ¿Usted se lo diría a alguien? —se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo idiota que había sonado su pregunta— Olvide eso, me retracto. Lo que quiero decir –

   —Ya sé qué quieres decir, muchacho.

   —Entonces...

   —No —cortó Stark, tajante—. Aquí es donde cierras la boca. El adulto está hablando.  

   Peter dejó abierta la boca un momento, debatiéndose entre obedecer y callarse o seguir insistiendo con su argumento. Al final, optó por encerrarse en un silencio ofendido. Empezaba a colmarle la paciencia los continuos y repentinos cambios de humor en Stark.

   Cuando vio que Peter no volvería a hablar, Tony prosiguió.

   —Eres virgen —Peter parpadeó con sorpresa por la súbita pero acertada afirmación—. Lo eres, y está muy bien y todo, pero lo que me pides es demasiado. No sé si entiendes la magnitud del asunto, parece que no. Pero…

   —No estoy pidiendo nada de lo que me arrepentiría después —interrumpió Peter sin poder contenerse.

   —Pero yo sí —rectificó Tony con fastidio— Yo me arrepentiría. No lo entiendes aun, eres muy joven para–

   —¡Deje de decir que soy joven! —explotó Peter.

   —¡Deja de interrumpirme! —le siguió Tony.

    Se miraron unos segundos echando chispas por los ojos, y con la impotencia escrita en sus caras.

   —Peter... —su tono se había endurecido— Lo que ayer pasó... —negó con la cabeza— No puede volver a pasar. _Lo sabes_.

   —Mira, no soy tonto —dijo Peter apresuradamente—. Sé lo que estamos arriesgando.

   —Exacto, no eres tonto. Eres listo. Sabes que esto —agitó el dedo índice entre ambos— nunca va a funcionar.

   —Lo sé — Peter se frotó los ojos, abatido.

   —¿Entonces? —había una genuina entonación de curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba Peter.

   —Yo...no puedo fingir simplemente que…no podré olvidarlo —gimoteó.

   —Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo —concluyó Stark, impasible.

   Peter apartó la vista y notó que le escocían los ojos.

   ¿Qué había pasado ayer exactamente? Un faje rápido, un manoseo por encima de la ropa y unos cuantos besos. Y ahora, Stark, _otra vez,_ lo estaba rechazando.

   —No puedo más —se levantó rápidamente y dio media vuelta—. Me rindo.

   Hizo oídos sordos cuando Stark lo llamó. De repente, escuchó un vaso de cristal caerse del otro lado de la mesa y acto seguido sintió la mano de Tony sobre su brazo, esforzándose por detenerlo. Peter giró para encararlo con una espantosa nausea reverberando en su estómago.

   —Suélteme —amenazó.

   —No te vayas —demandó Tony y pareció darse cuenta de que ser autoritario no serviría para nada. Su semblante se suavizó—. Por favor. No te vayas así.

   —Estoy harto. Puede darme por entendido.

   —Peter, escúchame…

   —¡No, usted escúcheme! —gritó. Estuvo consciente de lo infantil que sonaba y de lo joven que en verdad era. Con un movimiento brusco, deshizo el agarre de Tony y plantó la cara.

   Stark volteó a ver la puerta con aprensión.

   —Bajaré la voz —siseó Peter entre dientes, conteniendo la rabia que sentía en palabras discretas—. Usted no sabe lo que se siente, no puede darse una idea —su voz ligeramente rota lo hacía sentir peor—. Desde que mi tío murió, todo lo que hago es preguntarme qué mierda estoy haciendo con mis poderes. Y pensé que formar parte de algo como los Vengadores era la respuesta. Pensé que estar con usted podría ser bueno para mí, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué.

   —Esto no formaba parte de mi plan tampoco, muchacho —exclamó Stark desesperado—. Pero tenemos que seguir adelante.

   —¿Y pretender que nada pasó?

   —Si es lo que hace falta, sí.

   —No puedo hacer eso.

   —¿Entonces qué sugieres? —ahora Stark comenzaba a levantar la voz— ¡Yo no quería esto!  

   —¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? —preguntó Peter rechinando de ira y dando un paso hacia adelante.

   —¡Quiero que despiertes! —le espetó— ¡Soy tan viejo que podría ser tu padre!

   Peter se dio otra vez la vuelta, pero no para marcharse. Solo quería lidiar con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Se negaba a llorar. No frente a Stark.

   Detrás de él, Tony dejó escapar un resoplido angustiado.

   —Muchacho, quiero que entiendas que —se interrumpió. Volvió a suspirar. La frase que iba a enunciar quedó suspendida en el aire para no volver.

   Peter ya no lo soportaba.

   —Dile a Happy que me iré por mi cuenta.

   Y Tony no trató de detenerlo esta vez.

_____________________

 

   Varios edificios después, en las alturas de Nueva York, Spider-man no se permitía admirar el paisaje de una mañana limpia y renaciente.

   Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba sentir el viento azotando su cuerpo en movimiento, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas cada vez que se lanzaba al vacío y sin la seguridad de su red conteniendo la caída libre.

   “Llamada entrante” la suave y maternal voz de Karen llenó sus oídos de repente.

   Para su horror, vio que era Tony quien lo llamaba.

   —¡No te atrevas a contestar esa llamada, Karen! —gritó.

   “Cancelando llamada”

   Peter suspiró de alivio y cansancio a la vez, mientras pasaba por una zona residencial de edificios lujosos. Aquello le recordó a la sofisticación y el glamour de la casa de su mentor y se alejó de ahí a toda velocidad.

   No quería detenerse. Sentía que, de hacerlo, todos los malos pensamientos caerían justo como la gravedad lo atraía hacia el suelo.

   Continuó, pues, columpiándose sin descanso por varias horas, hasta que su cuerpo gritó por un tiempo fuera. La escuela había quedado en el olvido. Realmente ¿cómo podría ir así, de todas formas?

   Con la máscara removida, inhaló aire desde la terraza de un rascacielos y la altura lo hizo marearse.

   Pero si sentía que iba a vomitar, era debido al coraje y la tristeza.

   De todas las cosas estúpidas y arriesgadas que había hecho en su vida (y vaya que para sus cortos quince años eran muchas) liarse con Tony Stark se ganaba el premio mayor.

   Sus absurdos sentimientos por aquel hombre era lo que más lamentaba.

   Porque, ¿quién le garantizaba que Stark sintiera remotamente algo por él? ¿Y si realmente se había aprovechado de él, como Tony había insinuado el día anterior durante su fracaso de charla? Peter no quiso escucharlo simplemente porque la idea no le gustaba. No creía que Tony fuera capaz de tomar ventaja de otra persona, especialmente de él, de Peter, pero ahora…

   No deseaba decirlo ni en su cabeza, pero francamente se sentía usado como un trapo viejo.

   Se sentó al borde de ese edificio, recibiendo la abrumadora información del mundo bajo sus pies. Reflexionó con la mirada puesta en el horizonte durante lo que parecieron años y para su sorpresa, el cielo dejó de ser azul y las nubes dejaron de ser blancas. Un desagradable gris cubrió Manhattan y nuevamente la lluvia hizo acto de presencia. Peter se mojó sin importarle. Ya nada le importaba.

   Cuando dieron las 3:30 de la tarde, decidió bajar de ahí e ir a casa, solo para enfrentarse a una furiosa tía, quien había sido notificada por el director que su sobrino se saltó la escuela.

   A varios metros antes de llegar, en un callejón desierto, se quitó el traje de Hombre Araña y lo guardó en la mochila. Se encaminó cabizbajo en medio de la tormenta.

   Una cortina de agua densa impedía ver más allá de un palmo de terreno. Le dolían los brazos y la mochila, con sus escasas pertenencias, pesaba como un fardo lleno de piedras, como si dentro llevara todas las penas del mundo. Y las penas cuando se mojan, pesan el triple.

  

   

Tres semanas después…


	15. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Numb  
> Artista o grupo: Linkin Park

 

> _“No mires de cerca al hombre que lo tiene todo. Detrás del dinero y el glamour, oculta un secreto”_
> 
> _–_ El Gran Gatsby, F. Scott Fitzgerald

 

   Tony despertó y por un momento creyó que había retrocedido en el tiempo. Toda la evidencia apuntaba a ello; el sonido agudo taladrando sus oídos y proviniendo de ningún lado, la desorientación, la cama destendida y la mujer rubia que dormitaba a su lado sin recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Señales claras y concisas de que Tony Stark tenía 10 años menos y que había tenido una típica noche de vicios.

   La cabeza pesaba terriblemente sobre su cuello torcido. Era un tipo de malestar que sabía reconocer muy bien; quizás era el tequila mezclado con ron, o el vodka con un par de cervezas, pero tenía el presentimiento de que la resaca se basaba en algo más sofisticado y caro como un excelente vino italiano.

   Al incorporarse sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tomar agua. Caminó tambaleante y con los sentidos entumecidos hasta el baño. Cuando vio la taza del escusado se puso de rodillas y vomitó lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Luego, sobre el grifo, se limpió la boca e invirtió varios minutos para hidratarse.

   Evitó mirarse en el espejo que tenía delante porque sabía exactamente y de antemano qué tipo de imagen vería reflejada.

   Al salir, la mujer desconocida ya estaba despierta y sentada sobre la cama, dándole la espalda. Aun no se había puesto la ropa.

   —Tony Stark —exclamó ceremoniosamente sin voltear a verlo—. Pensé que nunca despertarías.

   Tony había esperado poderse escabullir mientras ella aún siguiera dormida, y así evitar la incómoda charla matutina antes de pedirle a alguien que respetuosamente la enviara a casa. Sí, Tony era esa clase de imbécil. Pero evidentemente su plan no iba a dar resultado, y, en vista de ello, trató de componerse cuanto antes.

   —El que madruga dios le ayuda —respondió con la voz ronca y queda. Se aclaró la garganta— ¿Dormiste bien?

   —Se podría decir que sí —soltó un suspiro largo y abstraído—. Debo admitir que no me agrada del todo tu selección de almohadas. Son tan duras y ásperas —paseó sus dedos por la cama y Tony reparó en el tono rojizo e intenso de sus uñas.

   —Lo tendré en mente —atinó a decir. Hablar con esa mujer en su habitación le hizo recordar lo malo era para este tipo de cosas. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos mientras pensaba en la mejor manera para sacarla de ahí.

   —Escucha...—hizo una pausa al reparar que no sabía su nombre— Tú... Lo de anoche fue divertido, gracias por eso, pero tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar y me apena mucho tener que dejarte aquí sola.

   —Oh, entiendo, bebé —exclamó la mujer, sonando encantada— El gran Tony Stark tiene una agenda ocupada. ¿Quién soy yo para robar más de su tiempo? Dios lo prohíba —la voz melosa y cantarina de la mujer le provocaba jaqueca.

   Ella se puso de pie, sin cohibirse de su voluminoso cuerpo al desnudo y comenzó a recoger su ropa repartida por la habitación. Era remarcablemente joven (quizá de unos 21 o 22) y muy hermosa, pero Tony no encontraba belleza en esos labios rojos como sus uñas, ni en sus ademanes desvergonzados y femeninos.   

   —Gracias, lo aprecio mucho. ¿Estamos bien?

   —Claro que sí, corazón. Por cierto, ¿quién es Peter?

   Tony sintió que el tiempo se detuvo por completo. Su disco duro se vio en apuros y reaccionó, quizá, ya muy tarde. Parpadeó varias veces incrédulo. Tal vez no había escuchado correctamente…  

   —Perdona, ¿quién?

   La chica se echó a reír con jovialidad mientras se ponía la ropa interior.

   —Peter —repitió—. Disculpa mi curiosidad, es solo que me encantaría saber a quién le pertenece el misterioso nombre del que tanto oí hablar anoche.

   Tony prefirió hacerse el tonto.

   —Peter...Peter...No había escuchado ese nombre antes. Nadie me viene a la mente. Creo que te has confundido, preciosa.

   —No lo sé, Tony Stark. Hay tanto que el mundo no sabe de ti. No sé si debería sorprenderme o sentir lástima. Siento un poco de ambas cosas en todo caso.

   Y hasta ahí había llegado la charla amistosa. Tony tuvo suficiente de ella.

   —Mira, _comoseaquetellames_. No sé de qué estabas hablando, pero sería una dicha para mi dejar que mi sirviente te acompañe a la salida.

   La chica volvió a reír y a Tony le repugnó el sonido.

   —Que buen mozo. Y yo pensaba que te faltaba respeto con las damas —ya había terminado de ponerse su vestido descaradamente corto y ajustado. Y rojo— Bueno, no soy Peter, eso es seguro. Lamento decepcionarte.

   —Sobreviviré —dijo sarcásticamente— y por última vez, no tengo idea de quién es Peter. Nunca creí en el estereotipo de que las rubias son cortas de entendimiento, pero tú estás a punto de renovar mi fe —oficialmente a Tony ya no le preocupaba la hospitalidad ni los buenos modales. 

   La chica simplemente arqueó las cejas, sin dejarse ofender, y permaneció imperturbable ante la grosería.

   —Yo tampoco sé quién es Peter, ni porqué gemiste su nombre mientras me follabas en tu cama. Supongo que será de una de esas cosas que nadie entiende por qué las haces.    

   —¿Te pido un taxi o prefieres irte a pie? Son 10 kilómetros cruzando el puente, pero estoy seguro de que estarás bien.

    —Ya pedí un Uber mientras estabas en el baño vomitando. Estará aquí en cualquier momento. Pero gracias, eres un amor.

   —Espléndido. Déjame sostener la puerta para ti.

   Una vez más la chica rio como si todo aquello fuera diversión sin límites para ella. Tony reprimió un insulto más escandaloso en su boca.

   —Adiós Tony Stark. Eres más triste de lo que pensé.

   —Adiós comotellames. El placer fue todo tuyo. Te recomiendo volverte castaña.

   En cuanto ella cruzó la puerta, Tony la cerró con fuerza y después masajeó sus sienes en señal de derrota. Había tenido la última palabra (Tony _siempre_ _tenía_ que tener la última palabra en todo), la echó de su casa y aun así sintió que había perdido la contienda.

   No sería la primera vez que una mujer dejaba tan temprano su lecho. Todas (excepto Pepper) comprendían bastante rápido que él no tenía madera para algo más allá de una cogida. Solían marcharse ofendidas o enrabiadas. Contaba con una mano las despedidas civilizadas y amistosas de sus encuentros.

   Pero por qué, _oh por qué_ , _en el nombre del cielo_ , esa mujer _tuvo_ que mencionar a Peter. ¿Realmente dijo su nombre mientras tenían sexo? Tony sabía muy en lo profundo que era enteramente posible.

    _Buen Señor, necesito un trago_ , pensó, aunque el dolor de cabeza dijera lo contrario.

   Antes de bajar a su cantina, tomó más agua del grifo y la salpicó en su cara y cuello. Nuevamente evadió el espejo.

    A pocos metros de llegar al primer piso, empezó a escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo y salpicando, como si hubiese una fuga en algún lado. Caminó más rápido, pues el sonido provenía de su cantina.

    Cuando entró al salón, descubrió a Rhodey en la escena del crimen.

    A su alrededor yacían varias botellas de licor resplandecientes por lo vacías que estaban. Rhodey (con todo y la fragilidad de su pierna) se estaba encargando de verter el líquido en el pequeño lavabo que había detrás de la barra.

   Con los ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas, Tony preguntó:

   —¿Qué puta mierda estás haciendo?

   —Hola campeón —Rhodey saludó como si nada— ¿Ya se fue tu amiguita?

   —Haré otro intento —dijo para aparentar calma— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

   —Quitándote algo que fácilmente puedes reemplazar —contestó—. Pero si logro que entres en abstinencia y la pases mal por un día, lo consideraré una ganancia —su amigo tomó dos botellas de su whisky más costoso y raro, y las vació sin miramientos.

   —Rhodey —dijo Tony rechinando los dientes de furia—, me están dando ganas de arrebatarte el privilegio de entrar a mi casa sin cita anunciada. Puedo reprogramar a F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿sabes? Dile adiós a tus días de indiscriminada libertad para entrar sin autorización.

   Pero Rhodey lo ignoró olímpicamente y continuó vaciando el contenido de sus botellas.

   —¿Te divertiste en la fiesta? —preguntó con falsa naturalidad.

 _¿Cuál fiesta?_ Iba a preguntar, pero el destello de un recuerdo vago e impreciso lo golpeó súbitamente. Pudo visualizar un salón dorado, repleto de gente bien vestida y de la alta sociedad, como la chica de antes. Pudo escuchar, también, el tintineo de las numerosas copas que había bebido, una, tras otra, tras otra, mientras danzaba al ritmo del swing. El humo negro de la resaca cubría todo lo demás.

   De vuelta al presente, Rhodey lo miraba con una sonrisa asesina.

   —No recuerdas ni una maldita cosa de anoche, ¿verdad?

   —Ilumíname —pidió Tony, aunque podía adivinar por dónde iba la cosa.

   —Puedes enterarte tú mismo esta noche por televisión. Canal 201. Reportarán la primicia a las ocho y media. Todo un escándalo. Buena suerte —y volvió a su labor.

   Tony contempló, esta vez sin mover un dedo, a su amigo acabando con su reserva especial de Brandy. El sonido del licor volcándose sobre la coladera le daba a Tony la extraña sensación de estar perdiendo a un amigo íntimo.

   Cuando Rhodey terminó con la fila de Chateau de Blanc, volteó a ver a Tony sin sonrisa ni jovialidad fingida en su rostro y recargó los brazos sobre la barra.

   —Siento que no te conozco, ¿sabías? Llevas meses encerrado en ese taller sin compartir ni un inmundo pensamiento conmigo.

   —¿Qué quieres que diga? – preguntó él y recordó haber formulado la misma pregunta tres semanas atrás —Toqué fondo.

   —Algo. Quiero que abras la boca y algo salga de ahí. Aún no estoy seguro de saber cómo te sientes por haber roto con Pepper. Y desde que Steve y los demás se fueron…—se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza. La herida de ese suceso también le escocía a él y Tony lo sabía perfectamente— Ya no me entero de lo que pasa contigo…no sé qué más decir que no te haya dicho antes.

   —Es difícil para mí, lo sabes —trató de justificarse—. Conectarme con mi lado sentimental nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

   —Esto me recuerda...—dijo Rhodey de repente sin escuchar a Tony— ocho años atrás, el día de tu cumpleaños, cuando te pusiste la armadura de Iron Man, completamente borracho, e hiciste el ridículo durante un periodo tan crítico. El gobierno quería poner la mano sobre tu tecnología y adueñarse de tus creaciones. Tuve que luchar contra ti para impedir que lastimaras a tus propios invitados. Terminamos destruyendo la mitad de tu mansión.  

   —Lo recuerdo —dijo Tony casi afectuosamente. En otro escenario, tal vez él y Rhodey habrían podido compartir un momento hablando de épocas caóticas, enredadas, e indiscutiblemente, más simples.

   —Ayer pensé en hacer lo mismo —continuó—. Ponerme la armadura de War Machine y patearte el trasero hasta hacerte atravesar muros, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero, ¿para qué molestarme? Es un circulo infinito del que no veo que sales nunca. Lo intenté —se encogió de hombros—. Pepper lo intentó. Steve también lo intentó. Pero si Tony Stark no quiere cambiar, no hay poder humano ni sobrehumano que lo haga cambiar, supongo...—volvió a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa preñada de amargura y se incorporó.

   Tony anticipó lo que ocurriría a continuación y cerró los ojos para no ver a Rhodey partir. Pero el sonido de sus pasos renqueantes esfumándose tuvo el mismo efecto.

   Lo que sea que hizo (francamente no le importaba) parecía haber tocado un nervio delicado y final en su amigo. El apellido Stark siempre estuvo contaminado por la reputación que le precedía; sin control en las fiestas, sin moral, sin pedir perdón. A sus cortos diecinueve años de edad, Tony ya se había convertido en su propia sección de noticias sensacionalistas. Sus travesuras le proporcionaron interminables oportunidades para la crítica y la burla. Y nunca le importó. Rhodey siempre estuvo ahí para acompañarlo en sus locuras o regañarlo por ellas.

   Sin embargo, ahora tenía el acertado presentimiento que no sabría más de su amigo por un largo tiempo.

   En un impulso arrojó todas las botellas vacías y sintió satisfacción al escuchar el estruendo contra el firmamento que nadie más oyó.

   Esa noche, no quiso encender la televisión.

________________

   Pasó las siguientes cuatro noches en el nuevo e inacabado complejo de los Vengadores.

   En algún momento, alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada del jueves, mientras él todavía estaba despierto, Tony recibió una notificación discreta de F.R.I.D.A.Y. en su teléfono sobre un video de Spider-man que se había hecho viral en las últimas horas. El título decía: “TU AMIGABLE VECINO SPIDERMAN” y Tony no desperdició ni una milésima de segundo para reproducirlo.

   La imagen temblorosa de la cámara era de alguien que, improvisadamente, grabó desde su ventana. La calle que enfocaba estaba desierta, a excepción de un hombre, que parecía una bestia gigante de unos buenos 200 kilos, y a Peter, diminuto a su lado. Atacaba al chico con su exagerado volumen de carne mientras Peter charlaba con él, tratando de convencerlo de detenerse. Al minuto 2 del video Peter fue arrojado al costado de un camión, dejando un profundo hueco en medio del vehículo. Pero el chico se levantó de inmediato e hizo una elegante voltereta para aterrizar en los hombros del gigante. Se golpearon el uno al otro antes de que Peter lograra asestar un golpe sonoro en su cabeza. Aturdió al hombretón lo suficiente para que el joven saltara sobre él nuevamente y apuntara una patada que lo derribó y envió al otro extremo de la acera, como un títere. Peter avanzó hacia él.

   “¿ _Cuál es tu problema_?” preguntó Peter en un grito. Tony nunca lo había escuchado tan enojado. No así. “¿ _Por qué no aprovechaste la oportunidad cuando te la di_?”

   Peter volvió a saltar encima de él y le propinó un golpe seco y rotundo. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro más.

   “ _Por qué_ ” Golpe “ _No_ ” Golpe “¡¿ _Escuchaste_?!” Golpe. La cámara se acercó aún más a la escena y captó el desastre sangriento e inmóvil que figuraba la cara de aquel hombre.

   La postura de Peter, de un momento a otro, cambió por completo. Tony no podía ver su rostro, pero supo que, debajo de la máscara, Peter estaba horrorizado consigo mismo. El chico miró a su alrededor antes de saltar sobre un faro de luz y desaparecer, fuera de la vista de la cámara. El panorama se enfocó donde yacía el hombre inerte, pero respirando.

   Tony miró el video un par de veces más, haciendo varias pausas en los momentos que le parecía relevantes: los gritos de Peter, su columna vertebral poniéndose rígida y las consecuencias de sus actos cayendo en sus hombros.

   Tony entendía todas esas partes porque experimentó lo mismo, alguna vez. Ser controlado por las emociones embotelladas hasta que el único escape es la ira. Hasta el punto en que se está tan abrumado que te conviertes en otra persona. Tony sabe. Y sabe que es su culpa. Siempre su culpa.

   —No es mi intención criticar —una voz detrás de él lo sobresaltó—, pero ¿no se supone que eres tú el mentor de Spider-man? 

   Suspendido en el aire, fantasmagóricamente, Visión alzaba la mirada sobre su hombro. Tony no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tenerlo cerca, levitando a su alrededor y materializándose de la nada.

   —Así era —respondió secamente y regresó la vista al video, solo para guardar el celular en su bolsillo un segundo después.

   —Tenía la ligera impresión de que esa asociación te estaba haciendo bien —dijo Visión— ¿Por qué ya no lo concurres?

   —Tuvimos una pequeña diferencia de opiniones. Yo gané —contestó incómodo.

   —Me alegra que hayas ganado —dijo Visión—. Aunque no pareces un hombre victorioso.

   —El precio de tener la razón.

   —El precio de la infeliz arrogancia.

   Tony suspiró con hartazgo.

   —¿Tú también, Vis?

   —¿Yo también qué?

   —¿Tú también vienes a decirme que soy un pésimo ser humano? Porque tendrás que hacer fila.

   Los ojos verdosos y penetrantes de Visión miraron fijamente los de Tony.

   —No creo en algo tal como “pésimo ser humano” —respondió en el tono calmado y pausado que solía provenir de Jarvis, tiempo atrás—. Sólo veo los errores que cometen.

   —Bueno, tengo algo de experiencia en esa área...

   —Y también veo sus anhelos —añadió Visión— A veces me pregunto por qué suelen ser lo mismo. Y por qué uno se transforma en lo otro. A veces, me doy cuenta, resulta ser la salvación del hombre.

   Tony no supo qué contestar ante eso. Las encrucijadas de no eran lo suyo. Pero un momento de reflexión le hizo preguntar:

   —¿Un error puede ser la salvación?    

   —A veces —repitió y caminó por la sala pobremente iluminada. Después contempló la gigantesca ventana que daba cara a la negrura de la noche—. Míralo de esta forma. Los errores son caminos. No te detienen, solo te llevan a un destino diferente al que te planteaste. No tiene nada de malo. No te convierten en un pésimo ser humano. Te moldean a lo que nunca imaginaste y puede resultar, a veces, que ese camino es mejor de lo que esperabas.

   Tony sintió el repentino peso de su teléfono guardado en su bolsillo. Pensó en el video, pensó en Peter. Claramente Visión no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando. El error “Peter Parker” no podía ser algo bueno.

   —Buenas noches, Visión —abandonó la sala del complejo sin mirar atrás, pero no fue directo a su habitación. No tenía sueño. En cambio, deambuló alrededor de los pasillos, contando los minutos para el amanecer. Resistió la tentación de monitorear a Peter esa noche y como muchas atrás. El pacto que hizo consigo mismo de alejarse de la vida del chico era más duro de lo que pensó, pero lo lograba a base de mucha frustración y una creciente sensación de soledad. Era un vacío que intentó llenar con fiestas, alcohol y modelos. Y ahora, lo llenaba con paseos miserables por el complejo de su antigua familia. Los proverbios chinos de Visión tampoco lo hacían sentir mejor.

   Sus pies, sin darse cuenta, lo llevaron ante el traje Iron-spider. Se acercó un poco más a su diseño, del que tan orgulloso estaba, y cayó en la realización de que ese traje nunca se iba a usar. Ya no. Tony lo tomó, no muy suavemente, y comenzó a rasgar el forro. Había pasado días trabajando en los circuitos, pero ahora lo desmantelaba sin preocuparse. Cada puñado que rasgaba desde el interior del traje era como las venas y los tendones de un cuerpo destrozado. Pequeñas chispas aparecieron y bailaron sobre la superficie mientras Tony jalaba los cables internos.

   Cuando finalmente creyó que había hecho suficiente, comenzó a romper el exterior del traje, tratando de arrancarlo con las uñas. Los dedos de Tony no llegaron muy lejos. Arrojó el traje al otro lado del laboratorio, y él cayó al suelo con un sollozo ahogado.

_Si tan solo Peter se hubiera mantenido al margen de sus sentimientos nada de esto hubiera ocurrido._

   No se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba enojado con Peter, sino consigo mismo. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, él fallaba a todos. Se suponía que con Peter iba a ser diferente. Se suponía que Tony lo mantendría a salvo, y él falló.

   No se permitió llorar. Se sentó, así, en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos y encorvado, durante lo que parecieron ser horas.

   Cuando lo primeros rayos del sol iluminaron su figura, Tony tenía, otra vez, el celular en la mano, con el contacto de Peter mostrándose en la pantalla.

 **¿Eliminar contacto?** Decían las letras en su teléfono.

   Probablemente era una buena idea. Borrar su mera existencia, aunque a Tony le estrujara el corazón. Era lo mejor para todos. Su pulgar estaba a escasos centímetros de tocar la pantalla para confirmar la decisión más sana y correcta que podría tomar en mucho tiempo.

**¿Eliminar contacto?**

   Pero su dedo se rehusaba a moverse un centímetro hacia adelante. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la pregunta más difícil de su vida.

**¿Eliminar contacto?**


	16. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Don´t stay here  
> Artista o grupo: Frames

 

   Peter despertó y no recordaba qué clase de pesadillas había tenido, aunque en su interior hormigueaba la sensación de peligro y tuvo que recordarse que no había nada qué temer. Estaba en la escuela, después de todo. El lugar más seguro para un adolescente. Bueno, casi.

   —¿Disfrutando la siesta? —preguntó una voz poco amistosa. Desconcertado, se le quedó viendo a la profesora de álgebra parada frente a él y observándolo con gesto crítico y desaprobatorio. 

   Difícilmente se le podría llamar “siesta” al acto de hundirse en un trance angustioso y que se hallaba entre el sueño y la vigilia, en ese espacio intermedio que no era ni uno ni otro. Pero Peter no encontró las ganas para disculparse, (era muy tarde de todas formas) y se encerró en un silencio avergonzado, pero un tanto rebelde. 

   —Señor Parker —exclamó la profesora Wormwood con ojos entrecerrados—. Sé tan amable de tomar tus cosas e ir a la oficina del director.

   Un murmullo cargado de cizaña recorrió la clase mientras Peter se levantaba de su asiento y cruzó el salón arrastrando los pies. En su espalda casi pudo sentir la mirada consternada de Michelle.

   Los pasillos estaban vacíos, y Peter encontró el espacio deshabitado un poco relajante. A donde quiera que fuera, siempre había un dedo apuntándolo, un cuchicheo, una risa nerviosa persiguiéndolo. Lo que más le molestaba eran los susurros expresando preocupación que no les incumbía realmente. Prefería estar solo, o en compañía de Ned y Michelle, lejos en la terraza.  

   Abrió la puerta de a la oficina del director y tuvo fuertes razones para creer que ya lo estaba esperando.

   —Peter —saludó el director Morita—. Un placer verte. Ponte cómodo, por favor.

   Peter miró con cierta suspicacia a su director que intentó disfrazar con falsa inocencia mientras tomaba asiento. Sobre el escritorio y por toda la oficina colgaban varios cuadros de personas que debían ser familiares y antepasados del director. Apartada del resto, yacía una foto muy antigua del Capitán América en tiempos de guerra. Peter se tragó la bilis y esperó a surgieran las primeras acusaciones.

   —¿Cómo te ha ido? —se sorprendió por el tono demasiado amigable y puso a Peter en alerta.

   —¿Bien...?

   —¿Algo que quieras compartir conmigo, Peter? —el director lo miró con rastros de simpatía mezclada con lástima, y lejos de sonar demandante, parecía estar preguntando por el clima. Peter decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano.

   —Me quedé dormido en clase de álgebra avanzada —admitió, y esperó que en su tono hubiera residuos de remordimiento.

   —Últimamente te quedas dormido en muchas clases, Peter —puntualizó el director— ¿Qué te mantiene despierto en las noches?

   Peter apretó la boca y desvió la mirada.

   —Estoy demasiado nervioso por el decatlón. Las finales son la próxima semana y las prácticas son muy estresantes, ya sabe —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por conservar la fachada de nerd estudioso y aquella era su excusa predilecta. Funcionaba con todos, menos con Ned y Michelle, quienes lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que el torneo no figuraba en sus prioridades.

   No obstante, el director Morita clavó su mirada en Peter.    

   —¿Eso es verdad? Porque, si mi registro es correcto, has faltado a cuatro prácticas en las últimas semanas —dijo agudamente—. Tus calificaciones son alarmantes, Peter. Tu atención es dispersa, no te veo socializando con nadie más que con Jones y Leeds, y francamente…

   Hizo una pausa y en su frente apareció una línea similar a la de May cuando se preocupaba. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre el escritorio.

   —Todos tus profesores afirman que cuando los moretones van desapareciendo de tu cara, llegan otros más para reemplazarlos. No quiero ni imaginar lo que hay debajo de la ropa. ¿Quién te dejó el ojo morado? Es nuevo.

   Peter sintió que su cara de póker se desmoronaba y su respiración se volvía turbulenta. Se sobrepuso ante el pensamiento de tener que lidiar con May si no respondía correctamente.

   —Cerca de donde vivo hay una pandilla cuyo pasatiempo es moler a golpes a los que caminen solos por ahí —dijo con presteza, habiendo ensayado sus líneas muchas veces—. Mi tía ya lo reportó a la policía, pero aún no los atrapan. Estamos considerando seriamente en mudarnos a una calle menos peligrosa.

   Creyó que había sonado bastante convincente a pesar de la sequedad de su voz. Porque, en parte, solía ser cierto. Antes de ser el Hombre Araña, los asaltos eran regulares, como cualquier viernes de película con Ned. Cuando adquirió sus poderes, aprendió a esquivar el peligro y su tía respiró tranquila al creer que los matones del vecindario se habían ido. Tiempo después realmente se fueron, Peter se encargó de llevarlos ante las autoridades.

   Lo único que había hecho era traer de regreso al presente los problemas de antaño para no revelar algo más inquietante.

   —No estaba al tanto de la situación —reconoció el director transformando su semblante y devolviendo su espalda en el asiento, aunque aún guardaba una pizca de sospecha en sus ojos— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos a ti y a tu tía?

   —No, a menos que sepa cómo atrapar a una bola de criminales que vienen y van —quizá era demasiado descarado de su parte, pero no pudo evitar preguntar después: —¿Puedo retirarme ya, señor?

   —Espera un poco, Peter —dijo el director levantando la mano, conteniendo la urgencia de Peter por largarse antes de que se llenaran los pasillos—. Entiendo que es una situación delicada, pero…realmente _necesito_ que pongas más empeño en tus materias. Eres de los más inteligentes de tu generación, me atrevo a decir que de toda la escuela. Creí que tenías los ojos puestos en MIT, ¿cómo vas a conseguirlo si no subes tus calificaciones? Tal vez creas que tener a tu favor la pasantía en Industrias Stark es suficiente, pero —Peter contuvo la respiración y su pulso reaccionó agitado— ninguna universidad va a tomarte en cuenta si eres así de inconstante con tus notas.

   —Sí, sí, definitivamente —asintió Peter—. Estoy de acuerdo, señor. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —se acomodó la mochila sobre sus hombros cuando escuchó la campana— ¿Puedo irme ya? Llegaré tarde a la próxima clase.

   El director Morita lo miró muy seriamente y por un segundo Peter creyó que no lo dejaría ir, pero luego hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que podía retirarse.

   —Mi puerta siempre estará abierta, si necesitas hablar de lo que sea. Estoy a tus órdenes.

   Peter no contestó ni se detuvo para agradecerle. Buscó entre los pasillos la figura de Ned y esquivó la de Michelle al verla. Cansado y con una extraña opresión en el pecho desfiló hasta el salón de su próxima clase.

________________

    _Hoy hace más calor de lo normal_ , pensó Peter mientras se quitaba la sudadera y la dejaba sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Regresó su vista a la pizarra y a los extraños garabatos escritos en ella. _Latín. La lengua muerta por excelencia._ Desconcertado, se rascó la cabeza, pues no lograba entender ni una palabra en todo el párrafo. Se sorprendió que delante, en su pequeña mesa, yacían diversos libros de texto abiertos que no recordaba haber colocado ahí. Pisoteó el suelo rápidamente con sus pies. Miró a todos lados y observó que sus compañeros estaban abstraídos en el típico sopor estudiantil. Nadie ponía atención a la clase de Idiomas. Peter sí. A él se le facilitaba aprender diferentes lenguas. Pero ese día tragó saliva con inquietud y desistió en cumplir la promesa que acababa hacer al director Morita.

   Recargó la frente en sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Detrás de sus párpados visualizó una cara deshecha y sanguinolenta.

   Volvió a abrirlos con el shock atravesando su cuerpo. Exhaló largamente y sintió dolor mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Aún le dolía la espalda por el tremendo golpe contra el camión. Consideró seriamente que se había roto un hueso, pero la adrenalina que usualmente sentía en cada batalla lo mantuvo de pie. También la incontrolable rabia hizo su trabajo para llevarse la victoria. Aunque Peter no sentía que había ganado.

   Pelear todas las noches era un nuevo nivel de padecimiento. Pelear hasta que te duelen los puños de tanto golpear a tu oponente era…

   _Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad_.   

   Sin que lo notara, su respiración se tornó más agitada a cada segundo. Tensó los brazos y enterró más la cabeza en ellos, queriendo controlar lo incontrolable. Comenzó a jadear contra la mesa y a sacudirse sobre su posición encorvada. Su corazón era un colibrí enjaulado en su caja torácica. Alzó ligeramente la frente por encima de sus brazos y descubrió que había dejado de escuchar el monólogo del profesor. Un extraño pitido inundaba sus oídos, en cambio. Peter nunca había experimentado un ataque de pánico, pero conocía la definición y lo había visto en Stark.

_Calor, incomodidad, respira, respira, respira, respira._

   Ya no se acordaba de cómo respirar.

   Sintió un contacto vacilante sobre su hombro y le recordó al roce del hombre formidable y colosal que Peter dejó en suelo sin saber si lo había matado. Gritó, espantado.

   Sus costillas fueron aplastadas contra el piso helado. Dedujo que se había resbalado del asiento. Millones de voces apagadas sonaron alrededor como si alguien estuviera subiendo el volumen poco a poco. El ruido del mundo volvía a sus oídos lentamente.

   “Llévenlo a la enfermería”

   “Está demasiado pálido”

   “Parker, Parker, respira, estás bien”

   “Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres”

   El chasquido de un vaso roto, la voz de Stark enviándolo a casa, los puños de alguien destrozando sus órganos internos, la silueta de Ben desfalleciendo.

   Cuando lo peor hubo pasado, el profesor lo acompañó a la enfermería. Se quedó ahí, postrado en la cama, mientras escuchaba a dos paredes de distancia cómo el director Morita se ponía en contacto con su tía.

___________________

   Perdió la cuenta de las veces en que May acomodó la almohada para él ese día. Ella acostumbraba a disfrazar su preocupación con una elevada dosis de dulzura y afán de ser útil.

   —Me siento mucho mejor —le decía todo el tiempo—. En serio.

   —Tener un ataque de pánico es una manera en que tu cuerpo se expresa para decir que necesitas descanso —le respondía ella sabiamente— y que tu mente necesita calmarse. Así que nada de estudio por hoy, ni mañana, ni el resto de la semana.

   Y Peter obedeció. No le quedaba elección realmente. Lo habían suspendido de la escuela para que tuviera tiempo de recuperarse de su pequeño colapso público, y no volvería hasta el próximo lunes. Se enfrentaba, entonces, a cuatro días de beber jugo de manzana, comer mucha verdura y quedarse en casa viendo tele.

   Como buen chico que era, se abstuvo de salir por la ventana en cuanto cayó la noche, al menos el primer día de su cautiverio. También renunció al menester juvenil de navegar por internet. No necesitaba saber que todos sus contactos en medios sociales se habían enterado de su crisis en la clase de Idiomas. Y aún rondaba el video de TU AMIGABLE VECINO SPIDERMAN que tanto lo asqueaba. ¿Quién había pensado en el título? Era el epítome del cinismo.

     Deliberadamente no durmió esa noche porque las pesadillas lo perturbarían y no deseaba alarmar a May con sus gritos. Aunque no había que luchar demasiado para no caer en brazos de Morfeo; el insomnio hacía su trabajo muy bien.

______________________

   —Oye, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Palomitas acarameladas o saladas y enchilosas?

   —¿Puedo tener ambas? —preguntó Peter. Sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de la televisión trataban de hallar la forma de poner Netflix en funcionamiento.

   —Buena respuesta —dijo Ned, mientras desaparecía en la cocina de su casa.

   Era sábado por la noche y Peter aún se regodeaba en su éxito de convencer a May que lo dejara salir del apartamento. _Creo que me voy a volver loco si no veo otra cosa que no sean las películas de Nicholas Sparks,_ le había rogado. Y aunque May parecía resuelta a creer que, si veía la luz del exterior alguna vez, tendría otro ataque de pánico, finalmente cedió con la condición de llamarla inmediatamente si sentía mareos o si le faltaba aire. Peter no se atrevió a poner objeción y dijo que sí a todo.

   No contaba con que el sillón confortable y acogedor de la habitación de Ned lo haría sentir extremadamente cansado, después de todo había perdido la cuenta de los días en que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

   Habían pasado semanas desde su pelea con Tony, unos pocos días desde el ataque pánico y ya no lograba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que durmió en su cama. La segunda noche de cuarentena en su departamento, con la asfixia del aburrimiento en su garganta, Peter volvió a salir a combatir el crimen, aunque esta vez, manteniendo un perfil bajo: ayudó al señor Delmar a encontrar a su gato, evitó un par de accidentes de tráfico; cosas simples que no envolviera nada físico. Era su catarsis, su resolución para tener la cabeza parcialmente fría.

   El silencio de Stark en las últimas tres semanas y media era una dudosa fuente de ansiedad y de alivio, por igual. Aunque el silencio no era dirigido a todo el mundo. Recordaba claramente verlo aparecer en las noticias una noche mientras cenaba con su tía.

   “ _Me alegra tanto que ya no estés en su pasantía” –_ había señalado May – “ _ese hombre no parece capaz de mantenerse de pie a sus casi cincuenta años. No es una buena influencia para los jóvenes” –_ hizo énfasis en esa última frase cuando la pantalla mostraba a Tony tomando de la cintura a dos mujeres en cada brazo y caminando en un salón adornado con las palabras “Oscorp” en la entrada.

   May subió el volumen de la tele y Peter tuvo que morderse la lengua para no pedir que cambiara el canal, y se preguntó si resultaría muy sospechoso levantarse del sillón, con cara de infeliz.

   Aparentemente, en medio de una modesta celebración por la unificación de dos empresas líderes, Tony hizo un buen trabajo acaparando el bar y la atención de las damas, dejando mal parada a la CEO, Pepper Pots, al proporcionar un ejemplo de su incapacidad por comportarse en las fiestas. Peter mantuvo la mirada fija en su comida durante todo el segmento noticiero. Escuchó palabras como “desastre público” “tragedia familiar” “payaso corporativo” y un pequeño discurso de Norman Oscorp deseando haber hecho negocios antes, cuando Tony Stark lograba caminar dos pasos y no caerse en el tercero.

   Tres días después, apareció el video de Spider-man en youtube.

   Lo único más detestable sobre pensar en un hombre inconsciente bajo sus puños, era pensar en otro, besándolo y tocándolo. Y pensar demasiado en todo ello solo le hacía sentir repulsión consigo mismo, así que se obligó a ponerse de buen humor cuando Ned regresó con una bandeja llena de refrescos y palomitas desbordándose del plato.

   Cuando Peter finalmente logró meterse a su cuenta de Netflix, Ned le arrebató el control remoto.

   —Por favor, no pongas Peppa Pig —imploró al ver que Ned recorría seriamente la sección infantil.

   —¿Qué tal Los Jóvenes Titanes?

   —Depende. ¿Estamos hablando de la versión original o la que hace que se me revuelvan los testículos?

   —Oh...entonces no.

   Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

   —Ned, no es necesario ver dibujos animados, en serio —se apoyó de espalda contra el mullido sofá y levantó los pies sobre la mesa.

   —Tu tía me hizo jurar que no veríamos nada violento —le recordó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Ahora revisaba la lista de comedias románticas.

   —Mi trabajo es combatir el crimen, Ned. La coreografía ensayada de una película se asemeja con la vida real en literalmente nada.

   —Sí, porque todos sabemos que manejas _muy bien_ la vida real —recalcó Ned y Peter sintió el golpe de sus palabras. Optó por callar como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

   Después de varios segundos invertidos en recorrer la sección de documentales Ned volvió a preguntar por quincuagésima vez en lo que llevaba de la semana.

   —¿Aún no quieres hablar de-

   —No —cortó Peter automáticamente, sin pensar.

   Ned lo volteó a ver fijamente. A Peter le remordió la conciencia ser tan cerrado con su mejor amigo.

   —No, todavía no. Lo siento. Solo quiero relajarme —trató de enmendar.

   Ned bajó los ojos y siguió pasando listas de Netflix, pero sin emplear mucha atención en ello.

   —Te veías bastante enojado en el video —comentó insistentemente— ¿Fue como algo personal con el grandulón o era por-

   —Ned...

   —Peter, soy tu amigo —exclamó con dolida incredulidad— ¿Con quién, sino conmigo, puedes hablar de estas cosas? Creía que te agradaba que supiera tu secreto. A mí me encanta saberlo.

   En los ojos de Ned leyó la decepción contenida. Hubiera accedido de buen grado a compartir sus tormentos con tal de no ver la expresión que se dibujaba en la cara de su amigo. Pero eso no iba a pasar. Ned era un gran sujeto, sin embargo, también era impredecible. Tenía el mal hábito de hablar sin pensar. ¿Contarle de la insufrible traición a Ben y sus enseñanzas? ¿Hablar sobre Tony? Ned era comprensivo, de acuerdo, pero no podía darse el lujo de apostar demasiado por él.  

   —¿Qué tal si vemos esa serie cómica que tanto te gusta? How I Met Your Mother.

   Ned suspiró.

   —No te entiendo, Peter —musitó por lo bajo mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza. Después de unos segundos, dijo en voz monocorde—. How I Met Your Mother es para novatos. Friends es de la vieja escuela.

   Minutos más tarde ambos observaban a Chandler acomplejado por su tercer pezón y a Joey audicionando para un papel de neurocirujano.

   —Ese Chandler Bing me mata de la risa —comentó Ned mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

   —Creo que prefiero más a Joey —respondió Peter, dando un amplio sorbo a su refresco.

   —Joey es bueno, pero no alcanza la genialidad de Chandler.

   Peter no replicó y dejó que la conversación remitiera y que la serie continuara. Las voces de los personajes y las risas del público en segundo plano eran un buen ruido de fondo para pensar.

   El ambiente había regresado a la normalidad, pero aún palpaba en el aire la frustración de Ned. Peter cada vez encontraba más difícil pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Además de sus secretos, también tenía que ver con el hecho de que el torneo del decatlón académico era la siguiente semana y no hubo forma de convencer a nadie para que lo dejara participar. Todo el equipo afirmó que era más importante su salud que una competencia, pero sabía que lo decían porque era lo políticamente correcto. Fue especialmente duro y humillante recibir la visita de Michelle en su casa, pues fue ahí cuando ella le dio la noticia de que había sido expulsado temporalmente del equipo hasta que el profesorado decidiera que estaba listo para regresar.

   Quizá por eso Michelle no había venido con ellos a la noche de películas. Peter creía que estaba enojada con él, y que su miserable condición la obligaba a mostrarse condescendiente. Ella alegó tener una cena con sus padres, pero en su paranoia no dejaba de pensar que le había fallado y que ese era su castigo; la fría indiferencia. La misma técnica de Stark.

   No se dio cuenta de la hora en que cerró brevemente los ojos.

   Cuando los volvió a abrir la tele estaba apagada y la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación. Buscó a su amigo a tientas, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Sobre su cuerpo descansaba una gruesa cobija y el rumor de una voz apagada proviniendo de la cocina llamó su atención.

   —Ya sé que algo le pasa, no soy tonto. Yo te enseñé el video, ¿recuerdas? —decía Ned entre murmullos. Peter no habría podido descifrar con quién estaba hablando de no ser por sus sentidos ultra desarrollados.

   — _No te pongas sarcástico conmigo, Leeds —_ respondió Michelle al otro lado de la línea, por teléfono _—. Tal vez no soy buena en esto de relacionarme con otros humanos, pero sé muy bien que algo está ocultando a parte de su secretito de héroe._

   Peter agrandó los ojos en estupefacción.

_¡¡¡¿Qué diablos…?!!!_

   —Se la pasa diciendo que todo está bien —corroboró Ned— pero me dijo que no ha dormido en días y cuando le pregunto por qué, responde con evasivas. Sé que sale todas las noches —añadió.

_—Y anda dejando tipos por ahí, inundándose en su sangre._

   —Por eso te digo que algo anda mal. Peter no es así. Cada vez que intento hablar de eso con él, me cambia el tema por completo.

 _—Sin mencionar que lleva semanas sumido en una depresión Shakesperiana —_ agregó Michelle— _¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?_

   —No tengo la menor idea. Pero arrinconarlo contra la pared y confrontarlo no es la mejor solución, Michelle.

_—Parece tan sencillo…_

   —Mira, hablaré con él otra vez. Mañana, cuando despierte —prometió Ned.

 _—¿Está durmiendo? —_ cuestionó sorprendida.

   —Finalmente.

   — _Uh, no es por criticar, pero, tus métodos para hacer que Peter revele sus secretos, dan pena_ —comentó Michelle en su tono insidioso de siempre.

   —¡Hey! —exclamó ofendido Ned y debió arrepentirse por subir la voz porque sus siguientes palabras fueron suaves y discretas—. Yo descubrí que era Spider-man antes que tú.

   — _Si no mal recuerdo, lo descubriste por accidente. Yo siempre tuve mis sospechas, por otro lado_ —aclaró ella.

    —Sí, como sea, ese no es punto —dijo Ned.

   — _Concuerdo. Tal vez deberíamos aproximarnos de una manera más lógica. Psicología inversa, si entiendes lo que digo_.

   —¿Sabes de eso?

_—Estoy familiarizada con el concepto. Mis padres lo usan todo el tiempo. Y hablando de mis padres, tengo que irme. Ya notaron que llevo encerrada en el baño y no he comido postre. Buenas noches._

   Escuchó a Ned despedirse de Michelle y cuando volvió a su habitación Peter se hizo el dormido. No prestó atención a los tropiezos de su amigo esquivando objetos invisibles en la oscuridad y, minutos más tarde, Ned roncaba en su cama. Peter seguía inmóvil en el sillón frente a la tele.

   Así que Michelle Jones sabía todo este tiempo. ¿Ned se lo habrá contado? ¿O simplemente había unido los puntos de su inestable vida? Sin importar cómo lo descubrió, Peter no pudo menos que sentirse un poco traicionado al rememorar todas esas charlas en la terraza de la escuela, esforzándose por no hablar sobre Spider-man en frente de su amiga, cuando tal vez ella ya lo sabía.

   Y ahora sus amigos hablaban de él a sus espaldas. Genial. Tenía que ingeniarse una mejor estrategia para convencer a todos que estaba bien. 

   Con la marcha de los minutos, Peter no sabía si volvería a dormir, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados por si acaso.

   Repentinamente la pantalla de su celular iluminó la estancia y el chirriante tono de llamada paró a Peter de un salto, buscándolo velozmente para evitar que Ned se despertara.

   Cuando lo encontró, sus dedos quedaron helados, sosteniendo el celular que dejaba entrever un nombre escrito en letras grandes y temibles:

LLAMADA ENTRANTE

TONY STARK

   —Oh mierda —exclamó en voz baja. Dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, sin saber qué hacer. La respuesta llegó cuando vio la ventana entreabierta.

   Una vez arriba en el techo, con el celular apretado en la mano, pensó que la llamada ya había pasado por varios timbres y que terminaría en cualquier segundo. Podría ignorarla. Podría tomarla.

   No había mucho qué pensar realmente. Respiró hondo.

   —¿Hola?


	17. Los niños dejarán de ser niños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Kids will be skeletons  
> Artista o grupo: Mogwai

 

 

 

> _“Es la necesidad que crece como una ola, que pica y provoca y demanda ser alimentada. Y el susurro aumenta, hasta que se convierte en un grito…y es lo único que oyes, la única voz que quieres escuchar siempre. Y le perteneces a él; a este pasajero oscuro.”_
> 
> \- Jeff Lindsay, Darkly Dreaming Dexter

  

 

El sonido detrás de la línea fue un suspiro que pasó por una tos encubierta.

   — _Creí que no responderías_ —dijo Tony, a modo de saludo.

   —Yo también —mintió Peter. Se sentó en la parte más cómoda que pudo encontrar sobre el tejado, con las piernas balanceándose en la orilla. 

   — _No quería perturbar tu falta de sueño._ _Sólo quería_ … —Stark se interrumpió. Comenzó de nuevo— _No me gustó cómo dejamos las cosas_. N _o sabía si llamarte o dejarte en paz..._

   Peter permaneció callado.

   — _¿Qué hubieras preferido?_ —preguntó, arreglándoselas para sonar frustrado, angustiado y cansado. Todo al mismo tiempo.

   —No lo sé —admitió— ¿No es un poco tarde para hacer las paces?

_—¿Eso crees?_

   —No lo sé —repitió. El rumor de los grillos entre la maleza distraía a Peter de la incómoda ausencia de palabras.   

   No estaba seguro de qué decirle al hombre que ignoró su existencia durante semanas. ¿Estaba enojado? No lo sabía con certeza. Tal vez sí. Tal vez no saber, ni escuchar, ni pensar en él haría las cosas más sencillas para ambos, pero una miserable parte de su cabeza se alegraba de oírlo, y se detestó por ello.

   Stark volvió a toser.

 _—Happy te extraña, lo creas o no —_ dijo para romper el hielo _— Se alegra de haber renunciado al puesto de niñera, pero muy en el fondo le gustaba ser tu perro faldero. Le recuerda a sus días de guardaespaldas._

   —Señor Stark, ¿esto tiene un punto? —cuestionó, sin ganas del humor petulante de Tony—. La última vez me dejó bien en claro que este número era solo para emergencias.

 _—Se puede decir que esto clasifica como emergencia_ —dijo Stark. Pareció, por un momento, que iba a añadir algo más, pero lo dejó a medias.

   —Okey… ¿Cuál es la emergencia? —presionó.

   El silencio consecuente logró inquietar más a Peter y consumió su paciencia.

   —Adiós señor Stark —se despidió secamente.

   A punto de colgar, Tony decidió atropellar las palabras con precipitada desesperación en el último segundo.

_—El laboratorionoeslomismosinti._

   Peter volvió a poner el celular en su oreja sin estar seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

   —¿Qué? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

   Tony exhaló por la nariz.

   Hubo una breve pausa.

   — _No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_ —confesó y los ojos de Peter se agrandaron en asombro—. _No sé qué estoy haciendo, Parker. Estoy atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Y tengo una pistola apuntando a mis partes nobles. Y lo único que puedo pensar es en cómo te fallé._

—Creí que estábamos fingiendo que nada pasó —replicó Peter agriamente.

   — _Resulta que no es tan fácil como pensé. Puedes decir “te lo dije”._

—Me lo guardo para otra ocasión. Sólo quiero saber por qué está llamando hasta ahora y no…bueno, hace un mes.

 _—Cuando te fuiste de la mansión, también traté de llamarte_ —se justificó—. _Y como no respondiste creí que lo mejor sería dejarte en paz. Para siempre._  

   —¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

_—Vi el video._

   Peter cerró los ojos.

   —No quiero hablar de eso —negó rotundamente, el enojo regurgitando.

 _—Sé que no —_ Stark trató de aplacarlo _—. Pero verte así, con toda esa ira, rompiendo con tus propios principios...me hizo dar cuenta de lo mucho que te jodí._

   —Oh, así que de eso se trata —dijo Peter mordazmente—. Te sientes culpable porque perdí el control y ahora quieres hacerte sentir mejor. Justo como cuando me invitaste a la “pasantía” —hizo el gesto de entre comillas con sus dedos, aunque sabía que Tony no podía verlo.

 _—¡No! No se trata de eso. Esto no es… —_ hizo un gemido exasperado desde su garganta _—. Me siento responsable, sí, pero no siento lástima por ti. No la necesitas. Eres más fuerte que yo. Y mejor._

   —Creí que era demasiado joven y tonto y...y virgen.

   — _Lo eres. Digo, eres joven y virgen. No eres tonto. Tú eres..._ —maldijo por lo bajo y soltó un largo suspiro desesperado. Peter rara vez lo escuchaba embrollarse con sus ideas de aquella manera. Tony siempre parecía tan organizado de mente y dispuesto a atacar con su afilada lengua— _¿Me dejarías hablar por sólo un minuto? Realmente intento decirte algo._

   Peter accedió con un súbito silencio.  

 _—Mira, estás enojado conmigo. Lo merezco_ —comenzó para apaciguar los ánimos—. _Estás en todo tu derecho. Pero necesito que entiendas que esto es más difícil para mí que para ti. Y créeme que estoy consciente que para ti no ha sido miel sobre hojuelas_ —añadió rápidamente como percibiendo que iba a recibir protestas—. _Y tengo muy en claro que esta situación no ha salido de la nada. Yo también lo provoqué. Pero el infierno tiene un lugar reservado para personas que hacen lo que yo hice._

   —Lo sé —dijo Peter cubriéndose la cara con una mano. No tenía que recordárselo. Era una mala idea, siempre lo fue. En especial para alguien como Tony. Por supuesto que lo sabía— Lo sé.

 _—Y ahí está el detalle..._ —prosiguió Stark en un tenor afligido, pero suave— _la cuestión, la verdad incómoda...Quiero seguir haciéndolo…_

   Peter abrió los ojos de golpe.

   —¿Qué? —preguntó sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

   El mundo dejó de girar un instante en su órbita para que pudiera escuchar lo siguiente:

   —... _No puedo seguir fingiendo. A la mierda todo_ —dijo Tony con voz ligeramente más resuelta—. _El infierno puede esperarme con una fiesta de bienvenida, en lo que a mí respecta. Espero que haya pastel_.

   Claramente Stark intentaba bromear para restarle importancia a sus palabras, pero Peter se sintió desfallecer de todas formas.

Así que esto es lo que se siente quedarse en blanco…

   Como un autómata sin cerebro, Peter hacía el intento de procesar lo que había escuchado.

   Estaba fallando.

   —Oh...—atinó a decir.

   — _Tómate tu tiempo_ —dijo Stark, como adivinando por lo que pasaba Peter.

   —Oh...

   — _El otro día me preguntaste qué es lo que yo quiero. Bueno, más bien, me lo gritaste —_ había un poco de arrogancia de vuelta en su voz _—. Y aquí está. Tu turno, Parker_.

   Las palabras se alineaban en su lengua, pugnando por salir, pero Peter las contenía por un indescriptible sentimiento que no lograba identificar.

   Creyó que podría ahogarse en un profundo silencio que desconocía cómo romper.

   — _No te culparé si quieres echarte para atrás_ —añadió Tony sonando de repente preocupado por el mutismo de Peter—. _Es enteramente tu decisión. Que no te de miedo decir que cambiaste de idea._

   —¡No, espere! No he dicho eso —dijo Peter alarmado—. Es solo que...¿necesito un minuto...?

   — _Lo que gustes_.

   Pero Peter no pudo esperar a que concluyera ese minuto de tiempo fuera y vomitó las ideas, sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

   —Esto es una locura —exclamó pasando una mano por su cabello y poniéndose de pie— Quiero decir, hace tres meses nunca creí que esto podría pasar.

_—Lo sé._

   —Un día me pide que trabaje en el laboratorio y al siguiente estamos en el lobby…y luego, bueno, pasa lo que pasa, y ahora dice estas cosas…

   — _Sé que es complicado...—_ empezó a decir Tony, pero Peter no había terminado.

   —¿También te vas a arrepentir mañana de lo que dijiste hoy? Porque, ¿quién me asegura que no me estás manipulando?… no, espera, no quise decir eso así. Yo no me refiero a que...es sólo que no entiendo... —Peter gimió y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sobre el tejado— Es jodidamente difícil entender lo que piensas —concluyó.    

  Un silencio muerto cubrió la atmosfera y Peter casi pensó que Stark le había colgado, hasta que volvió a escuchar su voz. 

 _—Sé que nada de esto tiene sentido_ —dijo, y a Peter le sorprendió lo cansado y abatido que sonaba—,  _y probablemente no es de mis más brillantes ideas, pero…_

   —¿Pero? —urgió Peter.

   — _Pero..._ —continuó Stark midiendo sus palabras, enunciándolas con cautela— _Hay algo acerca de ti, que me es imposible de voltear la cabeza y fingir que estoy ciego, aunque me encantaría. Ni yo mismo puedo explicarlo. No me gusta cómo se siente, de hecho, hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Pero..._ —volvió a dejar la frase inconclusa. Sin embargo, Peter sabía lo que en su fuero interno trataba de reconocer porque él también lo pensó en dado momento, tantas, tantas veces.   

   — _No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_ —repitió, con una dirección más sensata en su voz—. _No puedo, aunque sé que debería. Y en definitiva no te estoy manipulando —_ su voz se agravió _—, no cuando me importas tanto. Tendrás que confiar en mí en ésta, muchacho, aunque no te he dado todas las buenas razones para hacerlo. Es un salto de fe, si así lo prefieres. Juro que no quiero lastimarte —_ aseguró y por alguna razón, Peter le creyó.

   La respiración de Tony era pausada, la oía a través del celular, el agradable compás le entregaba un poco de serenidad a su atribulada mente.

   —Entiendo —dijo en un susurro y percibió el tirón del viento helado en sus músculos agarrotados y tensos.

   — _Tu turno, Parker_.

   El peligro, lo insano, lo nauseabundo era acechante. El deseo, por otro lado, era tentativo… Nada tenía sentido, como había dicho Stark, y las razones para continuar escaseaban.

   Y...aun así.

   —Considérame a bordo —dijo Peter en voz baja y fue consciente del ritmo de respiración en Tony cesando abruptamente. También él dejó de respirar por lo que pareció una eternidad.

   No articularon palabra alguna por dos minutos enteros.

   Cuando el aire regresó a sus pulmones y ambos fueron capaces de asumir la turbulencia de sus decisiones, el silencio fue interrumpido, por última vez.

   — _Estoy en la terraza de mi mansión_. _Ven si te es conveniente...Y si no, ven de todas formas…_

_________________

 

   La seguridad estaba desactivada cuando Peter llegó. Las luces yacían apagadas y F.R.I.D.A.Y. no lo saludó como de costumbre. La oscuridad y el silencio hicieron que la elegante morada de Tony Stark pareciera una escalofriante mansión abandonada.

   Peter no entró por la puerta principal, sino que saltó directamente a la terraza, impulsado por su red-araña.

   La vista de 360 grados que se podía disfrutar era impresionante. Peter tuvo que detenerse por un momento. Los ruidos, los olores y la sensación de la palpitante ciudad bajo sus pies era tan agobiante que se sorprendió ante la insoportable cantidad de datos que golpearon sus sentidos. Se esforzó para tratar de ignorar las oleadas de náuseas sin caer al suelo.

   Se abrió paso lentamente a través de la longitud que era la terraza, con la ansiedad ya apretando su pecho. Inmediatamente escuchó una respiración pausada y descubrió a Tony sentado en una zona acogedora con algunas sillas y una mesa de café. Lucía tranquilo en una posición floja y casual, contemplando las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

   Peter tomó asiento junto a él sin quitarle la vista de encima.

   —Hola, tú —saludó Stark girando la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

   —Hola, tú —repitió Peter— Hueles a alcohol —entre las cien cosas que percibía al mismo tiempo.

   —Puede que me haya tomado un whisky o dos, nada de qué preocuparse —meneó la mano— Mi suministro es realmente escaso ahora, créeme.

   Peter se frotó las piernas y aspiró profundamente. En algún lugar, sobre el pavimento, dos personas discutían acaloradamente. Se estremeció y Tony pareció confundir el temblor por otra cosa.

   —No estés nervioso —lo tranquilizó—. No tiene que suceder nada esta noche, si tú no quieres. No hay prisa.

   —No es eso —dijo Peter negando con la cabeza, sin aliento, la vista fija en sus nudillos apretados sobre sus piernas.

   De repente Tony lo miró intensamente, como si Peter fuera un extraño alienígena que intentaba descifrar.

   —No estás bien —comprendió, su expresión tornándose a seria y preocupada.

   Peter se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, tratando de luchar contra otra oleada de náusea.

   —Es por la ciudad —explicó en un hilo de voz—. Nunca es tan malo porque obtengo menos información que ésta, pero no llevé mi traje de Spider-man a casa de Ned y –

   Dos cálidas manos descansaron en los oídos de Peter y sus sentidos fueron cubiertos y embriagados por la respiración de Tony, su olor a whisky escocés y perfume caro, su corazón bombeando lenta y perezosamente. Tuvo que abrir los ojos.

   —Respira. Intenta sentir mis manos y nada más.

   La piel de Peter se quemó bajo su ropa, pues el tacto de Tony era fuego. Todo era demasiado, la calidez del cuerpo a su lado lo hacía jadear.

   —Inhala, exhala. Cierra los ojos para mí otra vez —los pulgares de Stark rozaron levemente sus sienes y Peter finalmente se rindió. Tony continuó acariciando su rostro en un ritmo lento y constante y la respiración de Peter comenzó a normalizarse.

   La ciudad estaba lejos y remota.

   —Tony —murmuró, sin saber lo que quería decir.

   —Estoy aquí.

   Cuando volvió a levantar los párpados, sus ojos capturaron los labios entreabiertos de Tony.

   —No —lo detuvo Stark, leyendo el pensamiento de Peter. Un dedo rozó gentilmente los labios de Peter y se demoró allí un par de segundos.

   —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó. Tony esbozó una breve sonrisa cuya emoción no llegó hasta sus ojos.

   —Quiero que lo digas —dijo Stark—. Quiero que las palabras exactas salgan de esa linda boca tuya. Solo así me sentiré cómodo en los rincones del infierno.

   A Peter solo le tomó una fracción de segundo entender qué quería decir.

   —Bésame —pidió simple y llanamente, y Tony no lo postergó más tiempo.

   El beso inició lento, como una ola reventando con parsimonia, pero con el poder destructivo de un tsunami. Peter había olvidado lo delicioso que era besarlo. La sensación de esa barba contra su piel. Esa lengua acariciando la suya. Sus manos grandes peinando su cabello hacia atrás. Su aroma, aunque intenso y amargo, embriagador y adictivo.

   Inspiró hondo y acercó más su cuerpo al de Tony.

   Aun podía apartarse y detener aquello, pero las emociones habían terminado por barrer cualquier rastro de racionalidad discrepante. De modo que Peter no solo se limitó a dejarse guiar pasivamente en el ritmo que el hombre marcaba, sino que llevó las cosas más lejos y tomó iniciativa.

   Con un implacable hormigueo que iba hasta los dedos de los pies, se enroscó lo más que pudo con Tony y el calor se acumuló en su pecho y reptó hacia su ingle. Se sintió endurecer.

   Pero las reacciones de su obvio cuerpo no lo intimidaron y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Stark. Él pareció tomar su experimento bastante bien, porque lo atrajo más hacia sí y profundizó el beso con su lengua casi metida hasta la garganta de Peter. Se besaron así, apasionadamente y sin aire por algunos minutos.

   Pero Peter tenía apetito y lo demostró subiéndose al regazo de Tony, sin romper el beso.

   Sintió un apretón en su trasero y supo que eran las manos de Stark reptando y masajeando la parte posterior de su cuerpo. Desde su espalda, hasta su cabello, desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas, tocando, explorando.

   Debajo, en sus muslos, sintió también la endurecida parte de Tony contra la suya y en un acto demasiado audaz, se presionó así mismo contra esa ardiente calidez.

   Tony enganchó sus dedos en el cuello de la camiseta que tenía Peter y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Presionó sus labios en la piel expuesta, debajo de su clavícula.

   —Jesucristo —murmuró, humedeciendo la piel de Peter— ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?

   Peter sonrió en medio de un suspiro.

   —No me acuerdo.

   Y siguió causando una tormentosa fricción entre caderas. Movía su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, atrás hacia adelante, lo que estuviera en sus posibilidades para conseguir más contacto. La ropa comenzaba a ser un estorbo.

   De improvisto, sintió que Tony lo miraba directamente a los ojos con fervor, casi impaciente. Sus labios ya no estaban unidos, pues todas las energías de Peter estaban concentradas en arremeterse contra ese cuerpo. Por eso fue capaz de advertir la lujuria mantenida a raya.

   Tony era un hombre hecho y derecho, y ya habían invertido varios minutos besándose, tocándose con cierto límite, y aunque para Peter era fantástico (un sueño hecho realidad) probablemente para Tony era demasiado de lo mismo. Seguramente ansiaba más y Peter no se lo estaba dando por que no sabía realmente cómo. Y Tony (por fin se estaba dando cuenta) no se lo iba a decir ni a actuar sobre ello, a no ser que él lo dijera expresamente o actuara por su cuenta.

  —Uhmm, si quieres, puedes, podemos…—intentó decir a falto de aliento— si quieres podemos llevar esto a otro lado… ¿tu habitación?

   Pero Stark permaneció impasible. Sostuvo su mirada, como si tratara de ver en Peter algo significativo e imprescindible.

   —¿Es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó. Su expresión pétrea e inamovible hizo temblar a Peter sin saber bien por qué.

   —¿De verdad me vas a hacer decirlo todo el tiempo? —cuestionó Peter fingiendo estar irritado.

   —Sólo así podré vivir conmigo mismo —dijo Tony con una sonrisa socarrona que pretendía eliminar la incómoda verdad detrás de sus palabras.

   Peter tragó saliva y titubeó. No tenía dudas de lo que quería, más contundente parecía imposible, pero verbalizarlo era distinto. _Piensa en pasos pequeños. Una cosa a la vez._

   —Vuelve a besarme, por favor —pidió.

   Stark rió un poco, antes de obedecer.

   —No tienes que pedirlo _por favor_ —dijo entre besos. Volvió a peinar el cabello de Peter hacia atrás y luego lo rodeó con sus brazos.

   Tony lo besaba con algo de gentileza, y luego se tornó más hambriento y rápido, empujando y jalando la lengua de Peter, tomándose su tiempo en cumplir la orden y finalizó con un pequeño y casto beso.

   —¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

   Peter no vaciló esta vez.

   —Llévame a tu habitación.

_________________

   Era exactamente como se lo imaginaba; grande, espaciosa, moderna, ¡joder, ¿eso es una cama?!

   Peter silbó conmocionado.

   —¿Dónde compraste esa monstruosidad? —no quería mirarla fijamente, pero no pudo evitarlo. 

   —Un regalo de cumpleaños —respondió Stark. Estaba parado detrás de Peter, dejando que el chico contemplara la desvergonzada exquisitez y refinamiento que era aquella recámara.

   —¿De quién, exactamente? Para volverme su amigo y que también me regale una en mi cumpleaños. Aunque pensándolo bien, no hay forma de que algo así entre por la puerta de mi edificio. De ningún edificio —hizo un esfuerzo por apartar los ojos.

   Luego Peter se entretuvo en la gigantesca ventana que daba a un amplio balcón con toda la ciudad de Nueva York como vista.  Un armario metálico junto a la cama y una puerta que debía ser el baño. Todo en un orden compulsivo pero sofisticado. Era muy _Stark_ , pero Peter pensó que el laboratorio (desarreglado, lleno de planos, inventos y artilugios) reflejaban más la esencia de la persona que dormía en esa isla de cama. El panorama y la habitación en conjunto arrebataban el aliento. ¿Qué tan rico podía ser alguien para tener ese tipo de lujos?

   —¿Estás bien?

   Peter giró sobre sus talones.

   —Sí, sí, ¿puedo ver el baño?

   Stark no respondió inmediatamente. Parecía concentrado en algún pensamiento tormentoso porque tenía el entrecejo arrugado y la mandíbula apretada. Sin embargo, cuando Peter lo volteó a ver, su expresión se aligeró y sonrió con una pizca de burla en la comisura de sus labios.   

   —Claro, pero alerta de spoiler; es más grande que tu baño.

   Lo dirigió a una puerta, que se deslizó por sí misma en cuanto ellos se acercaron.

   Unas luces doradas iluminaron un espacio limpio y de agradable aroma. Enorme, por supuesto. El espejo estaba exquisitamente tallado y pulcro, como proveniente de un fino taller hecho a mano, y la tina era sencillamente la tina más grande que había visto Peter. Tres, no, cuatro personas podían caber ahí tranquilamente y sin apretarse.   

   —¿Dictamen? —preguntó Stark.

   —Como un jodido palacio —dijo Peter abiertamente— ¿La realeza te obsequia todo esto?

   Sus pensamientos pararon en seco cuando sintió la mano Tony tomando la suya y su pulso disparó alocadamente ante el contacto.

   Despacio, Stark se juntó más a su cuerpo y se agachó levemente para alzar su barbilla con un dedo. En sus ojos albergaba esa aflicción atormentada que solía disimular con humor, pero el humor se había evaporado y quedaba solo la duda.    

   —¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? —su voz era un frágil murmuro— En la terraza te veías convencido, pero estás muy nervioso ahora.

   —No estoy nervioso.

   —Estás temblando —señaló—. Desde que entraste y viste la cama.

   Tan observador como siempre. Peter se había dejado distraer con el impacto del glamour criminal que lo rodeaba y lidió su miedo de la única manera que sabía cómo; formulando preguntas y haciendo comentarios. No deseaba sabotear la velada, de verdad que no, simplemente hablar en situaciones incómodas o tensas era un hábito personal.

   —Pero quiero hacerlo —trató de inyectar seguridad en su afirmación—. Estoy seguro. Sí quiero.

   Después de un par de segundos, finalmente Tony pareció relajarse.

   —Bueno. Vamos a esa cama de miedo.


	18. Débil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Weak  
> Artista o grupo: AJR

 

 

> _“We´re one mistake from being together,_
> 
> _But let´s not ask why it´s not right.”_
> 
> _–_ Seventeen forever, Metro Station

_._

   De vuelta en la recámara, Tony paró en seco al advertir la cara de espanto de Peter. Lo único que había hecho era aflojarse la corbata (estúpida reunión con Norman Osborn e hijo), y desabotonarse el inicio de su camisa blanca hasta el pecho.

   —En serio chico, me siento el lobo feroz cuando me miras así, ¿qué tan virgen puede ser alguien?

   Peter parpadeó, tratando de reponerse y después sonrió, azorado.

   —Lo siento, es difícil aceptar que ésta no es una de mis locas fantasías reprimidas.

   —Dios, ¿ _cuántas veces_ has fantaseado sobre este momento?

   —Uhm, no lo sé, muchas, ¿supongo...?

   Tony bajó la mirada y casi sonrió amargamente.

   Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance (rechazarlo, gritarle, dejar de verlo, follar con extraños, casi borrar su número), _todo_ para evitar _ese_ momento y Peter lo había fantaseado en múltiples ocasiones, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

   Quizá después de cada tarde de experimentos en su laboratorio. Quizá cuando Tony, ignorando el daño, palmeaba afectuosamente la espalda del muchacho. Quizá Peter se masturbaba en la comodidad de su casa al recordar cómo Tony le revolvía el cabello. Cualquiera de esos escenarios era perfectamente plausible.

   ¿De qué diversas formas habían fornicado en la imaginación del chico? No estaba seguro de agradarle aquel pensamiento.

   Pero, realmente, por qué fingir flaqueza o redención cuando la línea de la moralidad había sido pisoteada y olvidada, mucho tiempo atrás. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de cruzar una línea nueva, y ver a Peter, nervioso y expectante, lo ponía nervioso también a él.

   _Ya llegaste demasiado lejos. No puedes acobardarte._

   Pasó saliva trabajosamente, mientras retiraba el _Rolex_ de su muñeca y lo depositaba en el buró, consciente de que el chico rastreaba cada movimiento. Tony lo pilló mordiéndose el labio inferior.  

   A quién engañaba. No había vuelta atrás desde que se besaron por primera vez en su lobby. No había vuelta atrás desde que escuchó el jadeo que arrancó del chico al apretujarlo contra la pared, semanas antes. Tan solo había pospuesto lo asquerosamente deseable, hasta volverlo irresistible; Peter, con los ojos inteligentes, el cabello bien acomodado sin esfuerzo y una deslumbrante energía. Su hermoso error. Su capricho.

   Se negaba a darle un título, sobre todo porque no podía decir si se trataba de un vínculo amistoso, un impulso romántico, una breve infatuación, o algún tipo de rol protector que intentaba llenar. La última opción lo hizo encogerse. Si era así como se sentía, ciertamente estaba fallando.

   —¿Quieres que apague las luces? —Para su sorpresa, Peter negó con la cabeza.

   Stark arqueó una ceja, extrañado.

   —¿Oh? Estaba convencido de que querrías esconderte en la oscuridad o debajo de las sábanas.

   —Si todo está oscuro, mis otros sentidos se salen fuera de control —explicó Peter, muy serio—...¿y cuántas bromas sobre mi falta de experiencia sexual debo esperar? Solo para estar preparado.

   Tony torció los labios hacia arriba.

   —Muchas más —dijo, terminando por quitarse la corbata—. No dejaré que me arrebates mi mecanismo de defensa preferido; el humor —tres pasos más y ya estaba frente al chico. Un paso más y lo tendría lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su respiración.

   Creyó que iba a escuchar una réplica, sin embargo, sorprendiéndolo una vez más, Peter elevó la cabeza para besarlo, tomándole el cuello de su camisa y tirando de él. En respuesta, Stark rodeó la delgada cintura del chico, atrayéndolo.

   La lengua de Tony buscó la de Peter y danzaron juntas, en un lento vaivén. El muchacho acariciaba la extensión de su cabello, y Tony movió sus labios a la mejilla del chico, hasta su oreja, raspando con su barba el camino. En un movimiento rápido, levantó la camisa del chico y la pasó por encima de su cabeza. Su corazón latió estremecido cuando observó los suaves, pero marcados abdominales de su delgado tórax. Peter Parker no aparentaba ser la clase de chico que ocultaba un cuerpo musculoso, pero tampoco era enclenque, ni mucho menos. Ser un súper héroe tenía sus ventajas.

   Al terminar de, involuntariamente, barrerlo con la mirada, volvió a encontrarse con los ojos bien abiertos del chico, quien, con dedos trémulos, intentó hacer su parte. Desabrochó los botones que restaban de la camisa de Stark y se peleó con el último. 

   —Déjame a mí...

   Diez dedos se enredaron juntos y después de la camisa, lo siguiente que cayó fue el cinturón de Peter. Tony bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y se detuvo para intercambiar una mirada con el chico, asegurándose que todavía deseaba continuar. El rubor que adornaba sus mejillas y el desesperado escalofrío de su espina dio todo el consentimiento que necesitaba.

   Bajó ambos –pantalón y bóxer– al mismo tiempo y se arrodilló.

   —Oh, mierda...ohh...—fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que Peter pudo enunciar. Se aferró a los hombros de Tony por su vida, respirando fuertemente.

   Stark acariciaba el miembro completamente rígido con una mano, paseando ocasionalmente el pulgar sobre la punta. La otra mano recorría los glúteos de Peter, sintiendo cómo los músculos se tensaban ante la estimulación.

   Sin más preámbulos, metió esa virilidad en su boca y fue premiado con un grito. Peter se sacudió entero y dobló las rodillas, claramente luchando por quedarse quieto y vertical. Tony, lentamente, bajaba y subía la cabeza, repitiendo el proceso por unos momentos hasta que Peter se adaptó y comenzó a empujar las caderas ligeramente hacia Tony, gobernado únicamente por el placer. 

   El ritmo fue acelerado y el chico dejó escapar varios suspiros temblorosos que la lengua envolviéndolo amenazaba con transformarlos en gemidos. Con su mano derecha agarró el cabello de Tony, apretándolo lo suficiente como para hacer que Stark gruñera sensualmente alrededor de su miembro. Esto envió deliciosas vibraciones que casi lo hizo gritar otra vez. Su mano izquierda trató, sin rumbo, de encontrar algo a que aferrarse. No encontró nada.

   Tony sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder y sin piedad llevó el pene de Peter hasta el final de su garganta. El muchacho se puso de puntitas y dejó escapar otro fuerte gemido. El sonido era lo más erótico que Tony podía pedir y, si hubiera tenido la edad de Peter, probablemente se habría venido en sus pantalones de tan sólo escucharlo.

   Se levantó justo a tiempo, y dejó que el clímax del chico ensuciara el suelo. Con un espasmo, Peter se dobló de rodillas y casi perdió el equilibrio de no ser por Stark, atrapándolo por los codos. Al erguirse, Tony pudo apreciarlo en todo su esplendor.

   Los ojos apretados, las mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo flácido y cubierto en sudor, respiración agitada, su boca abierta y desencajada... Aquella vista era la definición de todo lo impúdico y prohibido que lo atormentaría el resto de su vida.      

   —¿Dictamen? —formuló la misma pregunta, la de momentos antes, aunque en un contexto enteramente distinto.

   Esperó a que Peter recuperara el aliento y abriera los ojos.

   —Woow —exhaló con una sonrisita que hizo sonreír a Tony también.

   —Consideraré eso como el mayor grado de aprobación posible.

   —Más te vale. Esos chicos de mi escuela...—jadeó, inmerso en su propia incredulidad— no tienen idea de lo que hablan cuando describen _cómo_ se siente...—apretó y se relamió los labios.

  Y Tony enloqueció.

   —Ven aquí.

   Lo cargó como si se tratara de un muñeco de aire y lo tumbó sobre la barbaridad de cama. Se deshizo de sus propios pantalones y ropa interior con urgencia y se abalanzó sobre Peter, muy consciente de su propio miembro punzante e impaciente.

   Tony conocía esa sensación. La sensación que se vuelve repugnantemente buena. Miró los ojos del chico; su expresión inocente ahora se mezclaba con un hambre siniestro y oscuro, similar al que vio en la terraza, pero más, mucho más potente. Era una combinación mortal que hizo que Tony quisiera abandonar el sentido común y follarse a Peter en ese preciso instante. Follarlo hasta que cada centímetro de esa inocencia se arruinara.

   Atacó primero el cuello, depositando besos prontos y desesperados. Al descender por su pecho, mordisqueó un pezón izquierdo y el chico siseó. Tony se propulsó hacia atrás y hurgó en la mesa junto a su cama, hasta sacar un condón y lubricante. Peter mordió su labio, revelando súbita vacilación, y Tony lo notó de inmediato.

   —¿Quieres parar? —el chico se mostró reacio a contestar al principio, pero luego negó frenéticamente con la cabeza—. No tenemos que hacer esto, Peter —aseguró mientras se obligaba desesperadamente a calmar los deseos de su propio cuerpo. En la parte posterior de su cabeza, lo marcó como una victoria al lograrlo medianamente.

   El chico no lucía indeciso, aunque su cara evidenciaba frustración.

   —No, no, estoy bien. Yo sólo...—el calor en su rostro acentuó— ¿...do-dolerá mucho? —trató de evitar contacto visual con Tony.

   Stark sonrió. Decidió que la completa franqueza sin adornos era la mejor opción para avanzar.

   —Es tu primera vez, seguramente va a doler al principio —admitió. 

   Peter asintió nerviosamente, todavía rehusando los ojos de Tony.

   —¿Vale la pena?

   —Puedes apostar que sí —su respuesta fue tan inmediata y firme, que causó que Peter levantara la mirada.

   —Depende de tu amante —explicó Stark—. Si es experimentado dolerá mucho menos y lo disfrutarás mucho más.

   —Entonces no debería preocuparme, ¿cierto? —dijo Peter, esbozando una breve sonrisa. Aquel gesto fue lo que le indicó a Tony que podía aproximarse. Se sentó a su lado, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Con la mano que tenía libre acarició la tersa piel de su rostro, y habló, soplando las palabras contra su mejilla.

   —Cierto. Yo te tengo.

   Peter volvió a asentir y tragó saliva. Mientras tanto, Stark lidiaba con una polémica batalla interior, y salió ganando la parte menos divertida.

   —Aunque... —exhaló, haciendo oídos sordos a la otra parte de sí mismo gritándole que cerrara la boca— No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo. Sólo porque estamos aquí, y tú viniste...—Peter clavó sus ojos en él—, puedes decir no y nunca te resentiré por ello —el chico lo observó un rato hasta que bajó lentamente la mirada, pensativo.

   _Alguien tendría que darme una medalla_ , pensó Tony, asombrado de sí mismo. No es fácil rehusarse a morder la manzana cuando ésta se ve tan grande, roja y jugosa. Su erección, apuntando al cielo, tuvo que calmarse, y sus ganas por pintar con besos y mordidas ese nuevo lienzo que era Peter, fueron sepultadas en algún rincón de su mente. Comprobó con mucho orgullo y una pizca de alivio que ese chico era más importante que cualquier gratificación que el sexo pudiera darle. Al menos, así sentía que le estaba dando la ventaja a Peter para hacer la decisión que él ya no podía.

   Sin embargo, toda introspección fue apartada cuando la mano de Peter se extendió hacia delante y envolvió el miembro desatendido de Tony. En lentos movimientos comenzó a recorrer la palma de su mano por la longitud de su adormilada excitación. Miró al chico, quien lucía un poco avergonzado por su audacia, pero la firmeza de su mano era demasiado contundente como para que Tony siguiera buscando excusas. Retrocedió su espalda y se dejó maniobrar por Peter.

   Solía pensar que había visto toda forma de pecado, antes de presenciar al chico agachándose y dándole una lamida tentativa a la punta de su miembro. Quiso cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, pero se obligó a seguir observando, temiendo perderse cualquier goce de la visión celestial que tenía en frente. Peter hizo girar su lengua alrededor de la punta, vacilante de su propia acción. Finalmente, metió el pene de Tony en su boca, llevándolo lo más atrás posible hasta que se atragantó un poco. Se alejó con una línea de saliva entre sus labios y volvió a hundirse, repitiendo el proceso sin tener arcadas esta vez. Tony no pudo evitar gemir, pero, a pesar de la deliciosa cavidad húmeda que lo enloquecía, tiró suavemente la cabeza de Peter hacia arriba, apreciando sus ojos negros como dos planetas oscuros, y sus labios rojos e hinchados, brillando con saliva. Ansiaba enterrarse en la boca de Peter, cuánto lo deseaba en verdad. No obstante, decidió que sería mejor no desperdiciar más valiosos minutos e ir directo a lo más emocionante.

   Lo empujó para que volviera a recostarse en la cama, antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

   —Pídeme que me detenga y lo haré.   

    —Okey.

   Abrió la tapilla del lubricante y aplicó una generosa cantidad en los dedos. Sin habérselo pedido, el chico abrió las piernas, temblando de anticipación. No hubo nada por un momento, sólo el sonido de su corazón martilleando y Tony desplazándose ligeramente sobre la cama. Encontró la entrada de Peter a tientas, pues no le quitaba la vista al chico, en busca de cualquier señal de incomodidad. Trazó un círculo alrededor de su abertura, antes de presionar un dedo hacia adentro.

   Peter sólo tomó aire y cerró los ojos. No hizo ninguna mueca de dolor o desagrado, y Tony hundió más el dedo. Se inclinó otra vez y volvió a besarlo en la frente. Después de unos segundos, insertó un segundo dedo y Peter se tensó.

   —¿Todo bien?

   El chico asintió temblorosamente.

   Tony movía sus dedos hacia delante y hacia atrás, permitiendo que Peter se acostumbrara al ritmo. Sumergió un tercer dedo y, al mismo tiempo, para relajarlo, depositó un pequeño beso en la curvatura de su cuello, intoxicándose con el aroma; sudor y obscenidad.

   —¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, con voz ronca. La impaciencia volvía a quitarle el aliento.

—Mmm...no sé —abrió los ojos, visiblemente incómodo.

—Más lubricante, entonces —acató Stark.

  Vertió otro poco en sus dedos y en la entrada de Peter, y el chico pareció tomarlo mejor cuando introdujo tres dedos a la vez, pues abrió enormemente los ojos, gimoteando en el proceso, y Tony supuso que había encontrado la próstata.       

   —Shhh...shhh —lo calmó, aunque no sabía por qué, con lo que le encantaba escuchar esos sonidos. Y no había nadie más para oírlo, excepto él. Tomó el miembro del chico con la mano libre que tenía, y sorpresivamente notó que ya estaba duro como una roca. El muchacho siseó en su oreja y aferró las manos a la cama.

   Continuó apretando el mismo punto y Peter, al borde del colapso, gemía incontrolablemente. Tony sintió que ya estaba listo. Se lo preguntó de todas maneras.

   —¿Estás listo?

   Peter asintió.

   —Si algo no te gusta, me dices, ¿de acuerdo?

   —Sí, sí —en el tono del chico también halló desesperación. Ambos cuerpos temblaban.

   Tomó el condón que había dejado en la cama y lo abrió en una sola maniobra. Peter le observó, callado, ponérselo. Segundos después Stark ya estaba alineándose por su entrada y sujetándolo de las piernas para acomodarlas encima de sus hombros.

   —Intenta relajarte para mí —el chico respiró hondo y se acomodó más en la cama.

   Otro beso en la frente, otra mirada expectante, otro momento de no retorno.

   Tony agarró firmemente las caderas del chico mientras entraba la punta. Peter gimoteó. No tenía en claro si de susto o de plena disconformidad. Pero no le pidió que se detuviera y Tony no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo ya. Se deslizó con lentitud suprema, hasta llegar al fondo. Exhaló profundamente ante la sensación de estar completamente dentro de Peter, el fuerte calor envuelto alrededor de su pene, el chico jadeando ligeramente en su oreja. En ese momento, agradeció a los años de experiencia que le otorgaron el control suficiente para que esto fuera lo más fácil posible para el niño.

   —No te contengas, dime lo que...dime lo que sientes —le dijo a Peter. Necesitaba saber porque sólo escuchaba quejidos. Ya no podía distinguir de qué clase eran; dolor, placer, sorpresa, miedo.

   Peter respondió entre jadeos y bocanadas de aire tomadas con esfuerzo.

   —Me-me duele un poco, pero...mmm...no pares —pidió con las uñas enterradas en el costado de la almohada.

   Y Tony no puso pretextos. Quizá debió abstenerse un poco, debió ser más gentil con él, pero, en aquel singular y precioso momento, empujó y sacó varias veces con ritmo constante y las manos de Peter se pusieron blancas de tanto aferrarse a la almohada. Tony se las apartó y las juntó con las suyas. Los pies del muchacho seguían en el aire, sostenidos por los hombros robustos de Stark, agitándose con cada estocada.

   —Ohh...—su espalda se arqueó, después de la última embestida que había realizado Tony.

   Eso, indiscutiblemente, fue un sonido aprobatorio. Aceleró el ritmo sobre el mismo punto de éxtasis que parecía volver loco a Peter. Y escuchó, fascinado, los gritos de sorpresa y placer, arremolinados.

   —M-más...más fuerte...más duro...amhmm...oh...

    La intensa chispa de excitación que siguió a cada uno de los tentadores gemidos de Peter era demasiado perfecta como para ignorarla. Dejó de limitar el movimiento de sus caderas y optó por entregarse al atronador impulso de saciar su deseo primitivo. Y escuchar el golpeteo pornográfico de sus caderas, remetiendo una contra la otra, no lo ayudaba a controlarse.    

   —Ahhh...—sollozó Peter— Por favor más…

   Una parte de Tony logró razonar.

   —No quiero lastimarte… —dijo mientras se detenía, conteniendo un breve momento su lujuria.

   —No lo...harás...por-por fa-vor...

   La perfección estaba debajo de Tony, _rogando_ por ser devorada, ¿quién era él para negarse?

   Se enterró más profundo que antes. Peter gritó.

   Tony inclinó su rostro para besarlo, pero también para ver, de primera mano, el orgasmo abandonando al chico. Cuando sintió su propio orgasmo elevándose un segundo más tarde, hundió la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, sintiendo su propio orgasmo azotando un segundo más tarde. Gruñó, y respiró con fuerza, mientras embestía dos veces más, con Peter gimoteando debajo. Después de haber visualizado el paraíso por algunos sólidos segundos, se dejó mecer por el sube y baja del pecho del chico.

   Lamió el cuello de Peter, degustando la salada excitación. Deshizo la unión de sus manos sostuvo la cabeza del chico. Posó un suave beso sobre sus labios semi abiertos, mientras se dejaba ir…     

_____________

   A pesar de la longitud de la cama, sus cuerpos yacieron desplegados y apretados, en un silencio quebrantado por respiraciones bruscas y agitadas. Tony rodó sobre sí mismo y se puso boca arriba, como Peter.

   —¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con el objetivo de iniciar una conversación post-sexo e irse a dormir luego.    

   El muchacho parecía incapaz de poner palabras en marcha, al principio. Resopló con ojos humedecidos e hizo un ruidito desde la garganta. Después de un par de segundos…

   —Tengo que irme —musitó.

   Tony se volvió hacia Peter.  

   —¿ _Qué_? ¿Por qué? Este no es momento de hacerse el gracioso, Parker.

   —¡No, lo siento! —dijo Peter con honestidad. Se giró para quedar de lado y ver a Stark de frente —. Pero tengo que llegar antes de que Ned despierte. Sé que faltan unas horas antes del amanecer, pero no puedo simplemente estar desaparecido, con lo vigilado que me tienen…

   Stark se le quedó viendo un instante.

   —¿Y cómo piensas irte, puedo saber? —cuestionó, percibiendo algo gracioso a la distancia.

   —Caminando y en el autobús nocturno. No es muy lejos sin tráfico —contestó Peter—. Si me voy ahora, no levantaré sospechas —añadió, dándose la vuelta y sentándose en la cama.

   Tony formó una sonrisa anticipatoria.

   —Uhmm no es por nada, pero no creo que vayas a llegar muy lejos, cariño.  

   —¿Por qué no? —dijo Peter, sin prestarle atención. Salió de la cama, caminó dos pasos y quedó congelado en su lugar.

   —Por eso.

   Se escuchó un lamento comprimido y sacado en lentas y dolorosas proporciones agudas. Peter regresó a la cama, y ocultó su entumecida parte trasera debajo de las sábanas. Tony hizo lo imposible por reprimir una risa.

   —Oh...—volvió a acomodarse en la misma posición donde estaba antes, junto a Stark— ¿Cuándo se me va a quitar...esto? —preguntó, un poco alarmado.

   —Con personas normales, en un par de días. Contigo, no me arriesgaría a marcarlo en el calendario, debido a tus poderes de sanación.

   Peter murmuró un “okey”, esperanzado, y se quedó mirando el techo.

   —¿Te molestaría contestar mi pregunta anterior, muchacho?

   Peter, tardó en comprender a qué se refería, claramente sumido en algún pensamiento que Tony no podría descifrar.

   —Bien...digo, muy bien, digo... No sé cómo explicarlo. Si no fuera por este tremendo porrazo...creo que —comenzó a trabarse con las ideas— me-me gustó...mucho.

   Era todo lo que Tony necesitaba escuchar, por ahora.

   —Necesitas dormir —dijo Stark—. Hay suficiente espacio en esta cama para hacernos a un lado y evitar las manchas que dejamos encima. Mañana temprano te darás un baño y pediré un taxi para que te lleve con tu amigo Fred.

   —Es Ned...de hecho —Peter pareció arrepentirse por corregirlo y enmendó su interrupción con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza—. ¿No sería mejor que usted me llevara? Un taxista puede...¿hacer conjeturas? No lo sé. ¿Qué hace un chico saliendo de la mansión Stark a tan tempranas horas de la mañana sin poder caminar correctamente y esas cosas...

   —Sería aún peor que los vecinos se asomen y me vean dejándote en la puerta de una casa, a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, sin que puedas caminar correctamente —razonó Tony—. Es fácil comprar el silencio de un taxista, han visto de todo, creéme. Pero silenciar a toda una calle de vecinos chismosos en Queens; imposible.   

   Peter guardó silencio por unos instantes, asimilando los argumentos que había expuesto Stark. No objetó ni emitió sonidos cuando Tony le jaló el cuerpo para guiarlo al otro gran extremo de su cama. Detrás de ellos, el cobertor y las sábanas estaban completamente manchados y húmedos.

   —Yo te despierto mañana, relájate —le susurró al oído cuando se arrastraron por completo de aquel desastre evidencial.

   Stark no era del tipo acurrucador, pero dejó que Peter descansara la cabeza sobre su pecho, exhalando brevemente antes de cerrar los ojos.  

     Después de unos minutos, Tony pasó una mano por el lío de cabellos despeinados del chico y admiró la expresión de paz que adornaba su rostro. Él también cerró sus ojos, dejando que la pista de sonido de sus recientes “asuntos” se reprodujera en su cabeza. Justo como lo esperaba; lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar sus pensamientos... sólo por un momento.

__________

   El goteo rápido y constante le urgió, amablemente, a levantar los párpados. Era el sonido de la regadera funcionando. Tardó medio minuto en comprender quién se estaba bañando en su habitación.

   Y la realidad cayó, como siempre, pesada y abominable. El pánico tocó la puerta y amenazó con sobrepasarlo, devastador y lacerante. Tony respiró varias veces, intentando guardar la calma.

   Él había decidido esto, se recordó. Él. Ningún licor o sentimiento de culpabilidad lo obligaron a hacer la llamada de anoche. Anoche. Anoche. Anoche.

   Anoche se folló a un menor de edad. Anoche le arrebató la inocencia a un niño, su aprendiz, el chico que lo idolatraba con toda su alma. Vaya ejemplo que le estaba procurando. Esta era su ruina.

   Pensó, irremediablemente, en sus viejos amigos. Los Vengadores. Pepper. Rhodey. Pensó en el horror que cubriría sus caras. Pensó en el asco y la repugnancia de sus actos. Él mismo aún se sentía repulsivo y muerto de miedo.

   Porque sabía que lo haría de nuevo.

   Porque era débil.

   Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta del baño, abriéndose automáticamente sin emitir ruido. Descubrió que la cara de sorpresa de Peter fue bastante satisfactoria. Sólo entonces redujo sus demonios y silenció el grito interno arrepentido. Nunca fue un creyente, pero _que_ _Dios me perdone_. Era tan débil.

   Pero sólo porque la tentación era muy fuerte.


	19. Mad Sounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Mad sounds  
> Artista o grupo: Arctic Monkeys

  

 

   Fue un milagro, un acto divino el que nadie hubiera sospechado algo fuera de lo común al día siguiente.

   El desafío de trepar la pared (algo normalmente sencillo para él) e irrumpir en la habitación de Ned a través de la ventana, fue complicado y difícil, pero logró hacerlo y después de eso tuvo que improvisar todo lo demás conforme a las circunstancias.

   Cuando Ned despertó, Peter estaba en el sillón y tan profundamente “dormido” que su amigo no tuvo corazón para perturbarlo. Un par de horas después, llegó tía May a recogerlo y Peter apenas podía moverse por un espantoso dolor de estómago, producto de la cuestionable cena anterior.

   —Te he dicho mil veces que papas fritas, refresco y helado no es una cena saludable. La próxima vez que te quedes con Ned, traerás algo de casa, hecho por mí.

Peter accedió de buen grado, mientras se retorcía sobre el asiento del coche, sujetándose el estómago, y las náuseas impidiéndole caminar. May le ayudó a subir las escaleras, temiendo que el esfuerzo le hiciera vomitar. El resto del domingo lo pasó en cama, tomando medicinas que tenían el mismo efecto al de un ligero cosquilleo en su autocurativo cuerpo, y poco a poco fue recuperándose de la “intoxicación”.

   Para el lunes estaba mejor... aunque todavía se sentía adolorido en partes cuyos nombres no deberían ser mencionados, y con la idea de que subir y bajar escaleras era una agonía reducida a la mitad. Y así, desflorado y con borrosas marcas en el cuerpo, fue a la escuela, confiando en que la rutina lo haría poner los pies sobre la tierra. Pues en su cabeza lo único que escuchaba eran los sonidos de sus fantasías hechas realidad. Los sonidos obscenos de algo deslizándose en su interior, repetidamente, afuera y adentro. El sonido de una respiración tan agitada como la suya, gritos mezclados de placer y miedo, el sonido de una lengua succio-

   El autobús de amarillo chillante rodeado por varios estudiantes vestidos del mismo color interrumpieron su lista de reproducción mental. Mientras iba atravesando la explanada, localizó las figuras de Ned y Michelle, preparándose para ir a DC Washington. Había olvidado por completo que ese día competirían en las finales del torneo del Decatlón Académico. Estuvo tan enfocado en sus…cosas con Stark, que olvidó desearle suerte a Ned el domingo por la mañana.

   Avanzó el paso, decidido a no perder la oportunidad ahora.    

   Flash tampoco perdió la oportunidad de humillarlo.

   —Miren quien viene aquí. ¡Pero si es Pene Parker! Oh, lo siento, no te puedes subir con nosotros, no hay suficiente espacio. Mejor ve a recostarte antes de que te de otro ataque de pánico.

   Nadie parecía encontrar divertido los comentarios de Flash, pero tampoco saltaban en su defensa, y el profesor que los iba a acompañar en el viaje estaba enfrascado en una plática con el conductor del autobús, ajeno a sus alumnos.

   —Buena suerte, chicos —dijo Peter a todos, fingiendo que no le importaba Flash—. Van a ganar esta competencia, lo sé.

   —Será difícil sin ti, camarada —dijo Abraham, uno de los miembros del equipo más inteligentes, después de Peter y Michelle—. Las preguntas de física y química resultarán un agobio sin tu ayuda.   

   Peter sonrió, inseguro de qué más decir al equipo al que había fallado. Sus compañeros lo veían con una mezcla de simpatía, lástima y decepción.

   —Sí, sí, va a ser una pesadilla sin Peter —dijo Michelle. Estaba recargada en el autobús, Ned a su lado—. Nuestros corazones apenas pueden soportarlo. ¿Podemos hablar contigo un momento?

   Los demás captaron la indirecta y se dispersaron, volviendo a lo que estaban antes de que Peter llegara. Notó que Flash lo miraba al último y por encima del hombro, con aires de superioridad.

   —No sé si ya lo dije antes —comenzó Peter al aproximarse a ellos—, pero lamento mucho no estar-

   —Solamente lo dijiste un millón de veces —dijo Ned, entornando los ojos, pero sonriente—. No hace falta más. Además, no todo está perdido, la otra vez lo conseguimos sin tu ayuda, ¿recuerdas? Cuando desapareciste y colapsó el monumento de Washington…

   —Por muy divertido que eso haya resultado —intervino Michelle—, sólo queremos que sepas que no estamos enojados o decepcionados o como creas que estamos. Lo que sea que estés pasando, espero que lo resuelvas. No tienes que decirnos qué sucede o darnos explicaciones si no estás listo. Puedes guardártelo y siempre contarás con nosotros.

   Ned asentía vigorosamente a cada palabra que expresaba Michelle. Por otro lado, Peter se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer amigos tan increíbles.

   —Gra-gracias chicos. Significa mucho para mí. Son los mejores... —y no pudo articular nada más. Un extraño sentimiento de gratitud, morbo y culpa lo inundaba. Nunca podría decirles la verdad. Sus sentimientos por ese hombre siempre estuvieron enterrados tres metros bajo tierra, invisible al ojo ajeno. Con los recientes eventos, sin embargo, esto finalmente estaba empezando a alcanzar a Peter. La parte más frustrante era que nadie lo escucharía. Cualquier individuo lógico con el que pudiera desahogarse le diría que nunca regresara a la mansión Stark. Algo intolerable para Peter. Tan sólo desearía poder hablar de Tony con alguien, con sus amigos, y que no desaprobaran sus arriesgadas decisiones. No quería escuchar que era una mala idea, que no lo intentara siquiera, que lo convencieran de optar por lo sano.

   De repente escuchó el silbato del profesor, llamando a sus alumnos. Pronto partirían y Peter regresó la mirada hacia Ned y Michelle, y un vómito verbal regurgitó de su garganta, incapaz de verlo venir o de analizar antes de expulsarlo.

   —S-soy gay.

   Sus expresiones cambiaron de incrédulo desconcierto a haber sido golpeados por un bate de béisbol en plena cara.

   —Soy bi...en realidad —corrigió Peter—, lo descubrí hace relativamente poco.

   —Vaya, vaya. Eso explica todo —dijo Michelle, quien fue la primera en reponerse del impacto, Ned seguía boquiabierto. Ella sonrió pícaramente—. Sí, Liz no pudo haber sido una confusión, realmente te gustaba. ¿Y bien, quién es el afortunado?

   Peter trató de no verse entrando en pánico.

   —No, no hay nadie. Nadie de mi interés. Sólo es…la información, por ahora.

   —Como tú digas —el semblante de su amiga, de profunda suspicacia, hizo que las orejas de Peter enrojecieran.

   —Santo cielo, ahora puedes acercarte a las chicas de último año, ser su mejor amigo y presentármelas —exclamó Ned, repentinamente entusiasmado—. ¿Puedes decirle a Melissa Warburton que gané un concurso de armar 1000 piezas de lego en veinte minutos?

   —Lo haría con gusto, sino fuera porque aún me aterra hablar con chicas tanto como a ti —respondió Peter, desanimando a su amigo.

   —Además, ¿podrías ser más patético?  —preguntó Michelle, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. A las chicas no nos impresiona los concursos de nerds.

   —Estamos a punto de competir en el más nerd de-

   La voz del profesor interrumpió la conversación, justo cuando Ned iba a replicar. Peter se apuró en despedirse, les deseó buena suerte una vez más y los observó subirse al autobús. Ned y Michelle agitaron las manos antes de partir y Peter pensó que al menos se iban con la creencia de haberle sacado algo de información y que se podían quedar tranquilos. También había sentido cierto alivio al confesar un secreto, aunque fuera la punta del iceberg.

   Antes de entrar por la puerta principal, revisó el celular (una costumbre desde el domingo); sin mensajes. Se dijo que no debía preocuparse por eso. Stark mencionó que iba a estar ocupado el resto del fin de semana. La último que quería era verse como un desesperado.  

__________

   La campana sonó y Peter se enfrentó ante la perspectiva de navegar entre la horda de estudiantes por los rincones de la cafetería sin su compañía de siempre. Contempló la opción de abandonar todo y largarse a la terraza, pero no le emocionaba las largas y estrechas escaleras, y el director Morita merodeaba cerca de su campo de visión. Lo último que quería era otra reprimenda sobre su falta de sociabilidad.

   Caminó indeciso entre las mesas, con la bandeja de comida recién comprada, e intentando ignorar los parloteos ajenos que captaba involuntariamente.

   Una voz suave y cantarina que conocía muy bien, surgió entre las demás, llamando su atención. 

   —¡Hola Peter! —exclamó Liz. Lo saludaba desde una mesa a lado de una chica cuyo cabello plateado siempre había despertado curiosidad en Peter.

   —¡Hola Liz! —contestó aliviado de ver una cara amiga.

   —Siéntate con nosotras —lo invitó ella.

   Eso hizo, y minutos después conversaba animadamente con ambas chicas. La de cabello extravagante se llamaba Felicia Hardy. 

   —¿Y cómo te encuentras, Peter? —preguntó Liz, de un momento a otro. Peter comprendió en seguida que nadie en toda la bendita escuela desconocía la historia de su ataque de pánico.

   —Bien. Mejor, a decir verdad. Mucho mejor. No puedo quejarme. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Alguna novedad?

   —Bueno...—intercambió una mirada con Felicia—. Hemos estado muy ocupadas últimamente, ahora que somos parte del comité de bienvenida y estamos a cargo de la decoración del baile…

   —¿Baile? —preguntó Peter sin entender—. ¿Cuál baile?

   Los tres compartieron la misma expresión perpleja hasta que Felicia y Liz se echaron a reír.

   —¡El baile! Con toda la propaganda que se ha hecho a lo largo del curso, no me digas que no sabes que hay un baile.

   —Ahm-uhm...sí...vaya, lo había olvidado —admitió Peter ligeramente avergonzado. Términos como “baile” “comité de bienvenida” o “cita” se le antojaban burdos y extraños, como de otro planeta del que él ya no figuraba. Tener sexo, entrar en esas filas de vida sexual activa, y para colmo, con un hombre peligrosamente mayor que él…de repente se le ocurrió que ya nada sería igual, por mucho que esas palabras tan cotidianas fueran restregadas en su cara.

   Se aclaró la garganta e hizo otra pregunta para recuperar la dignidad caída:

   —¿Ya tienen pareja?

   —Felicia irá con Paul Stevens —señaló Liz—, y yo sigo en lista de espera.

   —¿Nadie te ha preguntado? —exclamó Peter con sorpresa.  

   —Cuando eres la hija de un sujeto recientemente condenado a cadena perpetua, las invitaciones no caen del cielo.

   —Oh...

   —Está bien, no pasa nada —dijo Liz, restándole importancia.

   La charla subsecuente fue un poco tensa, pero agradable. Felicia era callada y de pocas palabras, y por ello a Peter le pareció muy simpática. Al levantarse de la mesa para dirigirse cada quien a sus respectivas clases, Peter volvió a echarle un vistazo al teléfono; nada aún. Levantó la vista y una idea cruzó por su mente cuando vio a Liz caminando sola por el pasillo.

   —¡Liz! —le llamó. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo esperó. La pregunta salió natural y simple.  

   —Liz, ¿quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

   Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero visiblemente halagada.

   —¡Oh...! Vaya...supongo que... _espera_ , —su expresión cambió a irritada—. ¿Volverás a dejarme plantada como la otra vez?

   —¡No! —saltó Peter—. No, no, no. Lo prometo. No será como la otra vez —agitó las manos furiosamente en señal de “ni pensarlo”

   —Entonces acepto —sonrió encantada. Luego su entrecejo se arrugó con preocupación y se mordió el labio— Peter, sí entiendes que vamos como amigos, ¿verdad? Después de todo lo que me ha pasado…No quiero que sea incómodo para nadie, porque no estoy lista para tener citas.

   —Odiaría hacerte sentir incómoda, Liz —dijo Peter, aliviado de que ella pensara como él.  

   —Genial —ella volvió a sonreírle. Peter admiró la reluciente cara de esa chica y, sí, definitivamente era bisexual, porque la encontraba hermosa. 

   —Genial —repitió él— Nos vemos entonces para el baile.

   —O antes.

   —O antes.

__________________

   La voz del profesor era apenas un discreto ruido de fondo. Peter perdió noción de los apuntes que debería estar tomando. Las ecuaciones aritméticas iban y desaparecían del pintarrón con absurda rapidez; a Peter no podría importarle menos y se encontró así mismo revisando su teléfono ya de manera compulsiva.

   Se removió en la silla, ligeramente angustiado. No quería importunarlo con las inseguridades de un adolescente, Stark dijo que iba a estar ocupado después de todo, y no sabía si resultaba molesto, pero…

   Tecleó rápidamente, ocultando el celular por debajo de su mesa, para que el profesor no lo notara. 

**“Hola”**

   Nada arriesgado ni forzoso, opinaba. Una entrada segura.

   Al oprimir “enviar” echó una ojeada al pintarrón, completamente blanco y vacío ahora; el profesor repartía ejercicios individuales. Peter los completó mecánicamente, sin prestar atención a la supuesta “dificultad”. Su concentración estaba puesta en los sonidos de la cama grande agitándose a unos desesperados movimientos…

____________________

   Durante la siguiente clase (Literatura Inglesa) Peter comenzaba a entrar en severa inquietud. Con la moral baja, revisaba cada cinco minutos el teléfono y seguía sin mensajes nuevos. Estuvo tentado a enviar otro, pero decidió darle tiempo y no pensar que estaba siendo ignorado deliberadamente.

   Miró el reloj detrás de la cabeza de Shakespeare hecha de piedra blanca e hizo las matemáticas; tres horas y dieciséis minutos para salir.

____________________

**“Hey, como va todo? ¿Ocupado?”**

   Listo. Estaba desesperado.

   Oh, que irresistible mensaje. Lo envió de todas formas.

   ¿Acaso algo había salido mal y Peter no se estaba dando cuenta? Cuando Stark lo sorprendió en el baño, la mañana siguiente, creyó que las cosas habían sido buenas y que para Tony había sido bueno también. Al despedirlo antes de irse en el taxi, no lo besó, ni lo tocó, pero dijo “te veo pronto” implicando un próximo encuentro, una continuación…o eso creyó.

   La clase de Química (su favorita) hizo un lejano eco en su cerebro. Se cruzó de brazos en la mesa, contento de que sus amigos no podían verlo hundido en su miseria.

____________________

   Finalmente ocurrió en la última hora de clase. O al menos eso parecía. Era un número desconocido.

**“Te veo 8 cuadras a la izquierda de tu escuela, junto al edificio verde. Busca mi coche”**

   La última vez que creyó recibir un mensaje de Stark proveniente de un número desconocido, lo esperaban varios muchachos dispuestos a molerlo a golpes. Sin embargo, esta vez se sentía diferente. Con el corazón haciendo un buen trabajo cavando en su pecho, acribilló el lápiz contra su libreta, esperando que el reloj marcara la hora de salida. Omitió las indicaciones de profesor sobre alguna tarea poco interesante y salió disparado del salón, al repiqueteo de la campana.

   Las ocho cuadras las corrió sin pensar (su cuerpo lo resintió por eso, pero no le importó). Cuando visualizó el edificio verde, su corazón dio un vuelco, porque ahí, desvergonzadamente estacionado, estaba el automóvil más espectacular que hubiera visto. Sí, ese era Stark. No había lugar a dudas.

   Girando la cabeza nerviosamente a todos lados –verificando que era una calle parcialmente desierta– se aproximó al vehículo, asomando la cabeza por la ventana poralizada.

   —Sube al auto antes de que las personas comiencen a detenerse frente a ti. Tus ojos parecen dos bolas de billar.   

   —Señor Stark, ho-hola —dijo Peter haciendo una pobre imitación de un saludo casual. Abrió la puerta y se adentró por segunda vez en los lujos criminales de asientos de cuero suaves y caros— Uhmm ¿a dónde vamos?  

   —Chuck E. Cheese.

   Stark arrancó furiosamente el auto y se deslizó, casi volando, por la carretera.

   Durante el viaje Peter no tuvo tiempo de admirar la elegancia interior del coche, ni de indagar sobre su destino, porque estaba muy ocupado lanzando miradas furtivas a Stark. Y no estaba siendo precisamente discreto. Quería que Tony hablara primero, pues el elefante en la habitación (o en el coche) era demasiado grande y Peter no era bueno reconociéndolo.

   Finalmente, Stark lo miró de reojo y dio un suspiro, sus manos tensas sobre el volante.

   —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó sin quitar la vista del camino.

   —Mejor. Un poco adolorido. Chuck E. Cheese no tiene escaleras ¿verdad?

   —Sólo para subir a los toboganes.

   —Estoy jodido —se tranquilizó al ver que Tony sonreía ampliamente.

   Silencio. Y Peter no se sintió culpable de soñar despierto; Stark se veía atractivo como siempre. Quizá un poco más refinado de lo usual. Cuidadosamente peinado, lentes de sol oscuros, un traje negro con rayas blancas y delgadas, zapatos bien pulidos, y su aroma... Dios, olía increíble.

   Escuchó a Tony exhalando aire ruidosamente.

   —Tengo un regalo para ti —dijo de repente, metiendo la mano en un compartimento y después le dio a Peter un pequeño paquete adornado con papel de envoltura lleno de dibujos de pasteles y velitas.

   —No es mi cumpleaños —dijo Peter dándole vueltas al paquete entre sus dedos.

   —¿Cuándo murió la tradición de dar regalos por ninguna razón?

   Peter no supo qué decir, se atoró en agradecimientos y rompió el papel, intrigado.

   Sus ojos se salieron de sus cuencas cuando vio el contenido.

   —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, sacándolo del paquete y sosteniéndolo como si se tratara de dinamita.

   —Un teléfono. Te lo presento. Teléfono; Peter. Peter; teléfono.

   No era cualquier teléfono. Era el más costoso, recién sacado del mercado, con mejor resolución de cámara y exageradamente grande. Peter alternó la mirada entre Stark y el obsequio.

   —¡No puedo aceptar esto! —exclamó, sintiéndose atónito.

   —¿Y por qué no?

   Peter resopló, aturullándose en las explicaciones que para él resultaban obvias.

   —¡Porque May preguntará de dónde lo obtuve! No puedo pagar esto. Es demasiado. No, no hay manera.

   —Tranquilo, Parker. Es solo un teléfono desechable, no se lo tienes que enseñar —Peter parpadeó visiblemente confuso.

   —¿Desechable? ¿Qué significa eso?

   —¿Has visto alguna película antigua donde el hombre infiel tiene dos teléfonos? Uno para usarlo delante del mundo, y otro, para esconder de la esposa la relación con su amante.

   —¿Ajá?

   —... ¿de verdad no ves por dónde estoy yendo?

   —¡Oh!

   —Usarás ese teléfono para hablar conmigo más…íntimamente. Yo también tengo otro. Mi _número secreto_ ya está guardado en el tuyo y viceversa —dijo en un tono que insinuaba que todo aquello era un simple juego infantil para él.   

   —Entiendo —Peter entendía, pero también estaba aturdido. Apenas unos minutos atrás, era perseguido por la duda. Como niño pequeño se angustió porque Tony no respondía sus mensajes. Y ahora, Tony lo sorprendía con un insospechado nivel de compromiso a lo que sea que estuvieran cayéndose juntos. Un descenso vertiginoso. 

   Sonrió nerviosamente y se le escapó el primer pensamiento que tuvo.

   —Aunque como que desearía que éste fuera mi celular de uso diario y la bazofia que tengo fuera el teléfono secreto.

   —Imaginé que dirías eso —del pequeño compartimento sacó otro teléfono menos ostentoso y se lo dio a Peter.    

   —¡Santa mierda! ¡Este también es muy caro! May se dará cuenta.

   Stark puso los ojos en blanco.

   —Bueno, puedes explicarle de dónde lo sacaste cuando te enseñe tu próximo regalo.

   Peter se preguntó cuándo acabarían las sorpresas ese día.

________________

   Llegaron al complejo de Vengadores. Alrededor había mucho movimiento y a Peter le pareció extraño. Camionetas blancas y televisivas, ¿autobuses escolares?, y unas cuantas limosinas.

   —¿Algo interesante va a pasar aquí? —preguntó mientras caminaban lejos de los automóviles y entraban por una puerta adyacente a la principal.

   —Oh, sí —dijo Tony como si de pronto lo recordara—. Industrias Stark está aceptando una docena de internos para los laboratorios. Una propuesta nacional o algo así. Fue idea de Pepper. Afortunadamente Happy es quien lidiará con ellos.

   Lo guió a través de una escalinata de mármol estrecha y pasaron por varias puertas metálicas. Peter caminaba detrás de él, observando su espalda y la parte posterior de su cabeza, recordando el gruñido que había sacado de Tony cuando le…

   —Voy a ordenar sushi, ¿te apetece? —preguntó a Peter de pronto.

   —S-i-sí, claro. Sushi es...está bien —dijo Peter, ajustando la mochila sobre su hombro. Stark le ofreció una sonrisa e hizo el pedido a través de una aplicación.  

   Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Stark volteó hacia Peter.

   —Entonces. Tu regalo; es esta habitación, y todo lo que hay en ella. Tuyo.

   Peter asintió en silencio con los ojos muy grandes y curiosos. Tony giró el pomo y empujó la puerta, dejando que Peter entrara primero.

   Su lenguaje corporal fue el mismo que cuando vio por primera vez el traje Iron-spider; reverente, vacilante y, sin embargo, abierto con asombro. La cabeza de Peter giraba sobre cada superficie para captarlo todo. Era al menos el doble del tamaño de la habitación en su apartamento, y mucho más moderno. Sus ojos cayeron sobre las computadoras instaladas en el escritorio, y Peter se volvió inmediatamente hacia Tony.

    —¿Son... son para mí? —preguntó. Un calor rosa tiñó sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaron a la luz. Tony solo asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca. Peter abrió la computadora portátil y sus dedos acariciaron suavemente las teclas. Tony caminó hacia donde estaba y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

   —Señor Stark, realmente no puedo aceptar esto. Esto es ... esto es demasiado —sentía la boca seca y tragó saliva—. ¿Qué es todo esto, para empezar? ¿Qué significa?

   —Es...—se demoró un instante— es tu nueva residencia experimental, temporal y provisional. Puedes venir quieras. Estaba pensando en arreglar algo para que trabajes aquí los fines de semana en los laboratorios junto con los otros internos. Pero eso será una fachada, por supuesto. Trabajarás conmigo, no con una bola de jóvenes genios que no están a tu talla.

   Peter lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Stark haría eso…por él? ¿Para pasar más tiempo juntos? ¿Para…revolcarse más seguido? (no se le ocurrió otra palabra más refinada).

   —Solo si tú quieres —añadió, como siempre, haciéndole saber que podía cancelar esto cuando quisiera—. Sé que no tienes ningún problema con mandarme a volar. Aún recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando me dejaste en frente de la prensa explicando por qué Spider-man no se presentaría a la conferencia.

   —Pero...esto —señaló las computadoras—, el-el teléfono...es demasiado. No sé si pueda-

   —Claro que puedes – lo animó Stark, ya sonando un poco impaciente—. De qué sirve acostarse con un multibillonario si no te aprovechas un poco. Déjate consentir —la sonrisa de Tony se congeló por un segundo— ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

   “¿Sí, señor?”

   —Borra el audio de eso que dije ahora. No sonó muy apropiado.

   “A la orden, señor”

   —Pareces recaer mucho en tu Inteligencia Artificial acerca de...esto que tenemos...nosotros —observó Peter.

   —F.R.I.D.A.Y es el sistema que compone mi vida y mi compañía. Estoy creando un programa para que intuya en sus circuitos cuando _algo_ vaya a pasar entre los dos e inmediatamente corte las grabaciones y los audios. De esa manera no hay rastros de _esto que tenemos nosotros_.

   Peter estaba totalmente impresionado, con miles de preguntas aflorando en su cabeza sobre la programación de F.R.I.D.A.Y., pero quiso retomar el punto anterior.

   —¿Y qué es, por cierto? —preguntó—. ¿Esto que tenemos...?      

   Tony se le quedó viendo a los ojos un par de segundos sin parpadear. Peter tragó saliva y esperó.

   —...No tengo la menor idea, chico —dijo por fin—. Pero, sin importar el nombre que quieras asignarle, me asquea por lo mucho que me encanta.

   La boca de Peter se secó. No estaba seguro de cuándo se habían acercado tanto. Ni de quién inició el beso. Pero de repente se estaban devorando, lengua y dientes en el camino. Peter envolvió a Tony en un abrazo y juntó más sus cuerpos. No obstante, Tony sin previo aviso, ladeó la cabeza, rompiendo el beso y empujando a Peter por el pecho. Peter a duras penas podía respirar, pero hizo un ruidito decepcionado cuando dejó de sentir los labios de Tony sobre los suyos.  

   —Ya sé por dónde va esto —dijo Stark, malgastando el aire en palabras vanas, cuando podría hacerlo entre besos—. No queremos continuar.

   —Yo sí —dijo Peter entrecortadamente—. Yo quiero continuar.

   —Puedo verlo —Tony compuso una sonrisa socarrona—. Pero hoy hay demasiada gente en el complejo. Tenemos que ser extra cuidadosos...No sería sabio —añadió, cuando Peter se acercó a su cuello—. Considerando que yo tengo que dar el discurso de bienvenida a los internos...—Peter salpicó la extensión de su cuello con besos, ligeros, húmedos y necesitados—, en menos de diez minutos —su voz ya no era firme, la convicción desvaneciendo a cada roce. Exhaló suavemente cuando Peter mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

   —F.R.I.D.A.Y.  ya sabes qué hacer.

   Quizá intuyendo a primeras luces que necesitaban privacidad, la Inteligencia Artificial no respondió.

   —Muy bien, Parker. Tú ganas —se retiró los lentes y los acomodó sobre su traje impoluto y perfecto—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

   Peter no perdió tiempo en explicaciones. Lo besó apasionadamente, apretujándose contra el cuerpo formidable y exquisito de Tony Stark. Suspiró al sentir unas callosas y ásperas manos deslizándose por encima de su pantalón, apretando sus glúteos.

   —Dios...—Tony murmuró en su boca— Te extrañé. ¿Tú me extrañaste? —claro que lo había extrañado, pero Peter ya no podía formular nada coherente en su razonamiento. Las sensaciones eran aplastantes.

   Tony tiró del cabello de Peter y chupó su cuello, raspando los labios y los dientes y la lengua a lo largo de la columna de su garganta. Succionó la piel justo por encima de su clavícula, y la voz de Peter rompió en un gemido, sus caderas sacudiéndose de nuevo

   —Señor Stark, oh dios, por favor —Peter imploró, entrecortado y ronco. Estaba duro contra el muslo de Tony, mareado de necesidad, y sus labios actuaban por propia cuenta.

   —¿Por favor qué? —exigió Stark, levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada—. ¿Qué quieres, Peter? Dime —tiró sus caderas con fuerza contra las de Peter, y la respuesta fue casi un sollozo.

   —¿Quieres mis manos? —deslizó sus palmas hacia abajo por su pecho, con las yemas de los dedos recorriendo su cuerpo a través de su ropa, hasta que agarró las caderas de Peter y las empujó contra la pared—. ¿Mi boca? —capturó los labios de Peter en un beso corto y sucio, chupando su lengua lo suficientemente fuerte como para extraer otro gemido del adolescente—. ¿Quieres esto? —aplastó sus caderas contra Peter de nuevo—. Vamos, respóndeme.

   Cuando Tony terminó de hablar, Peter estaba destrozado, temblando y sonrojado.

   —Quiero ... quiero ... quiero que ... —se detuvo y se mordió el labio, mirando a Tony a través de sus pestañas. Oh dios, realmente tenía que decirlo, ¿cierto? Era muy tarde para andarse con timideces. Respiró hondo—. Quiero que me folles.

   Las pupilas dilatadas de Tony se oscurecieron aún más, la excitación escrita en toda su cara.

   —No hay nada que me gustaría más en el mundo. Llevo pensando en eso todo el día; los sonidos que hiciste...no puedo sacudirlos de mi cabeza…Pero dije que tengo un compromiso —soltó sus caderas—. No hay tiempo ya —le dio un beso en la mejilla, rompiendo el hechizo—. El sushi estará aquí en cualquier momento. Buen provecho. Regresaré en cuanto pueda —prometió.

   Sin comprender exactamente por qué y cómo había terminado todo tan rápido, Peter, estupefacto, vio a Tony abandonar la habitación. Pestañeó varias veces, intentando recuperar el aliento…tal vez sería buena idea estrenar el baño de su nueva habitación...   


	20. Highway to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.
> 
> Canción: Highway to hell
> 
> Artista o grupo: AC/D

> _“El filo…no hay forma honesta de explicarlo, porque los únicos que realmente saben dónde se encuentra son quienes lo han traspasado”_
> 
> – Hunter S. Thompson

 

   Por la mañana se sirvió una taza de té negro, en lugar de su acostumbrado whisky matutino (sí, era un pan de dios ahora) y marcó el número que tenía anotado en la palma de su mano. Esperó en la línea. Contó los timbres. Recitó un padre nuestro.

   —¿ _Hola_?

   Antes de poder hablar, cometió la torpeza de salpicar un poco de té sobre su camisa, apareciendo rápidamente una mancha oscura e hirviente en la mitad de su pecho. Lo cierto era que estaba nervioso, como nunca en su vida. Y tenía razones de sobra; iba a cruzar otra línea. La peor.

   Se obligó a reprimir una grosería y enfocarse en el verdadero problema.

   —May Parker —saludó, fingiendo su insoportable confianza—. Habla Tony Stark.

   —¿ _Tony Stark?_ —había un dejo de asombro e incredulidad en su voz—. ¿ ** _El_** _Tony Stark_?

   —Me encanta que pongas “El” antes de mi nombre —un poco de flirteo no era pasarse de la raya, ¿verdad? Quizá lo iba a necesitar a su favor...— Pero sí, el mismo. “El Tony Stark” ¿Es un mal momento?

   — _No, no. Sólo me tomó con la guardia baja._ _Una sorpresa escucharlo, señor Stark_ —dijo ella, recobrándose tan rápido como él y sonando tan civilizada como su sobrino—. ¿ _Qué puedo hacer por usted?_

   Aquí iba.

   —Hablo en beneficio de Peter. Me comentó que no obtuvo el permiso de trabajar en mi pasantía nuevamente —más que comentarlo, lo expresó en un mensaje caótico y desesperado—. Me gustaría que conversáramos sobre ello. Por favor.

   — _Oh. Oh vaya, bueno...es una pena que se haya tomado la molestia de llamarme, pero... —_ hizo una pausa intimidante _—, mi punto fue aclarado con Peter y no podemos darnos el lujo de que sus calificaciones decaigan más por suelos_. _Usted comprenderá_. _Estoy_ _segura de que puede encontrar otro candidato más apto._

   —May, sé que en el pasado no demostré ser la suprema personificación de la tutoría responsable, pero le aseguro que no existe un _candidato más apto_ —enfatizó sus palabras—. Peter ha probado ser único en su clase y tiene lo que se necesita. Si le preocupa su futuro, ser pasante en Industrias Stark significa un empleo a largo plazo en nuestras instalaciones, sin mencionar que tiene garantizado el lugar en cualquier universidad de su antojo —no le importaba alardear porque era cierto. Todo. Si Peter deseara esas cosas, Tony estaría más que dispuesto a conseguírselas. El chico se lo merecía con creces—. Puedo continuar con una larga lista de pros, pero creo que entiende usted mi punto.

   — _No, no, está bien_ —dijo May—, _agradezco la oferta. Y me encanta escuchar maravillas así sobre Peter...desgraciadamente no es por eso que declino. No sólo se trata de sus calificaciones. Peter no ha sido el mismo en estas últimas semanas, y después de ese ataque de pánico en su escuela, sin mencionar la presión que tuvo por el decatlón académico..._  —hizo otra pausa, menos tensa, más abrumada—. _Peter y yo perdimos a su tío Ben hace menos de un año y ha sido muy difícil para los dos._ _No quiero que se arroje a otro puñado de estrés que pueda alterarlo._         

   Tony mordió el interior de su mejilla. Peter nunca mencionó el ataque de pánico, y casi nunca hablaba de la pérdida tan reciente de su tío. ¿Qué más no le había dicho? Parte de la determinación de Tony sangró.

   —Lamento mucho escuchar eso. Peter nunca dijo–

_—Sí, mi dulce sobrino hace todo lo posible por mantenerse fuerte. Es un buen niño._

   —Lo sé. Es por eso que tiene la pasantía. No hay nadie más que prefiera tener conmigo en el laboratorio.     

   _—Bueno...Peter expresó un gran deseo por tomar la pasantía, no voy a negárselo_ —hizo una exhalación—, _es que me preocupa que no esté pensando fríamente_. _Está eso y también el hecho de que ha estado saliendo mucho por las noches. Casi nunca lo veo. No es normal, ¿sabe? No me siento cómoda con eso._

   —Por supuesto —convino Stark—. Yo tampoco me siento cómodo con eso. Peter no estará solo, cuenta con mi supervisión, May. Le echaré un ojo en todo momento.

   Ella hizo un confuso “ _mmhh_ ”, que Tony interpretó como “ _sigue, tienes mi atención_ ”

   —Así que esto es lo que estaba pensando —dijo—. Peter viene conmigo al complejo los fines de semana. Lo recogeré el viernes después de la escuela y lo dejaré en casa el domingo por la noche a tiempo para la cena. Durante la semana, él puede venir a trabajar tiempo extra después de clases, si le apetece. El trabajo de laboratorio dependerá de las buenas calificaciones. Si no sube sus notas, podemos recortar las sesiones de la semana.

   No podía verla, pero casi pudo imaginar a May asintiendo con la cabeza, pensativa. Su silencio era alentador, por lo que Tony continuó.

   —Si definitivamente no mejora en la escuela, suspenderemos los viajes de fin de semana hasta que se recomponga. En el momento en que dé señales de que no puede con la carga, suspendemos todo. 

   — _Y él...¿estará bien?, quiero decir, ¿lo mantendrá a salvo_?

   —Claro que sí, May. Tienes mi palabra de honor —mentiras, mentiras, mentiras—. Sólo trabajaremos en el laboratorio, ya sabe, cosas seguras, amigable para niños. Tal vez unos pocos electrochoques. Nada que él no pueda manejar. Bien podría ser una carpintería.

_—¿Podré ver algo de lo que Peter está trabajando, o es confidencial? Ese niño nunca fue muy transparente acerca de la pasantía._

   —¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir, habrá algunas cosas que probablemente sean de opinión sensible —como el trabajo que iban a hacer en la cama—, pero cualquier cosa que pueda mostrarte me complace compartir. ¿Quieres venir a ver el laboratorio? Haremos el tour y te enseñaré las instalaciones donde Peter se quedará a dormir. Estará junto con otros internos también, un ambiente sano para genios de su edad… —Maldición, estaba llegando a su límite. Realmente esperaba que May dijera que sí, porque la fábrica de mentiras estaba clausurando. La culpa carcomía su pellejo y sintió que el aire se volvía denso.

   — _Todo eso suena grandioso...yo...—_ hizo una última pausa, vacilante—, _creo que podemos intentarlo. Algunos días de prueba y veremos cómo responde Peter. Sí, me entusiasma la idea._  

   El daño estaba hecho.

   —¡Perfecto! Hay que discutir los detalles en lo que viene de la semana. Mi asistente hablará contigo y marcaremos una fecha. 

   Pasaron los siguientes segundos en despedidas, agradecimientos y buenos deseos.

   Al colgar, trató de convencerse de que, mentiras o no, el acuerdo podía ser beneficioso para Peter. Iban a trabajar en el laboratorio (no lo ponía en tela de juicio), y Tony se esforzaría al máximo en ser un buen tutor para el chico, no simplemente arrojarlo a la cama a cada oportunidad. Bueno, lo haría, pero también estaba determinado a sacar al menos una verdad de sus mentiras. Peter era su verdad, y haría el futuro académico y profesional del niño su negocio.

   Cuando no pudo ignorar por más tiempo el dolor de cabeza, los escalofríos y la sudoración, corrió al aparador y tomó de ahí Naltrexona, una medicina que le ayudaba con la abstinencia. Omitió la temperatura abrasadora del té y engulló dos píldoras, sabiendo que iba contra la receta. Ya se había tomado una dosis, pero los síntomas reaparecían cuando el estrés latigueaba. Y la mente de Tony era bastante simplista; desplazar un vicio a otro. ¿No más alcohol? Medicamentos controlados.

   Después de calmarse, Tony dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana e intentó pensar en algo para superar un inesperado sentimiento burbujeando, algo que le distrajera de la preocupación latiendo en su cabeza como un tambor: que hay algunas cosas de las que nunca podrá proteger a Peter. Su relación era una prueba de ello.

_______________

   Esa tarde, Peter llegó a su laboratorio dando tumbos.

   —¡Buenas tardes, señor Stark! —era increíble que el chico aun insistía en tratarlo con formalidad y respeto. Tony le sonrió de vuelta.

   —Hola, chico —dijo él, deslizando los gruesos marcos negros de sus lentes fuera de su cara—. Llegas temprano, ¿quince minutos antes?

   Peter se sonrojó. Tony se sintió halagado junto con la usual pizca de remordimiento. Peter no debería estar _tan_ emocionado por verlo. La puntualidad británica del chico siempre fue apabullante, y aunque la pasantía no daría comienzo hasta que Tony hablara con May en persona, Peter se dio permiso él solito de ir a la mansión.   

   —S-s-í, sí, bueno —el chico trató de superar el desliz de su entusiasmo—, sólo quería comentarle...no sé qué hizo para convencer a mi tía de dejarme estar aquí, pero funcionó, supongo. Es todo de lo que habla. Incluso quiere comprarme nuevas pijamas y sacos de dormir. Le dije que no era necesario, pero...—se encogió de hombros.

   —Está feliz por ti —dijo Tony—. Como debería, tienes una gran oportunidad por delante —el muchacho se mordió el labio—. Peter, no sé qué ideas traes en tu cabecita de algodón, pero yo tengo toda la intención de sacar provecho y poner a prueba ese intelecto tuyo. Con la cantidad el tiempo que tendremos en las manos, organicé un programa para algunas clases particulares sobre física cuántica (estás muy oxidado en la materia) y luego invertiremos las tardes en ciencia experimental. Las vacaciones terminaron.  

   Peter asintió febrilmente. Pero en sus ojos albergaba esperanza, vergüenza y juventud.

   —Uhmm, sí, sí por supuesto —el chico frunció el ceño—. Me queda claro que haremos trabajo serio. Pero, uhm, también tendremos tiempo para...ya sabe...

   Tony alzó las cejas.

   —¿Lo sé?                                                                                        

   Peter era un tomate en plena temporada. Y Stark iba a ser condenado por encontrar provocativo ese bochorno. Una sacudida de hambre y deseo tomó curso a través de él, seguidos por el despliegue más lento de la culpa. Inclinó su cabeza hacia Peter y le susurró al oído cosas por las conseguiría un arresto seguro.

   Si iba hacer algo completamente malo, erróneo e inmoral, ¿por qué no hacerlo bien? Ya tenía comprado su boleto al infierno de todas maneras.

_______________________

   El día concretado, Tony llevó a May al complejo, para mostrarle el laboratorio. Estéticamente era perfecto y a Tony le encantaba. Poseía un equipo moderno de alta tecnología, limpio y hermoso. También era mucho más brillante que el de su mansión; las ventanas dejaban entrar mucha luz natural. Siempre que lo veía, Tony recordaba los buenos tiempos con su antiguo colega, Banner; hablando en malabarismos técnicos y aturdiendo a todo aquel que osara importunarlos. Era particularmente satisfactorio molestar a Rogers por la mente cuadrada que tenía respecto a la ciencia, siendo él puro músculo y poco seso. Claro que no era verdad, pues nadie ingeniaba mejores estrategias de ataque como el Capi. Se requería buenos diagramas mentales y atención a los detalles. Sin embargo, el anciano era un blanco gruñón y fácil.

   Toda esa nostalgia, unida a la traición y las deserciones, era el motivo por el cual Tony ya nunca frecuentaba ese laboratorio, dejándolo empolvar.

   Aquí es donde entraba Peter, forzando a Tony a remover las telarañas del pasado.       

   Él y May pasaron las próximas horas charlando sobre el laboratorio, en qué tipo de cosas estaría trabajando Peter y qué cosas planeaba enseñarle Tony. Si May no entendía algo, no tenía miedo en pedirle que lo explicara más a fondo. Fue algo que reconoció en Peter; la aparente timidez que vive por encima del impulso y la confianza. Eso le hizo sonreír. Pero la sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto preguntó sobre el ataque de pánico. May lo atribuía al estrés del decatlón, clases avanzadas, tristeza por su tío. Stark estaba más consciente del verdadero origen, y apretó los dientes hasta que la mandíbula le dolió.    

    A las ocho se dieron la mano y establecieron una fecha de inicio. May le agradeció y le dijo cuánto esperaba que Peter trabajase con él y Tony compuso una mueca que intentaba pasar por una sonrisa. Sostuvo la puerta para ella del automóvil negro, con un chofer listo para enviarla a casa. Cuando Tony estuvo de regreso en la mansión, sacó su teléfono desechable del bolsillo.

“ **Todo arreglado con May. Espero que estés listo para lo que venga”**

La respuesta fue inmediata

**“Es gracioso, yo también iba a decirle lo mismo”**

**“No te pongas arrogante conmigo, Parker. Te puede ir mal”**

**“No, en serio estoy emocionado”**

**“Gracias por la oportunidad”**

**“Prometo ser bueno** **J** **”**

   De solo imaginarse las cosas que le haría... Era casi tan emocionante el pensamiento como el imaginarse las cosas que harían en el laboratorio. Crear, manufacturar, explorar los límites de lo que era capaz ese pequeño genio en ciernes…entre otros asuntos más apasionantes.

   Se tragó otra píldora de Naltrexona y un poco de Clonazepam para dormir.

_______________

   La brújula moral de Tony Stark nunca había apuntado exactamente hacia la VIRTUD. Sus manos estaban llenas de mierda, y no importaba cuánto quisiera lavarlas, la suciedad permanecía. Nunca pensó, sin embargo, que llegaría a querer lavarse a un quinceañero de la conciencia.

   Tony no era ajeno a la seducción, y los intentos pasados de Peter por interesarlo en otro tipo de relación eran dolorosamente obvios, y fáciles de ignorar... o eso había pensado. Se dijo a sí mismo que, con Pepper lejos de su vida, Rogers y su banda de traidores en la fuga, la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres rebelada, y el legado familiar prosperando, no estaría preocupado por algo tan trivial como el deseo. De vez en cuando se masturbaba en el baño o en su taller, y eso era más que suficiente.

   Hasta que Peter le mostró cuán equivocado estaba.

   El niño podía morderse el labio, sonrojarse, decir algo muy inteligente para alguien de su edad, y Tony volvía a sentir ese calor, la puta necesidad de ponerse de rodillas y hacer que Peter se deshaga con la boca y los dedos. Se dio cuenta de que había estado hambriento de contacto, y que Peter era el bálsamo que ni siquiera sabía que había estado buscando durante todo ese tiempo.

   Prohibido. Perfecto.

   No era que los gritos de su conciencia no hicieran eco y le impedían dormir tranquilo. Era más bien que todo ese ruido secundario de su mente, era precisamente eso; ruido secundario. Te desconectas, aprendes a vivir con ello, ignoras a Pepito Grillo y listo. A Tony llegó a mortificarle, escocerle, incluso a paralizarlo, pero luego...

 

  Cuando las hojas de otoño cubrieron el suelo, Peter y Tony ya habían encontrado un ritmo.

   Aunque el chico se la pasaba en el complejo los fines de semana, durante la semana todavía hacía sus patrullas. Peter comenzó a dar informes a Tony directamente, no obstante, con él, tendían a ser más sucintos y específicos en lugar de un desorden como con Happy.

   Peter puso especial empeño en sus calificaciones como nunca antes, recibiendo elogios por parte de todos sus profesores y una deslumbrada tía. El muchacho le contó a Tony que su equipo no había conseguido ganar el famoso decatlón académico y que, para reparar el daño, estaba decidido a ganarlo el próximo año para ellos. Era la confianza mezclada con un poco de soberbia en esa alegación lo que hacía que Tony sintiera que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.  

 

   —Okey, okey. La próxima vez que te diga: _aléjate, esto puede explotar_ , no lo traduzcas a: _inclínate y mira lo reluciente que son las llamas._

   —¿Puedes relajarte? ¡No seas tan dramático! Solo fue una pequeña quemadura, ¡ya desapareció!

   —Peter, le hice una promesa a tu tía. Y soy un hombre de palabra. Pero también estoy aterrado de ella.

   El chico se puso a reír a mandíbula batiente, aunque igual marcó su distancia. Cuando el fuego remitió, ambos se acercaron a echar un vistazo al vaso de precipitados y comprobaron su contenido.

   —Vaya, parece que funcionó —exclamó Peter, sacando su libreta para hacer anotaciones—. Ahora mis queridas redes podrán disolver todo lo que toca. Espero no tener mala puntería.

   —Para eso existen los errores. Para ser mejores. Pero cuando las uses, avísame con tiempo para retroceder unos pasos.

   Peter volvió a reír jovialmente.

   —Voy a sobrecalentar esto y agregaré un poco más de polipropileno —tuvo que estirar las piernas y saltar sobre el desastre que se había convertido el laboratorio. Peter era increíblemente listo, pero escalofriantemente desorganizado—. ¿Luego podemos armar otro coche? Ha pasado tiempo...

   —Si no pretendes conducir después, seguro.

   Tony retiró los googles de protección y volvió a su escritorio, reproduciendo otra selección de música. Muy pronto estaba cantando a Sting por debajo del aliento, mientras le ponía los toques finales a la nueva armadura de Iron Man y supervisaba a Peter por encima del hombro. Ambos solían trabajar de forma independiente, pero atentos a lo que el otro hacía, ya sea por mera curiosidad, intriga o por un aprendizaje mutuo. 

   Minutos después, abrió la parte trasera del auto y encontró piezas sueltas del motor derramadas en donde las había dejado la última vez. Podría comenzar desde allí, se dijo, aunque sintió que tener un par de manos extra lo haría ir más rápido. Entonces Peter se materializó a su lado.

   Cuando la canción de Sting finalizó, Tony echó un grito desde debajo del coche — ¡F.R.I.D.A.Y., que suene AC/CD!

   Él cantaba a voz en cuello y con la certeza de que, en algún momento del coro, Peter cantó también, aunque no podía verlo. Lo cierto era que, la primera semana, el chico se había burlado de sus gustos musicales y de su afán por escuchar rock a todo volumen mientras estaban en el taller.

   " _Te contagiarás"_   le había dicho, y se cumplió la profecía.

   Buscó a ciegas la llave, y apretó unos tornillos. Peter estaba hincado atrás, sin tocar nada, pero tratando de identificar todas las herramientas y los componentes del auto. El chico admitió, desde el principio, que era más un científico que un mecánico. Tony le dio una palmada en la espalda y le había dicho que no tenía caso enseñar ciencia a alguien que ya lo sabe todo. Todas esas sustancias y ecuaciones eran divertidas, sin embargo, Stark creyó que era buena idea iniciar a Peter en el trabajo físico, y enseñarle a armar un coche se sintió adecuado para él. Sólo porque no estaban en la zona “paternal” de la relación, no significaba que no pudieran simularlo en ocasiones.  

   —¿Necesitas ayuda allá abajo? —preguntó Peter, a la tercera canción reproducida de AC/DC.

   —No, estoy bien —respondió Stark con voz ligeramente sofocada. Era demasiado angosto para dos personas ahí metidas, de todas formas—. Puedes seguir pasando instrumentos cuando te diga.

   —¿Seguro? No es que no sea divertido verte la entrepierna todo el tiempo, pero…

   —Entiendo. Diviértete.

   Tony estaba a punto de colocar la última parte del circuito en su lugar cuando sintió un fuerte tirón y salió expulsado violentamente por debajo del auto. Aquello le provocó un lindo susto de muerte y dejó caer la llave ruidosamente sobre el suelo, mientras era arrastrado. Cuando estuvo fuera, vio a Peter parado en frente de él, con un pie desnudo sobre su pecho, justo en donde solía incrustarse el reactor.

   —¿Terminaste? —preguntó el chico con una endiablada sonrisa relampagueando.

   —Estaba a punto —dijo Tony aparentando frescura y un tono casual—. Ahora, sé un amor y quita tu sucio pie de encima mío.

   —Lo que usted diga, señor Stark —dijo Peter entornando los ojos.

   —¿Cuándo te volviste tan descarado? Esta juventud de hoy en día. No hay respeto.

   Peter continuaba sonriendo al retirar su pie y darse la vuelta. Tony se incorporó, vislumbrando la oportunidad en la espalda del chico y se abalanzó sobre él. Peter fue más rápido, agachándose en el primer intento de Tony por derribarlo, sin embargo, no pudo esquivar el brazo fornido de Stark envolviendo su cuello y tratando de someterlo.

   —¿Te rindes? —preguntó Stark.

   —Nunca.

   Tony, que ya había sido antes un desafortunado receptor de la súper fuerza de Spider-man, se preguntó para qué demonios invertía tanto tiempo en el gimnasio. Peter deshizo el agarre de Tony con la facilidad con la que se mueve a un niño y maniobró hasta dejarlo a él bajo su yugo. No obstante, era obvio que el chico se estaba conteniendo, pues, de un momento a otro, relajó los brazos y Tony consiguió nuevamente mantenerlo a raya bajo los suyos. 

   Si alguien asomara la cabeza y echara un vistazo rápido, contemplaría a un padre forcejeando amistosamente con su hijo. 100% competitividad saludable. Totalmente inocente.

   Si ese alguien observara más tiempo y más de cerca, notaría el contacto demasiado confianzudo para tratarse de un vínculo filial, uniendo sus cuerpos, quizá por mucho tiempo, quizás un centímetro demasiado íntimo, quizás unas miradas demasiado largas. La sospecha se alzaría.

   Y luego, ese alguien contraería la cara, escandalizado, cuando viera que, esas dos figuras, “padre e hijo”, no podían con el calor de sus cuerpos presionándose, arremetiéndose en el juego, y terminando en un beso. Ese alguien apartaría los ojos, sin poder creerse lo que vio.

   Ambos retrocedieron hasta chocar con la parte posterior del auto. Tony levantó la barbilla de Peter con su mano y continuó devorándolo, sujetando las muñecas del chico contra el auto. Peter gemía y se dejaba hacer, porque, cuando se trataba de aquel contexto, olvidaba su fuerza superior y era incapaz de desafiar la voluntad de Tony.

   Era mucha brusquedad y poca delicadeza en sus movimientos, y los dos iban a llegar al punto de no responder por sus actos.

   Y precisamente por eso, para evitar el desastre de la semana pasada, Tony encontró la cordura hundida en el fondo de sus instintos y se aferró a ella como pudo.

   Despegó su cuerpo (no sin antes lamer el cuello del chico) y le recordó a Peter que nadie iba a limpiar lo que hicieran si lo hacían aquí y ahora. Limpió el exceso de saliva en su boca con el dorso de su mano y recogió la herramienta que había tirado al suelo.

   Volvieron a la tarea de armar el auto, pero con la mente lejos, a metros de distancia, tres pisos arriba, en una habitación amplia, sobre la suave y tersa cama de Peter, donde solían encerrarse cada noche, cada fin de semana.

   Los dos, sin advertirlo, temblaron impacientes, deseando que el día marchara más rápido. El silencio era tenso. Peter lanzaba miradas furtivas a Tony, y Tony fingía que no se daba cuenta; un juego común entre ellos. No estaba seguro de cuál era el objetivo de Peter, pero conocía el suyo. _Hazlo esperar_.

   Tony era sorprendentemente firme durante las horas de trabajo. Peter por otro lado, se daba el lujo de ser un sabelotodo, al mismo tiempo que coqueteaba hasta los límites de la indecencia. Si Tony no lo distraía con un buen acertijo científico o alguna actividad especialmente interesante, el chico aprovechaba para transformar su pacífica convivencia en una carga sexual insoportable. Como lo que acaba de ocurrir.

   Sólo una vez Tony cedió ante las insistencias del mocoso y se lo folló con tanta avidez que Peter rompió en llanto cuando terminaron exhaustos sobre la mesa del laboratorio. Fue un desliz asombroso y memorable, claro, pero no lo fue tanto cuando ellos mismos tuvieron que limpiar el desorden.  

   No, su tiempo era en la noche, ante la ciudad durmiente y ajena a sus pecados. Con la luna como testigo, Tony aprendió una que otra cosa: que el sexo con Peter Parker era previsiblemente exquisito e inesperadamente rudo y pervertido.

   Peter es capaz de experimentar erección seguida de otra y seguida de otra más, si Tony lo estimulaba lo suficiente. Juventud, inexperiencia y sentidos ultra desarrollados. A Stark le fascinaba.     

   Y es muy cuidadoso en no dejar marcas o chupetones la piel de Peter. Así, se quitaba la preocupación de la evidencia física. Peter no regresaba el favor, sin embargo. La espalda de Tony siempre estaba cubierta en rasguños, marcas rojas de sus palmas haciendo presión sobrehumana en ella y unas cuantas mordidas en su cuello. Un insignificante precio a pagar por los soniditos que recibía a cambio.

   El chico tiende a lloriquear y a no ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna cuando se lo está follando _muy bien_. Tony considera un motivo de orgullo si se coge a Peter hasta dejarlo sin habla.

   Pero, a veces, Peter habla y habla. Se lamenta de lo lleno que está, gime cosas ininteligibles sobre los dedos de Tony acercándose al punto que lo vuelve loco, que no puede más, que está al borde, que lo deje terminar ya. Y grita, hace todo el escándalo que quiere. Porque nadie está para escucharlo, sólo Tony.

   Y Tony siempre habla suficiente para los dos; _eres un buen chico, todo para mí, solo para mí, hecho para mí, tan lindo, qué apretado es tu agujero_.

   Y solo para que Peter sufra, lo obliga a hablar, incluso cuando es evidente que Peter está _demasiado lejos_ de lograrlo. Hace que el muchacho le diga lo que quiere, dónde tocarlo y qué tan rápido. Debe usar palabras o, de lo contrario, Tony se detendrá.

   En la torturada y magullada conciencia de Tony, a veces se arrepentía por hacerle todo eso a Peter, pero juraba que el adolescente parecía pedírselo sin notarlo; con sus ganas, con el hambre de su cuerpo, siempre buscando a Tony, siempre deseándolo. Y honestamente cómo negarle algo cuando Peter se veía tan bonito suplicando.

   Al diablo los medicamentos controlados, al diablo la bebida, al diablo el fármaco para suplantar el líquido. Ese chico, ese adorable muchacho representaba un tipo de droga muy diferente y más satisfactoria, hecha a su medida.

   En los momentos de duda, repetía su mantra: si iba a hacer algo malo, lo iba a hacer _bien._

  

   Esa noche, luego de que finalmente agotaron sus cuerpos en un vaivén desesperado, se encontraron así mismos sin sueño. Peter fue el primero en dirigirse a la sala, encendió la televisión, como simple ruido de fondo y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, con los pies abarcando el resto del espacio para leer más cómodo su libro. El chico tenía puesta una camiseta jersey dos veces su talla, presumiblemente robada de Tony. Lo que fuera que estaba leyendo, era aparentemente fascinante, ya que no respondió a la presencia entrante. Fue sólo al ruido de un vaso siendo colocado en la mesa de cristal que se sobresaltó y reparó en su acompañante.

   —¡Oh! Lo siento, me perdí en la lectura —dijo cerrando la tapa del libro.

   —Me di cuenta, Matilda. ¿Te importa si pongo los Rangers?

   —Adelante.

   Tony puso el partido y se recostó en el sofá con los pies de Peter encima de su regazo. Pasaron veinte minutos. Miraban juntos en silencio, permitiéndose descansar del trabajo de ese día. Era bueno tener compañía de nuevo. Tony nunca se acordaba de cuánto extrañaba tener una casa llena hasta momentos como aquellos. Peter había sido una buena constante. Especialmente ahora, con su rutina.

   No quería sonar desconsiderado o egoísta (pero al diablo, sí lo era), sin embargo, con Rhodey aún enojado con él, era más fácil tener a Peter alrededor sin levantar sospecha. Nadie lo veía. Ni los internos, ni Visión, quien pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, al punto de ya casi no vivir en el complejo. La ausencia le preocupó inicialmente a Tony, mas luego pensó que la evolución no darwiniana de JARVIS podía cuidarse solo. Con todos ellos fuera de la ecuación, el único que sobraba era Happy, merodeando por el complejo de vez en cuando por cuestiones de trabajo que Tony no podía criticar.

   A pesar de ello, no era como que Peter y Tony visitaran cada rincón del complejo. Cuando no estaban en la cama, estaban en el laboratorio respirando tensión sexual. Cuando no se estaban haciendo estremecer, se excitaban con su IQ.

   Los Rangers perdieron el primer gol y Tony no pudo evitar bufar ante ello. Observó la cara impasible de Peter.

   —No eres muy fan del hockey, ¿verdad? —el chico prestaba moderada atención al juego, aunque en los ojos podía percibir aburrimiento.

   —Mmmh —dijo Peter, sin comprometerse.

   —¿Baseball?

   —Nope.

   —¿Football?

   —Asco.

   —Okey, esto es decepcionante —Tony siempre se tomó el deporte muy en serio. Era simple y llano, fácil de entender, nada complicado. Lo único corriente de su ajetreada vida.

   —Lamento mucho decepcionarte, pero antes de obtener mis poderes, era siempre el último en ser elegido para todos los partidos de la escuela. Yo era pésimo, no los culpo. El deporte nunca creció en mi corazón, después del trauma.

   —¿Y sobreviviste a eso? ¿Cómo? —preguntó sarcásticamente. Peter levantó los pies para ser molesto y Tony agarró sus tobillos y los jaló hacia delante.

   La forma en que quedaron colocados en el sofá se sentía muy íntima, como la comodidad que una pareja a largo plazo adquiere para ver televisión. Tony recordó su única relación seria en la vida; Pepper. Solían quedarse en la misma posición por horas. Acostados, viendo lo que fuera que estaba en la tele, en silencio, contentos con estar en compañía del otro. Antes de ella, nunca había sentido algo similar. Las mujeres desfilaban a través de él, como si se tratara del mercado de la carne. Después de una, la otra. Y la que sigue. Tony se sentía francamente avergonzado de ello. Y de pronto se descubrió a sí mismo deseando una compañía, no necesariamente la de Pepper, sino la de alguien lo suficientemente cercano como para arreglarse en el sofá como hacía con ella.

   Y ahí estaba Peter y las similitudes eran espeluznantes. Tony sabía que nunca tenía que sentir ninguna presión real alrededor del chico, más allá de adoración de ídolos, ahora amortiguada. Ya que se habían acostumbrado a la familiaridad, Peter demostró ser tranquilo y obstinado, por igual. Compartían sentido del humor, el impulso y el saber. Existía una comprensión entre los dos y a Tony le parecía angustiante que la hubiera encontrado con alguien más joven que él.

   —No quiero irme a casa mañana —murmuró Peter de repente, luciendo soñoliento. Había pasado una hora y media desde que encendió la tele.

   —Ya es mañana —dijo Tony, observando su reloj.

   —¿No puedo simplemente quedarme a hacer ciencia contigo todos los días? —estaba sonando como un niño quisquilloso y mimado. Tony no respondió y continuó observando el partido por otra media hora.

   Cuando volteó a ver a Peter de nuevo, encontró una figura encorvada, un pequeño bulto durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Contempló su expresión tranquila y su respiración acompasada en un sube y baja, y en el pecho de Tony surgió algo inefable, algo que no se relacionaba con lujuria, posesión o paternalismo.

   Tony decidió, ahí mismo, que **_nunca_** lastimaría a ese muchacho. Que trataría de protegerlo por todos los medios habidos y por haber. Peter sería quien llevara las riendas de su relación (aún sin saber cómo nombrarla). Él decidiría cuándo y cómo han de terminar y Tony no pondría queja. Su fecha de caducidad era enteramente responsabilidad de Peter. Cuando el chico se hartase de él, cuando Peter abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que existe un futuro mejor y más apropiado en el horizonte, Tony, de buena gana, se haría a un lado. Le desearía suerte, lo miraría triunfar en la distancia y todo estaría bien.

 

 

 

Pero el destino es un bicho malo que muerde sin previo aviso y al descuido.  


	21. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Happy  
> Artista o grupo: Pharrel Williams

 

 

> _“Un paranoico es alguien que tiene una leve idea de lo que se está cociendo”_
> 
> – William S. Burroughs

 

   Podría sonar una locura, pero Harold Hogan amaba su trabajo. ¿Quién era él antes de conocer a Tony? No le gustaba recordarlo. Solía pensar que existía una versión de sí mismo _antes_ y _después_ de aceptar el cargo, y las piezas de su vida encajaron perfectamente en el rompecabezas con el cúmulo de los años. 

   Se tomó la primera taza de café en medio de su cocina, con los ojos cerrados y el cerebro desconectado. _Otro largo día.._. Apuró el líquido, caliente, negro y fuerte antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio.

   Bebió la segunda taza de camino a la ducha.

   Su rutina variaba pocas veces; sonaba el despertador, él lo apagaba de un manotazo, salía a rastras de la cama e iba dando tumbos hasta la cocina, donde la cafetera automática ya lo estaba esperando con la primera jarra de café.

   Cuando terminó de ducharse, sus circuitos ya estaban en funcionamiento y él ya estaba demasiado despierto para enfurruñarse por estar despierto. Luego de vestirse con el traje formal negro de siempre, encendió la televisión para escuchar las noticias mientras comía un bagel tostado con queso y tocino.

   Rellenó la tercera taza de café y a la carga.

   Mentalmente repasó los pendientes que le aguardaban en la oficina mientras conducía su auto, respetando impecablemente señales de tráfico, luces rojas y perros cruzando la calle.

   Aparte del insospechado embotellamiento de aquella mañana, nada auguraba ser un día fuera de lo ordinario.

   De camino a su despacho, regañó al menos a seis empleados por no tener colocados los gafetes en el pecho y estuvo seguro que, de ser posible, habría recibido seis dedos de en medio por respuesta. Las delicias del trabajo.

   Dejó caer el cuerpo sobre la silla color pardo, mullida y confortable de su escritorio, provocando unos alarmantes rechinidos por lo antigua que era ésta (o quizá por los “gruesos” otoños de su vida), y se dispuso a revisar lo primero en su agenda.

   Manos a la obra.

   Las próximas cinco horas consistieron en espasmos en los hombros, calambres en las piernas, dolores de cabeza, otra taza de café, más regaños a sus subordinados (empleando la llamada _comunicación asertiva_ , no iba a dejar que la junta directiva leyera en frente de él otra vez las quejas recibidas por su culpa) y un retortijón en el estómago cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la tarde.

   Hora de almorzar con Pepper.

   Para no llegar tarde, dejó que el bastardo de Connor siguiera dando lamentables excusas por teléfono, sin tomarse la molestia de colgar. Sus malos procedimientos en las bodegas lo tenían harto.

   Condujo por segunda vez hasta un pequeño restaurante bistro en donde Pepper y él solían almorzar juntos una vez por semana y que los dos adoraban. Eran las buenas ensaladas para ella y las buenas lasañas con carne para él. Poseía también un balcón cuya agradable vista aseaba mentes fatigadas.

   Pepper ya lo estaba esperando en la usual mesita. Su cabello arreglado en una coleta, labios rojos, vestido blanco y ejecutivo, hermosa.

   —¿No me trajiste flores? —saludó ella, posándole un agraciado beso en la mejilla.

   —No veo porque habría de hacerlo, no las necesitas. Te ves radiante.

   Ella le sonrió, complacida y encantadora.

   Se sentaron, pues, a comer y a platicar de las banalidades del trabajo, la empresa, las deudas, la economía, la inflación, las flores que Pepper dejaba marchitar en su ventana lentamente. Era un gusto entablar conversaciones con ella, había algo en su persona que era tranquilizante para el espíritu y enervante para los ánimos alicaídos.

   La charla, inevitablemente, tomó curso y se dirigió a Tony.

   —No hemos hablado mucho últimamente —comentó ella con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica en su cara—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Debo preocuparme por él otra vez?

   —Está... —meditó un segundo— trabajando. No deja el taller ni para ir al baño. Yo no me preocuparía demasiado.

   —Sé que está trabajando, porque lo conozco. Te pregunté _cómo está_.

   —Está mejor —respondió con franqueza, aunque en su voz notó que sonaba como una pregunta abierta—. No lo he visto tomar, ya no —Pepper alzó las cejas—. Sí, es difícil de creer también para mí. Pero antes lo veía con una copa de bourbon en la mano todos los días, y ahora lo vi, justamente hace poco, con un té de manzanilla, una bolsa de skittles y unos ansiolíticos. No soy Sherlock Holmes, pero me atrevo a deducir que algo ha cambiado. ¿Puedo tener una taza de café bien cargado? —pidió a la mesera cuando se acercó a ver si se les ofrecía algo—. ¿Café?

   Pepper negó con la cabeza.

   —No, gracias. Ya me he tomado dos. Con tres me pongo nerviosa.

   —Yo necesito tres para componer una frase entera.

   Ella le dedicó otra sonrisa, sin embargo, lucía contrariada.

   —Vaya, no pensé que fuera capaz de dejar la bebida. Rhodey me contó que está encolerizado con él desde la fiesta de Oscorp, y que no ha cambiado nada desde entonces.

   —¿Y qué va a saber Rhodey si nunca pisa la mansión o el complejo? Te digo que algo ha cambiado. Sigue siendo él mismo, pero sin alcohol. Y eso, a mi parecer, supone una gran diferencia.

   Pepper asintió pensativa.

   —Y hablando de cambios, ¿cómo van las cosas con Erick?

   Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos destellaba una pícara alegría.

   —La semana pasada conocí a sus padres e iremos a un viaje a Vermont, todos juntos, en un mes. ¿No te parece que es muy pronto?

   —No, si tú no lo piensas.

   Ella volvió a asentir. Le dio un sorbido a su infusión de hierbabuena y miró por encima de la taza.

   —Deberías buscar a alguien, también —le dijo de pronto, con una mirada que infundía mil palabras—. Alguien bueno para ti. El trabajo no lo es todo, ¿sabes? Tienes derecho a divertirte.

   —Me estoy divirtiendo contigo ahora, ¿o no? —repuso él.

   Pepper ladeó la cabeza, sonriente y alzando una ceja. Happy no pudo evitar sonreír también, sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron en el arreglo floral de la mesa y no los apartó de ahí.

   —Yo ya encontré a alguien, hace mucho tiempo —dijo él, con voz baja. Involuntariamente los dedos de su mano derecha masajearon el dedo anular izquierdo, donde solía tener el anillo—. Ya es el pasado, pero mis ganas de buscar a alguien como Paula perecieron junto con mi dieta.

   Pepper lo miró con pena.

   —¿Cuándo es su aniversario?

   —Cerca de navidad.

   —¿Vas a hacer algo bonito para ella este año?

   La pregunta, de algún modo retorcido, consiguió animarlo.

   —Sí. Estaba pensando en visitarla y montar una pequeña cena con muérdago y lirios. Y pensaba recitar sus poemas favoritos. Los del libro “Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada” de Pablo Neruda.

   —Bellísimo.

   —Sí...—repitió— ¿No crees que soy patético?

   —No, si tú no lo piensas.

   Happy le dedicó una genuina y agradecida sonrisa, gastando las pocas que tenía en su repertorio de sonrisas.

   Continuaron hablando sobre temas más alegres (la brillante dirección de la empresa, recuperando millones de dólares) y finalmente llegó el momento de pedir la cuenta. Discutieron como siempre sobre quién pagaría por todo, y se contentaron con pagar mitad y mitad (como siempre, también).

    Cuando estaba llegando el momento de las despedidas, Pepper interrumpió la tranquila paz interior que solía sentir después del almuerzo.

   —No quería comentarlo antes, en caso de arruinarte el apetito, pero hay algo muy serio de lo que deseaba hablarte.

   Happy puso entera atención. Pepper tomó aire.

   —¿Recuerdas a Aldrich Killian y a su empresa A.I.M.?

   —Vívidamente —gruñó.

   —Pues quebró —dijo ella—. Después de morir Aldrich, su hijo dirigió un tiempo la compañía, esperando borrar los pecados de su antecesor. Lo hizo fantásticamente durante unos años, a decir verdad. Casi convenció a todos que no era igual que su padre. Yo le creí —aplastó los labios en completo horror y desagrado—. Pero, aparentemente, alguien, una especie de Hacker, logró inmiscuirse en todo el sistema de A.I.M., apagándolo por completo. Todo dejó de funcionar, y no logran reestablecer control. Miles de desempleados, personas con familias, negocios derrumbados, es…espantoso. Realmente terrible. Y las demás empresas mundiales estamos preocupados. Tememos ser los siguientes. Nadie sabe quién o cómo logró hackear a tal escala una corporación como A.I.M. sin dejar rastro.

   —Entiendo —dijo él con una especie de jaqueca levantándose—. Veré qué puedo hacer. Nadie se meterá con nosotros, lo prometo Pepper.

   —Tal vez deberías llamar a Tony y pedirle que te ayude a investigar el sistema, juntos.

   —Sé que no soy el más versado en tecnología como Tony, pero te aseguro que yo puedo encargarme del asunto. Haré algunas entrevistas a los empleados con pasados turbios y autorizaré un chequeo a las instalaciones, de arriba abajo. Buscaré videos de seguridad, encontraré algo, y si no encuentro nada, seguiré buscando hasta encontrarlo. Sabes lo persistente que soy.

   Ella asintió, agradecida y un poco más calmada.

   —Gracias, pero aun así pienso que deberías llamar a Tony.

   —Lo tengo bajo control. No hace falta. Soy el jefe de seguridad y asset management, después de todo —dijo con orgullo y le guiñó el ojo.

____________________

   Al regresar a su despacho, se tragó el orgullo y llamó a Tony. Respondió al tercer timbre.

   —Tony —saludó.

   — _Al habla_.

   —Tenemos una situación. Iré directo al grano —y le puso al corriente de todo lo que escuchó en el almuerzo. Cuando terminó, la especie de jaqueca se había convertido en migraña.

   —Así que pensaba que los dos podríamos llegar al fondo de esto —concluyó—. Sería genial de tu parte si haces una revisión a F.R.I.D.A.Y., y yo puedo encargarme del trabajo humano. Entrevistar a unos empleados sospechosos o deficientes. Como ese tal Connor… Como sea, pensaba que también sería bueno si revisáramos videos de seguridad en el complejo. Me tomé la libertad de analizar la situación previa al quiebre de A.I.M. y resulta que estaban aceptando internos justo antes. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Seguiré a esas ratitas con microscopio.

   — _Sí, umm, yo me encargaré de eso. Tú enfócate en las entrevistas y yo analizaré las grabaciones._

   —No es por presumir, pero soy bueno descubriendo actividades sospechosas. Pepper dice que alucino indicios de fraude seis veces al día. Cuatro de esas veces resultan ser correctas. Bueno dos. Pero de algo servirá.    

   — _Suena estupendo, pero me parece que ya tienes demasiado en tu plato. ¿No me dijiste hace unos días lo estresado que estabas? Relájate un poco y estira las piernas. Yo me encargo del sistema, tú te encargas de interrogar a ese tal Connor._

—De acuerdo. Tienes razón. No he dormido bien últimamente, no quiero batallar con la tecnología ahora.

   — _Buen chico. ¿Cómo está Pepper?_

—Fantástica, como siempre. Lo siento, jefe, tengo que irme. Será mejor que empiece de una vez si quiero regresar a casa y dormir temprano.

   — _Dulces sueños —_ y colgó la llamada _._

   Antes de empezar, tronó el cuello un par de veces y, sin perder más tiempo, encendió la computadora para revisar las grabaciones del complejo en las últimas semanas. No quiso discutir con Tony acerca de ello, porque una; su jefe era un testarudo, segunda; el maldito de Connor ya había terminado su turno y no iba a alcanzar a interrogarlo ahora.

   Y tercera; no confiaba en que Tony haría el trabajo como él quería. Había aprendido y constatado que desconfiar era siempre la mejor opción. Aunque se tratara de Tony. Especialmente si se trataba de Tony. No pretendía ser desagradable, pero su jefe no estaba en su mejor momento desde lo que pasó con los vengadores. Sabía que la separación con Pepper era un indiscutible factor atribuyente, pero la desintegración de una familia dolía con más intensidad que la de una ruptura amorosa. A no ser que esa ruptura fuera causada por la muerte...

   Basta de pensar en Paula por hoy, se dijo. Y puso manos a la obra.

   Las próximas tres horas consistieron en él, estudiando con ojo de águila filmación por filmación, imagen borrosa por imagen borrosa, en cada rincón donde los internos pasaban. El resultado fue decepcionante. Todos parecían aburridos, como una mota de polvo sobre una hoja de papel; siempre parloteando sobre ciencia, tomando clases sobre ciencia, encerrados en un laboratorio la mayor parte del día haciendo ciencia. ¡ _Vamos, denme algo! Arrójenme un hueso_.

   Creyó encontrar algo prometedor cuando advirtió a un muchachillo nervioso recorriendo las instalaciones con actitud aprensiva, a la mitad de la noche. El joven caminaba volteando a todos lados, asomándose en cada esquina. Parecía que no deseaba encontrarse con nadie. Siguió a ese mocoso, esperanzado, hasta encontrarse con que el chico sólo buscaba un lugar donde fumar marihuana.

   Exhaló un fuerte suspiro y se sirvió otra taza de café.

   Continuó observando al muchacho, solo porque sí. No sabía si aquello era estrujarse el cerebro de verdad, o era que ya no hallaba una dirección para seguir. El chico abría puerta tras puerta, buscando un espacio con ventanas amplias, escondiendo en sus pantalones una bolsa de mota y estrujándola con sus puños cerrados. Y de repente se encontró con una puerta que no pudo abrir.

   El chico empujó, golpeó, jaló y maldijo. Desistió con enfado y se largó rezongando por el pasillo. _Que infantil_ , pensó Happy _._ Sin embargo, de igual forma le pareció raro que no consiguiera abrir la puerta. Aquella no era más que una habitación normal, creía él. La zona donde merodeaba el chico eran simples residencias para más internos o vengadores, abierto al público.

   Oprimió un botón para ver el interior de esa recámara y se encontró con una pantalla en negro. _¿Qué demonios_? Salió de ahí y lo intentó nuevamente. Pantalla negra _._ No importaba cuántas veces lo intentara, el resultado seguía siendo igual de frustrante; una imagen llena de negrura y cien preguntas.

   Mientras daba unos pensativos sorbos a su café tuvo una idea. Atrasó la grabación de esa noche para ver si podía captar algo en otro momento del día. La negrura continuó por un par de horas hasta que finalmente tropezó con dos figuras entrando en la habitación.

   Eran Tony y el chico ése. Peter Parker.

   Observó intrigado durante un par de minutos. Tony y Peter sólo parecían estar charlando. Quiso subir el volumen para escuchar entrometidamente su conversación, pero el audio estaba apagado y no sabía cómo activarlo.

   Y sin previo aviso, la imagen volvió a aparecer negra.

 _¿Pero por qué?_ se preguntó con fastidio.  

   Atrasó la grabación una vez más antes de que ellos entraran y se aseguró que funcionaba perfectamente. Era simplemente el registro de una habitación desordenada y vacía. Adelantó la grabación – después de que ellos entraran – y resultó que la negrura continuaba hasta el día siguiente, cuando la habitación volvía a encontrarse nuevamente vacía.

   No sabía si aquello estaba relacionado con su búsqueda inicial, pero continuó espiando esa recámara en todo el día consecutivo, adelantando el video para no malgastar tiempo. Vio que Peter entraba y salía un par de veces haciendo nada importante durante el transcurso del sol. En la noche, sin embargo, volvió a entrar acompañado por Tony.

   Y la cámara se oscureció al cabo de unos segundos. Buscó la grabación del día siguiente y lo mismo sucedió.  

_Qué raro…_

   La sospecha empezó a cobrar forma en algún rincón de su mente, pero apartó el pensamiento como si fuese una mosca maligna y repulsiva.

   _Estoy exhausto_ , se dijo. Reparó con cierto horror que ya eran las ocho de la noche. No iba a alcanzar a ver su programa favorito; Downton Abbey. Se tranquilizó al recordar que ese capítulo era una repetición de la tercera temporada. Tomó su maletín y apagó las luces. 

   Al regresar a casa, elaboró una cena rápida y se sentó a ver el final del capítulo, a pesar de haberlo visto cuatro veces ya. Masticó su sándwich con atún lentamente y le pareció que algo no estaba bien. No lo estaba disfrutando. Y entendió, con mucho fastidio, que no había dejado el trabajo en la oficina. Era nuevamente esa molesta alarma sonando en su cabeza, sólo que ahora se había amplificado hasta volverse absurdamente irritante.

   Que estupidez, la verdad. Imaginarse tales cosas. Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Siempre se consideró a sí mismo un hombre sobrio con limitaciones creativas y falta de apreciación a las bromas. Esto, definitivamente era alguna especia de broma infligida por su propia mente agotada y comprimida por el burn out.

   Llegó a la conclusión de que, en el transcurso del día siguiente, iría a hablar con Tony. Sólo para ver cuán ridículamente equivocado estaba.

   Después de esos confortantes pensamientos, se arropó a sí mismo en la cama, se despidió de la foto de Paula en la mesita de al lado y durmió como tronco.

_____________

   A los primeros amaneceres, envió un mensaje de texto para hacerle saber a Tony que necesitaba hablar con él. Después continuó con su sagrada rutina. El café activó sus sentidos embotados, el bagel le salió especialmente delicioso (el secreto fue el queso crema), y justo cuando iba partiendo al despacho, recibió la respuesta de Tony.

   Quedaron de verse después del almuerzo, cuando ambos estaban menos ocupados.

   La interrogación al desgraciado de Connor sirvió para ponerlo de buen humor. El bastardo no le dio ninguna información relevante, no obstante, sí consiguió sacarle un pequeño susto. También entrevistó a algunos personales de limpieza, secretarios y uno que otro ejecutivo de primer nivel. Al final, todo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Nadie había visto nada sospechoso o alarmante, en lo último del mes.

   A las tres de la tarde en punto, atravesó el lobby de la mansión con andar despreocupado y cargando su ipad bajo el brazo.

   Tony ya lo estaba esperando.

   —Dichosos los ojos que te ven.   

   —Me robaste las palabras de la boca —respondió Happy, y se dieron un amistoso y fugaz abrazo.

   —¿Te ofrezco algo? Tengo agua, medicinas y galletas de animalitos.

   —No, gracias. Bueno, te acepto una galleta. Escucha, acerca de lo que te comenté ayer sobre la seguridad —desenfundó el ipad de su protector mientras hablaba—. Estuve investigando un poco y me topé con algunas irregularidades en la cámara de seguridad. Esperaba que pudieras aclararme algo al respecto.

   Iba a poner en reproducción las grabaciones, pero Tony arrebató el ipad de sus manos, gentilmente. Su rostro era de divertido enfado y se alejó unos pasos, con el ipad fuera de su alcance.

   —Sí que eres persistente. Te dije que yo me encargaría —dijo sin voltear a verlo.

   —Persistente es mi segundo nombre. Como iba diciendo, hay unos borrones en la cámara y me preguntaba por-

   —Estoy haciendo algunas actualizaciones en la configuración de F.R.I.D.A.Y. desde hace unas semanas. Resulta que está defectuosa —dijo Tony rápidamente, girándose hacia él—. Defectuosa no en el sentido de que un súper hacker la haya formateado. Defectuosa, en el sentido de que estoy ampliando sus horizontes para que me ayude con un avance de nanotecnología. Necesito que sea capaz de la microfabricación de semiconductores para estudiar la resolución nanométrica de–

   El resto de lo que dijo Tony pareció crear un zumbido en su cabeza. Se sintió aturdido y miró a su jefe con cara de haber sido golpeado con un ladrillo en la quijada. Su ceño era cada vez más fruncido conforme las explicaciones se prolongaban.

   En un acto inconsciente, Tony alzó la cara para rascarse la barbilla. Siguió la trayectoria de sus movimientos, y visualizó, con tiempo de sobra, una marca rojiza e inflamada en la parte expuesta de su cuello, debajo de la oreja. Lucía como si alguien (un vampiro) hubiese hincado los dientes y succionado ferozmente.

   Sus pensamientos se vieron atorados en ese reparamiento y no pudo desviar los ojos del área descubierta.

   Tony detuvo su incesante charla y lo miró extrañado.

   —¿Me creció una segunda cabeza?

   Sólo reaccionó por el sonido de otra voz, prorrumpiendo en la entrada del lobby.

   —¡Hola a todos!

   —Hola mallitas.

   —Hola niño —Peter le dirigió una educada sonrisa que Happy no correspondió.

   —¿De qué estamos hablando? —preguntó el chico arrojando la mochila escolar sobre el sofá junto a ellos.

   Tony miró brevemente a Happy y adoptó una actitud neutra y distendida, y Happy reparó en que todavía no le regresaba el ipad.

   —Nada relevante. Un súper hacker que desploma corporaciones mundiales. ¿Conoces a alguien?

   —Mi amigo Ned pudo haberlo hecho —dijo alegremente—. Es un hacker de primera.

   —Ah, sí. El que va por ahí, hackeando trajes multimillonarios —dijo Stark, irritado. Se inclinó hacia Happy—. Yo revisaría sus antecedentes —sugirió.

   —¿Tu amigo tiene un pasado turbio o misterioso? ¿Algo que pueda considerar? —preguntó Happy. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al percatarse de que estaba inspeccionando discretamente el cuello de Peter con los ojos. _Deja de ser un paranoico,_ se recriminó. _¿Qué sucede contigo?_ El alivio que sintió fue aún más despreciable al cerciorarse de que el chico mostraba una piel expuesta y sin marcas.

   —No que yo sepa —contestó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque siempre ha dicho que su sueño es ser el mejor estafador informático de nuestra era. ¿Eso cuenta?

   —No realmente. ¿Puedo tener mi ipad de vuelta?

   Tony se lo extendió inmediatamente y con la disculpa enmarcada en sus movimientos, como si hubiese olvidado que lo tenía en primer lugar.

   —Bueno, tengo que irme —anunció Happy—. Y ¿sabes qué? Dejaré esas cuestiones de las cámaras en tus manos. Avísame cómo van las actualizaciones de F.R.I.D.A.Y. y si necesitas ayuda, estoy a una llamada de distancia.

   —Dalo por hecho —dijo Tony.

   —Adiós chico —se despidió meneando la mano sin verlo, y salió de ahí con paso regular y moderado. Oyó cómo Peter se despedía también en la distancia.

   Mientras iba caminando a su auto estacionado afuera de la entrada, volteó hacia atrás durante un segundo y vio a Tony poniendo la mano sobre la espalda del chico, por debajo de la nuca, y haciendo ademán de guiar a Peter a otro sitio. Happy torció la cabeza. Se adentró en su auto y manejó hasta la oficina.

_____________________    

   Una mierda. Porquería anal. Literalmente, fresca del trasero; porquería anal. Eso era lo que opinaba de toda la situación. Una clase de ficción sucia y torva que no dejaba de asombrarlo porque había sido capaz de inventarla. Qué clase de hombre tenía que ser él para concebir un escenario donde, Tony Stark, su jefe, _su amigo_ , pondría las manos en un _niño_ treinta años menor que él.

   Estaba malinterpretando la situación terriblemente. ¿Dónde quedó el beneficio de la duda? ¿Qué hay de la amistad forjada durante años? Se negaba a tirar todo por el retrete sólo por unos cuantos indicios, aquí y allá. Nada consecuente, nada específico. Pepper tenía razón. Alucinaba mierda todo el tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba su integridad?

   Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a creer en su propia estupidez. Y después sintió en el pecho la cosquilleante urgencia de reír.

   Cuando Tony le ofreció trabajo, luego de haberlo rescatado de aquel accidente de motocicleta, pensó en lanzar la tarjeta de presentación con su número inscrito a la basura. Él era un boxeador profesional, ¿qué bien iba a hacerle tomar el puesto de conductor privado y guardaespaldas de un animal fiestero más joven y más descontrolado que su propia personalidad sosegada?

   La decisión fue muy fácil.

   Con su amor de secundaria enterrada tres metros bajo tierra, y su carrera cayendo en picada, no le quedó más opción. El dinero no abundaba en su familia. No tenía dónde caer muerto cuando la renta le llegara hasta el cuello. Nadie cuidaría de él. Estaba solo. El asuntito de boxeador rápidamente lo olvidó, puesto que se estaba volviendo muy bueno para perder cada enfrentamiento.

   Una sucesión de días sin propósito, sin planes, se extendió ante él como precipicio sin fondo. 

   Tony le salvó la vida, metafóricamente hablando. Con actitud inhumanamente despreocupada por su seguridad personal, le agradeció por haberlo sacado ileso de entre la moto y el camión en la que se había quedado atrapado. Palmeó su hombro, como perro, y le dijo que le vendría bien tener a alguien cuidando su espalda.

   Años después, le estaba eternamente agradecido por ello. Stark era un constante dolor en el trasero, un chiquillo latoso que no podía perder de vista ni un momento, sin embargo, el rumbo de su vida tomó un curso inesperado y afloró un sentimiento de gratitud y amistad entre ambos. Una especie de hermandad.

   Por todo eso y más, dejó el asunto de la marca sexual y los videos en un lado irreverente y blasfemo, lejos de su trabajo real.

________

   Más tarde, alrededor de las 7 de la noche, Tony le llamó a su celular, justo cuando se alistaba para ir a casa.

   —¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó en vez de saludar.

   — _No, gracias. Sólo quería terminar la conversación de antes._

—¿Cuál conversación? —pretendió no saber a qué se refería.

_—La de las galletas de animalitos. Olvidaste tu elefante._

   —Me gusta más el león.

   — _É_ _se me lo comí. Hablo sobre tema de las cámaras de seguridad_ —puntualizó. Había un poco de rigidez bien disfrazada en sus tonos modulados. Happy podía notarlo.  

   —Pensé que ya habíamos terminado con eso —repuso él.

   — _Ah ¿sí? ¿Seguro? —_ preguntó Stark, intentado sonar casual. Como si estuviera tanteando las aguas—. _¿Te quedó alguna duda? Arreglaré esos espacios en negro en cuanto pueda. F.R.I.D.A.Y. todavía no está lista. Continúa provocando estragos en el sistema._

 _—_ Sí, sí, no te preocupes, entiendo... —se debatió entre preguntar o cerrar el pico. Su curiosidad morbosa ganó—. Aunque en realidad sí tengo una duda, no relacionada en absoluto al tema de las cámaras.        

   — _Suena justo. Dispara._

—¿Tienes...alguna novia o...acompañante nocturno? —sintió una tensión acumulada en sus piernas, hombros y garganta—. No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero creí ver un chupetón en tu cuello hoy. ¿Estamos superando a Pepper? —trató de sonar despreocupado y conciliador por las preguntas tan íntimas que estaba haciendo. Esperó la respuesta.

   — _Sí que eres entrometido, ¿eh? —_ dijo Tony—. _Cuando te contraté mucho tiempo atrás, pensé “este hombre parece no_ _revelar sus secretos ni a su almohada_ ” _Me hizo falta una semana para darme cuenta de que nunca había estado tan equivocado en mi vida._

—Poseo una curiosidad natural —respondió él, y dándose cuenta, para muy su pesar, que Tony evadía su pregunta. Lo intentó una vez más—. ¿Y bien? ¿Novia o no novia? Tampoco hace falta ser obsceno o gráfico en tu respuesta —bromeó para aligerar el ambiente.

   — _No tengo novia —_ se aclaró la garganta—. _Tuve un...desliz, por así decirlo. Fue cosa de sola una noche. No es realmente tan importante. Sin romanticismo ni ataduras._

—Oh, bueno...

_—¿Alguna otra duda que no envuelva mi vida sexual, por favor?_

—No, perdón por preguntar. Nos vemos.

Pues ahí estaba. Se había atormentado por nada. Las vueltas que le dio a la situación eran para reírse. Mañana se burlaría de su propio espanto paranoico.

   El reloj marcó las ocho y Happy todavía no se iba a casa.

   Sus dedos danzaban en el teclado de la computadora, apagada una hora atrás. Su maletín ya estaba listo junto a su silla. Los papeles ordenados, las carpetas bien guardadas.

   _Bueno, no pasa nada si vuelvo a mirar_. _No encontraré gran cosa, seguramente._ Encendió la computadora.

   Examinó una vez más las grabaciones del complejo. ¿Cuándo había entrado Peter a trabajar con Tony? Tecleó una fecha inexacta en la base de datos. _Ups, me adelanté demasiado_ , pensó. En la imagen que le fue arrojada, la habitación del chico no tenía ni siquiera una cama. Volvió a intentarlo. Y lo intentó nuevamente. Poco a poco. Día con día. Hasta que llegó a la fecha correcta.

   Fue en una tarde cuando Tony y Peter entraron por primera vez a la recámara. El chico lucía claramente asombrado y sin aliento, ojeando cada esquina de la nueva habitación. Happy escuchó sus voces perfectamente durante unos minutos hasta que de repente el audio quedó cortado. Y luego la imagen. Y Happy saboreó un desagradable sentido de alarma y sospecha.

   Investigó fechas posteriores. El reloj y sus manecillas eran un ruido de fondo que optó por ignorar.  

   Y entre más fisgoneaba, más notaba un patrón, una serie de “fallos” repetitivos; los fines de semana, cuando Peter se quedaba a dormir en el complejo, esa habitación era un humo oscurecido en el sistema. Sin audio, sin imágenes. Tan sólo llegaban Stark y Peter en la noche y todo desaparecía. De viernes a domingo. Sin falta.

   Descubrió también, cuando el reloj marcó las 12, que a donde quiera que fueran, ese rastro de “ _nada_ ” los perseguía. Ya sea en el laboratorio, en los pasillos, en la cocina donde desayunaban, comían y cenaban, todo el tiempo, sólo en aquellos momentos, sólo con ellos. Los otros internos y los demás rincones del complejo estaban limpios de ese “fallo” en el sistema. Happy se aseguró de verificarlo a conciencia.

   Recargó su espalda en la silla y su cabeza dio vueltas.

   **No…**

   Las emociones se agolpaban en su pecho y las ideas que borbotaban en su mente trataban de encadenarse en una secuencia lógica.

   Tal vez por eso Tony se había opuesto desde el principio a que revisara las cámaras de seguridad. Quizá por eso le arrebató el ipad. A lo mejor por ello intentó aturdirlo con explicaciones técnicas que él no iba entender y Tony lo sabía.

   Ese par, siempre estaban juntos. Pero…

   **No tiene sentido.**

   No lo tenía, precisamente. Con el pánico aflorando, la negación hizo su entrada para calmarlo.

   Se resistía a creerlo. De hecho, no lo haría. No iba a alterar el valioso orden de su vida, ni iba a esparcirlo en el vacío que se rasgaba a sus pies. Tantos años a su lado, observándolo, cuidándolo, presenciando e incluso ayudando en sus conquistas. Lo conocía, de eso estaba seguro. Conocía a Tony Stark.

   Happy fue a casa, finalmente. En algún punto de la noche concilió el sueño, casi por accidente.

____________

   El café no hizo efecto, fracasó en despertarlo. El bagel se quemó en la tostadora, olvidó encender las noticias. Llegó tarde al trabajo.

   Otra vez dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla, donde pasó la mayor parte de la noche. Y, sintiéndose muy desgraciado, pensó que debería hablar con Tony, una vez más, sólo para infundirse certeza. Simplemente debía presionar los números y esperar en la línea. Su jefe lo haría entrar en razón.

   Contempló su preciada oficina y cayó en la realización de que todo lo que se relacionaba con la carrera profesional de su vida cabía en una sola caja de cartón. Le tomaría no más de diez minutos limpiar su despacho.

**No, no, no, no, no.**

   Simplemente tomó la decisión de no llamar a Tony porque no era necesario. Estaba alucinando mierda otra vez.

   Y es que Harold Hogan había decretado que, cuando respectaba a asuntos de esa índole, la ignorancia es una bendición.


	22. Cita con el Destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Should i stary or should i go  
> Artista o grupo: The Clash

 

 

 

 

   Peter intentó anudarse la corbata en frente del espejo un sinfín de veces antes de darse por vencido. Llamó a May.

   —Oh, cariño, yo tampoco me acuerdo —dijo ella—, pero creo que guardé el tutorial de youtube en mi celular, regreso en un minuto.

   Mientras Peter retiraba por completo la corbata de su cuello, recibió un mensaje de su teléfono “secreto”. Lo extrajo rápidamente del pequeño bolsillo de su traje y leyó:

**“Diviértete. No tomes alcohol”.    **

   Peter no pudo evitar sonreír ante la justificada advertencia.

**“Lo haré”**

**“Me divertiré, no tomaré”**

**“Lo prometo”**

**“Te veo más tarde, anciano.”**

La respuesta llegó en segundos.

**“¿A quién le llamas anciano? Alguien va a recibir nalgadas esta noche”**

   En el momento de esa indiscreción en particular, no la primera ni la última, May volvió a al dormitorio y, al mismo tiempo, Peter lanzó el teléfono al desorden de sábanas y almohadas que conformaba su cama.

   —Encontré el video —anunció ella mientras cerraba la puerta con un click.

   —Oh, bien, g-gracias, erm, ¿pu-puedo verlo? —preguntó Peter, aparentando naturalidad y fallando.

   Su tía alzó una ceja.

   —¿Por qué estás rojo? —preguntó.

   —Los nervios de-del baile. No puedo con ello —balbuceó Peter. Milagrosamente May pareció tragar su lamentable excusa.

   Lo cierto era que sentía, en cambio, un razonable optimismo ante la perspectiva de pasar una noche con sus amigos. Ansiaba, deseaba, le ponía nervioso la parte que vendría después, cuando Stark lo recogiera del baile y pasaran otro fin de semana juntos.

   El teléfono volvió a recibir otro mensaje y Peter tuvo que controlar el impulso de arrojarse a su cama para leerlo.

   Junto con May, descifraron el enigma de anudarse una corbata por segunda vez, y al quedar guapo y listo (y un poco ridículo) en las escaleras, ella aprovechó para tomarle 30 fotos.

   —May...—se quejó, sin embargo, ella no le hizo el mínimo caso.

   —Es para la posteridad —le dijo—. Te ves demasiado atractivo.

   Peter sonrió derrotado y se dejó hacer. Su tía constantemente se lamentaba de no verlo tanto como ella quisiera. La pasantía con Stark, la escuela y el trabajo de May los mantenía alejados más que de costumbre.

   Al terminar la sesión de fotos, Peter ya se sentía exhausto y la noche apenas era joven. Su teléfono emitió otra vibración. No obstante, éste era su teléfono normal, así que no sintió culpa al sacarlo y leer el mensaje nuevo.

   —¿Esa es Liz? —le preguntó May, mirando de reojo la pantalla, otra buena razón para mantener oculto en todo momento el celular desechable.

   —No, es Ned. Ya llegó a la escuela y no tiene con quien ser incómodo —respondió Peter con una sonrisa e lado.

   —No tardaremos, podrán ser incómodos juntos en 15 minutos.

   Los dedos de Peter revolotearon por el teclado para responderle a su amigo.

   —Debo decir —dijo May, mientras agarraba las llaves del auto—, que estaba esperando una cita más “masculina” para este baile. No la misma chica con la que fuiste la vez pasada. ¿Qué sucedió con el chico que me platicaste hace tiempo?

   —Mis esperanzas se fueron por el desagüe —dijo Peter, intentando lucir desanimado, aunque la sonrisa involuntaria en las comisuras de sus labios estaba más allá de su control.

   —Mmhh —May hizo un sonidito que denotaba lástima—. Lo siento cariño. Ese chico no te merece. Hay docenas de chicos lindos por ahí.

   Peter le dio la razón encogiéndose de hombros y asintiendo con la cabeza sin mirarla.

   Llegaron hasta el complejo de edificios residenciales donde vivía Liz con su mamá. Y fue una agradable mejoría ser recibido directamente por ellas y no por su padre psicópata. El feo recuerdo aun le causaba un mal sabor en la boca.

   —Te ves…bien —le dijo Peter a Liz cuando salió de su apartamento. Por un segundo temió trabarse demasiado en los cumplidos porque realmente se veía espectacular; llevaba un bonito vestido de color azul brillante, varios dijes en las muñecas, aretes largos y estilizados y su cabello iba recogido en un elegante peinado. 

   —Gracias, tu igual —respondió ella, mientras tomaba su pequeña bolsa plateada y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella—. ¿Nos vamos?

   —Sí, sí, vamos.  

   Por fortuna, May entabló conversación con Liz la mayor parte del camino y Peter aprovechó la distracción para deslizar el celular de su bolsillo.

**“Creí que no íbamos a seguir el rumbo de los apodos. ¿Cambiaste de idea?”**

   Peter contuvo una sonrisa estrujando los labios en una mueca extraña.

   El tema de los apodos surgió luego de que Peter cayera en la cuenta de que aún lo llamaba “Señor Stark”, incluso a veces mientras estaban en la cama. Cuando le hizo el señalamiento a Tony, él se echó a reír y dijo:

_—“Bueno, creo que podemos arriesgarnos a cruzar ese protocolo de formalidad, puesto que ya rompimos demasiadas reglas.”_

   —“ _Genial_ ” —había respondido Peter— _“¿Cuándo empezaremos con los apodos_?”

   —“ _Cuando quieras mi pequeña y dulce arañita”._

_—“Creo que no estamos ahí todavía”._

_—“¿Itsy-bitsy spider?”_

_—“Basta.”_

   Desde entonces, ambos se molestaban con el más ridículo y humillante sobrenombre que se les podía ocurrir. De ahí la provocación de “anciano” en textos anteriores.

   Asegurándose que May y Liz continuaban enfrascadas en lo que sea que estuvieran conversando, le escribió de vuelta a Tony.

**“Nop”**

**“Solo me gusta llamarte “anciano” para meterme en problemas ;) “**

   Recibió la respuesta justo cuando llegaron a la escuela, así que Peter tuvo que esperar otro momento para leer fuera de la vista ajena.

   Como todo un caballero (y para que su tía no lo importunara luego), Peter se bajó primero del auto y le ofreció la mano a Liz para salir. Se despidieron los dos de May y se encaminaron juntos hasta el salón de baile.

   El interior era un infarto de luces, música, y adolescentes bailando al compás de la melódica estridencia. Los que no estaban en la pista sacudiendo el esqueleto, conversaban entre gritos para oírse por encima del tumulto, aunque Peter los escuchaba a todos perfectamente, para su desgracia.

   Lívido y con el gesto arrugado, sintió su cuerpo palpitando al ritmo de la canción Should I Stay or Should I go. Pudo percibir con devastadora claridad los golpeteos de la batería, los cambios de acorde de la guitarra eléctrica y la línea del bajo provocando un zumbido en sus tímpanos. Pensó que probablemente Tony _adoraría_ la selección musical de esa noche.

   —Peter, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Liz. Peter no se había movido desde que cruzaron el umbral de la entrada, como si el sonido le imposibilitara físicamente dar un paso.

   —Sí, sí, estoy… —tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, y degustó una multitud de olores, perfumes y cuerpos. Empezó a cubrirse de una ligera sábana de sudor— bien… ¿Quie-quieres, uhm, quieres sentarte? Vamos —buscó a tientas la mano de Liz y, cuando la encontró, tiró de ella y atravesaron el salón hasta el área de las mesas. Ahí hallaron a Ned y a Michelle, con aspecto de no saber muy bien cómo habían llegado hasta allá.

   —¡Hola! —saludó Ned, aliviado de verlos. Sin embargo, después de un breve vistazo, su expresión se mostró preocupada—. Caramba, no te ves muy bien. Aunque el traje te queda fenomenal —consintió rápidamente.

   —Lo mismo te digo —jadeó Peter mientras que tomaba asiento junto a ellos. Ned llevaba un traje negro como el suyo, aunque portando su viejo confiable sobrero—. Sólo necesito sentarme un poco.

   —¿Tienes algún problema con The Clash? —preguntó Michelle arrugando el entrecejo. Ella iba ataviada con un vestido lila y algunos arreglos florales en su cabello.

   —No, no, no es, no es eso, es que...—volvió a tomar aire— El poder del _rock and roll_ es…es aplastante. Lo siento, Liz —la aludida no respondió porque había captado bajo aquellas luces epilépticas un dibujo que Michelle trazaba en su libreta. Le preguntó interesada por su trabajo y Peter se permitió ser un poco desconsiderado con su pareja de baile. Descargó las manos sobre las rodillas y cerró los ojos, tratando de enfocarse en una sola cosa y no en el conjunto de todo.

   —Oye, en serio, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ned cerca de él, y Peter le agradeció internamente que hablara en voz baja—. ¿Quieres irte?

   —No —negó rotundamente—. Le prometí a Liz que no la dejaría sola. Me aguantaré.

   —Okey —dijo Ned—. Debe ser un infierno para ti —añadió al ver que Peter enterraba la cabeza en las manos—. _Incluso_ _yo_ creo que deberían bajar el volumen tres rayitas. ¿Quieres que hable con el DJ? Puedo convencerlo…

   —Sí, sí, sería genial. Gracias —respondió Peter, cuyo rostro estaba empezando a adquirir una tonalidad verdosa.

   Ned desapareció entre la turba de estudiantes.

   Al cabo de unos minutos de insoportable estruendo, la música menguó un poco. Nada de remarcable diferencia, pero al menos Peter ya podía escuchar sus pensamientos y el mundo no se sentía tan invasivo. Aprovechó la mejora y sacó el celular para leer el mensaje de Stark.

**“Pues lo lograste; estás en problemas”**

   Peter escribió con dedos trémulos la respuesta.

**“Ya me siento en graves problemas.”**

**“La música es jodidamente alta.”**

**“No puedo respirar”**

   Al oprimir _enviar_ , miró a todas partes, asegurándose que nadie lo estaba viendo. Se incorporó sobre la silla y prestó atención a medias a la conversación de las chicas.

   Después de un momento, Felicia encontró a Liz y tomó asiento a su lado junto con su cita, Paul Stevens, un chico bien parecido y alto, de gesto severo, pero amistoso. Ned apareció luego, con el sobrero torcido y exclamando que _allí dentro es una jungla_.

   Sentado en la mesa circular, rodeado de amigos, Peter logró relajarse. La conversación iba desde bromas de risa-escupe-agua-por-la-nariz, valoraciones críticas a los atuendos de otros estudiantes, pláticas sobre universidades, futuros, viajes por el mundo, tareas de cálculo, e incluso la breve caricia al tema de la política. Peter ya se sentía considerablemente mejor y hasta lo suficientemente valiente para atreverse a bailar en la pista con los demás, Michelle observándolos desdeñosa desde las mesas.

   Movió el cuerpo de manera torpe durante tres largas canciones. En la pista, avistó a Flash bailando muy entusiasmado junto con su séquito de amigos, los que no dejaban de llamarlo “Pene Parker”. Tuvo un breve vistazo de Betty y Jason bailando graciosamente como robots y admiró el coraje de Ned al acercarse a bailar junto a Gwen Stacy.

   El rock fue remplazado por melodías candentes y sintéticas. Al inicio de la cuarta canción (Party Rock Anthem, LMFAO), una ovación salvaje llena de aplausos y gritos femeninos retumbó por el salón y Peter sintió una arcada de vómito pugnando por salir. Tal vez fue en los decibeles agudos del pop, o en el estruendo estudiantil, o un poco de ambas opciones, pero a Peter le pulsaron las sienes horriblemente.    

   Se apresuró a regresar a las mesas y tomó el vaso de agua que Michelle le puso delante.

   —Estás muy pálido —observó ella—. ¿Vas a convulsionar o algo?     

   —Podría —afirmó Peter. Bebió el líquido fresco y ni así consiguió detener las náuseas—. Ahora vuelvo.

   Se despegó de la silla, corrió hasta los baños de la escuela y vació el contenido de sus intestinos en la taza del retrete más cercano que encontró. Temblando como gelatina se quedó ahí un rato, repasando mentalmente lo mucho que odiaba vomitar.

   Sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. _Oh dios, que no me desmaye aquí, por favor._

Con las manos se sujetó de ambos lados de la taza y alzó la cabeza para respirar entrecortadamente.

   De repente, escuchó la voz de Liz. 

   —Peter, ¿estás ahí? Te vi corriendo. 

   Por alguna razón, el escucharla hizo que saliera del cubículo, se obligara a normalizar su respiración y mantener la cabeza estable.

   —Sí, aquí estoy —respondió con voz débil—. Ahora salgo.

   Salpicó agua del lavabo en su cara y contempló en el espejo su apariencia de enfermo recién internado en el hospital. Al salir del baño, vio a Liz recargada contra la pared, esperándolo.

   —Luces como alguien a quien le vendría bien un poco aire fresco. Ven.

__________

   Se escabulleron por la salida externa del auditorio y pronto se hallaron en el estacionamiento completamente desierto de la escuela. El aire era frío y Peter se percató que Liz cubría sus hombros con las manos. Se quitó el traje y se lo extendió para que se abrigara. La experiencia de vomitar en los baños públicos de la escuela lo había dejado momentáneamente insensible a la temperatura.

   Peter pensó con ironía que, tiempo atrás, habría dado lo que fuera por conseguir un momento a solas con Liz Toomes, así como estaban, caminando sin rumbo en los oscuros jardines del campus. Sin embargo, ahora, solo podía pensar en el celular que Tony le dio y que había dejado guardado en el bolsillo del traje con el que Liz se cobijaba. ¿Le habría enviado otro mensaje de texto?, Peter se preguntaba.

   —Ufff —la chica se estremeció y se cruzó de brazos para protegerse del viento—. Que noche tan helada.

   —Sí…—convino Peter distraídamente.

   —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ella. Peter la miró de soslayo y rompió contacto—. Has actuado muy raro desde que llegamos.

   —Soy bastante sensible a la música cuando está demasiado alta. Mis orejas estaban a punto de sangrar.

   —No estaba _tan_ horrible —repuso Liz.

   —Eso lo dirás tú —dijo Peter—. Pero un minuto más y hubieras tenido que limpiar el charco de sangre con tu vestido.

   —Ok eso sonó muy tenebroso —dijo Liz, con una breve carcajada.

   —Lo sé, lo siento —Peter también rio, aunque de una manera más forzada de lo que se propuso.

   Doblaron una esquina y se vieron ante un callejón sin salida. Retomaron el paso dando media vuelta.

   —Pero pensándolo bien —añadió Liz—. Nunca había visto a nadie reaccionando, así como tú. ¿Te pasa muy a menudo cuando escuchas algo particularmente fuerte? —Peter advirtió una mirada analítica que reconoció propia de Michelle.

   —A veces —dijo sin más.

   —Debe ser espantoso —insistió ella—. ¿Has ido con el doctor para ver si tienes una condición médica?

   —No, pero quizá debería —como si algún doctor pudiera diagnosticarlo, pensó él, sarcásticamente—. No le doy la suficiente importancia, supongo.

   Siguieron caminando por los dominios de la escuela, el retumbar de la música todavía circulando, a pesar de la distancia. Peter respiró profundamente y se alegró de que en sus pulmones hubiera nada más que aire glacial nocturno.

   —Peter —dijo Liz de pronto—. ¿Aún te gusto?

   Ella había formulado la pregunta tan casualmente como alguien que tiene curiosidad por el sabor que a uno le gusta en los helados. Peter parpadeó y la miró desconcertado. No supo qué decir al principio.

   —Uhm, sí, pero...ya sabes, como amigos —dijo él. La expresión de Liz no se amargó en absoluto por la respuesta—. ¿Por qué preguntas? Pensé que dijiste que no querías tener citas.

   —Y lo sigo diciendo —aclaró ella—. Sólo me preguntaba… —clavó los ojos fijamente en las decoraciones de la pizarra de anuncios que recorrían en ese instante.

   Peter la miró extrañado y poco conforme.

   —¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Liz? —se aclaró la garganta—. Es decir, uhm, ¿aún te gusto yo? ¿Por eso preguntas?

   Liz sonrió ampliamente.

   —Sí, todavía me gustas. Pero no de la misma forma —puntualizó al ver el asombro de Peter escrito en su cara—. No creo que puedas gustarme como antes, _jamás_. Solo quería asegurarme de que _yo_ ya no te gusto para no hacerme ideas y no confundirme yo sola. Lo sé, es estúpido, pero es algo que suelo hacer —añadió, soltando una breve risita.

   —No lo es. No es estúpido —aseguró Peter, queriendo ser empático, aunque algo de lo que dijo Liz había captado su atención—. Liz, ¿por qué no crees que te pueda gustar como antes? Lo manera en que lo dijiste… ¿hay algo que te lo impide?

   Hubo silencio.

   Peter no se dio cuenta que se habían detenido por completo en medio de un pasillo junto al laboratorio de química, hasta que la chica echó un vistazo a su alrededor y él la imitó. La música sonaba lejana y discordante con la repentina tensión flotando. La expresión de Liz era indescifrable y Peter perdió un poco la paciencia.

   —¿Liz?

   Ella no se inmutó. Contemplaba el final del pasillo.

   —Por algo que...escuché —dijo lentamente—, de...  

   —...¿de? —presionó Peter.

   Ella pareció darse por vencida. Decidió mirar a Peter con un brillo triste, aunque cálido, en sus ojos.

   —De mi padre.

   El corazón de Peter latió desbocado. Intuyó lo que vendría a continuación. De todas formas preguntó.

   —¿Q-qué te dijo tu padre sobre-sobre mí?

   El brillo triste se acentuó.

   —Que tú eres la razón por la que él está en prisión.

   Peter sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Observó a Liz muy angustiado, no obstante, ella no mostraba señales de ira, rencor, ni la más leve acusación en sus ojos.

   —¿Recuerdas que te dije que no podía encarar a mi padre?

   Peter asintió ligeramente sin estar seguro de tener voz para usarla.

   —Un día lo conseguí —prosiguió—. Empecé a visitarlo a menudo y él no dejaba de decirme cuan arrepentido estaba por sus errores. Y tampoco dejaba de preguntarme por ti. Cuando yo inquiría por qué era tanto el interés, me respondía con evasivas. Con el tiempo me fue dando pistas _. ¿Dónde estaba Peter cuando pasó lo de Washington? ¿Estaba contigo en el baile cuando me arrestaron?_ No fue difícil entenderlo —Liz sonrió dulcemente, sin embargo, la tristeza aún era visible—. Siempre tuve la sensación de que ocultabas algo.

   Peter estaba horrorizado. ¿Cuántas personas más seguirían descubriendo su secreto? Ned, Michelle, el señor Toomes, por poco su tía, y ahora Liz. Tanto enemigos como las personas que más amaba parecían desvelar su identidad con extrema sencillez, y era como si él caminara soltando un rastro de daños colaterales. _Descuidado, imprudente, estúpido_ , se recriminó. Menos mal que compartía con Stark un secreto más inquietante, o probablemente ya todo el mundo estaría enterado.     

   —No te guardo rencor. Hiciste lo correcto. Mi padre se merece cada día de cárcel —continuó Liz, con voz extrañamente desapasionada—. Él incluso lo acepta, como dije.

   —Liz —su voz era cercana a una súplica—, por favor, no-no le digas a nadie…ya sabes. Nadie debería saberlo en primer lugar. No es seguro para mí, o para mi familia.

   —Lo sé desde hace semanas, antes de que me invitaras al baile —contestó ella—. Soy buena guardando secretos —ese comentario tal vez fue dicho con el propósito de infundir confianza a Peter, pero el sentido de alarma seguía latiendo en su interior, tal y como si se tratara de la música perturbando sus tímpanos.

_________________

   No conforme con haberle enviado a Tony un mensaje pidiendo rescate, también intentó llamarlo. Los timbres sonaron prolongadamente y Peter terminó por colgar, decepcionado. Se hundió en su asiento con gesto agrio y de brazos cruzados.

   La música había sido transformada a baladas suaves y románticas. Felicia y Paul se besaban apasionadamente en medio de la pista, como si los hubieran pegado con adhesivo. Y como ellos, habían otros. La canción “Unforgettable” invitaba a muchos adolescentes a mecerse con el ritmo del jazz, pegaditos y guarecidos en el rincón de las parejas felices. Peter observaba, distante, y sintiéndose muy amargado por no poder formar parte de eso.

   La siguiente melodía (La Vie en Rose) sumió más a Peter en su desesperación por largarse. Liz y Michelle ya habían desaparecido. Ned estaba a punto de ser el siguiente. Trató de llamar a Tony otra vez, deseando al mismo tiempo no ser una molestia para el hombre, y luego reprimió su consideración al recordar que deseaba mucho más verlo. Pero Tony no contestó nuevamente.

   Muy pronto, Ned se levantó de la silla y le deseó a Peter un buen fin de semana. Peter resopló.

   Finalmente, las cosas parecieron mejorar cuando Peter estaba a punto de embarcarse en otro recorrido por la casi abandonada escuela.

**“Espérame en la entrada. Llego en cinco minutos”**

   Peter corrió y se detuvo en el lugar acordado, con los ojos bien abiertos en busca de algún tipo de vehículo refinado y lujoso. Cuando Stark llegó, en un coche negro y sorpresivamente más discreto de lo normal, aunque sin abandonar la elegancia, Peter se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

   Al abrir la puerta y echar un vistazo en el interior, súbitamente los vellos de su nuca y brazos se erizaron.

   Y Peter se estremeció entero.

   Algo no andaba bien, supo de inmediato. Podía sentirlo en las entrañas, en su pulso acelerado.

   Con ese mal presentimiento reverberando se adentró en el auto. La escuela muy pronto se hizo pequeña por el arranque furioso del vehículo.

   —¿Qué tal el baile? —Tony llevaba unos lentes tan negros como la noche y sus manos estaban puestas en el volante. Además del sentido arácnido tocando la campana de alarma, nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario.

   —Ruidoso —dijo Peter, mirando furtivamente a Stark—. Vomité en el baño.

   —Eso no suena divertido.

   —No lo fue. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ya sin rodeos.

   Tony respondió con calma.

   —No, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, aparte de saltarme la cena y tener un hambre de los mil demonios, nada sucede.

   Eso debió ser suficiente para calmar los nervios de cualquier persona que no tuviera un sexto sentido. No obstante, Peter podía aspirar un chisporroteo de tensión invisible que bullía con poder.

   La charla hacia el complejo fue embarazosa. Los silencios eran llenados a medias y la voz monocorde y tranquila de Stark no tenían el efecto acostumbrado. Dentro del coche, Peter olfateó alcohol y algo dulce, como melón y quizá ¿flores? Aquello no tenía ningún significado para él y las ideas se le quedaban cortas.

    —Voy a tomarme un baño —dijo Peter, una vez que llegaron al complejo. Todavía era capaz de sentir los miles sabores y olores de la fiesta en su ropa.  

   —Claro, ya sabes dónde está —respondió Tony, algo distraído.

   Peter lo observó largamente y se animó a preguntar.

   —¿No vas a acompañarme?

   Stark parpadeó y giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Peter. Sonrió.

   —Claro. Ve tú primero. Yo te sigo.

____________

   Peter se sumergió en el agua caliente de la tina hasta la nariz. Cerró los ojos y recordó a Liz y a su padre y las complicaciones de la vida. El estómago se le volvió a encoger con inquietud y dejó escapar una especie de quejido, las burbujas danzaron en la superficie como respuesta. Terminó por bucear completamente. Después del abusivo maltrato a sus oídos, éstos aun emitían un agudo pitido, incluso debajo del agua. 

   De repente, sintió las aguas removerse y un ligero pellizco en el pie. Regresó a la superficie.

   La tina era lo bastante grande para que cupieran dos cuerpos y, aun así, Peter se decepcionó al ver a Tony situado en el otro extremo, con sus piernas apenas tocándose.

   Dejando que el agua le llegara hasta el pecho, se le quedó viendo a su acompañante con cierta aprensión. Stark recargaba la cabeza y parecía completamente abstraído. Sus brazos descansaban en lados opuestos de los bordes. Silencio. Peter no lo soportó.

   En un rápido y callado movimiento, como de sirena, se trasladó hasta quedar en el otro lado de la bañera. Se acomodó encima del cuerpo de Tony y descansó la coronilla de la cabeza en su pecho, cerca del cuello. Pero luego, pareció pensarlo mejor y se giró completamente para quedar de frente. Peter besó sus labios con suavidad, buscando más contacto. Tony correspondió el beso con la misma lentitud.

   Para Peter, el roce de sus cuerpos era más que suficiente para excitarlo.

   Empujó sus caderas hacia delante y besó con avidez a Tony. Con las manos sujetó su rostro y la lengua del chico entró vacilante en la boca de Stark. Envolvió con sus piernas la cintura del hombre y gimió un poco al sentir sus miembros tocándose. Peter ya se estaba endureciendo, pero a Tony todavía le faltaba llegar a ese punto. De hecho...

   No era común que Peter liderara los besos. Ni que tomara el control de aquella forma. No obstante, no le había quedado más remedio puesto que Tony no estaba cooperando; sus brazos yacían laxos, en la misma posición, su cabeza no se movía un ápice de su lugar y sus labios respondían mecánicamente a los de Peter. Estaba...ausente. 

   Peter rompió el beso, se irguió un poco y lo encaró.

   —Okey. Tienes que decirme qué está pasando.

   Stark no se alteró en lo más mínimo. Su mirada, puesta en la de Peter, parecía perdida a kilómetros de distancia.

   —¿O si no qué? ¿Me vas a lanzar telarañas hasta que muera? ¿Me vas a contar chistes malos hasta hartarme? —replicó con acidez.

   Peter arrugó más la frente. Algo andaba verdaderamente mal con él.

   —Tony…

   —¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Stark abruptamente.

   —¿Qué?

   —Tu cumpleaños —repitió, impaciente— ¿Cuándo es?

   —El...en —la absurda y precaria vuelta de la circunstancia lo hizo olvidar la fecha—, en algunas semanas, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con...?

   —¿Hay alguna parte del mundo que quieras ver? Podemos ir. Este fin de semana. Cumpleaños adelantado. Sorpresa.

   Removió gentilmente a Peter, irguió la espalda, luego el cuerpo, y salió de la tina. Chorros de agua mojaron el piso inmaculado, pero a Tony no pareció importarle.  

   —Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas —puso una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura—. Empaca tus cosas. No querrás hacernos perdernos el vuelo. 

   —¡Tony!

   Pero Tony ya se había ido.

   Peter se quedó solo y perplejo. Y fue presa de una desagradable y angustiante sensación de catástrofe.


	23. Somewhere I Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Somewhere I Belong  
> Artista o grupo: Linkin Park

   Cuatro horas antes de que su mundo diera una vuelta de 360 grados, Tony decidió no contestar el teléfono. Sólo se trataba de Happy. Y Happy acababa de irse. Dispuso de un par de horas realizando chequeos rudimentarios de arriba a abajo por algún complot organizado que traía en la mente, y después se fue a la típica hora de su programa favorito. Tony le ofreció quedarse a verlo ahí, en la mansión, para que no se perdiera el inicio, pero Happy –siempre tan testarudo– _tenía_ que verlo en la comodidad de su casa, aparentemente.

   Si Happy había cambiado de parecer, a Tony le valió un bledo, la oferta ya había caducado.

   Ahora le dedicaba tiempo a su taller, desmantelando un antiguo prototipo de sus trajes de hierro. Pensaba que, si podía extraer algo del material y dárselo a Peter, el chico podría continuar explorando su nueva afición al trabajo manual. Quería que Tony le enseñara a construir trastos desde cero, y armar autos fue todo un éxito.

   Hablando del rey de roma, recibió un mensaje de Peter en el otro celular y lo leyó con una sonrisa involuntaria en los labios. Y con una sonrisa aún más grande, lo respondió. Oh, el chico estaba en serios problemas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese mocoso se volvería tan insolente? Ya se desquitaría Tony con cinco sobrenombres que se le acababan de ocurrir; todos igualmente pomposos, humillantes y ligeramente obscenos.

   Tras esos pensamientos, su concentración volvió al prototipo. Con unas largas pinzas se las arreglaba para retirar el mecanismo de los propulsores, cuando...   

   “Señor, tiene visitas” – F.R.I.D.A.Y. anunció.

   —Sabes lo que opino sobre las visitas inesperadas —dijo Tony, sin prestar atención—. No dejes entrar a quien sea que esté allá fuera.

   “Ya están adentro, señor.”

   Tony bajó las pinzas y agrandó los ojos en la más atónita expresión.

   —Uhh, perdona mi lenguaje F.R.I.D.A.Y., pero ¿ _qué mierda…?_

   “Mi registro indica que Harold Hoggan utilizó su identificación para…”

   —¿Quiénes?, F.R.I.D.A.Y. —apuró Tony—. ¿Quiénes están aquí?

   La Inteligencia Artificial guardó silencio, como si supiera de antemano que Tony iba a recibir otra llamada. En esa ocasión y de mala gana, Tony atendió.

   — _Tony —_ dijo Happy _._

   —Al habla.

_—Ven. Es urgente._

   —Déjalo urgente. ¿A quién dejaste entrar?

 _—Es mejor que vengas —_ evadió _—. Deja lo que estés haciendo en el taller y sube de inmediato._

   Happy lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar que Tony estaba en su taller, trabajando a esa hora de la noche. Sin embargo, su tono apremiante no le hizo ninguna gracia a Tony, quien encontraba difícil seguir órdenes.

   —Aquí no hay nadie.

_—Tony, no empieces..._

   —Número equivocado —y colgó. No obstante, casi de forma automática, recibió otra llamada. Era Rhodey.

   Tony miró indeciso el teléfono por una fracción de segundo antes de contestar.

   —Aléjate de mi bar. No tengo alcohol.

 _—Hola, Tony. Únete a la fiesta, ¿quieres? —_ saludó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

   —Pensé que no te gustaba que asistiera a fiestas —repuso.

   — _Estamos en la sala_ —volvió a ignorarlo.

   —¿Hay payasos?

   — _Muchos._

 _—_ ¿Cuántos en total?

 _—Los verás cuando llegues —_ y su amigo colgó la llamada.

   Tony contempló la pierna prostética terminada que se suponía que iba a darle a Rhodey, pero que, después de su pelea, amontonó junto con las piezas inservibles y disfuncionales de sus inventos. Antes de salir del taller, guardó el celular desechable en el bolsillo de su pantalón, apagó las luces y subió las escaleras que conectaban directamente con el vestíbulo. La intriga por saber a quienes tenía de visitantes no lo hizo ir más rápido.

   No obstante, en cuanto puso un pie en el exterior, se quedó de piedra. Siete personas lo esperaban distribuidos por la sala, todos dirigiendo sus miradas hacia Tony, y él experimentó el salto de un latido en su corazón. 

   —Hazme un favor y cierra la boca. Nos pones muy incómodos con tu cara de asombro —dijo Nick Fury. Su ojo era el único que no lo estaba observando, pues contemplaba la repisa de mármol, dándole la espalda. Natasha, María y Rhodey yacían sentados cómodamente en un sillón individual para cada quien, mientras que Clint, Visión y Happy habían optado por quedarse de pie.

   Al recorrer las caras de los recién llegados, la mirada inquisitiva de Tony se tropezó con la de Happy, quien reaccionó con un gesto de “a mí no me mires”.

   —Él nos dejó entrar —confirmó Nick, girándose.  

   —Bueno, son un poco intimidantes —se defendió Happy—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si les decía que no?

   —Te hubiéramos convencido —dijo Natasha. Sus ojos verdes parecían regocijados por un chiste que solo ella conocía.

   —Que tranquilizador —ironizó Happy.

   —¿Por qué tan callado, Tony? —preguntó Rhodey— ¿El whisky ya quemó tus circuitos? —era obvio, en vista del comentario, que su amigo todavía no lo perdonaba por lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Oscorp.

   Tony pestañeó varias veces sin mudar de expresión.

   —Lo siento, todavía no estoy aquí realmente. Hay demasiadas personas en esta sala —se aproximó unos pasos en dirección a los sillones y se sentó en un respaldo—. ¿Podrían todos voltearse una media hora hasta que regrese a mi cuerpo?

   —También es un gusto verte, Stark.

   —¿Romanoff? —la miró incrédulo—. ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

   —Me lo teñí —respondió ella, impasible. El rubio endurecía ligeramente sus facciones y la hacían parecer mayor y mucho más seria. Aunque _nada_ podría arrebatarle su fiera belleza.

   —No es tu color —replicó él, fingiendo disgusto—. Hola Clint. ¿No habías escapado de una prisión de máxima seguridad? Admiro tu descaro al venir aquí. ¿Debo esperar a la policía?

   —Es bueno verte, Tony —respondió el arquero—. Y no será necesario. Tengo una especie de convenio con las autoridades de Nueva York. No corro ningún riesgo.

   —Que alivio —los ojos de Stark siguieron la línea de los que estaban sentados—. Tú no eres un Vengador —dijo señalando a María Hill.  

   Ella apenas movió la cabeza.

   —Nick me invitó.

   —A mí nadie me invitó —comentó Happy. Estaba parado junto a Visión y parecía muy incómodo—. Tal vez debería irme.

   —No digas tonterías —dijo Tony—. Eres bienvenido en este reencuentro feliz.

   —Yo no lo llamaría “feliz” —dijo Natasha, con escepticismo.

   —Yo lo llamaría _necesario_ —intervino Nick. Tenía las manos cruzadas en la espalda, y su aire de imponencia, unido al vestuario negro y villanesco, le dio a Tony el irresistible impulso por mofarse.

   —Parece que finalmente Morfeo quiere hablar de la razón por la que visita la Matrix. Yo elijo la píldora azul.

   Nick levantó las cejas y, sin parecer ofendido, le siguió el juego.

   —Estaba esperando que tomaras la roja para que pudiéramos ir juntos al país de las maravillas.

   —Hum, no gracias —dijo Tony—. Así estoy bien.

   —¿Qué tal unos tragos para amenizar la charla? —sugirió Nick.

   —¿Qué tal una explicación para terminar la charla? —replicó Tony con brusquedad. Era consciente de que su actitud defensiva y petulante estaba en modo activado. Verlos a todos ahí, en su casa, lo ponía muy receloso e impaciente.

   El aire se cargó de una fibra sensible y Happy pareció capaz de leer el ambiente pues, obedeciendo su instinto para evadir conflicto, huyó de ahí.

   —Voy a irme —dijo, captando la mirada de todos—. Mi programa ya comenzó. Es un maratón de la cuarta temporada de… no importa. Adiós. Buena suerte —tras esa vaga despedida, salió por la entrada principal.

   Nick Fury lanzó un suspiro.

   —Puedo ver que Stark no es muy fan de las visitas inesperadas. Y me imagino que todos tienen cosas mejores que hacer. Así que iré directo al grano —dijo mientras tomaba asiento en otro sofá individual y Clint lo imitó. Visión continuó de pie el resto de la velada.

   —Estupendo —dijo Tony con gesto agrio—. Dime que esto no tiene que ver con los Acuerdos.

   —No —respondió Nick—, aunque podría tomar partido si llegamos a…bueno me estoy adelantando —se interrumpió—. ¿Por qué no le explicas tú, Rhodey? Después de todo, tú sabes más de esto que nosotros.

   Rhodey asintió y Tony se burló internamente cuando vio que su amigo adoptaba esa cara de importancia al compartir información que nadie más conocía.

   —¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba involucrado en un nuevo proyecto gubernamental que cambiaría el mundo para siempre? —le preguntó a Tony.

   —Recuerdo que hiciste una vaga insinuación al respecto y luego te hiciste el misterioso, sí.

   —No podía dar muchos detalles porque era clasificado, aunque pensaba pedir que te involucraras en algún momento —añadió Rhodey con gesto admonitorio—. Obviamente no lo hiciste posible.

   —Sí, sí, brinquémonos la parte donde me sermoneas por ser un imbécil —pidió Tony—. ¿Qué era el proyecto y quién lo robó?

   Rhodey lo miró contrariado y sorprendido.

   —¿Cómo sabes que alguien lo robó?

   Natasha soltó una risita burlona.

   —Es bastante predecible, ¿no crees?

   —Casi doloroso —corroboró Tony, mirándola de soslayo.

   —Bueno, la palabra adecuada es “secuestrar” —rectificó Nick—, nadie robó nada. El sistema, de un momento a otro, sufrió un desajuste y de repente todo se apagó. La base, que tenía lugar en Suiza, y sus demás plantas en el mundo acabaron igual.

   —Espera un segundo —Tony comenzó a razonar lo anteriormente dicho—. ¿La empresa A.I.M. estaba involucrada?

   —Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Visión con tono apacible.

   —Happy descansará tranquilo —resopló Stark, la risa bailaba en sus ojos—. Lleva días tratando de averiguar qué ocasionó el colapso de A.I.M. Está desbalanceando otras empresas. Y cuando el dinero se pone en riesgo, todo el mundo salta como pulgas.    

   —Concuerdo —terció Nick—. El gobierno apoyó a Arthur Killian con una fundación muy generosa para su proyecto. No están nada contentos ahora —añadió con una especie de júbilo disimulado en su rostro, como si aquella parte de la situación la encontrara muy cómica—. No te voy a decir cuánto gastó nuestro gobierno para forjar esa tecnología, pero 400 billones es mucho dinero.

   Clint soltó un largo silbido y María sonrió brevemente. Tony, en cambio, dejó de parecerle interesante la plática.   

   —Entonces, nuestro trabajo es recuperar lo que sea que han secuestrado, quien sea que haya sido. Buen plan. Primero que nada: los Vengadores son historia. Y segundo: ¿dónde está la trampa? ¿Qué era este proyecto? —volvió a preguntar, impaciente—. Prometiste ir al grano…

   —Quizá no hablamos tu idioma, Stark —contestó Visión en lugar de Fury—. Pero asumo que sabrás algo de la nanorrobótica y las máquinas moleculares.

   —Radiación milagrosa que te cura del cáncer —respondió Tony con simpleza y una pizca de desconfianza—. Los nanobots reparan el páncreas o las células cancerígenas. Medicina de vanguardia. Algunos dirían utópica.

   —Es verdad —corroboró Visión—. Pero Arthur era un visionario y logró crear varias cápsulas de tamaño individual que curarían, no sólo el cáncer, sino también _cualquier enfermedad._ Diabetes, VIH, tumores cerebrales, Parkinson, tu nómbralo. La máquina escanea tu cuerpo, los nanobots encuentran el padecimiento y...

   —Y revierten el proceso degenerativo en las células, reparan los tejidos y aleluya. Linda fantasía —terminó Tony con fastidio, pero había un tono diferente en su voz, cierta admiración mal disfrazada.  

   —Con el tiempo se puso un poco nervioso por su invento —continuó Rhodey—. Receptó un virus encriptado y temió que otros laboratorios intentaran arrebatar o imitar su creación. En su paranoia, le pidió a la fuerza militar que protegiera su laboratorio.

   —Entra Rhodey en la ecuación —dijo Tony, jocoso.

   —Sí —el rostro de su amigo se tensó y lo fulminó con la mirada—, y también entra en la ecuación Ultron. Ha vuelto.

   A Tony le cambió la cara. Se hizo un silencio fúnebre que encogió a todos los presentes. Solo María, Visión y Nick Fury permanecieron ecuánimes, aunque visiblemente tensos por la gravedad del asunto. 

   Cuando la ráfaga de conmoción se hubo dispersado un poco, Clint fue el primero en decir algo.

   —No —la incredulidad rasgaba su voz—. Ultron está muerto. Lo vencimos. Tú lo venciste —dijo señalando a Visión, quien tenía formada una cara de disgusto que nadie había visto nunca en él.  

   —Eso creí yo también —respondió con franqueza—. Su conciencia yacía adherida a esa última pieza de cáscara deforme que se construyó. Cuando lo pulvericé, di por hecho que lo estaba matando. Parece que…cometí un error… —dijo gravemente—. Creo que logró almacenar una parte de sí mismo en la internet, tan ínfima y delicada que no pude rastrearlo.      

   Una profunda sensación de desaliento se abatió sobre la sala y Tony sacudió la cabeza ante la magnitud y lo confuso del asunto.

   Y para empeorarlo todo, Nick Fury volvió a abrir la boca.

   —Arthur Killian, y todo el equipo de investigación, está atrapado en ese laboratorio. Estimamos una centena de rehenes.

   —Yo apenas escapé —dijo Rhodey, perdido en el pasado—. Cuando Ultron se manifestó, pocos logramos salir antes de que cerrara todo. Pero deben saber que no es como lo recuerdan.      

   —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Natasha, mortalmente seria.

   —No tiene cuerpo. Nadie lo vio. Lo escuché por todos los rincones, pero nunca lo logré verlo. Era como si estuviese en todos lados y en ninguno.

   —Creo que todavía no es lo bastante fuerte como para construirse un cuerpo —añadió Visión—. Cuando me informaron de lo que sucedía, no dudé en intervenir. Viajé a la base en Suiza y me adentré en el laboratorio con extrema facilidad. Pero solo porque también él deseaba hablar conmigo. Entonces, comprendí que Ultron no es más que un ser omnipresente y debilitado, que usa la tecnología que lo rodea para hacer su voluntad. Apenas estuve en su “presencia” unos minutos, cuando activó un escudo electromagnético alrededor de la fachada y amenazó con destruir a todos los rehenes si no me iba. Aunque soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas que el hombre ordinario no puede, ni siquiera yo puedo salvar cientos de personas de una bomba. No me quedó más remedio que obedecer sus demandas, y, al salir, no fui capaz de entrar nuevamente.   

   Otro silencio reflexivo inundó la estancia. Con el aliento atrapado en la garganta, Tony se las arregló para hacerse escuchar por encima de las inquietudes reverberando en su mente.

   —¿De qué hablaron? Tú y Ultron.

   Visión titubeó un momento. Después intercambió una mirada con Nick Fury, quien asintió imperceptiblemente. El conflicto de Visión pareció resolverse de pronto, aunque lucía más compungido que nunca.

   —De ti, Stark. O, mejor dicho, hablamos de la causa de su existencia, que, en realidad, viene a ser lo mismo. Me dijo que no posee ningún plan de ataque o intención destructiva. No quiere ver el mundo caer, no quiere negociar la vida de sus prisioneros con un nuevo cuerpo. Sólo quiere hablar contigo, por cinco minutos. Ignoro si su plan es matarte después.

   Todos miraron de hito en hito a Tony, y a él solo se le ocurrió clavar la mirada en la túnica ondulante de Visión. No podía pensar apropiadamente y la inquietud comenzó a ser miedo. Pero él jamás lo mostraría ante nadie, así que lo cubrió con una coraza de inexpresiva seriedad.

   —Eso no lo sabía —admitió Rhodey, que de pronto parecía sumamente preocupado—. Esto lo cambia todo. No podemos simplemente atacar. Aunque una bomba nos pueda a freír a todos, no podemos simplemente ceder ante las demandas de ese lunático.

   —Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Natasha.

   —Por supuesto —convino Clint.

   —Nadie lo estaba considerando, créanme —aseguró Nick—. Tenemos que diseñar una estrategia que no comprometa la vida de ninguna persona, ni de dentro, ni de fuera. Cuando el momento llegue, nosotros estaremos listos.

   —¿Qué sabe Rogers de esto? —inquirió Tony de repente. Nadie se esperaba esa pregunta, ni siquiera el mismo Tony. Pero las palabras cayeron de su boca, y tuvo la certeza de que había formulado algo muy incómodo—. Mencionaste los Acuerdos, ¿cómo figuran el Capipaleta y su banda de renegados en el _gran plan_?

   —Lo sabe todo —respondió Nick con calma—. El gobierno está tan desesperado por recuperar el laboratorio y sus gordas inversiones, que han accedido a amparar sus crímenes por el costo de sus servicios, y eso incluye a los demás que huyeron, por extensión —miró brevemente a Clint— Barton era el menor de los males, así que rápidamente fue absuelto de sus crímenes y por el bien de su familia. Steve Rogers es harina de otro costal.

   —¿Y eso incluye también a su noviecito de inverno? —escupió la pregunta. El veneno guardado y abyecto por meses regurgitaba en su interior.    

   —Él no vendrá. Está congelado en Wakanda —respondió Natasha, y Tony reprimió el impulso de sonsacarle cómo lo sabía.

   —La cuestión es, Stark —prosiguió Nick—, que el Capitán tampoco vendrá…a no ser que tú se lo pidas.

   Tony transformó su cara enojada a una con incrédula hilaridad.

   —Así es —dijo Nick —. Desde su punto de vista, el hecho de que le pidas ayuda significará, por lo tanto, que lo has perdonado.

   Y después Tony puso cara de estar oliendo algo fétido y nauseabundo.

   —Creo que eso lo resume todo —dijo Natasha con ironía.

   —Sé razonable, Stark —advirtió Nick. No lo decía con afán desesperado, ni siquiera suplicante o urgente, sin embargo, era obvio que intentaría persuadirlo por el bien de la misión—. Wanda se está ocultando de nosotros. No contamos con ella. Banner está desaparecido. Thor ni se diga. El rey de Wakanda parece tener sus propios problemas ahora. No te voy a decir que estamos indefensos o arrinconados contra la pared como niños pequeños, pero estratégicamente la mejor opción es tener a quien podamos contar entre aliados. Estamos hablando de Ultron.

   Tony mordió el interior de su mejilla hasta sacarse sangre. De sólo pensar en la situación que se estaba acomodando y tener que aceptar que lo más sensato era tragarse el veneno, aunque le hiciera daño… Y si alguien pensaba que era genial ver las dos caras del asunto, apreciar la validez de la razón, pues bien por ellos, porque en realidad era tan doloroso como una patada en las partes íntimas.

   Miró a Rhodey, porque sabía que él también estaría sintiendo algo parecido. La traición y el abandono fue tan propia como de ambos. Rhodey le devolvió la mirada seria e igual de perdida.

   —No puedo —dijo al fin—. Lo siento. Es…demasiado pronto.

   Nick Fury y Natasha se miraron.

   —Te debo 10 dólares —le dijo a ella, soltando un suspiro.

   —Esperen, ¿apostaron por la reacción que tomaría en el asunto? —preguntó atónito.

   —Bueno, mentiría si te dijera que confiaba plenamente en tu reacción. En el fondo sabía que no podrías perdonarlo, aunque la gente suele sorprender de la forma menos imaginable. Guardaba esperanza. Pero si soy honesto, lo cual no sucede mucho, el regreso del Capitán representaría una controversia política y social muy fastidiosa que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. En serio, Stark ¿puedo tener un trago? —espetó Fury con hastío—. Desde que dejé de fumar, mi garganta se siente reseca todo el tiempo. Sírveme un whisky añejo en las rocas de tu bodega, por favor.

   —Lo haría si tuviera.

   —¿Qué es lo que tienes?

   —Agua.

   Nick entrecerró los ojos.

   —Me estás tomando el pelo.

   —Lo haría si tuvieras uno.   

   María Hill se echó a reír fuertemente, Clint desplegó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la expresión de aburrimiento de Natasha no engañaba a nadie.  En cambio, Rhodey lo observaba fijamente.

   —¿Disfrutando la abstinencia? —preguntó con un leve atisbo de burla.

   —Fascinado. Gracias.

   —Tony Stark en abstinencia alcohólica —admiró Natasha, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No creí que llegaría este día.

   —Soy un hombre diferente —dijo con todavía más sarcasmo—. Ahora me limito a tomar medicamentos hasta que olvido los meses del año.

   —Ah, ese es el Tony que conozco —dijo Rhodey cariñosamente.

   —Bueno, no empecemos a ponernos amorosos, todavía. Aún nos queda por discutir muchas cosas —interrumpió Nick Fury.

   —¿Ejemplo? —inquirió Visión.

   —Si Rogers y compañía no vienen, ¿con quién sí podemos contar? ¿Algunas ideas?

   —Tengo amigos en la fuerza militar que estarán encantados de ayudar —dijo Rhodey—. Varios de los nuestros están atrapados en ese maldito laboratorio.

   —Perfecto. Clint —llamó Nick—. Pedí tu atención solo por esta noche, pero si no quieres continuar, entiendo. Tienes familia.

   Clint lucía un poco indeciso, no obstante, al hablar, lo hizo con firmeza y valentía.

   —Ellos también entenderán.

   Nick asintió.

   —¿A quién más tenemos?

   —Tony, ¿qué me dices del sujeto que llevaste a Alemania? Parecía capaz de mantener a raya al Capitán —comentó Rhodey—. ¿Crees que querrá ayudarnos otra vez?

   Tony, que ya estaba intuyendo que algo así pasaría, se limitó a permanecer tan ecuánime como pudo.

   —Le preguntaré —dijo.

   —¿De quién estamos hablando? —preguntó Nick, confundido.

   —Un chico que Tony llevó para luchar de nuestro lado cuando los Acuerdos nos voló el trasero —explicó Rhodey. Fury pareció muy interesado.

   —¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Tiene lo que se necesita?

   De repente, todas las miradas fijas en Tony lo pusieron nervioso y luchó por responder con voz monocorde.

   —Es novato, es torpe en el combate, pero increíblemente listo y más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos.

   —Está dentro —dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros—. Si es que él acepta.

   —Se lo preguntaré —repitió Tony, cada vez más incómodo.

   —¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó María.

   —Su nombre artístico es Spider-man. El real lo mantiene en anonimato por una absurda razón de identidad secreta.

   —Lo recuerdo —comentó Natasha—. Es muy joven, ¿verdad? Me pareció que su voz era la de una ardilla bebé.

   Aquel comentario casi hizo reír a Tony.

   —Un momento, ¿qué tan joven estamos hablando? —preguntó Nick.

   Todos voltearon la cabeza hacia Tony otra vez. Las palabras salieron de su boca arrastradas y pecaminosas.

   —Tiene quince años.

   Hubo una oleada de exclamación teñida de sorpresa e insólitos escrúpulos.

   —¡Un niño!

   —Así que estamos dejando a kindergardianos entrar en el equipo ahora. Debí preguntarle a mi hija pequeña si quiere unirse también.

   —Oh dios mío, ¿dejaste que patearan el trasero de un niño en Alemania?

   —¡Un niño!

   —Vamos, denle al chico _algo_ de crédito —protestó Tony—. ¿Qué hay de lo que dijo Rhodey? Ese _niño_ fue capaz de mantener a raya a un héroe de guerra nacional. No puede ser tan malo.

   —He visto algunos de sus videos en youtube —añadió Natasha—. Realmente no lo hace tan mal.

    La lógica (sumado al reconocimiento de Romanoff) silenció la exaltación de todos. Sin embargo, la culpa, que había sido su fiel acompañante en los últimos meses, escaló por la cabeza de Tony y se aferró con filosas garras. Quería empujar ese pensamiento lejos, pero hacía un eco tan fuerte y claro, que no pudo ganar la batalla esa vez.

   Bastante malo se había sentido aquella pequeña revelación de los hechos, ¿qué tan fatal y miserable se sentiría si supieran la verdad?

   La enigmática mirada de Romanoff lo obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento. Aclaró su garganta y prestó atención a la plática que ahora tomaba curso.

   —… la ayuda posible que convenga —decía Nick—. Esto requiere un golpe intelectual, más que por la fuerza bruta. Necesitaremos algunos cerebros que sean capaces de desactivar bombas y eliminar el campo electromagnético para salvar a los rehenes. Propongo reunirnos nuevamente con todo el equipo completo. Llamaré a mis contactos.

   —¿Cuándo será eso? —preguntó María, que ya estaba anotando un par de cosas en una libreta que Tony no vio que llevaba encima.

   —¿Lunes? —sugirió a los presentes.

   Todos se mostraron conformes.

   —Bien, entonces el lunes perfilaremos los detalles y daremos procedimiento. Y decidiremos fecha para el viaje. Y organizaremos las armas que necesitaremos. Así que como pueden notar, estaremos muy ocupados. Disfruten su último fin de semana libre. Y Tony —añadió Nick mientras se ponía de pie al igual que María—, lleva a tu infante al complejo. Recuerda, el lunes.

   Nick Fury y María Hill desaparecieron por el lugar donde Happy se había ido. Clint y Rhodey también se fueron al cabo de unos segundos y unas breves despedidas.

   —Bueno, mi casa es el complejo, así que los espero a todos allá. Buenas noches —dijo Visión ceremoniosamente. Atravesó la pared como espíritu de las navidades pasadas.

   Sólo quedaron Natasha y Tony.

   Stark aprovechó para poner los pies sobre la mesa y cruzar los tobillos. Descansó la cabeza, adolorida y punzante, sobre el mullido sofá y respiró fuertemente.  

    —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Natasha.

   —Fantástico —contestó evasivamente—. ¿Por qué tuviste que teñirte el cabello? ¿No has escuchado que las rubias son tontas?

   —Tomé mis precauciones y me arriesgué —dijo ella—. Necesitaba un cambio después de...

   Dejó la frase incompleta. Tony no tenía que estrujarse el cerebro para entender de quién hablaba.

   —Te veo el lunes —dijo ella, finalmente—. Recuerda que es el lunes, ¿eh?

   —¿El lunes?

   —Lunes —confirmó ella tapándose con la mano el ojo izquierdo.

   Stark le sonrió, aunque a medida que veía a Natasha partiendo, se le fue borrando la sonrisa.

   Había demasiado ruido, demasiado escándalo en su cabeza. No soportaba estar en un lugar callado y con mil voces gritando en su interior. Se levantó súbitamente y caminó hasta el deshabitado bar de su mansión; empolvado y vetusto. Pero la urgencia era grave y alzó la cabeza como tortuga por los más altos estantes, investigando.

   Entonces visualizó una botella verde. Tuvo que subirse a una silla para alcanzarla. Al tenerla en sus manos, su decepción fue grande al advertir que era un licor de melón que Pepper había olvidado cuando rompió con él y se mudó. Odiaba el sabor y, en el pasado, Pepper le recriminó muchas veces que dejara de verterlo por el lavabo. El karma lo encontró, con los años, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

   Se encogió de hombros y buscó un pequeño vaso. _Algo es algo_.

   Antes de acercar el vaso a su boca, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

   —Diablos, jefe. Sí que vas a estar ocupado —exclamó Happy, caminando hasta él.        

   —¿Escuchaste la conversación? —preguntó asombrado del descaro que exhibía Happy ante los límites—. ¿No te habías ido a ver Downton Abbey?

   —Cuando me di cuenta de que me había equivocado de día de la maratón regresé. Pero no encontré oportuno reunirme con ustedes así que escuché a medias en los registros de seguridad.

   —Tenemos que volver a discutir sobre los límites…

   —Otro día —meneó la mano y se sentó en la silla cruzando la barra, frente a Tony—. Supongo que el Capitán y compañía no vendrán, ¿cierto?

   —Supones bien —le dio un sorbido al endulzado líquido y arrugó el gesto.

   —¿Eso es alcohol? —preguntó Happy con cierta entonación de alarma. 

   —No —dijo rotundamente—. Es...basura alienígena. Es vomitivo. ¿Quieres un poco?

   —Claro —accedió Happy y Tony le sirvió en otro vaso. No obstante, la reacción fue muy diferente a la de Tony cuando Happy se llevó a los labios el mejunje. Alzó las cejas en grata sorpresa y pidió un poco más—. Es dulce, pero muy reconfortante.

   Stark ignoró la descabellada afirmación.

   Luego de un rato bebiendo la asquerosa infusión de melón, Happy volvió a hablar.

   —¿Y qué hay del chico?

   —¿Qué hay de él? —preguntó distraídamente Tony.

   —¿Va a participar en la misión?

   - No lo sé. Tengo que preguntarle… —dio la misma respuesta de antes y luego clavó los ojos en el vaso. Tal vez fue el alcohol infame reptando por su cabeza, o quizá porque Happy era inofensivo al lado de cuatro Vengadores y dos agentes, sin embargo, parte de las preocupaciones de Tony salieron a flote y no pudo evitar que la amargura inundara su voz—. Pero dirá que sí. Lo conozco muy bien. No se lo perdería por nada.

   —Pero es muy peligroso para alguien de su edad —repuso Happy.

   —Ya lo sé. Siempre he tratado de que juegue en las ligas menores, pero no es como si pudiera prohibirle ayudar. Él _vive_ para ayudar a la gente. Y ya oíste a Nick, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Es…un caso perdido. Todo es una cagada fuerte. Ultron está de vuelta y no importa lo que hagamos, nunca formaremos el equipo perfecto porque Rogers y su pandilla no van a regresar. Por mi culpa. Siempre mi culpa.

   Happy se quedó callado.  

   Tony, a pesar del mal sabor, se sirvió un poco más de licor y sintió que el azúcar lo ponía enfermo. Pero continuó bebiendo, y vertió el líquido en otro vaso y uno más después del otro. No conseguía embriagarse, de todas formas. El medicamento hacía bien su trabajo. Happy había dejado su bebida de lado y miraba los actos compulsivos de Tony.

   —Jefe, quiero unas vacaciones —anunció repentinamente.

   —¿Uh? Oh, creo que no podremos ir a Madagascar después de todo, lo siento.

   —No me refiero a eso. Quiero unas vacaciones. De mi trabajo —puntualizó.

   Tony seguía sin prestarle atención.

   —Yo te doy todas las vacaciones que quieras —dijo mientras se servía el resto de la botella—. Pero estás olvidando que yo ya no soy tu jefe inmediato. Dile a Pepper.

   —Lo haré. Sólo quería que supieras. Hace tiempo que lo he estado pensando en realidad, y la sincronización no podría ser más perfecta.

   El rostro de Tony se llenó de confusión.

   —¿Sincronización? ¿De qué estás hablando?

   —De todo lo que va a pasar.

   —¿Podrías ser menos explícito? —preguntó con fastidio—. No me gusta cuando la gente da muchos detalles.

   Happy lo observaba con severidad y cuando habló, su voz era una nota más baja y tensa.

   —Sólo no quiero estar presente cuando todo este asunto te explote en la cara.

   Tony se le quedó viendo. Su vaso (a medio tomar) lo dejó sobre la barra y escudriñó las facciones regordetas de Happy.

   —¿Qué asunto? ¿Qué estás insinuando?

   Como Happy no parecía dispuesto a abrir la boca, Tony se aventuró a adivinar.

   —¿Crees que vamos a fallar la misión? —preguntó con la voz profunda, grave e incrédula—. ¿Crees que no podremos derrotar a Ultron?

   Happy negó con la cabeza, enfáticamente.

   —No, no creo eso…No es eso. Es…el otro asunto —y de pronto su mirada se negó a sostener la de Tony.

   —¿Cuál otro asunto? —presionó. La ambigüedad de Happy le estaba colmando la paciencia.

   Y Happy, sudando y visiblemente nervioso, continuaba buscando cualquier lugar para ver, que no fueran los ojos de Tony.

   —Happy...

   —El...el asunto con...el chico – balbuceó, desfalleciendo en la última palabra.

   Tony pestañeó sin entender.

   —¿El chico? ¿Peter? ¿De qué...?

   Pero Happy se había armado de valor, y cuando Tony encontró la chispa encendida en el fondo de su mirada y la persistencia de su expresión, entremezclada con duda y toneladas de sospecha…Tony enmudeció.

_Oh dios…_

   El corazón latió estremecido bajo su pecho, a mil por segundo, y todos sus pensamientos coherentes se atascaron, provocando un desajuste de circuitos.

   _Reacciona,_ dijo la vocecilla de la supervivencia.

   Pero su lengua era un bulto muerto en su boca.

   Se miraron a los ojos, largamente y con dureza.

    _Di algo_ , insistió aquella voz.

   —Supongo que sí...es complicado...cuando la vida de un menor de edad se pone en riesgo —tragó saliva. Era increíble la atracción de gravedad que infringían los ojos de Happy con los suyos; no podía despegar la vista—. Happy, ¿cuándo planeas tener estas vacaciones? —preguntó con aire de ligereza nada convincente.

La manzana de adán de Happy subió y bajó antes de responder.

   —No lo sé...—la respuesta pareció llegarle un segundo después— El lunes.

   —¿Y cuándo regresas?

   Happy vaciló una vez más.

   —No lo sé —concluyó en un susurro

   —Te deseo buen viaje —dijo Tony, a pesar de la vaga réplica—. ¿A dónde vas a ir? —luchaba por mantener la compostura y no dejar que sus tonos modulados se rompieran, sin embargo, el rostro de Happy era cada vez más blanco como la tiza.

   —Pensaba...visitar a mi madre, en Londres —masculló.

   —Suena estupendo. Dile hola de mi parte.  

   —Gracias...—dijo con voz queda.   

   Permanecieron en silencio, tan fríos como el aire otoñal a punto de ser invierno.

   —Me marcho —dijo finalmente Happy.

   —Sí...Buen viaje —repitió.

   Happy se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. De pronto se detuvo y su postura (tiesa y rígida) indicaba que estaba lidiando una batalla consigo mismo.

   Giró el cuerpo hacia Tony y emitió unos confusos farfulleos.

   —No...el...no vayas a...—tomó aire—. No vayas a...

   Al final se dio por vencido y atravesó el umbral de la puerta para no volver.  


	24. Mis errores fueron hechos para ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Portal  
> Artista o grupo: Lights

 

 

 

> _“El viento gira en torno nuestro, gira, ¿qué dices? Digo: Andaré este largo camino hasta el final... hasta mi final”_
> 
> _– Mahmud Darwish._

 

 

   Cuando Peter despertó se llevó una gran sorpresa; ya no estaba en el asiento del avión, sino recostado en una suave y aterciopelada cama. Examinó intrigado el fulgor del sol por la ventana, la habitación amplia, cálida y reconfortante, y la ausencia de Tony absorbiendo el aire.

   Se incorporó de un brinco.

   Tras un estiramiento de huesos, caminó hacia la ventana y se asomó al exterior, sólo para llevarse otra sorpresa: el mar rebosaba infinito y cobalto frente a él.

   Peter se quedó congelado y con un jadeo atorado en sus pulmones. Hacía tanto que no estaba en presencia de la playa. No desde que sus padres murieron. Tía May rezongaba año tras año que deseaba viajar a Long Island (donde Peter nació), hacer un picnic familiar todo el día junto con Ben sobre la arena y visitar la tumba de los Parker al atardecer. Por falta de dinero, muertes trágicas y una rutina bulliciosa, nunca pudo cumplir su meta.

   Olvidándose de Tony por un momento, saltó por la ventana y aterrizó en la arena.

   A unos palmos de distancia observó que el panorama desde su dormitorio era sólo una fracción del conjunto de otras ventanas, elegantes y bien proporcionadas. Aparentaba ser una casa ordinaria; tamaño razonable, colores uniformes, sin excentricidades tan obvias. Sin embargo, a la luz del día, era claramente un hermoso lugar de verano para gente rica. Aquel pensamiento le recordó que quería entrar y buscar a Tony, sin embargo, era mucho más placentero sentir el suave y fresco viento y contemplar el paisaje, preguntándose cómo sería vivir ahí, donde el cielo parecía al alcance de la mano. Un agradable cambio visual después de vivir debajo de rascacielos y edificios tan grandes como montañas.

   Permitiéndose otro momento de debilidad, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, y rodeó la casa por ambos lados, constatando que no tenía vecinos. Luego dejó que las olas lamieran sus pies hasta los tobillos y que la brisa le alborotara el cabello. 

   Se sentía confuso y preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo ligero como el aire, con el pecho repleto de una sensación extraña que lo invitaba a dejarse llevar por la seductora farsa que Tony había creado para él.

______________

   A varios kilómetros de distancia, en la carretera, Tony manejaba su convertible. Le era más sencillo pensar fríamente cuando la velocidad atropellaba sus preocupaciones y la furia del aire despejaba su mente. Así podía entender lo que sucedió y calcular lo que estaba por acontecer.

   Torció en una curva pronunciada y en vez de aminorar, pisó con fuerza el pedal y viró bruscamente el volante. Al encontrarse de nuevo en un camino recto y llano, volvió a sumirse en sus cavilaciones.

   Probablemente la sospecha de Happy se había originado cuando revisó las cámaras de seguridad, encontrando algo que no debía estar allí. Su ex guardaespaldas no destacaba por tener una mente aguda ni por ser el más brillante, por lo tanto, si él había logrado descifrar que _algo_ estaba sucediendo (y, aun así, careciendo de evidencia tangible), ¿quién le aseguraba que nadie más lo haría?

   La autopista se volvió rocosa e inestable, y las llantas oscilaron al tacto, pero a Tony no le preocupó. Mantuvo la vista al frente y no dejó que el marcador bajara de 110.

   Y de pronto se verían rodeados de talentos más extraordinarios y precisos, que no tardarían en percibir algo _inusual_ delante de sus narices. Tony podría ser capaz de mantener las apariencias, pero el chico no era muy bueno enmascarando su emoción, ni su inocencia, ni su deseo. Y por esa falta de encubrimiento fue que Tony pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos del chico en primer lugar, quizás incluso antes de que el mismo Peter los entendiera.

_¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto?_

   Otra curva, menos peligrosa, aunque larga, apareció en su camino y, mientras la cruzaba, una idea estalló en su cabeza como una pompa de jabón. 

   Tal vez si Tony cortaba lazos con Peter, no correrían tanto riesgo. Cierto, la tensión palpable y la amargura de lo que fueron rondaría cada vez que ambos estuvieran en el mismo cuarto. Sin embargo, la magnitud y la gravedad de la misión podría borrar todo rastro de sospecha. O quizá –y el pensamiento fue un alivio entre comillas– Peter ni siquiera querría participar en la misión. Quizá se sentiría tan enojado o tan triste, que no podría estar bajo el mismo techo que Tony. Y así, el muchacho estaría a salvo, lejos de Ultron, lejos de él.

   Y Tony sabía que el tiempo y la distancia eran los mejores aliados del olvido.

___________________

   —¿Tony? —la voz de Peter se multiplicó en un eco a través de los corredores. El interior de la casa resultaba tan impactante como desde afuera. Carecía de adornos, fotografías y presencias, no obstante, guardaba un encanto rudimentario y seco, como la casa de alguien con gustos simples y estilizados. Aunque el polvo y temperatura eran señales de que era la primera vez siendo habitada, o por lo menos en mucho tiempo. 

   En la cocina descubrió un platillo en el horno de microondas con una nota que decía: _Volveré antes de que puedas extrañarme._

Muy tarde, pensó Peter.

___________________

   Aquella idea la descartó tan rápido como llegó. ¿Acaso Tony no se había jurado que **nunca** lastimaría a Peter? Romperle el corazón entraba también en esa categoría, por mucho que fuera lo ideal. ¿Acaso no había establecido que Peter iba a ser quien le pondría fin a lo suyo, cuando quisiera y en sus propios términos?

   Sin embargo, otra contradicción se repuso ante ese argumento; si la fuerza de las circunstancias era tan precaria, Peter podría entenderlo, ¿no? Peter iba a reconocer que lo mejor era…romper, a falta de otra alegoría más adecuada.

   Continuó manejando, por lo que parecieron horas, sin rumbo y sin poder pensar en otra solución.

________________

   Era un bonito atardecer para pasear. Tranquilo, balsámico, con su casita de postal deleitándose bajo el sol. En ese momento, cuando el aire era tibio y la brisa fragante, Peter tuvo más ganas de recorrer la playa.

   A la tercera hora de su soledad Peter había dejado de sentirse solo, e hizo un largo recorrido por la extensión de la costa, por el sinuoso camino entre los árboles sobre las afueras, y en el interior de la casa.

   Y ahora se disponía a dar una segunda vuelta.

   Fue entonces cuando escuchó el rugido de un motor, seguido del chirrido de unas llantas frenando en seco.

________________

   Tan pronto como puso el freno de mano, Peter se materializó a un lado de la cochera. Llevaba la camisa arrugada, los pantalones enrollados hacia arriba e iba descalzo, con vestigios de arena entre los pies y levemente mojado. En contraste, Tony portaba unos jeans y una camiseta de botones.

   Salió del voluminoso convertible y le sonrió brevemente al chico, que a su vez le sonreía con timidez.

   —Dichosos los ojos que te ven —dijo para romper el hielo. Sin embargo, el muchacho en lugar de contestar, lo miró con fijeza y a Tony le costó sostenerle la mirada: era como mirar directamente una luz muy brillante.

   —Bo-bonito auto —señaló Peter, después de una incómoda pausa.

   —Oh, ¿te gusta? —giró la cabeza hacia el vehículo—. Francamente llevaba mucho tiempo sin usarlo, pero el motor continúa siendo magnífico. 1,914 caballos de fuerza y 1,696 libras-pie de torque, propio de un auto de carreras.

   —Tony... —intentó decir Peter.

   —Parecía que se deslizaba en la autopista —movió la palma de su mano como si acariciara el viento—. Supongo que perdí la noción de tiempo y me extravié en los confines del pueblo. Siento haberte hecho esperar aquí. Luego te doy una vuelta.  

   —Tony... Espera, ¿dónde estamos, exactamente? —preguntó Peter, acuciado por la momentánea curiosidad.

   —En mi casa de veraneo. Long Island, cerca de Southampton.

   —Creí que Long Island estaba cerrado en esta época del año —replicó Peter, ceñudo. La falta de modestia en la expresión de Tony le hizo comprender—. Ya veo —resopló.

   —Tuve que hacer varias llamadas y jalar algunas palancas para que esta casa fuera masomenos habitable antes de nuestra llegada, y garantizar no ser perturbados en el transcurso del fin de semana —se quitó los lentes negros y dirigió una elocuente mirada a la casa, ahora enrojecida por el ocaso—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de quedarme una noche. Y eso que es mi propiedad. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado, tintineando copas o puliendo mi armadura.  

   —¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí, ahora? —inquirió Peter, ansioso.

   —Ya te lo dije, es tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

   —Tony...

   El hombre captó la mirada del chico y sonrió. La sonrisa, aunque bonita, no llegaba hasta sus ojos. Se levantó el telón, y mostró, de una vez por todas, sus intenciones.

   —Vamos adentro, tenemos que hablar.

___________

    Peter notó de inmediato algo que no auguraba nada bueno. Supo que, lo que sea que Stark iba a decir, no le gustaría.

   —O-Okey...

   Desfilaron en silencio hacia el interior de la casa y, como Tony no parecía conocerla en lo más mínimo, Peter tuvo que guiarlo a la habitación en donde despertó esa mañana, la cual quedaba muy cerca de la entrada.

   Aguardó unos segundos antes de que Tony empezara a hablar. Estaban de frente, Peter sin quitarle la vista de encima y Tony moviendo los ojos a través de la habitación, inspeccionando cada esquina, pero Peter sospechó que intentaba descifrar por dónde comenzar. Stark soltó un suspiro y lo miró muy severo. 

   —Escucha Peter —dijo al fin, y Peter tuvo una regresión al día en que sin querer confesó sus sentimientos en un desafortunado mensaje de voz. El tono empleado por Tony era el mismo, y la sensación en su estómago al oír sus palabras fue también similar a la de entonces—. Lo que voy a decirte es muy importante y espero que comprendas y veas las cosas a mi modo, pues la situación me ha orillado a tomar ciertas decisiones…        

   Le pareció intuir a dónde quería ir a parar Tony, pero no pensaba ayudarlo a llegar allí.

   —No me gusta por donde va esto —interrumpió, levantando una mano—, así que voy a detenerte justo aquí.

   Y antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo más, se arrojó a él, y lo besó.

   Peter leyó el aturdimiento de Tony en su cuerpo rígido y en sus labios entreabiertos, parecía que intentaba decir algo para romper el beso. Peter se empecinó en silenciarlo con su lengua y un agarre firme. Sostuvo con su mano la parte posterior de su cabeza y empujó su muslo a la entrepierna de Tony, causando frotamientos. Estaba consciente de que usar su fuerza sobre humana para retenerlo era trampa, sin embargo, aquel era un momento crítico y exigía medidas drásticas.

   Movió insistentemente su boca, demostrando más presteza y habilidad que antaño. Se apretujó contra ese cuerpo más robusto que el suyo y deseó permanecer así, por toda la eternidad.

   Tony notó una corriente de calor en el estómago que pareció estallarle en la cabeza. Todas las razones que lo habían decidido a poner fin a su relación con Peter parecían haberse esfumado de la habitación, robándole también su buen juicio. El deseo ganó al final, causando que las pupilas de Tony se dilataran, y que pensara en su nebulosa –una libertina nebulosa– que podría permitirse un último desliz con el muchacho.

   La mano de Tony se deslizó por el trasero del chico mientras su lengua jugueteaba en la boca de Peter. El sonido de sus húmedos besos inundó la habitación.

   —Por favor… —Peter suplicó, penosamente. Y Tony cayó redondo.

   Dieron tumbos hasta aterrizar en la cama.

   Con prisa, con urgencia, se quitaron la ropa, se besaron más, sintieron cada centímetro de piel. Después de innumerables encuentros, habían llegado a conocer tan bien el cuerpo del otro, que podían ubicar, a la velocidad del rayo, lunares, marcas de nacimiento y cicatrices escondidas por la extensión de su anatomía.     

   —Date la vuelta —Stark ordenó con suavidad, y Peter estaba bastante seguro de que, llegado a ese punto, él haría cualquier cosa que Tony le pidiera. Se puso de rodillas y se dio cuenta de que su agujero se estremecía involuntariamente.

   Tony sonrió por lo lindo de la vista, masajeando los glúteos de Peter antes de inclinarse y morderlos.

   Peter se quedó sin aliento. Aunque Stark no lo mordía con fuerza, estaba pellizcando y lamiendo el fondo de Peter como si fuera un dulce. Se sentía tan sucio, pero fascinado. Comenzó a embargarse de calor en todas partes. En seguida, Tony besó y mordió a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Peter, dejando al chico temblando mientras su dolorosa erección palpitaba. Era extrañamente satisfactorio sentir aquella barba picando la longitud de su espalda.

   Tony empujó dos dedos en el agujero ya abierto de Peter. Estiró el músculo sensible y ardió ligeramente al tacto. Stark no empleó suficiente tiempo preparándolo. La necesidad ardía ferozmente en su pecho, y los ruiditos desesperados de Peter llenaban sus oídos, volviéndolo más loco. Se enterró en aquel orificio encantador y olvidó todo lo relacionado a Ultron, Happy, Vengadores y la interdicción de sus actos.

   Peter estaba dividido entre empujar hacia atrás o alejarse por lo brusco que estaba siendo estirado. Para cuando Tony estuvo completamente dentro, Peter juró que podía sentirlo hasta en su estómago.

   Stark respiraba pesadamente encima de él, inmóvil en su dolorosa posición, obviamente tratando de mostrar alguna consideración por su amante.

  —¿Estás bien? —preguntó sonando áspero por contenerse. Peter asintió, un gemido bajo escapó de su garganta.

  —Sí, sí, por favor —se quejó. Stark no tardó en tomarle la palabra y embistió sus caderas rápidamente. Peter ahogó un grito, cayendo sobre la cama. Agarró la cabecera, usándola como apoyo cuando Tony comenzó a empujar hacia adentro y hacia afuera.

   —Oh dios, oh mierda, santa mierda, joder, joder —gritó. Las embestidas fueron rápidas y profundas, el sonido de sus bolas chocando contra el trasero de Peter hacían eco en el aire. Sus manos estaban agarrando las caderas de Peter, tirando del cuerpo del joven. Era increíble y demasiado, y era tan intenso que Peter se tambaleaba al borde del dolor y el placer.

   El cuerpo entero de Peter se sentía como si pudiera explotar, y era consciente de que estaba gritando demasiado fuerte. Cualquier incauto pensaría que lo estaban asesinando allí. Sus manos resbalaron de la cabecera, agarró las sábanas y hundió la cara en la almohada para sofocar sus gritos. Tony se rio ligeramente, tirando del cuerpo de Peter hacia arriba para que su espalda estuviera al ras del pecho de Stark.

   —¡Oh, mierda! —gritó Peter. Tony lo mantuvo erguido mientras golpeaba contra él y envolvió una mano alrededor del miembro de Peter. La estimulación doble fue abrumadora, y el chico alternó entre empujar más o dejarse llevar por el calor cubriendo su masculinidad. Peter envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuello de Tony, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras agarraba el cabello de su amante con fuerza.

   Tony podía sentir su propia liberación aproximándose. El agujero de Peter estaba caliente y apretado, pero succionaba la longitud completa de Stark, como si perteneciera allí. El pequeño pero tonificado cuerpo del muchacho tenía un fino brillo de sudor que lo cubría, su rostro estaba arrugado mientras gemía y sollozaba. Era como si este hombre más joven hubiera sido hecho para él. _Es tan hermoso_ , pensó. No se dio cuenta hasta medio minuto después que sus pensamientos fueron verbalizados.

   —Eres tan hermoso, tan bueno para mí —decía, al borde del placer—. Eres perfecto. Perfecto. Grita más para mí.

   Tony embistió con todas sus fuerzas antes de lamer y besar el cuello del muchacho casi con reverencia. No podía pensar con claridad. Terminó mordiendo a Peter, a pesar de su política de no dejar marcas en el chico.

   El orgasmo de Peter lo inundó como un tsunami. Su semilla salió disparada por toda la mano de Tony y las sábanas. La visión de Peter se puso blanca y se olvidó de respirar. Su agujero convulsionó alrededor de Stark, y él gimió.

   Tony lo tiró sobre la cama y lo penetró unas veces más, aunque el chico ya había concluido. No era gentil, ni moderado y Peter sollozaba debajo de él. Le desconcertaba que el temperamento de Tony pudiese resultarle a la vez agobiante y estimulante.

   En ese confuso vaivén, Tony llegó a su límite, golpeando la próstata del muchacho sin proponérselo. Peter gritó otra vez y se corrió junto con él, también otra vez.

   Algo, más allá de su control, sucedió en ese momento: abrumado por ese segundo orgasmo, Peter balbuceó unas palabras mortales.

   —¡Ah, oh dios, Tony! Yo te...te...a

   Pero Tony fue más rápido y le tapó la boca con una mano.

   Pasados unos segundos, Peter cayó en cuenta de su error, y el color se drenó de sus mejillas.

   —Está bien —lo tranquilizó Stark, ahora peinando su cabello hacia atrás con la mano que había usado para cubrirle la boca—. Está bien. No pasa nada. Sólo olvidémoslo.

   Peter no supo qué decir, porque no había nada qué decir. No realmente. Asintió con el horror aun escrito en su cara.

   —Sólo olvidémoslo —Tony repitió. Nunca lo olvidaron.

_________

   Cuando la noche hizo acto de presencia y la oscuridad abarcó la habitación, una pequeña lámpara fue prendida al costado de la cama. Todavía sin ponerse ropa, cubiertos por una delgada sábana, Tony le dijo _todo_.

   Tal y como había previsto, la noticia de una nueva aventura infundió más valor que miedo en el chico, que estaba tan exaltado que tuvo que sentarse en la cama para asimilarlo. Y Tony compuso una mueca resignada. Sin embargo, cuando le dijo lo de Happy, Peter ahogó un jadeo y el entusiasmo se borró de su cara. Solo quedó la angustia.

   —Así que, es por eso que…decías lo-lo que ibas a...—balbuceó el muchacho. Por lo menos mostraba un buen grado de comprensión y seriedad al asunto.

   —Exactamente —confirmó Tony.

   Peter se relamió los labios nerviosamente.

   —Entonces, ¿crees que lo va a difundir con la prensa, o que te va a extorsionar, o...-

   —¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, chico —dijo de inmediato, casi riendo—. Es obvio que no conoces para nada a Happy. Considero altamente improbable que vaya a soltar la lengua. Verás, a Happy le aterroriza el conflicto —explicó al ver la cara confundida de Peter—. A él sólo le importa su rutina, su café y su programa favorito. Odia cuando algo altera la calidad de su estilo de vida. Lo último que quiere es atraer un escándalo de proporciones colosales a la empresa donde trabaja. Que fastidio, pensaría él —y sonrió un poco ante la imagen de Happy meneando la mano, poniendo esa cara de enfurruño que cargaba desde nacimiento—. No obstante, se acaba de tomar unas vacaciones de duración indefinida sólo para no vernos juntos. Y Happy _nunca_ había pedido vacaciones en 10 años. Happy es como…un perrito con la pata rota, y su pata es de ornamento frágil y voluble. Ok, no es mi mejor metáfora, pero entiendes lo que digo.

   —Si lo conoces tan bien —razonó Peter, haciendo caso omiso de lo último que dijo Stark—, ¿cómo sabes que...? Quiero decir, si va a estar lejos y no representa una amenaza como dices, entonces no tenemos que...No hay necesidad —adujo a la desesperada.

   —Sí la hay —repuso Tony, y la sonrisa se convirtió en otra mueca— Happy no es el problema, ¿no lo entiendes? El problema es que lo descubrió. Punto —Peter iba a abrir la boca otra vez, pero Tony se adelantó—. Y si él pudo hacerlo, ¿no crees que un grupo de espías, soldados y asesinos podrán también? Nadie será tan indulgente como para irse a vacacionar igual que Happy. Si hacemos a un lado las trivialidades de nuestra relación, a los ojos de cualquiera, yo no soy otra cosa más que un depredador.

   Peter no pudo rebatir tales argumentos, aunque le habría gustado hacerlo. Permaneció callado.

   Satisfecho (y exhausto) de por lo menos de haberse dado a entender, Tony desplomó todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, provocando un golpe sordo en el elástico.

   —No sé qué pensar —confesó en un murmullo, mientras se frotaba los ojos—. Hay demasiado ruido en mi cabeza. Demasiado —parecía estar hablando consigo mismo en una recámara vacía, pues explayaba una debilidad inusitada. Sin embargo, un par de ojos estaban clavados en él y eran mucho más perceptivos de lo que tenían derecho.

   El único ruido que Peter podía escuchar era el corazón de Tony. El ritmo acompasado de sus latidos lo invitaba a reflexionar: Tenía razón, ¿cierto? ¿Sería esa la respuesta? ¿Dejar todo, por el temor de ser descubiertos por alguien menos piadoso que Happy? ¿Hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar si nadie jamás lo supiera? Se estremeció aparatosamente. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que empezar a decir esas estúpidas palabras? Estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo.   

   Sintió un picor en el cuello, que había ignorado deliberadamente para atender las novedades. Sin nada ahora que lo distrajera, recordó entonces que Tony lo había mordido ahí, hace apenas unos momentos. Volvió a estremecerse mientras paseaba los dedos por la hendidura que habían dejado los dientes. Recordó también haberle clavado sus propios dedos en el cuello de Tony.

   ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos? ¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas más simples? Esa puerta, la de la vida simple, se había cerrado en cuanto Peter decidió disfrazarse con los colores de la bandera, y combatir el crimen, llevando una doble vida. O cuando decidió meterse en la cama con un hombre inquietantemente mayor. O todas las anteriores.

   Cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, se hizo un ovillo junto a Stark, recargando la frente en su hombro desnudo.

   —No quiero que esto termine —gimió—. No es justo.

   Tony acarició la cabeza del menor y luego lo apretó contra su pecho.

   —Nada acerca de lo nuestro es justo.

   Los dos permanecieron callados, aceptando la verdad. Pero la verdad apesta en ocasiones. Peter se dio cuenta de ello, veinte minutos después, en medio de la luz parpadeante de la lámpara. Tuvo suficiente.

   —Quiero hacerlo otra vez —dijo alzando la cabeza y con una expresión determinada. Tony lo miró incrédulo.

   —Estás loco. Acabamos de hacerlo.

   —Por eso dije “otra vez” —señaló. Tony puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a descansar la cabeza en la almohada, mirando al techo.

   —¿De dónde obtienes tanta energía?

   —Tengo quince.

   —Gracias por recordármelo.    

   Peter lo miró de manera torva.

   —Ya voy a cumplir dieciséis años —le recordó—. Y cuando cumpla diecisiete, nadie podrá decirnos nada por “esto”  

   —Claro que podrán. De todas formas, ¿qué quieres de regalo para _este_ cumpleaños?

   Peter pestañeó confundido.

   —Creí que esto era mi regalo —señaló los alrededores de la habitación—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, aunque fuera una táctica para irnos lejos y distraerme.

   —Vaya, he sido descubierto. La próxima vez te llevare al zoológico —como ya estaban conversando, Tony se levantó y acomodó la espalda en la cabecera. Peter lo imitó.

   —No me gustan los zoológicos. Los animales encerrados y la negligencia colectiva me ponen de mal humor.   

   —Está bien _Mowgli_. ¿Qué quieres entonces?

   —Quiero hacerlo otra vez —insistió—. Tenemos que aprovechar antes de que termine el fin de semana.

   —¿Así que planeas saltarme encima, cada vez que sientas ganas de hacerlo, como esta tarde?

   —¿Te estás quejando?

   —Me insulta que no tomes en cuenta mis sentimientos y me utilices como un muñeco sexual.

   Peter soltó una risotada contagiosa. Cuando los dos terminaron de enjugarse las lágrimas, Peter volvió a tomar la iniciativa, y posicionó su cabeza en las caderas de Tony.

   —Cuida los dientes —le advirtió. Desde que empezaron a tener encuentros cada fin de semana en el complejo, Peter había ensayado un par de veces el arte de hacer una felación. No la dominaba por completo, aún. Era tan jodidamente difícil no atragantarse, especialmente cuando el tamaño Tony no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

   Sin embargo, metido en su labor, fue sorprendido por el acto de un pie frotando su inevitable erección. Era todavía más difícil concentrarse en hacerlo bien, con ese pie prácticamente _jalándosela_.

   Diez minutos después, con el semen escurriendo de su boca, y su propia eyaculación embarrada en el vientre, se lanzó precipitadamente al baño, en busca de pañuelos desechables. Se limpió los labios (y escupió un poco también sin ser visto), y regresó a la cama con Tony. Éste resoplaba de risa.

   —¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Peter, mientras le entregaba unos pañuelos para que también se limpiara.

   —De nada en particular. Acuéstate.

   Peter enarcó una ceja, pero no puso objeción.

   Cinco minutos después, Stark estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas temblorosas, con una mano en su cadera, y la otra separando sus muslos para tener más espacio. Acariciaba los testículos de Peter y la base de su pene erecto. El contraste entre la textura de su propia piel suave y sensible, y esos dedos creativos, callosos y gruesos, ya lo volvía un poco salvaje.

   No obstante, al sentir _esos_ dedos en su interior, fue peor para él. Peter se convirtió en una masa temblorosa e inestable, y no tardó en correrse con fuerza al cabo de unos minutos de exploración en su próstata.

   Tony se apartó, dándole tiempo a Peter para recuperar el aliento, y que pudiera limpiarse el exceso de semen por todo el cuerpo.

   —Tengo que enseñarte a controlar eso —dijo Tony burlonamente. Y luego agregó con rapidez—. En lo que queda de esta semana.

   Todo termina el lunes, Peter tradujo en silencio. El ambiente cambió y aquella feliz dicha los abandonó un poco. Sin embargo, Peter no estaba dispuesto a romper la burbuja que los envolvía, así que bromeó para aligerar la carga pesada de la habitación.

   —¿Vas a enseñarme a controlar mis eyaculaciones? Deben ser las ventajas de salir con un hombre experimentado.

   —Léase; hombre viejo.

   —Léase; _lo que he dicho_. Experimentado. Es decir, con técnica —se apresuró a corregir.

   Tony sonrió vagamente. Peter se mordió los labios.

   Volvieron a acurrucarse, intranquilos, pero inmóviles.

   Cualquier cosa que dijeran ahora, parecía estar marcando el tick tack de un reloj. Y Peter lo odiaba.  

   Escudriñó las facciones de Tony, sin que éste se diera cuenta, y pensó en lo mucho que desearía haber tenido más tiempo. Tantas semanas trabajando codo con codo, para después pelearse por el tema de la diferencia de edad, más semanas, ataques de pánico, y finalmente se reconciliaron. Y ahora otra vez...

   Tony, que estaba haciendo caso omiso de la insistente mirada del chico, puso los ojos en blanco.

   —¿Qué miras tan angustiado? Ya duérmete.

   —No estoy angustiado. Estoy increíblemente feliz, pero no es el tipo de felicidad donde sonríes —bromeó.

   —Duerme.

   —A ti no te veo roncando —rebatió Peter.

   Tony suspiró y se dio por vencido. Dirigió la vista al frente y…y volvió a suspirar.

   —Necesitamos reglas —dijo de repente.

   —¿Qué? ¿Reglas? ¿Para qué...?

   —De convivencia —la perplejidad del chico no hizo más que acentuarse—. Para que los demás no se den cuenta de...para el lunes —explicó no muy convencido.

   —No te estoy…

   —Si quieres continuar, necesitamos reglas. Si quieres seguir... _extendiendo_ los límites de lo insano, e ir al infierno, y…lo que sea que estamos haciendo ahora, _necesitamos reglas._  

   Tony no lo había visto mientras le decía todo aquello, pero al posar sus ojos en el adolescente y ver el asombro escrito en toda su cara, no pudo más que reír. Aunque no era una risa jovial ni alegre, era más bien...resignada y agridulce. Preguntándose internamente qué rayos estaba haciendo y si, lo que sea que estaba haciendo, sería lo correcto.

   “Correcto _”_ no era el mejor adjetivo, pero ya no tenía más palabras para describir sus actos. Sabía, en el fondo, que eran un error. Grave. Pero es que Peter siempre fue una contradicción, la línea entre lo deseable y lo moralmente érroneo.  

_Vale la entrada al infierno, vale cada pecado. Si vas a hacer algo malo, hazlo bien._

_Esto es una locura._

A veces se preguntaba cómo iba a ganar la guerra constante que libraba consigo mismo. ¿Por qué cambiaba de opinión tantas veces cuando se trataba de Peter? Él, que siempre fue firme y directo en lo que ambicionaba, era verdaderamente un dolor en el trasero nunca estar seguro de lo que ese muchacho causaba en su interior. La falta de convicción le aterraba, casi tanto como a Happy le aterraba salir de la rutina.

   —Te va a salir humo por las orejas de tanto pensar.

   Peter cerró la boca, sin darse cuenta de en qué momento se había sentado de cuclillas sobre la cama. Tony jaló su mano, animándolo a regresar a sus brazos y Peter accedió de buen grado.

   Gran parte del resto de la noche fue empleada para formular _las_ _reglas_. Perdieron la cuenta, y tuvieron que volver a ellas, remarcarlas, memorizarlas y repetirlas.

   El amanecer los sorprendió todavía juntos y abrazados.

  

** Fin de la primera parte **


	25. SEGUNDA PARTE

  

**Oscuridad perpetua.**

**El tipo de oscuridad en la que es imposible distinguir el contorno de las cosas. El tipo de oscuridad que es tan densa que rompe los sentidos como una inaguantable claustrofobia, y tengo miedo.**

**Yo tengo miedo.**

**¿Dónde estoy?**

**El silencio me contesta.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero ya estoy vuelta!!  
> Trataré de que mis publicaciones sean semanales como antes para que no pande el cúnico :)  
> Cualquier cosita estaría notificando.  
> Saludos y buen año tadío <3


	26. Radioactivo

> “— _Esto es una gran locura._
> 
> — _¿Qué?_
> 
> — _Esto._
> 
> — _Puede que sí. Pero es nuestra locura, y me encanta.”_
> 
> _–_ Laura Gallego _, El Bestiario de Axlin._

 

      Entre las gruesas cortinas de una ventana se atisbaba un trocito de cielo. Tenía ese azul frío y desvaído, como tinta diluida, ese azul de cuando ya no es de noche y aún no es de día. A centímetros de esa ventana, sobre una cama revuelta, Peter Parker roncaba escandalosamente.

      Aunque no lo pareciera, a duras penas había logrado conciliar el sueño esa noche. Como león enjaulado dio vueltas por su habitación durante horas, hizo su tarea pendiente, leyó historietas, y constató que el tiempo es relativo: avanzaba con paso de tortuga cuando él quería que fuese más rápido, y volaba cuando deseaba perdurar los momentos agradables. Y pese a todo el insomnio, no se atrevió a sacar provecho de su noche en vela, pues lo último que le apetecía era meterse en líos por combatir el crimen en la madrugada. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso.

      Y cuando todo parecía perdido, lo sorprendió un bostezo; era el sueño piadoso rescatándolo de sus pensamientos finalmente.

      Un hilito de baba caía desde la comisura de su boca, su cabello daba la impresión de que se lo había estado revolviendo sin cesar con la nerviosidad de sus manos. Apretaba ligeramente una pequeña hoja de papel doblada en cuatro partes iguales dentro de su puño derecho (parecía haberse quedado dormido resguardando aquella hoja con su mano). Las ojeras enmarcadas eran prueba fehaciente de cuánto le había costado descansar. Nadie en su sano juicio lo despertaría, daba lástima contemplar la profunda calidad de su sueño.     

      Y de pronto, una franja anaranjada y débil apareció en el horizonte, clareando firmemente el cielo, y la alarma programada encima de la mesita sonó con estrépito, provocando que Peter diera un salto.

      Hora de ir a la escuela.

      Con mucha pereza, se levantó de la cama y buscó entre el caos de su habitación lo que iba ponerse aquel importante día. Le resultaba extraño creer que a pesar del giro drástico de los acontecimientos y del peligro avecinando, todavía estaba obligado a cumplir con la escuela, como si nada se estuviese cociendo en el otro extremo del mundo. Si dependiera de Peter, él ya hubiese tomado el siguiente vuelo a Suiza, portando su traje de batalla…. No obstante, aún tenía que presentar un par de exámenes, y obviamente no podía dejar a su tía y a sus amigos sin ninguna explicación antes de su partida.

« _Tú te encargas de tus amigos, yo me encargo de tu tía, y tu tía se encarga de la escuela. Cuando hayamos solucionado esas tres variables, nos iremos_ » _._

      A Peter le encantaría saber qué clase de magia iba a emplear Tony para convencer a May de que le permitiese ir, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo esta vez, a Europa, y por segunda ocasión en el año. ¿Otra exclusiva pasantía? Posiblemente… Supuso que ya se preocuparía por eso luego, ahora tenía que ingeniar la mejor manera para contarle las noticias a Ned, sin que éste armara un alboroto en medio de la escuela. Estaba seguro de que su amigo se dejaría llevar por la intriga patológica sobre los problemas en que Peter se metía por culpa de su doble vida. Querría saber hasta el más minúsculo detalle. Tal vez Peter podría grabar otro video de sus aventuras en Suiza, tal como hizo en Alemania, y se lo enseñaría a Ned el día de su regreso.

      Tras haberse vestido con su mejor ropa y peinado el cabello con particular esmero, se dedicó varios minutos frente al espejo sólo para darse ánimos: los iba a necesitar. Las primeras impresiones son cruciales, especialmente cuando iba a conocer a sus ídolos por primera vez sin una máscara cubriendo su torpe identidad.

 

 

***

 

 

      Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando el timbre del teléfono espantó la secuencia extraña de sueños poco nítidos que lo invadía cada noche por culpa del Valium. Tony no estaba listo para despertar aún, pero atendió la llamada de todos modos por fuerza del hábito.

      Le costó ocultar el gruñido adormilado que entonaba sus despertares, y pegó el teléfono a su oreja izquierda sin haberse levantado de la cama para desperezarse, hasta que la voz urgente y chillona de Pepper lo obligó a incorporarse. Era el tono que usaba cuando Tony había metido la pata en un charco relativamente pantanoso. El tono evidenciando que algo _serio_ había ocurrido, aunque sin rayar en el _¡Tony por el amor de dios que has hecho!,_ como en los viejos tiempos. Todo lo que dijo ella sonó como un borrón para él, así que trató de calmarla diciéndole que pasaría a verla tan pronto lograse despertar y componer dos oraciones juntas. Colgó con una vaga despedida y se dijo a sí mismo que debió haber previsto aquello.

      Después de vaciar la vejiga, beber un café cargado, tragar dos píldoras de Naltrexona y darle un mordisco a una dona, condujo su mini Cooper descapotable hasta la casa de su exnovia.

      Y quedó atónito al llegar.

      Era como un palacio en miniatura. Pepper no había escatimado en gastos para su nueva residencia. Estaba hecha de piedra blanca, lisa y pulcra, aunque ligeramente ennegrecida, y eso le confería más encanto de belleza antigua. Tenía un insinuado estilo arquitectónico de los Países Bajos y Tony sospechó que se había inspirado en las ventanas grandes y en los techos puntiagudos de Ámsterdam. La vez que ellos fueron ahí de vacaciones (cuando todavía se podían llamar una pareja feliz y estable) Pepper se había quedado maravillada ante el diseño limpio y espacioso de los hogares neerlandeses. Tony la felicitaría más tarde por el logro de sus sueños desbloqueado.

      Estacionó su vehículo delante de una fuente que bordeaba el patio, y el guardia de seguridad lo escudriñó de arriba abajo con cara de pocos amigos antes de murmurar algo en su intercomunicador. Tony saltó del auto sin abrir la portezuela y caminó hasta la entrada con las manos escondidas en los pantalones de mezclilla, y denotando una expresión desafiante, casi esperando a que lo detuviera el guardia. Pero no lo hizo, y la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera tocarla.

      Una sirvienta de la tercera edad le dio los buenos días (no sin antes sonreírle con hilarante falsedad) y le dijo que la señorita Pots lo atendería en breve.

      « _Pero vaya que has cambiado, señorita Pots_ », pensó Tony.

      El interior era tan lujoso como el exterior sugería. Dentro, todo estaba reluciente, como una joya bien pulida y trabajada; espejos con marcos del siglo pasado, obras de arte decorando las paredes, y un candelabro de cristal tan delicado que semejaba a caramelo hilado que chispeaba sobre espirales y volutas de plata. A Pepper siempre le disgustó los cuadros de las bandas de rock que Tony colgaba por todos lados. Siempre torció la boca por el desorden de su taller, por los mecanismos inundando su nido de pareja. Era obvio que en aquella casa derrochó todo su entusiasmo por la perfección.

      Se sintió desorientado, como una mala decoración comprada por error entre tanta ostentación. Okey, Tony no era exactamente la humildad personificada, pero su alma yacía en el motor de un cacharro descompuesto, y en los engranajes metálicos de su basura privada. Todo ese lustre, todo ese barniz no era lo suyo.

      —Tony.  

      Su voz sonó como un llamado cargado de alivio y a la vez de angustia. 

      Pepper bajaba la escalera de caracol como si se estuviese deslizando. Se había dejado crecer mucho el cabello y ahora éste le caía en remolinos hasta la cintura. Tony sonrió por el simple hecho de que era la primera vez en meses que la veía de frente, y no a través de una pantalla.

      —Gracias por venir. Me estaba volviendo loca.

      —Aquí me tienes —dijo él— ¿Problemas?

      —Sí… Quizá. No lo sé.

      —Elige una de las tres —sugirió.

      Ahora estaban a un metro de distancia. Tony experimentó un salto en sus latidos al tenerla más de cerca. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era en persona.

      Pepper, por otro lado, se saltó la charla vacía y los cumplidos, y fue directo al grano.   

      —Happy se fue esta mañana —reveló ella con expresión afligida—. No se llevó sus pertenencias de la oficina, pero me mandó un mensaje de texto a las seis de la mañana diciendo que iba a tomarse unas vacaciones largas. Así como así. Sin dar explicaciones.

      —Para ser justos, Happy no había tenido vacaciones en tantos años que no los puedo calcular.

      —Porque ama su trabajo —replicó Pepper—. Y no lo dejaría todo abandonado si no hubiese ocurrido algo muy, _muy_ grave, estoy segura —Tony no dijo nada—. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, ¿tienes _alguna_ idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido? Es que a mí no se me ocurre nada, y él se rehúsa a darme más detalles. Dice que prefiero no saberlo —un rubor que acabó por barrer la blancura de los pómulos de Pepper le advirtió a Tony que estaba realmente preocupada. Él nunca fue bueno relajando los ánimos de nadie, en particular los de esa mujer. Todo lo que hacía para aminorar sus preocupaciones era un paso en falso y bastante torpe. La respuesta más sensata para él, solía ser la incorrecta para ella. Y por lo visto, los meses de ruptura no habían servido para enmendar ese aspecto:

      —Vamos a desayunar —dijo precipitadamente. Pepper lo miró como si estuviese loco—. Estás toda neurótica y ni siquiera te has tomado un café. Hay un restaurante cerca de toda esta burguesía europea que llamas _casa_. Dile a tu criada y a tu guardia de seguridad que iremos de paseo para que no me miren feo mientras te secuestro en mi auto.

      Pepper frunció el entrecejo todavía más.

      —No, Tony. Es una muy mala idea. Es una pésima idea —su tono semejaba al de una madre explicándole a su hijo porqué las travesuras son cosas que hay que evitar en público. Tony la ignoró olímpicamente.

      —¿Desayunar es una pésima idea? La gente ha abrazado con fervor el concepto de comer por la mañana a lo largo de la historia. Hay documentación al respecto.

      —Necesito saber qué está pasando con Happy, no un desayuno —respondió ella acaloradamente—. Además, espero compañía dentro de un rato.

      Si no fuese porque Tony llevaba conociéndola más de diez años, le habría parecido insignificante la sutil desviación de sus ojos hacia la izquierda.

      —¿Compañía? —dijo receloso— ¿Qué clase de compañía?

      —No cambies el tema —ella espetó.

      —No estoy cambiando el tema, tú sacaste a relucir este tema, entonces es tu culpa que estemos hablando de esto —Pepper intentó decir algo, pero él la interrumpió— ¿A quién tendremos de visita? Tal vez podríamos ir a desayunar todos juntos —dijo con toda la intención de presionarla.

      —No.

      Funcionó. Tony sólo tenía que esperar a que se sintiera incómoda.

      Pepper apretó los labios y lo miró con esa seriedad tan suya, como si lo estuviese regañando en silencio. Luego volvió a desviar los ojos y oficialmente adoptó una expresión culpable.

      —Estoy saliendo con alguien. Vendrá aquí en una hora.

      Tony alzó las dos cejas.

      —Bravo, Pep. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

      —No es de tu incumbencia, y no viniste hasta aquí para que discutamos mi vida amorosa, ¿recuerdas?

      —Cierto…—se rascó distraídamente la barbilla—. Por favor, no me digas que es algún tipo de la mesa ejecutiva. Todos son unos patanes engreídos.  

      —Tony…

      Por lo visto, Pepper no estaba de ánimo para dejarse distraer hasta que él le diese una explicación. Lo malo es que eso era lo único que Tony no podía darle.  

      —Escucha, Happy es un niño grande, seguramente está bien, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo—. Si en verdad necesitas una razón, Happy se estuvo quejando durante mucho tiempo lo cansado y lo estresado que se sentía después de cada jornada. Pensé que con un ligero bronceado y un par de margaritas se le quitaría —se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez finalmente lo alcanzó el _burn out_ y decidió tirar la toalla antes de que afectara su trabajo. Claro que esas son meras conjeturas mías, no lo tomes por verdad —hizo una pausa y la contempló a ella mordiéndose el labio—. No te ha abandonado, Pep... Apuesto que regresará en cualquier momento con un café cargado y una nueva lista de quejas para recitar en el comité.    

      Ella bajó la mirada y sonrió un poco, aunque seguía visiblemente angustiada. De todas las personas que Tony pensó que sería irremediable mentirles en sus caras, no esperaba que Pepper fuera a ser una de ellas, con lo poco que se hablaban ahora.

      —Creí que estaba bien —murmuró—. Pensé que lo tenía bajo control —entonces levantó la mirada directamente hacia Tony y él contuvo el impulso de desviarla—. A mí también me dijo ese tipo de cosas, como que le daban migrañas y que le dolía la espalda después de trabajar, pero...él dijo que lo tenía bajo control. No pensé…

      —Happy no es de los que admiten que necesitan un respiro hasta que los obligas, o hasta que ya no pueden más y terminan colapsando.

      —¿A quién me recuerda?

      Tony sonrió de lado.

      —Aunque no lo creas estoy mejorando.

      —Es lo que oí. ¿Es cierto que ya no bebes? —preguntó ella con una pizca de incredulidad bien justificada.     

      —Estoy limpio —aseguró Tony—. Puedo orinar en un vaso ahora mismo y probártelo.

      —No, no, gracias. Te creo. Vaya…

      —¿Qué?

      —Que yo recuerde, nunca conseguí que dejaras de levantar el vaso para bebértelo de un trago entero.

      —Date un poco de crédito. No soy un reto fácil.

      —Y Rhodey me dijo…y Happy —ahora parecía estar meditando.

      —¿Qué?

      —…Me pregunto quién es la formidable criatura que te convenció de renunciar. Tú solo no pudiste haberlo hecho, necesitabas ayuda. 

      —Oye, espera un segundo —reclamó Tony—. Si vas a interrogarme sobre eso, tengo derecho a ir yo primero, puesto que demostré un interés mucho más digno que esa pobre insinuación. Vamos, dime con quién estás saliendo.    

      —Bueno —Pepper se cruzó de brazos—, ¿recuerdas a Erick Hecker de Rectoría?

      Tony hizo una expresión muda que quería decir: ¿por qué demonios recordaría ese nombre?

      —El que cantó _I´ve Got A Spell On you_ durante la fiesta de Halloween de la empresa, cinco años atrás. Tú bebiste… toneladas de vodka y lo abucheaste en el escenario.

      —No me acuerdo.    

      —No me extraña.    

      Pese a la severa mirada que le estaba lanzando a Tony, en su voz había un rastro de hilaridad.

      —Como sea —prosiguió—, llevamos cuatro meses juntos. Es muy agradable, y divertido, y optimista… Y lleva nueve años sobrio.      

      —Entonces es tu tipo —repuso Tony.   

      Ella asintió, repentinamente radiante.

      —Lo sé. Tiene la colección entera de los álbumes de Black Sabbath. Ama la comida italiana y las caminatas por la playa.

      —Un hombre de gusto impecable —concedió Tony—. Me encantaría conocerlo. Hoy no —añadió rápidamente al ver la cara dudosa de Pepper—. ¿Tienes algo en contra del ritual nocturno llamado “cena”? Vamos a Eleven Madison Park con la condición de que yo invito.

      —Suena bien —respondió ella—. Pero tengo que ver qué día será uno bueno, porque…     

      —Sí, sí, la CEO tiene una agenda apretada. Te espero.

      —Gracias. ¿Y tú?     

      —¿Yo? —parpadeó sin comprender—. Mi agenda es razonable y bien administrada, gracias por preguntar.     

      —No, tonto. ¿Tienes a alguien especial que deba conocer durante una cena incómoda?

      —Oh. Oh, a ver, veamos, _alguien especial_ … —repitió entrecerrando los ojos y haciéndose el pensativo— Mmm no. No tengo a nadie, Pep. Tengo un dolor de cabeza —se conformó con decir—, y una punzada en mi hombro izquierdo que no se quita con nada. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

      —Para el dolor de cabeza un analgésico. Para tu hombro un buen masaje de tres horas.     

      —¿Ves? Sabía que debía preguntarte, Pep. ¿Algún asesoramiento para esta tarde? Voy a conocer un montón de gente nueva por primera vez.        

      —Sé amable, sé encantador, y ensaya tus buenos modales. En resumidas cuentas; no seas tú mismo.       

      Tony se rio.

      Y se rieron por otra media hora más, recordando anécdotas de lo tontos que habían sido juntos, y de pronto ya no estuvieron tensos por ocupar un mismo espacio geográfico. La deserción de Happy quedó situada en la esquina y marcada como un pendiente; Pepper no iba a olvidarlo tan rápido.

      Sin embargo, Tony se marchó de ahí con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, y ni siquiera notó la mirada desaprobatoria y recelosa del guardia.

     A medida que la casa de Pepper se iba desvaneciendo en el camino, fue golpeado con la repentina y aplastante realización de que un capítulo importante en su vida finalmente se había cerrado. No estaba marcado en un libro. No lo revisaría más veces. Esa parte de su vida, y todo lo que significó para él, ya estaba hecha. Era un cierre del que Tony no se había dado cuenta que tenía, hasta que lo encontró. Se sentía verdaderamente feliz por su exnovia. Aquella sofisticada casa, su elevado puesto de trabajo y su nueva y estable relación: argumentos inequívocos para creer que, como él, ella estaba avanzando sobre las cenizas de su complicada relación pasada. Esa mañana se habían demostrado mutuamente que podían ser amigos y olvidar los malos tragos, al punto de acordar una inocente reunión amistosa para presentarse a sus nuevas parejas. ¿Pepper también llegaría a alegrarse de corazón por Tony si él le presentase durante la cena con quien estaba ahora? Probablemente no.

 

 

***

 

 

      A Michelle no le gustaba que le dijeran que se diera prisa, especialmente cuando no le habían proporcionado una buena razón para hacerlo. De modo que, por principios, se tomó su tiempo en llegar a la terraza.

      Peter y Ned la estaban esperando al pie de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una expresión ligeramente fastidiada.

      —¿Qué? ¿Me tardé demasiado? —preguntó ella de manera altiva.

      —Creo que las tortugas te estaban pidiendo tregua —replicó Ned, listo para iniciar una discusión. Peter debió darse cuenta, pues rápidamente intervino:

      —Chicos, no empiecen. Los traje aquí por una razón, ¿recuerdan? 

      —¿Esa razón es, por casualidad, que nos congelemos de frío? —rezongó Michelle, sin dejarse llevar por el misterio que Peter trató de emplear para hacerlos subir las escaleras tan rápido y sin haber comprado el almuerzo primero— Aquí hay mucho viento, ¿por qué no podemos ir a otro lado?

      —Peter quiere decirnos algo, aguántate.

      —Muy fácil para ti decirlo, tienes una capa de protección natural.

      —Chicos, chicos —se apresuró a decir antes de que Ned respondiera con otro insulto—. A donde me voy va a hacer mucho más frío que aquí arriba. Compadézcanse de mí.

      —¿A dónde vas? —saltó de inmediato Ned, olvidando por completo la frase hiriente que estaba a punto de lanzarle a Michelle.

      —A Suiza.

      —¿QUE? ¿Es enserio? Oh por dios, ¿cuándo? ¿por qué? ¿Vas a una misión con los… —se le enrolló la lengua en la última sílaba, y Michelle resistió el impulso de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

      Pero Peter no se alteró en lo más mínimo.

      —Sé que le dijiste a Michelle que soy Spider-man, Ned.

      Su amigo puso los ojos como platos y lo miró boquiabierto. Michelle, en cambio, desplegó una sonrisa burlona.

      —Hum, en eso te equivocas. Yo lo adiviné, y él me lo dijo cuando era demasiado ridículo fingir lo contrario. Vaya que has tardado en darte cuenta —le espetó—. Era un fastidio pretender no saber nada cuando ustedes dos se morían por hablar de eso a mis espaldas. Aunque pensándolo bien, fue muy divertido ponerlos nerviosos. Es una lástima que todo haya acabado.       

      —¿Cómo supiste que Michelle sabe? —preguntó Ned, muy consternado.

      —Te escuché hablando con ella por teléfono sobre mí.

      —Un clásico —Michelle se regocijó—. Entonces es tu culpa —le recriminó a Ned.

      —Vamos chicos, no es culpa de nadie —dijo Peter en gesto conciliador antes de que su amigo abriera la boca para defenderse—. Es mejor ahora que los dos lo saben, así ya no habrá secretos.

      —Es verdad —corroboró Ned, aliviado de que Peter se estuviera tomando tan bien su indiscreción— ¿Ves, Michelle? Será mucho más fácil hablar ahora porque somos los únicos que conocen tu secreto —exhaló muy satisfecho por su victoria, pero a Michelle no se le escapó la cara tensa que puso Peter.

      —¿Lo somos? —inquirió ella, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Somos los únicos?

      Él la miró vacilante unos segundos y después bajó la mirada.

      —Ajá. Lo sabía. ¿Quién más sabe de esto? No me digas que es…

      —Es Liz. Ella sabe —admitió con la culpa escrita en toda su cara.

      —Me lo temía —Michelle exhaló suavemente y puso los ojos en blanco.    

      —No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo lo supo ella? ¿y cómo supiste que ella sabe?

      Pero Michelle interrumpió la avalancha de preguntas de Ned a tiempo.

      —Esto de saber los secretos de Peter se está volviendo un deporte olímpico y muy rebuscado. ¿A quién le importa todo eso? Lo sabe y punto —declaró ella con impaciencia—. Lo preocupante es que ha sido muy fácil. ¿Cómo te las ingenias para que se vea tan fácil?

      —Estoy trabajando en ello —aseguró Peter, aunque lucía tan preocupado como Ned.

      —Hazlo, o no querrás que el mundo se entere de tu más profundo secreto —Michelle tomó nota de la expresión de Peter cuando pronunció esas palabras. Después añadió: —¿Por qué no nos dices de qué trata esta nueva misión imposible? —dijo haciendo secamente el gesto entre comillas—. Aquí arriba se nos va a congelar el trasero, pero el glúteo es una zona bastante sobrevalorada. Estaremos bien.

      Los tres amigos se sentaron en el suelo donde solían comer el almuerzo, e ignorando los aullidos de sus tripas escucharon el relato.     

      Peter les contó una historia sacada de un libro de ciencia ficción; una con robots voladores queriendo dominar el mundo, inteligencias artificiales vengativas, laboratorios secretos, curas milagrosas, rehenes en peligro, y agentes secretos trabajando con lo que restaba de los Vengadores. Ned era un público adulador, que jadeaba ante la más pequeña revelación y se estremecía con los comentarios que pugnaban por salir. Michelle, en cambio, permaneció imperturbable. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Peter hubiese terminado.

      A Ned le costó dos segundos recuperar la voz.

      —¡Santa mierda, Peter! No puedo creerlo. ¿Estamos en el universo de Star Trek? Porque suena sospechosamente a un episodio que vi con mis padres la semana pasada.

      —Lo dudo —Peter sonrió— En mi universo no hay insectos que sangran ácido.

      —Sí, pero en este episodio Kirk necesitaba llegar a la base lunar de-

      —No sabía que íbamos a tener un debate de ñoños, hubiera llevado conmigo la almohada —cortó Michelle.

      —Lo siento —dijo Peter—. ¿Qué opinas?

      Michelle sopesó todo lo que había escuchado en los últimos minutos y su fibra escéptica le urgió a decir lo que pensaba.

      —Me suena a cuento de hadas.

      Peter le sonrió ligeramente y esperó a que continuara. Ella tomó aire.

      —También suena bastante peligroso.

      —Lo sé —exclamó él, aunque no había rastro de miedo en su cara, sólo emoción, una que Michelle no podía comprender.

      —Y me resulta extraño que Los Vengadores no puedan arreglárselas sin ti —continuó ella.

      —No están completos desde que pasó lo de los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Necesitan mucha ayuda —Peter respondió con presteza—. Y no es la primera vez que piden _mi_ ayuda para una misión.

      —¿Quién te la pidió exactamente? —preguntó ella.

      —Tony Stark.

      —¿Las dos ocasiones?

      —¿Sí…?

      —Déjalo en paz, Michelle —objetó Ned. Su cara se había puesto un poco pálida desde que ella mencionó la palabra “peligroso”, no obstante, todavía parecía dispuesto a defender el temple de su mejor amigo— ¿Qué no ves que hay personas en riesgo mientras hablamos? ¡Peter está haciendo lo correcto al aceptar!

      —No digo que no esté haciendo lo correcto —exclamó Michelle, ofendida— Sólo creo que se lo está tomando muy a la ligera. ¡Míralo! —lo señaló y Peter reaccionó brincando en su lugar—. Está ahí sentado con su cara de idiota relajado. Sólo escucha la palabra “misión” o “peligro” y ya quiere lanzarse a lo que sea que se le ponga enfrente. ¿No recuerdas cómo estuvo una temporada? Siempre con moretones y la cara demacrada. Ataques de pánico. Me deprimía con sólo verlo.

      —Estaba pasando por algunas cosas… —masculló Peter.

      Pero Michelle no se ablandó.

      —Sí, lo sabemos chico bisexual. ¿Esa es la verdadera razón? Porque viniendo de alguien que tuvo un arranque de furia en vivo y en directo…

      —¡Woah! No sabía que te ibas a preocupar tanto por mí —dijo Peter entre alarmado y sorprendido—. Me lo estaba esperando de Ned, pero tú…

      —Peter, sabes que me caes bien y todo eso —rodó los ojos, pues lo suyo no era demostrar afecto—. Pero seamos realistas: eres muy descuidado. Y un terrible mentiroso.

      —Estoy trabajando en ello —insistió Peter—. De verdad. Ahora tengo una especie de reglamento. Como un código.

      Michelle arqueó las cejas, no muy convencida.

      —Si tú lo dices…

      —Sí lo digo.

      Hubo un silencio incómodo, cortado repentinamente por un estornudo de Ned. A la altura del suelo se percibía el alegre tumulto de la cafetería.

      —¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la longitud de su dedo. Michelle puso cara de asco.

      —Aún no lo sé.

      —¿Cuánto tiempo vas a-

      —Te lo voy a poner muy sencillo: no tengo idea. Faltan muchos preparativos, y tenemos que esperar a las personas nuevas que también vienen a ayudar, y yo no puedo simplemente abandonar la escuela. Voy a esperar tranquilo hasta que me digan qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo.

      —Oh... —Ned hizo una expresión confundida.

      —¿Qué pasa?

      —No lo sé, creí que te ibas a dedicar los próximos días a entrenar artes marciales con ellos o algo así. Sería asombrosamente genial.

      Michelle compuso una cara de exasperación.

      —Hombres…          

      —Hoy iré al complejo para conocerlos a todos.

      La sorpresa destelló en los ojos de Ned.

      —¿A todos? ¿Todos los Vengadores?

      —Los que quedan. Y otros nuevos.

      Ned soltó un silbido entusiasmado—¿Sin máscara? —Peter asintió— Wooow. Me cuentas cómo sale eso.

      Peter le dirigió una tímida y retraída sonrisa sin verlo a los ojos y, por ello, Michelle se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

      Se quedaron hablando el resto de la hora en la terraza. Cuando el hambre pudo con ellos, bajaron a la cafetería, comieron algo apresuradamente, y regresaron a la sintonía habitual de sus vidas escolares.

      Michelle no prestó atención a ninguna clase, demostrando una vez más su rebeldía. Descaradamente abrió su libro en la página donde se había quedado, y se perdió entre las líneas de Patrick Süskind. Sin embargo, a pesar de que El Perfume era uno de sus libros favoritos, le costó concentrarse en la lectura. Siguió pensando en Peter Parker y su afición a meterse en problemas más grandes que él. Deseó, en silencio, que no le pasara nada malo. Era muy prematuro pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía un desagradable sabor en la boca. Michelle suspiró.

  

      A las 3 de la tarde, cuando los alumnos salieron de la escuela dando trompicones, Peter se le acercó a ella con gesto afligido.

      —¿Cómo me veo?

      Michelle lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo.

      —Oh, humm… no me importa.

      Peter resopló y la miró con una expresión de enfado. De pronto, ella sintió algo de lástima y ganas de redimirse para ser empática por una vez en su vida.

      —Te ves bien —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Bastante adecuado. Nada grandioso —su necesidad de ser fastidiosa comenzó a embarrar sus comentarios—. Medianamente ordinario.

      —Sabía que debía preguntarle a Ned.

      —Ned te colmaría de cumplidos. Te ves bien —repitió—. Aunque yo le pondría una pomada a esas ojeras.

      Peter se pasó dos dedos por debajo de los ojos, repentinamente preocupado.

      —Y trataría de implantarme un bigote para quitarme esa cara de recién nacido.

      Él la miró otra vez enfadado.

      —Gracias —dijo secamente.

      —Cuando quieras —dijo ella con el mismo nivel de acidez, aunque por dentro se contraía de risa.

      De pronto, Ned se acercó a toda prisa inhalando y exhalando agitadamente hasta ellos.

      —Pensé... que ya te habías ido —le dijo a Peter.

      —Estoy a punto. Ned, ¿cómo me veo?

      Ned lo miró extrañado un segundo, pero luego levantó los dos pulgares.

      —Gracias —asintió Peter—. No debe tardar el nuevo chofer en recogerme.

      —¿Ya no es el mismo con el que hablé la otra vez? —preguntó Ned.

      —No... Happy se tomó unas vacaciones.

      Otra vez ese tono tenso. Michelle no sabía si era culpa de Peter por ser un libro abierto, o la razón se debía a que _ella_ era demasiado perceptiva. Tampoco quiso preguntar al respecto porque ni siquiera sabía quién era Happy.

      —Ahí está —exclamó Peter, señalando un auto negro—, corresponde a las placas que me envió el señor Stark.

      —Buena suerte —le deseó Ned—. Me cuentas todos los detalles esta noche, ¿sí?

      —Claro. Nos vemos —sacudió la mano y les sonrió a ambos. Ned le devolvió el gesto, pero Michelle se conformó con una cabezada para despedirse. Observó a Peter metiéndose en aquel auto, e inexplicablemente sintió otro arrebato de preocupación.

 

 

***

 

 

      Dorian resultó tener un carácter mucho más relajado y amable, a comparación del enfurruño perpetuo que era Happy. Aun así, Peter echó de menos al antiguo chofer. Se sintió culpable de ver a ese gentil señor de la tercera edad sentado en la zona del piloto, haciéndole plática, llenando los silencios, intentando que Peter estuviera cómodo, y él sólo podía pensar en lo que Happy podría estar haciendo ahora, dada la información que manejaba. Tony le aseguró que no corrían ningún peligro, pero su silencio tenía un precio; Happy había tenido que renunciar a todo lo que le gustaba de su vida para no ver a Peter cerca de Tony.  

      Tardaron alrededor de una hora en llegar hasta el complejo.

      Para cuando Peter salió del coche, sentía el corazón tamborileando alegremente en el pecho, y no se calmó al descubrir que Tony estaba esperándolo en la entrada principal. Mientras más iba avanzando en su dirección, más se iba arrepintiendo del conjunto de ropa que tenía puesto; su chamarra verde favorita y los pantalones de mezclilla más nuevos que encontró. Sin proponérselo, Tony lucía diez veces más formal y refinado con su usual traje negro.

      Se sonrieron cuando se tuvieron lo bastante cerca (pero no demasiado), y Tony fue el primero en decir algo. 

      —Joven Parker —saludó, y aquello logró arrancarle una risotada a Peter. 

**Regla no.4: Formalidad en los nombres.**      

      No más juego de apodos sospechosos o de extraña procedencia. De vuelta al “ _señor Stark”_ para Peter. Aunque Tony bien podía darse el lujo de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, aquel saludo era un evidente recordatorio de lo que habían establecido el fin de semana pasado.

      —Señor Stark —confirmó Peter con un asentimiento de cabeza.       

      Al aproximarse a un elevador, sintió el brazo de Tony rodeando su espalda hasta descansar en su hombro. Era un acto inocente, inclusive amistoso, pero Peter lo sintió tan íntimo como si se estuvieran besando en público.

      —¿Y los internos? —preguntó Peter.

      —Reubicados.

      Entonces se adentraron en aquel espacioso elevador y notó que las puertas estaban hechas de un metal tan brillante y limpio que podían verse reflejados perfectamente ahí.     

      —Todos están ansiosos por conocerte —comentó Tony sin haber dejado de apoyar el brazo alrededor de su espalda. Por inercia, Peter empezó a acomodarse el cabello con la ventaja del espejo improvisado que tenía delante—. Sólo sé tú mismo. Les causas mucha curiosidad, así que hagas lo que hagas será bien recibido. No te esfuerces demasiado en gustarles —le aconsejó.   

      Peter lo miró de reojo y continuó acomodándose el cabello.

      El elevador se detuvo, y el muchacho contempló atentamente los bordes centrales que se separarían en cualquier momento. 

      —Oh, y no le cuentes a nadie sobre nosotros, ¿te parece? —bromeó Tony en el instante justo en que las puertas se abrieron.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos la próxima semana! Besos!!!


	27. Primeras Impresiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Tienes el cierre abierto, niño.
> 
> Peter se demoró un poco en comprender. Miró hacia abajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción. Ya sea el nombre, la melodía, la letra, o todo lo anterior, el capítulo funciona entorno a la música. Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee el capítulo para sumergirse totalmente en la historia, aunque claro es opcional.  
> Canción: Natural   
> Artista o grupo: Imagine Dragons

   Peter dejó de sentir el brazo de Tony enroscado en su espalda tan pronto entraron a un amplio vestíbulo.

   La estancia estaba constituida de numerosos sillones, mesas pequeñas y grandes ventanales. No era de lujo, ni desplegaba tanta elegancia como la mansión, pero indudablemente destilaba buen gusto.

   Allí se encontró con que varias caras estaban en dirección a la suya.

   Algunos de esos rostros le eran conocidos, incluso íntimos (de niño, una vez tuvo sus figuras de acción gloriosamente ordenadas en la mesita de su alcoba). Sin mencionar que a un puñado ya los había visto en persona en Berlín, aunque por aquel entonces no tuvo el placer de entablar conversaciones: todos prefirieron sacar los puños antes de soltar la lengua. Otros rostros, sin embargo, eran nuevos e imposible de ubicar.

   Quiso sonreírles a todos, pero se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba momentáneamente petrificada. De todas formas, Tony se encargó de la introducción.

   —¿Puedo tener su atención? —preguntó en voz alta, ignorando el hecho de que todos los presentes ya los estaban mirando atentamente—. Éste es Peter Parker —lo señaló—. Estudiante de Midtown por el día y vigilante arácnido por la noche. Cuando no está sacando las mejores notas, deja atrapados a los tipos malos en sus redes y ayuda a los ancianos a cruzar la calle.  

   Se dibujaron varias sonrisas. La de Peter era un rictus de tensión alzado hacia arriba.

   —Ho-hola, so-soy Peter Parker —balbuceó mientras sacudía la mano torpemente en el aire. « _Bien hecho, genio. Tony acaba de decir tu nombre, ¡no están sordos!_ ».  

   —Hola Peter. Bienvenido al complejo. Soy Natasha Romanoff —una hermosa mujer que Peter no tardó en reconocer (a pesar del tinte rubio) fue la primera en acercarse para extenderle la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa bastante amigable. Peter se la estrechó de inmediato, y de repente se encontró a sí mismo sacudiendo varias manos, una tras otra sin parar.

   —Soy Clint Barton. Un gusto.

   —El gusto es mío.

   —María Hill, a tu servicio.

   —Ho-hola…

   —Encantado de conocerte, Peter Parker. Puedes llamarme Visión.

   —Gracias, yo-

   —Qué bueno finalmente conocerte, Spider-man.

   —Usted es Nick Fury —saltó Peter sin poder contenerse. « _Como si no supiera su propio nombre, idiota_ » _._ De ese hombre sólo había escuchado leyendas… y el mercado no contaba su figura de acción todavía.

   —En carne y hueso —respondió—. Oye, pero no es para nada como me lo diste a imaginar, Stark. Parece mucho más grande de lo que es. Y tiene mano fuerte —añadió mientras examinaba su propia palma en el aire después de habérsela estrechado a Peter.

   Peter se sintió un poco complacido ante el comentario. Desde que había llegado, notó que todos los presentes le sacaban cabeza y media como mínimo, y aquello le preocupó inicialmente. Esperaba que no todos fueran a pensar en él como un niño pequeño, demasiado joven para estar ahí.     

   —¿Qué puedo decir? Llevaba tiempo sin verlo —dijo Tony alzándose de hombros. Peter se volvió hacia él tras escuchar aquella descarada mentira, pero éste lo evadió.

   —Creí que le estabas impartiendo lecciones de ciencia o algo así —comentó un hombre que, hasta entonces, Peter no había saludado.

   —Así era, pero ciertas circunstancias nos obligaron a mantenernos alejados del laboratorio. Será bueno tenerlo de vuelta —las mentiras brotaban tan libremente de su boca que lo hacía parecer el hábito más fácil del planeta. Peter se admiró de su habilidad y decidió que él también tenía que lucir confiado y seguro cuando llegase el momento.

   El hombre que había hablado asintió brevemente y se acercó más a Peter (renqueando en el proceso).

   —Hola chico —dijo mientras se apretaban las manos—. Tony me habló mucho de ti. ¿Que eres una especie de genio matemático o algo por el estilo?

   —Ojalá —respondió Peter sonriendo nerviosamente—. Soy más bien un químico. Es un placer conocerlo oficialmente, Coronel Rhodes.

   —¿Coronel? —Rhodey rio—. Oh, este chico me agrada.

   —Sí, sí, Peter se caracteriza por explayar tanto orgullo cívico como el Tío Sam —dijo Tony—. Te puedes dar cuenta fácilmente por los colores de su pijama.

   —¡No es…!

   —¿Ya le dijiste “hola” al profesor y a los compañeros del Coronel? —interrumpió Tony sin hacer caso a las protestas del chico. Puso una mano en su espalda y lo guio hacia una esquina de la sala, donde tres individuos habían permanecido distantes del círculo que rodeó a Peter momentos antes—. Te presento a la encantadora Jennifer Delvecchio y… perdona, ¿puedes repetir tu nombre, grandulón?

   El hombre al que Tony se había dirigido lo miró ariscamente y contestó con una voz profunda y gutural: —Seth Zarhan.

   —Ah. Estaba en la punta de mi lengua, lo juro.

   Pero el hombre llamado Seth no pareció creerle. Lo siguió mirando con cierto recelo, como sopesándolo. La mujer a su lado que respondía al nombre de Jennifer Delvecchio puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió apologéticamente a Peter.

   —Un placer, Peter. Mi esposo y yo estamos encantados de conocerte —dijo ella, posando una mano en el pecho del hombre y acoplándose a su cuerpo. Resultaba obvio que hablaba por sí misma, pues su marido continuó observando desconfiadamente a Tony.

   Ella, sin embargo, lucía bastante más calmada y serena, con unos ojos negros como el ópalo, idéntico a su cabello corto que apenas sobresalía de su cráneo con unos pequeños remolinos tapando su frente. Era alta y delgada, e iba vestida con una simple chaqueta y pantalones. Entre sus pechos colgaba un amuleto de plata que albergaba una gruesa piedra de color claro. Inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad, como un día de siesta y regocijo.       

   —El placer es mío —contestó Peter tendiéndoles la mano, e intercalando unas miradas nerviosas entre ambos.

   El tal Seth no dijo ninguna frase introductoria (aparte de su nombre), ni dio señales de querer entablar una conversación, y Peter no se atrevió a cometer la torpeza de iniciar una por su propia cuenta.

   El semblante del hombre tenía una belleza fiera y masculina; su constitución era igual de impactante. Su cabello, negro como la tormenta, formaba ondas como alas que enmarcaban su fuerte rostro de escultura. Tenía una remarcada descendencia egipcia, a juzgar por sus facciones y su piel morena y curtida. También, era sencillamente el más alto de todos los que estaban en la sala.

   —Y este paquete de risas —retomó Tony como si nada—, es el profesor Timothy Houlihan. ¿Pronuncié eso correctamente?   

   —Sí, sí, sí. Llámame Tim, por favor —respondió el aludido.

   —Tim, por supuesto. El buen profesor es un virtuoso en Ciencia Nuclear, y un excéntrico en la Fusión y Plasma de la ingeniería del Ciclo Del Combustible. Presiento que tendremos muchas noches de pijamadas y cotilleos en el futuro. Yo llevo las almohadas para la pelea _._  

   El profesor se convulsionó de una risita aguda y jovial.

   Si Seth era un personaje imponente y rayano en lo hostil, el profesor era su contraparte: bajito y de cabello ralo, ataviado con un saco de tweed café y una corbata naranja, y en su cara luciendo unas enormes gafas que reafirmaban sus ojos saltones y su bigote de morsa bonachona. Era como un querubín entrado en años y a Peter le cayó bien en seguida.

   —Buenas tardes, jovencito —tenía un acento británico e iba sacudiendo el brazo entero de Peter mientras hablaba animadamente—. Es un honor estar en su presencia. ¡He escuchado maravillas acerca de su trabajo en el Instituto de Tecnología! Su tesis fue un descubrimiento, sí señor. Nunca había leído tales proposiciones sobre los reactores de fisión. ¡La juventud me impresiona cada vez más! Lo que son capaces de hacer lo chicos en la flor de su vida. Yo, a su edad…

   Nick carraspeó audiblemente para interrumpirlo. Lo cual fue una suerte, pues Peter escuchaba muy entretenido pero avergonzado de tener que decirle al hombrecillo que no era la persona que él creía.

   —Profesor, se está confundiendo de muchacho. Este es Peter Parker —corrigió amablemente—. Estudiante de preparatoria. Ni siquiera ha entrado en la universidad todavía.

   —Mucho menos he hecho una tesis sobre reactores de fisión, aunque me gustaría, suena genial —afirmó Peter.

   Los ojos saltones de Tim salieron de sus cuencas e hizo un ruidito de sorpresa.

   —¡Oh! Oh, válgame dios, que confusión. Pensé que como los años coincidían… —se disculpó acomodándose los gigantescos anteojos sobre su alargada nariz—. Y como está al lado de Tony Stark, sencillamente asumí que se trataba del joven al que todos llaman “el siguiente Tony Stark”. ¿Cuándo llega, por cierto?

   —¿El qué, perdóneme? —saltó Tony.

   —El siguiente Tony _Stank_ —repitió Rhodey en voz alta y con sorna—. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay otro como él? Dios nos ampare a todos.

   —Yo no me preocuparía demasiado —intervino Nick—. Según mis contactos, es una especie de prodigio, pero no lo describieron como “animal fiestero incontrolable”. Estamos a salvo.

   —Ja-ja-ja —Tony se rio secamente.

   —¿Cuándo llegará? —preguntó Natasha, retomando la duda del profesor.

   —No debe de-

   Como si hubiese enunciado las palabras mágicas, el timbre sonó.

   Para pronto, María Hill estaba verificando a través de un monitor al recién llegado, y dio la orden de dejarlo entrar al complejo.

   Segundos más tarde, pisaba fuera del elevador.   

   Quedó evidente al instante que no era de quien estaban hablando. Si el profesor había confundido a Peter con base a que las edades eran similares, este hombre de unos buenos cuarenta años no cabía en la descripción.

   A Peter le dio la impresión de que entraba en la sala como un general: midiendo el campo, calibrando el terreno, planeando la aproximación. Tenía unos ojos grises y glaciales, un cabello dorado a raya de su cabeza de granito, y una sonrisa brillando por su ausencia.

   —Este es otro de mis compañeros —dijo Rhodey—. Un veterano de la armada y la fuerza aérea. Dominic Crowell.

   La sonrisa de Dominic apareció lentamente, y recorrió el vestíbulo con ojo crítico antes de proceder con el apretón de manos. La cálida bienvenida que había tenido Peter no se manifestó para este hombre. Todos mantuvieron sus distancias, y las palabras de recibimiento fueron un poco más sucintas y parcas.

   —Gracias por venir —le dijo Nick mientras se estrechaban la mano—. Confío en que no hayas tenido demasiado inconveniente en encontrar este lugar.

   —Demasiado no. Este lugar no es muy secreto que digamos —respondió con una sonrisa que a Peter le pareció sarcástica.

   —¿Tu equipaje…?

   —Un hombre llamado Dorian se lo llevó.

   Nick asintió sin nada que agregar.

   Cuando el hombre llegó hasta Peter, éste dibujó una inesperada sonrisa despectiva e incrédula.

   —No sabía que íbamos a tener a uno de los _Rugrats_ trabajando aquí. ¿Cuántos años tienes, niño?

   Peter, con un inminente tartamudeo en sus labios que fue salvado por Tony, sintió sus orejas ardiendo entre humillación y ofensa.

   —Su edad no tiene importancia —dijo acercándose a ellos con los dedos pulgares metidos en los bolsillos—. Su nombre es Peter Parker, y tiene todo el derecho y la valía para estar aquí. Más que algunos, me atrevería a decir.

   Aquella esporádica sonrisa del rostro de Dominic se borró con la misma rapidez con la que llegó. Miró a Tony, y éste a su vez le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos. Peter tuvo la impresión de que ambos hombres trataban de decidir si valía la pena iniciar tan pronto las hostilidades.

   Al final, Dominic se retiró de allí, no sin antes echarle una última ojeada a Peter y añadir:

   —Tienes el cierre abierto, niño.

   Peter se demoró un poco en comprender. Miró hacia abajo.

   La vergüenza que sintió en ese instante se materializó en una sensación de calor y picor que fue descendiendo desde la coronilla hasta los pies. « _Genial, simplemente brillante_ », pensó con mucho enfado. Había estado saludando a todos sus héroes de la infancia con el cierre del pantalón abierto, mostrando los calzoncillos. « _Esta vez te luciste, Parker_ ».  

   —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —farfulló en voz baja a Tony mientras se subía la bragueta.

   —No lo tenías abierto cuando dejamos el elevador —se justificó él.

   —Yo no me había dado cuenta tampoco —dijo Visión, queriendo ayudar.

   —Yo tampoco —aportó María.

   —Yo sí —admitió Natasha.

   —Yo también —dijo Clint.

   — _Genial_ —se lamentó Peter—. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a echarme por el retrete. Con permiso.

   Si las primeras impresiones tenían alguna importancia, no podría haberlo hecho peor.

  

 

 

   Después de una hora transcurrida, fue claro que las personas restantes tardarían en llegar. Nick alegó que no todos podían dejar de lado sus vidas para viajar, quizá desde otra ciudad, y con tan pocos días de anticipación.

   La mayoría esperaban acomodados en los sillones, entablando plática con los nuevos. Otros más, caminaban sin rumbo por el vestíbulo, hartándose de la frustrante inactividad. Peter se mantuvo al margen, a lado de Tony, sin querer abrir mucho diálogo de conversación después de su pequeño fiasco de braguetas mal cerradas.

   —¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —le preguntó Tony de repente. Estaba estratégicamente sentado en el respaldo de un sofá, no tan lejos, ni tan cerca de Peter.

   —May no me espera hasta entrada la noche.

   —Bien —giró la cabeza—. Natasha, ¿pueden hacerlo de una vez? No veo caso en posponerlo. Por lo visto, aquí estaremos mucho tiempo.

   Ella parpadeó una vez antes de levantarse del sofá.

   —¿Hacer qué? —inquirió Peter, reflejando extrema curiosidad— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué sucede?

   Tony lo miró algunos segundos y luego suspiró con hastío. Parecía que estaba a punto de meterse en algo que no deseaba hacer de verdad.

   —Mira, te prometo que no estoy tratando de romper tu estilo ni nada, pero eres terrible en el combate mano a mano.

   La cara de Peter se puso inmediatamente más roja que una luz de semáforo en alto.

   —¿Qué? Pero, pero-yo, digo, pero- ¡claro que no! —balbuceó indignado—. Estoy bien. Así como estoy.

   —Oh, ¿lo estás? Supongo que los moretones que suben y bajan por tus costillas se mueren por diferir. ¿Cuántos balazos has recibido este año? Recuerdo vagamente haber atendido uno de ellos, pero me resulta complicado acordarme, y eso que yo no estaba bajo los efectos de una droga para soportar el increíble dolor que-

   —¡Okey, okey! ¡Ya entendí! —soltó Peter, tragándose el orgullo porque Tony estaba en lo cierto: no tenía los mejores récords registrados en cuanto a salir ileso de sus encontronazos con el peligro. 

   —Es posible que tengas fuerza superior, pero es inútil si no sabes cómo usarla adecuadamente —añadió—. Y soy tu mentor. Si te mataran en esta misión por no saber defenderte, se me quedaría una cara de idiota que ni siquiera mi mejor amigo me reconocería.

   —Ya tienes cara de idiota y te reconozco perfectamente —intervino Rhodey levantando el dedo índice, escuchando de cerca.

   —Esa réplica no tiene ningún mérito. Te la he puesto demasiado fácil —le respondió Tony sin voltearse a mirarlo y continuó como si nada—: Así que nuestra otra araña favorita se ha ofrecido a darte unas clases particulares de combate. Empezando ahora.

   Todo rastro de indignación y ofensa se convirtieron en emoción pura. Miró a Natasha.

   —¿No te importa? —preguntó.

   —Nah, vamos chico —apremió ella, mientras se tronaba algunos huesos del cuello y de los brazos.

   Peter se irguió del sillón como resorte. Después hubo un breve silencio.

   La expresión de Peter evolucionaba hasta darse cuenta de la realidad y entró en pánico.

   —Oh por dios, vas a patearme el trasero, ¿verdad? —dijo gravemente—. _Vas a matarme._

   Ella sonrió.

   —Mientras mantengas ese zip hacia arriba todo va estar bien.

   Peter se congeló en el acto. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, justo en el corazón, como si hubiese recibido una tremenda paliza.

   —Traicionado por mi compañera arácnida —gimió.

    

 

***

   —¿No vas a acompañarlos? —inquirió Visión cuando el par de arañas de cuatro patas se hubieron perdido de vista.

   Stark negó con la cabeza.

   —Que quede entre él y Romanoff.

   Visión asintió y sobrevoló por la sala como un fantasma. Los nuevos se le quedaron viendo con algo de recelo y una pizca de miedo. Como todo aquel que lo conociera por primera vez, en realidad.  

   Sin ningún adolescente a la mano para reñir o defender ahora, Tony sintió una pequeña punzada en la garganta. No tuvo más alternativa que dirigirse a los monitores y revisar lo que fuera en las pantallas, sólo para mantenerse ocupado.

   Paladeaba el interior de su boca extremadamente seca y aquello le disgustaba.

   Lo que daría por un sorbito de Whisky en ese preciso momento. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su derecha, tratando de ser discreto: había tenido que abastecer el estante de la cantina con inmensas variedades de licores, jugos y cocteles, y así cumplir con las funciones encarecidas de buen anfitrión. El único problema era que ahora no podía desviar la mirada de ese Four Roses añejo que tanto le hacía ojitos desde que llegó.

   Pero Tony había aprendido a ser bueno con la bebida, especialmente ahora que todos sus conocidos estaban al tanto de su abstemia. Nadie dejaría que recayera tan fácilmente. Y cuando pensaba en Peter, bueno, las ganas casi siempre se le iban.

   Por tanto, revisó las cámaras de seguridad. Después entabló conversación con María y Visión. Minutos más tarde, inició un lanzamiento de comentarios mordaces hacia Rhodey. Al cabo de un rato, tuvo que girar sobre sus talones cuando la mirada asesina de Seth le advirtió en silencio que no se aproximara a su esposa. «Jodido paranoico». El profesor risitas estaba indispuesto, pues charlaba con Dominic, y Tony planeaba ignorar por completo a ese desperdicio de cabello nombrado Dominic, que le cayó como una patada en las bolas en día Domingo por haberse metido con Peter tan rápidamente. Cierto, lo había detestado en cuanto asomó la nariz por el elevador, antes de que se burlara del chico; pero Tony tenía una habilidad especial para juzgar a la gente y no equivocarse. Ese hombre era malas noticias, lo supo de inmediato.    

   Al final, después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, terminó por extrañarse de la situación actual: no era nada parecida a los viejos tiempos. Con Peter y los nuevos reclutas, se palpaba un aire diferente. Las memorias de lo que fueron no hacían ningún eco. No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo todavía.

   De repente, se escuchó un fuerte bostezo. Era Clint.

   —No es que esté aburriéndome ni nada —dijo cansinamente—. Pero seguro que mi esposa estará muy aburrida en nuestro departamento con los niños. ¿Cuánto tiempo van a-

   El timbre le calló la boca.

   —Debe ser el otro chico —auguró Nick—. El que todos llaman el “próximo Stark” —Tony puso los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario—. Déjalo entrar María.

   Después de un par de segundos, todos torcieron las cabezas hacia el elevador para recibir al nuevo. Incluso algunos se habían puesto de pie, como preparados para otro encuentro.

   Sin embargo, al abrirse las puertas, salió disparada una borrosa mancha café muy grande. Corría con la lengua de fuera, colgando de lado, y las orejas saltando por el movimiento furioso que empleaba. Tony advirtió en sus ojos un destello de locura, a la vez que de alegría. Era como si hubiese visto un fantasma en el vestíbulo…y nada pudiera parecerle más gracioso.

   —¿Pero qué demonios…? —empezó a decir Clint.

   —Oh, mi buen dios, que vivaracho —farfulló el profesor con vocecita aguda.

   —¿Quién dejó entrar a este perro aquí? —exclamó María muy sobresaltada.

   Sin detenerse, sin dar muestra alguna de notar la presencia de otros seres humanos, un enorme _, enorme_ labrador retriever rompió con destrucción juguetona las lámparas apostadas en las mesas, husmeó los sillones, mordisqueó las flores hasta sacarlas de sus floreros, y lo hizo a la velocidad de una locomotora a toda marcha. Algunos trataron de acariciarlo para apaciguarlo, pero el animal estaba incontrolable. Temblaba, jadeaba, babeaba todo a su paso y, en un momento dado, atacó la pierna prostética de Rhodey (un objeto brillante y bonito que confundió por hueso), como si se hubiese convencido de que eran enemigos peligrosos que había que destrozar.

   —¡Hey! —gritó Rhodey, tratando de quitárselo de encima—. ¡Perro malo! ¡Esta pieza es delicada! 

   —Si ese perro va a ser parte del equipo estoy totalmente a bordo con la idea —dijo Tony en voz alta.

   —Yo también —corroboró Nick—, pero tener a un perro con nosotros no era exactamente el plan. ¿De dónde-?

   Como en respuesta, de pronto el elevador volvió a abrirse, y un chico sin aliento y luciendo preocupado entró muy de prisa al vestíbulo.

   —¡ _Brownie_! —gritó— ¡Vuelve aquí, pequeño bastardo! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Se me ha adelantado cuando el elevador abrió las puertas, y el muy desgraciado se subió antes que yo. Siempre se pone un poco nervioso cuando… ¡ _Brownie_!  

   El perro soltó la pierna de Rhodey, y al tiempo que el joven se acercaba a él empezaba a eludirlo, pavoneándose por toda la habitación, meneando las caderas, agitando la cabeza de arriba abajo, tan fascinado con su ambiente que no podía contenerse.

   —¡¡ _Brownie_!!

   Ante esa llamada más severa y fuerte, el perro de ojillos frenéticos regresó enloquecido hacia su amo, quien lo agarró del collar con tanta saña y fuerza que parecía que deseaba estrangularlo.

   —¿Qué _demonios_ es _eso_? —preguntó Rhodey limpiándose con un pañuelo el rastro de babas en su pierna.

   —Es un perro, o eso se rumorea —resopló el chico—. Mi hermana opina que es un cruce entre un labrador retriever y un mamut.

   Tony miró hacia abajo donde estaba agachado el perro (si es que aquello era un perro) y se fijó en que las garras del can eran enormes, tenía los flancos torneados por los músculos y el pecho casi tan ancho como el de una excavadora. No meneaba la cola, meneaba todo el cuerpo.

   —Sí, bueno, gracias por la información —gruñó Rhodey mientras tiraba el pañuelo completamente húmedo al cesto de basura. 

   El chico, en cambio, era mucho más endeble a comparación de su mascota: medianamente alto, delgaducho, cabello corto y rebelde, de un color similar a la avellana, y Tony vio que dos diminutos aros de plata relucían en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Enmarcaba un rostro angelical que probablemente debía atraer a las señoras maduras como un canto de sirenas.

   —La pregunta es: ¿qué está haciendo ese perro aquí? —volvió a preguntar María. Tony nunca la había visto tan temerosa.

   —Oh, no podía dejarlo en casa. Mi mamá no sabe cuidarlo, y mi hermana-

   —¡Es que soy alérgica! —exclamó María. Se iba arrebujando cada vez más contra la pared—. Y no tengo mis medicinas.

   —¿Eres alérgica? —se extrañó Fury— ¿Desde cuándo?

   —¡Desde siempre!

   —Eso es raro. Una vez fuimos a una veterinaria por la misión en California, y no recuerdo haberte visto o escuchado estornudar ni una vez.

   —¡Okey, okey! No me gustan los perros, ¿de acuerdo? —admitió ella, que iba enrojeciendo un poco, pero se mantuvo firme y decidida. Contra la pared.

   Todos los presentes, incluidos los recién llegados, pusieron cara de aturdimiento.

   —¿A quién _no_ le gustan los perros?

   —¿Hablas en serio?

   —¿Cómo puede ser posible?

   —Míralo, es tan lindo…

   —Cuando se está quieto y no te mordisquea la pierna…

   —Lo lamento mucho —dijo el chico de inmediato—. Es un animal pesado y torpe en ocasiones. Pero no le haría daño ni a una mosca… a no ser que quisiera lamer esa mosca y por error se la devore. Por lo demás, es un perro amoroso y tontorrón —afirmó.

   De pronto, al chico se le iluminaron los ojos y miró con más atención a Rhodey. 

   —¡Whoaaa! ¡Tú eres War Machine! ¡Mi Vengador favorito! —y se acercó a él (jalando al perro a rastras) para estrecharle la mano.

   —¿War machine? ¿Vengador favorito? —se sorprendió Rhodey, visiblemente complacido—. Okey, este chico también me agrada. No puedo decir lo mismo por su mascota.

   —En verdad, en verdad lo siento mucho —repitió incansablemente. Sus ojos se trasladaron hasta toparse con Tony—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo, señor Stark?

   Tony parpadeó.

   —¿Nos conocemos?

   —No se apure, ya sabía yo que no se iba acordar —dijo despreocupadamente—. Fue hace muchos años. Siete, para ser exactos.

   Tony lo observó más detenidamente. Ahora que lo mencionaba, sus facciones le eran conocidas…y su voz…tres barítonos más abajo en la escala musical y juraría que ya había escuchado ese sonido.

   El joven se le quedó viendo con las cejas arqueadas, expectante.

   Tony pensaba ruidosamente.

   De pronto, la imagen de un niño fingiendo temblar de frío en medio de una nevada le asaltó la memoria.

   —Te recuerdo bastante bien —dijo por fin, esbozando una sonrisa— ¿Quieres saber cómo? Porque estamos conectados… —a eso último le agregó una entonación lastimera y sentimental, como si estuviese a punto de romper en llanto.

   El chico se carcajeó.

   —Es bueno verte de nuevo, Harley —dijo Tony, extendiéndole la mano.

   —Lo mismo digo, señor Stark —respondió Harley muy alegre y correspondiéndole el saludo.

   —Un momento, ¿y de dónde se conocen ustedes? —inquirió Rhodey.

   Antes de que Tony o Harley pudieran explicarle, una figura entró con aires de derrota.

   —Bueno, pues me pateó el trasero —anunció Peter—. Y yo que pensaba que tenía buenos reflejos…Ella es cien veces más rápida y mortífera, y yo soy… ¡un perro! —exclamó el chico asombrado, como si nunca hubiese visto nada igual.

 _Brownie_ pareció entender a la perfección que alguien había reparado en su existencia, puesto que se zafó de las manos de su dueño, y se lanzó a correr en dirección a Peter con la fuerza de la estampida de búfalos que mató al papá de Simba.

   Tony quiso prevenirlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero el chico y el perro ya se habían abalanzado el uno sobre el otro, atrapados en medio de un amor mutuo a primera vista.

   Fue todo un espectáculo, y nadie pudo contener la risa. La pequeña figura de Peter mantuvo a raya al enorme can, quien parecía muy confundido por no poder arrollarlo como quisiera: Peter lo cargó, lo sostuvo de las patas grandes que tenía, aguantó los lametazos, los besos y las garras que intentaban llegar hasta su centro.

   Cuando se hubieron separado, Peter lucía encantado. Se giró hacia Harley.

   —¡Soy Peter Parker y estoy cubierto de babas!

   —Soy Harley Keener y lo he visto antes. Es el efecto “ _Brownie_ acaba de conocerte y te ama”. ¿Cómo has podido con él? Nunca había visto nada igual.

   —Una araña radioactiva me inyectó fuerza y-

   El timbre volvió a sonar.

   —Es la última —afirmó Nick—. La última y estamos completos. ¿María?

   María seguía pegada a la pared. Se deslizó hasta los monitores y se aseguró esta vez de que la recién llegada no fuera un animal con la atención de un alga y la volatilidad de la nitroglicerina.

   Finalmente, y por última vez, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dando paso a una mujer joven de unos veintitantos.

   Era tan linda como una tarta de pastelería; cabello rojo flameante y revuelto, piel cremosa y rebosante de pecas, y una boca diminuta y encantadora, al igual que su delineado cuerpo. Iba vestida de una blusa blanca con escote que resaltaba sus pechos juguetonamente, y una minifalda rosa palo que enseñaba unas magníficas piernas largas. De su brazo colgaba una bolsita del mismo color.

   No hubo quien no reparó en la belleza entrante.

   Sino fuera porque Tony había abandonado las viejas costumbres y porque Peter estaba en la misma habitación, él ya hubiese rodeado aquella cintura en un desplante de galantería, presto a mostrarle el complejo entero, de arriba abajo, (y quizá, con un poco de suerte, haciendo una visita exprés en su habitación).

   Rhodey, por su parte, mostró una repentina y encantadora sonrisa al darle la bienvenida. La joven se llamaba Lola Freneau, y hablaba con un ligerísimo acento francés, lo cual sólo la hacía todavía más atractiva.

   Dominic, con todo y su naturaleza hostil y desagradable, se ofreció a llevarle las maletas a su nueva alcoba cuando éstas estuviesen listas. E incluso Clint, luciendo tan restringido como Tony, disfrazaba una fría indiferencia impuesta por el anillo en su mano izquierda.

   El único que realmente aparentaba no tener el menor interés por aquella exquisita muchacha era Seth, pero tal vez se debía a que su brazo derecho estaba atrapado en el de su esposa.

   —Pero que amables son todos, gracias. Sí, me apetece un vaso de agua, gracias —iba diciendo Lola con una voz rica y musical.

   Y sin previo aviso, soltó un chillido de alegría al ver a Harley.

   _Brownie_ , fuertemente sujetado por su amo para evitar otro arranque de desobediencia, empezó a dar saltitos desesperado por lamerle la cara a la chica, mientras que ella y Harley se fundían en un abrazo. Quedó bastante obvio que ese par también se conocían.

   Sin que nadie lo notara, Tony se fue retirando de aquella conmovedora escena poco a poco. Desde hacía un rato que sus sienes palpitaban. Había estado ignorando los síntomas, pero el malestar ya se había vuelto demasiado contundente para hacer caso omiso. Era hora de su dosis.

   Se dirigió al baño más cercano (entre el vestíbulo y el comedor), y de su bolsillo sacó un frasquito de píldoras reducido a la mitad. Engulló dos de ellas y esperó a que tomaran efecto. Desde su ubicación, podía escuchar las voces resonando a través de las paredes, y se dio cuenta que ya había olvidado lo que era tener tanto ruido en la casa.

   En cuanto puso un pie en el vestíbulo, se quedó de piedra. La regia y mortífera Natasha Romanoff estaba sentada en el suelo con una montaña en forma de perro despatarrada en su regazo. _Y se reía de una forma tonta_.

   —¡Oh, es maravilloso! ¡Qué amor de cachorro! Eres un chico buenísimo —inclinó el rostro y lo restregó contra el pelaje de _Brownie_ , cuya cola golpeaba el suelo como un martillo neumático—. Qué perro tan adorable y guapo. —miró a Harley con una radiante sonrisa—. ¿Te encontró él a ti o lo encontraste tú a él?

   —Fue más o menos recíproco —contestó el muchacho, acuclillado junto a ella, como si fuesen viejos camaradas. Un amante de perros reconocía a otro—. Entonces era tan sólo un cachorro muerto de frío por la tormenta de nieve. Mi hermana lo bautizó con el nombre de _Brownie_ , ya sabes, por el color. Mi madre no lo quería, pero al final le tomó cariño, a pesar de ser un patoso granuja.

   Natasha revolvió el pelo de _Brownie_ , le rascó las orejas y luego volvió a zambullirse en su pelaje. _Brownie,_ increíblemente, se quedaba dócil a sus tobillos y boca arriba, con las patas en el aire, una postura que parecía señal de súplica. Ella prosiguió a acariciarle la barriga.

   —¿Me perdí de algo? —dijo Tony mientras se iba acercando a pasos cautelosos.

   —Nat apareció, y de alguna forma el perro le hizo caso y no se abalanzó a ella —explicó Clint, luciendo entretenido por el bizarro desplante de afecto entre la asesina y el perro—. Este es el resultado.

   —Huh…

   Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Natasha parecía distraída.

   —¿De qué raza es?

   —Eso es discutible.

   Fue extraño el círculo que se dibujó entonces en medio del vestíbulo. Los amantes declarados del perro rodeaban a Natasha y a Harley, y hacían preguntas sobre su alimentación, peso, edad y pasatiempos. Los que no estaban tan maravillados por la presencia del can, se quedaron atrás con expresión de altiva indiferencia (o de temor). Entre ellos tan sólo se encontraban María, Seth y Dominic. Todos los demás ya se habían unido en celebración por el nuevo miembro del equipo. _Brownie_ , por su parte, no podía lucir más encantado.

   Sin embargo, momentos más tarde, Nick Fury interrumpió la fiesta:

   —Los miro a todos con mi único ojo y no puedo dejar de notar que ya estamos todos los que somos y somos todos los que estamos. Lo ideal sería que nos moviéramos a otra sala más apropiada y comenzáramos a planear la aproximación del objetivo.

   Nadie le hizo caso.

   —O podríamos acariciar al perro todo el día, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente. Esas pobres almas en el laboratorio ya han estado atrapadas mucho tiempo, pero ustedes sigan; por favor.

   Eso funcionó.

   Humanos y no humanos movieron el culo, prestando atención a lo que Nick Fury tenía para decirles. Pero antes:  

   —Tienes el cierre abierto —señaló Harley.

   —¡Mierda! ¡No otra vez!


	28. Las pequeñas cosas te delatan

 

   Antes de moverse a otra sala, y por insistencia de María, Harley tuvo que ponerle una correa a _Brownie_ y dejarlo atado en el vestíbulo. Al pobre animal se le notaba desconcertado de ver que su dueño lo abandonaba sin motivo lógico aparente.

   —Hazme quedar bien, ¿entendido? —le susurraba el muchacho. _Brownie_ se le quedó mirando con aquellos gigantescos ojos pardos que tenía—. Compórtate. O nos van a echar de aquí por el culo a los dos. Y no habrá galletas para ti.

   El perro soltó un débil gemido y Harley asintió satisfecho.

   — _Brownie_ promete quedarse quieto.

   Se trasladaron, pues, a lo que parecía una enorme sala de negocios. En el centro había una mesa ovalada sosteniendo botellas de agua con sus respectivos vasos. Había varias sillas apostadas alrededor de la misma, y una luz pálida que parecía emanar del mismo techo iluminaba la estancia. El suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra roja, y el aire se sentía tres veces más frío que en el vestíbulo.  

   Cada quien fue tomando asiento donde le apetecía, y Peter (por sencilla costumbre arraigada) siguió a Tony a través de la sala, hasta que reparó en lo que estaba haciendo.

   «No debería sentarme junto a él», razonó. «Quizá se vea muy sospechoso…o quizá no tanto… ¿Irá en contra de las reglas?»

   —¿Dónde te vas a sentar? —la voz de Harley lo sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Si no te importa, ¿podrías sentarte por acá? —señaló tres asientos a la izquierda de Tony—. Soy muy friolento, y quiero alejarme a toda costa del aire acondicionado.

   —Sí, claro —respondió aliviado de no haber tenido que hacer la decisión él mismo.

   Peter quedó entre la fantasmagórica presencia de Visión y las curvas de Lola. Volteó discretamente en dirección a Tony: él estaba situado entre Harley y Jennifer Delvecchio. El marido de ésta no se le veía nada contento.

   En frente de la mesa ovalada, había una pantalla gigantesca cuyo resplandor se había mantenido apagado, y por ende ignorado. Sin embargo, ahora alumbraba intensamente los rostros de las catorce personas acomodadas en la sala.

   —Me alegra tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos —dijo Nick ceremoniosamente, recargando las palmas extendidas sobre la mesa—. Gracias por haber hecho a un lado sus vidas para salvar las de otras. Seré breve. Tenemos una crisis en las montañas de Europa central: rehenes, bombas, ya conocen el resto. Lo que no saben es el plan de ataque. Que, por cierto, se espera que sea mínimo. Entre más discretos seamos, mejor.

   —Sí, porque todos saben que somos tan “discretos” como la fuerza alienígena que intenta destruir la tierra cada par de años —ironizó Tony de brazos cruzados.

   —Hay que hacer algunos compromisos. No podemos preparar una tortilla si no rompemos algunos huevos —precisó Fury—. Si el Plan A funciona, habremos corrido con suerte y la misión será todo un éxito. Si no, moveremos nuestras esperanzas al Plan B. Espero que no haya ninguna necesidad de usar el Plan C.

   —¿Por qué? —preguntó Natasha.

   —Porque no será bonito —dijo simplemente.  

   La pantalla gigante mostró una imagen de lo que parecía una fortaleza de acero en medio de un paisaje blanco e inmaculado.

   —Este es el laboratorio en donde Arthur Killian dirigía su investigación —señaló—. Lo cubre un campo electromagnético imposible de distinguir a plena vista. El sistema de seguridad es demasiado sofisticado para hackearlo, y demasiado impenetrable para realizar una entrada furtiva. De todas formas, de nada servirá entrar por la fuerza: cuatro bombas, distribuidas y apartadas unas de otras por kilómetros de distancia, rodean el laboratorio. Estas bombas pueden activarse en dos situaciones: Si Ultrón se enfurruña, o si nosotros activamos una por error. En caso de lo segundo, se armaría una reacción en cadena, y las cuatro bombas estallarían sin forma de evitarlo.

   Hubo una breve pausa en la que Nick Fury aprovechó para tomar aire, y en la que Peter aprovechó para observar de reojo a Tony. Él estaba completamente inmóvil y concentrado en la pantalla. Dirigió su mirada alrededor, para comprobar el estado de ánimo de los demás: era bastante similar; serios, enfocados, impasibles, aunque le pareció notar que el profesor se removía incómodo en su asiento. ¿Serían ellos dos, Peter y el profesor, los únicos intranquilos?

   —Los rehenes podrían salir si quisieran, pero la amenaza los mantiene agazapados allí dentro. Por suerte, no han muerto de hambre, ya que tienen provisiones guardadas para soportar meses de investigación.

   —¡Caramba! —exclamó de repente el profesor, resoplando, pálido y sudoroso, al tiempo que su bigote de morsa oscilaba—. Esto ya suena bastante peliagudo sin contar a las decenas de personas en riesgo. ¿Cómo haremos para salvar un laboratorio entero sin antes freírnos nosotros con la potencia de más de cuatro megatones?

   Inesperadamente, Nick Fury sonrió:  

   —Le daremos a Ultrón exactamente lo que quiere: le daremos a Iron Man.

 

 

 

 

 

   Peter escuchó. Escuchó por lo que parecieron horas. Eran tres planes. Y ninguno le parecía lo bastante seguro. En especial el último. El Plan C. No dudaba de la eficacia de sus compañeros, pero creía un descuido suponer cómo reaccionaría Ultrón ante sus maniobras secretas y otras no tan secretas. ¿Quién les aseguraría que no serían volados en mil pedacitos si él así lo deseaba? Nick tenía una teoría, pero a Peter no le gustaba ni le convencía. No obstante, al final optó por callarse las dudas, porque, honestamente, ¿qué sabía él? Sin poder evitarlo, revivió en su cabeza aquella misma mañana; cuando estuvo sobre la terraza de la escuela hablando con sus amigos, sintiéndose perplejo ante la angustia de Michelle, y ahora pensaba que él también debió mostrar un poco más de eso. En aquella sala, junto aquellas personas, Peter sintió que era insignificante, como un insecto bajo la inmensidad del cielo, a punto de combatir fuerzas que no podía comprender.    

   Cuando Nick finalizó con las explicaciones, Peter volvió a mirar de reojo a Tony, y se sorprendió al notar que él también lo estaba viendo.

   —¿Alguna duda? —concluyó Nick.

   —Como una docena —dijo Rhodey.

   —Mejor que las preguntas sean al final de la clase —replicó Fury—. María, ¿te importaría dar la repartición de tareas?

   Ella sonrió levemente y se incorporó de su asiento, sólo para ser ocupado por Nick segundos más adelante.

   —En los días consecuentes, nos dividiremos en dos equipos y trabajaremos aquí en el complejo —retomó ella con las manos cruzadas por la espalda—. Un equipo trabajará en el laboratorio, y otro equipo se entrenará diariamente. No creo que sea necesario indicar quienes pertenecen a dónde, ni tampoco en qué consistirán su trabajo _,_ en vista del plan detallado anteriormente. Iremos perfilando algunos pormenores en el curso de la semana. Así pues, tenemos unos pocos días antes de partir, por lo que les recomiendo ir dejando sus vidas en orden.     

   —¿Esto quiere decir que soy un Vengador?

   Doce pares y medio de ojos se fijaron en Peter simultáneamente.

   Avergonzado al ver que todos le prestaban atención, se dio cuenta de lo infantil que había sonado su pregunta. Como era la primera vez que dejaba salir la voz desde que inició la asamblea, se arrepintió horriblemente de haber escogido aquel preciso momento para interrumpir a María.

   —No creo que sea tan simple, hijo —respondió Nick con voz tranquila—. Técnicamente hablando, los Vengadores se disolvieron, y aunque las circunstancias fuesen distintas, aquellos que quieran unirse deben firmar Los Acuerdos.

   —Y el gobierno nunca consentiría que un menor de edad se involucre —añadió María.

   Peter tragó saliva y asintió. No sabía cómo sentirse. La duda afloró en forma de impulso y, aunque no estaba esperando una respuesta en particular, una extraña desilusión lo abordó inesperadamente.

   No se dio cuenta de que había algunas caras intercambiando miradas reflexivas.  

   —Tony —llamó Fury—, tú lo descubriste, por así decirlo ¿no?

   —Correcto. Le puse una banderita y lo reclamé en el nombre de Francia.

   —Y has estado monitoreando sus pasos todo este tiempo, ¿cierto? Te mantienes cerca de él.

   Hubo una pausa, tan breve y escueta, que nadie pudo notar que de pronto Stark había tensado la mandíbula sólo para relajarla inmediatamente después. Excepto Peter, claro.

   —Correcto otra vez. Intento mantenerlo a salvo.

   —Entonces, ¿qué dices sobre la idea de hacer al chico un vengador no oficial, en silla de ruedas, bajo entrenamiento, y meramente provisional…por decirlo de varias formas. Si la iniciativa de los Vengadores vuelve a flote, lo llamaremos.

   —¿Y los Acuerdos?

   —Los firmará cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad —respondió María.

   Peter buceó en la expresión de Tony para predecir su respuesta, aunque resultaba indescifrable.

   —No tengo ninguna objeción si eso es lo que el chico quiere.

   Doce pares y medio de ojos regresaron a Peter, cuya emoción le ascendió por la garganta y le apretó el pecho.

   —¡Sí!, sí, claro, absolutamente —exclamó con una voz más aguda de lo que pretendía. Se aclaró la garganta y lo volvió a intentar—: Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Sin lugar a dudas.

   —Hecho. Eres nuestro aprendiz de Vengador. ¡Qué momento!

    La mitad de los que estaban sentados en la mesa ovalada sonrieron, y Peter sentía que se hinchaba de orgullo.

 

 

***

 

 

   —Tengo algunas condiciones —intervino Stark, rompiendo así la burbuja de felicidad que parecía rodear al muchacho. No se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

   —¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Romanoff.

   —El chico responde ante mí, y yo respondo por el chico. Ni más ni menos.

   —Eso como que ya lo habíamos dado por hecho —repuso Nick.

   —Ustedes sí. Él no —señaló a Peter—. Le fascina hacer exactamente lo opuesto a lo que la gente de buena fe le aconseja. Esta vez me escucharás, ¿de acuerdo?

   El chico asintió efusivamente.

   —Si te digo que no hagas nada, haces nada.

   Volvió a asentir, menos enérgico.

   —Si te digo que te alejes del peligro, te largas sin cuestionarme.

   —Pero-

   —Y si te digo que cierres la boca, ¿qué haces?

   Ahora Peter lo miraba con dureza.

   —¿Perdona? No te escuché bien —rezongó Stark tocándose el oído.

   El chico no dijo nada por un momento, pero Tony sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Peter cediera ante su mirada.

   —Bien —dijo entre dientes—. Haré lo que tú digas, pero-

   —Sin peros.

   —Sólo uno —levantó el dedo índice, y Tony esperó a que el chico interpretara su silencio como un permiso—. No voy a quedarme contemplando cómo todos arriesgan la vida, mientras que yo admiro su valentía desde atrás. Si puedo hacer algo, lo haré. Trataré de no exponerme demasiado, pero quiero ayudar. Así que; úsenme. Me refiero a mis habilidades. Mis poderes. Eso es todo —y su cara ya se había teñido de rojo. Tony casi puso los ojos en blanco por la connotación sexual que indudablemente Peter le había añadido a sus propias palabras. Si no se hubiera corregido, quizá hubiera pasado inadvertido. Tan adolescente. _Tan adorable._

—Entonces, él puede jugar con nosotros, pero si la situación se pone muy extrema, se volverá precavido —resumió Natasha.

   —Suena bien —dijo Rhodey—. Esta regla debería aplicarse a todos los jóvenes del grupo —su vista fue dirigida hacia Lola y Harley.

   —Nosotros sólo somos unos chicos listos, ¿qué podría pasarnos? —puntualizó Harley.

   —En mi experiencia; cualquier cosa —rebatió Clint—. Te ves tan joven como el chico araña, ¿cuántos años tienes? 

—Casi dieciocho —Tony hizo una mueca burlona ante la ambigüedad de la respuesta.

   —Joven —declaró Clint.

   —Casi en pañales —resopló la voz odiosa de Dominic—. A eso me refería con lo de antes. ¿Cómo voy a salvar a mi hermano de un laboratorio custodiado por una inteligencia superior creada por las mismas personas que no pudieron destruirla, y rodeado por cuatro bombas capaces de arrasar Manhattan dos veces; si la mitad de esta sala lucen como el elenco de los Teletubbies?

   Cayó un silencio incómodo. Vis fue el primero en interrumpirlo, que había guardado un escrupuloso silencio durante toda la sesión.

   —¿Tu hermano está allí atrapado por Ultron?

   Dominic se limitó a dar un seco asentimiento de cabeza.

   —Yo estuve ahí durante un par de minutos, charlando con su etérea presencia —explicó Visión—. Por lo que sé, no tiene intención de matar a ninguno de los rehenes. No sé bien quién era tu hermano, pero te aseguro que será rescatado. Te doy mi palabra.

   —Qué reconfortante. ¿No eras tú un cascarón destinado a ser la piel de ese maniático?

   —Suenas bastante informado para apenas haber llegado—comentó Natasha.

   —Veo los reportajes que pasan en la televisión —dijo Dominic restándole importancia—. Además, no esperaban realmente que fuera a involucrarme sin estar notificado de un par de cosas. Encontré varios datos interesantes. Por ejemplo: fue el aclamado Tony Stark quien provocó todo este calvario.

   Tony hubiese respondido con toda la mordacidad y la agresión pasiva de la que era capaz de lanzar en un comentario si no fuera porque, en el fondo, aún sentía la maldita culpa.

   —Cometo errores como todo el mundo, y dado que soy más inteligente que la mayoría de la gente, mis errores tienden a ser también más graves.

   —Es perfectamente comprensible —Dominic impregnaba a sus palabras litros de sarcasmo—. Los errores cotidianos aumentan la inflación de un mercado, y los tuyos pulverizan ciudades enteras.

   —Mi temperamento tiene un disparador, y tú estás terriblemente cerca de apretarlo.

   —Caballeros…—el profundo suspiro de María fue como un torrente de agua fría diseñado para rebajar los grados ascendentes de la estancia. Sin embargo, los dos hombres no apartaron la mirada de sus caras tensas.

   Cuánta razón había tenido Tony de despreciarlo tan pronto lo conoció. Ya lo odiaba con cada gramo de su piel. Y pensar que tendría que luchar a lado de ese pedazo de…

   —Podrán echarse arena a los ojos en otro momento —prometió María—, por ahora les aconsejo que utilicen ese furor para la misión y no para originar hostilidades entre nosotros.

   Al fin dejaron de mirarse.

   —Estamos bien —Tony levantó el dedo pulgar.

   —No volverá a pasar —los ojos de Dominic destellaban con intensa frialdad, incluso cuando el resto de su rostro sonreía.

   —Bueno, yo no tengo nada más que agregar —puntualizó Nick—. ¿Alguien quiere decir algo _relevante_ antes de irnos? —la tensión aun flotaba y daba la impresión de que la mayoría prefería largarse de una vez. Algunos sacudieron la cabeza. Tony y Peter volvieron a toparse con las miradas—. Se alza la sesión, entonces. Nos veremos mañana. Confío en que ya hayan llegado las maletas de los que se van a quedar aquí, y buenas noches.

   Hubo un estruendo de sillas arañando el suelo y a continuación, todos regresaron al vestíbulo para toparse con una pequeña sorpresa.

   La correa estaba rota.

   Y el vestíbulo con el aspecto de haber sido arrollado por un tifón de proporciones colosales.

   Harley gimió, aterrorizado. Todos los demás lanzaron exclamaciones confusas y muy parecidas entre sí: ¡Oh por dios!, ¿Qué pasó aquí?, No puedo creerlo…, ¿Qué ha hecho tu perro con los sillones?, ¡Por esto no me gustan los perros!, ¡Mira las lámparas!, ¡Mira las paredes!, ¡Mira _esto_ y _aquello_ …!

   En medio del caos, _Brownie_ los recibió con una sonrisa canina, desbordante de alegría por verlos.

   Después de haber consumido hasta el último gramo de energía nerviosa que le corría por el cuerpo, el perro logró –por sí solito– destruir una sala entera, y no podía lucir más orgulloso de su hazaña.

   Entretanto, Harley estaba rojo de ira y de vergüenza. Ni siquiera pudo articular palabras de disculpa. Lo único que dijo fue algo que sonó como: — _No puede quedarse solo._

   Cuando Tony se hubo recobrado del asombro inicial, empezó a hacer algunas bromas para tomarle el pelo al muchacho.

   —¿Con qué demonios lo alimentas? ¿Comida radiactiva trabajada secretamente por la CIA? Debiste nombrarlo; _Cujo_ , el perro demoniaco.

   Harley no se rio de ningún comentario, seguía petrificado. No obstante, poco a poco fue relajando la postura hasta lucir completamente abatido.

   —Estás muerto —le advirtió a su perro con una inquietante voz monótona—. No habrá galletas ricas para ti. Por un año entero. Aunque me ruegues.

   _Brownie_ bajó las orejas y lo miró con expresión herida.

   De pronto, Tony reparó que afuera se asomaba un cuarto de luna. 

   —Mira la hora —exclamó ojeándose la muñeca en busca de un reloj que no tenía—. Vámonos, chico. Tengo que mandarte a casa.

   —¿Por qué? Todavía es temprano —se extrañó Peter.

   —Cierta persona tiene escuela mañana temprano —puntualizó Stark.

   —Y si me esperas justo aquí, te traeré a esa persona —fue su pobre intento para zafarse del asunto.

   —Ni lo sueñes, chico. Tu tía está esperando. Vamos, te llevaré en mi coche hasta tu casa, no creo que haya demasiado tráfico ahorita —dijo casualmente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

   Sin embargo, la expresión del muchacho cambió.

   Con un estremecimiento, Peter asintió y tragó saliva. Su cara luchaba por denotar indiferencia y tranquilidad, pero el rubor en sus orejas hablaba por sí solo.

   —De-de acuerdo. Vámonos —dijo Peter con un aire de ligereza nada convincente.

 « _¡Maldita sea, Peter, no hagas eso! ¡Parece que te acabo de invitar a un motel!_ »  

   El tipo de escenarios que cruzaban por la cabezota de Peter eran de cristal traslúcido. O quizá Tony ya estaba acostumbrado a leerle el pensamiento, quizá ya tenía la sensación que todo lo que hacía alrededor de Peter era de carácter sexual e indecente. Se preguntó si algún día llegarían a actuar natural y a sentirse relajados en presencia del otro.

   —Adiós a todos —se despidió el chico al tiempo que colgaba la mochila escolar sobre el hombro. A su alrededor, respondieron algunas voces de despedida y se agitaron varias manos.

   Tony lo esperó, caminaron juntos hacia el elevador, y un imprevisto apareció detrás de las puertas. 

   —¿Ya por fin terminaron? Estuve esperando para llevarte a casa, muchacho —exclamó Dorian, resultando ser tan inoportuno y metiche como su antecesor.

   Peter y Tony se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo.

   —Sí, gracias Dorian —carraspeó Stark—. Eres de gran ayuda. Nos vemos mañana, chico.

   Peter se marchó del complejo como la decepción andante y Tony tuvo el presentimiento de que la privacidad se transformaría en un concepto fascinante para ellos.


	29. Trueno

 

> _“El recuerdo de tu calor me mantiene vivo”_
> 
> –Antony and the Johnsons

   Aquella noche, cumpliendo la promesa de contarle todos los detalles a Ned, Peter se puso a marcar los números de teléfono en cuanto torció la cerradura de su habitación, y se aseguró que May ya se hubiese ido a dormir.

   Tal y como había previsto, lo que más emocionó a su amigo fue:

_—¿Vas a ser personalmente entrenado por Black Widow? ¡Viejo, eso es asombroso!_

   —¡Lo sé!

_—¿Te pateó el trasero la primera vez?_

   —Sí. Todavía me duele.

   —¡ _Fantástico_!

   —Mañana le pondré más lucha —dijo Peter en un intento de alarde—. No sabrá qué la golpeó.

   Pero eso sólo sucedió en sus sueños.

   Porque en la consecución de tardes destinadas al entrenamiento, Peter aprendió mucho, y una de esas cosas es que tenía mucho que aprender.

   Natasha Romanoff era una combatiente dura, feroz y tremendamente eficaz, que nunca hacía un movimiento innecesario y que no solía tomar un segundo golpe para acabar con su oponente.

   Peter era más dado a exhibicionismos, volteretas y chistes para aligerar el ambiente. Le gustaba luchar, pero, sí podía, intentaba convencer a su contrincante de optar por la paz antes de hacer daño. Y cuando no le quedaba opción, le agradaba añadir belleza y espectacularidad a un movimiento.

   Probablemente se debía a que siempre lo había tomado como un entretenimiento, una especie de deporte peligroso y emocionante que jugaba al salir de clases.

   Black Widow, por el contrario, era rápida y contundente. Siempre buscando el golpe más fulminante y letal.

 

   —No te estoy criticando —dijo Natasha cuando pausaron unos minutos para tomar agua y aire—, ¿pero tienes _siempre_ que hacer comentarios sobre lo que está pasando en el combate? Tus oponentes te lo van a agradecer si dejas de hacerlo.

   —Yo no tengo que hacerlo, Spider-man sí.

   —Pero no estás usando el traje, chico. Intenta mantenerlo al mínimo, ¿de acuerdo?

   —No sé si pueda cumplir esa promesa, pero, sí, seguro, lo intentaré.

   Esa tarde fue golpeado contra el suelo tantas veces que llegó a creer y a manifestar de forma teatral que se había roto la espalda.

   —Tienes tarea chico-araña —dijo ella antes de que Peter se fuera a casa contemplando las ventajas de caminar con la misma lentitud de un anciano—. Quiero que estudies a los otros expertos en combate y aprendas de sus movimientos. Si ves a Dominic, apreciarás que él tiene un estilo libre, más callejero e impredecible. Si ves a Jennifer y a Seth, observarás que ellos pelean como si fuesen un cuerpo con dos cabezas y cuatro manos. Clint, por otro lado, tiene un ritmo bastante parecido al mío, pero es muy hábil para mantener la boca cerrada. Míralo bien. Bueno, eso es todo. Descansa.

   Al siguiente día, además de la sesión regular con Black Widow, Peter rondó por otras áreas de entrenamiento.

   Peter no dejaba de maravillarse de lo bien equipados y amplios que eran aquellos sitios. Durante la dichosa “pasantía” que llevó con Tony por varias semanas, Peter no se entretuvo curioseando por ahí, puesto que a Stark no se le notaba muy inclinado a querer pasar tiempo en aquellas zonas.

   El muchacho supuso que le traían demasiados recuerdos agridulces. El laboratorio siempre fue el espacio más privado para Tony, incluso en las épocas de Vengadores y, por tanto, el más habitado por él y Peter durante los fines de semana. Ése y la recámara, naturalmente.        

   Eran dos estancias principales:

   La primera era propiamente un gimnasio; lleno de sacos de boxeo, máquinas para fortalecer brazos, torso, piernas y glúteo, bandas de resistencia y, en medio; un ring en el cual Peter entrenaba con Natasha todos los días.

   La segunda parecía ser un salón desierto a primera vista, pero las sorpresas se hallaban por debajo del suelo.

   Se programaba un patrón de lucha, un nivel de dificultad, y del piso y de las paredes sobresalían drones, armas cargadas con balas de pintura, y una serie de obstáculos y enemigos hechos de metal endurecido que había que destrozar.  

   Peter no había puesto un pie allí porque no tenía caso; él esquivaría cualquier obstáculo con la gracia de un gimnasta olímpico y lo haría sin sudar una gota. Las sorpresas de aquella estancia no eran sorpresas para el hombre araña. Romanoff, que estaba al tanto de sus habilidades, tampoco quiso que perdiera el tiempo ahí. Ellos se dedicaban únicamente al combate uno a uno.

   Al entrar en aquel lugar de combate personalizado se encontró con que Lola y Harley también estaban allí. Ellos le hicieron señas cuando lo reconocieron y Peter cruzó la zona oteando su alrededor hasta alcanzarlos. Había una especie de gradas en lo alto, donde se podía observar tranquilamente el desempeño de los que practicaban abajo, y donde el par de muchachos (con _Brownie_ dormido a sus pies) estaban situados. 

   —¿Qué te trae por aquí, Spider-man? —fue el recibimiento de Harley. Había comprendido desde la junta con los demás que Peter era el superhéroe que rondaba por YouTube desde hacía varios meses.

   —Vine a estudiar tipos de pelea por órdenes de mi entrenadora —respondió Peter—, ¿y ustedes?

   La chica y el joven se miraron antes de responder:

   —Lo mismo —dijeron al unísono.

   —Aunque nadie nos lo ordenó —añadió Harley.

   Se pusieron, pues, a observar a quienes entrenaban en aquel gran salón; en ese momento eran Jennifer Delvechio y su esposo.

   Tal y como había dicho Natasha, el matrimonio luchaba como un solo ente, desplazando los movimientos en perfecta sincronización; a veces de espaldas, o enfrentando hombro con hombro su objetivo, pero siempre reflejando la mente de un organismo vivo y entero. Un complemento de temer.

   —Un complemento muy atractivo, sexy e interesante —ronroneó Harley.

   —A Harley le chiflan los complementos —le explicó Lola a Peter.

   —Especialmente el complemento de la izquierda —Peter volteó y vio que el de la izquierda era Seth—. Me pregunto qué palabras mágicas habrá dicho esa mujer para tomar en santo matrimonio a un exótico Adonis.

   —¿De verdad crees que tuvo que emplear palabras? —inquirió Lola con tono pícaro.

   —Touché.

   Los pasos que daba la pareja eran magistrales, parecían flotar en el aire y al mismo tiempo sin despegar un segundo los pies de la tierra. Era difícil distinguir a quién le pertenecía el brazo o de quién fue la patada, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos, ya estaban llevándose la victoria con maniobras increíbles. 

   —¡Oh! —exclamaron los tres a coro y aplaudieron.

   —¿Tú qué opinas, Spidey? —preguntó Harley—. ¿Cuál de los dos complementos te agrada más a la vista?

   Peter decidió que no tenía caso mentir.

   —Ambos.

   —¿Ambos? —Harley alzó las cejas y desplegó una sonrisa tan larga que recordaba al gato risón de Alicia.

   —Tenemos un ganador muy travieso —canturreó Lola.

   Peter se puso a reír para ocultar su incomodidad.

   —¿Tienes novia o novio? —preguntó Harley.

   —Ninguno. Paso de relaciones ahora —creyó (esperó) que había sonado convincente, a pesar de que se le estaban subiendo los colores.

   Para su gran alivio, Harley asintió.

   —Sí, supongo que todo este lío te mantiene la cabeza ocupada. No es como el Bahamas para ligar.

   —Aunque nunca olviden que ligar con un hombre atractivo es un agradable beneficio adicional en las misiones —rebatió Lola—. Piensen como en las películas de James Bond.

   Ante eso, Harley suspiró y acarició el pelaje de _Brownie_ con los dedos, quien yacía desparramado debajo de sus pies roncando como un tren de mercancías.

   —Touché otra vez. Me estás ganando todas las rondas.

   —Acepto efectivo —Lola extendió la mano hacia Harley, y éste se la retiró con un golpe.

   Jennifer y Seth concluyeron el entrenamiento, dando paso a un corpulento Dominic. Si Natasha era letal y certera, y la parejita de casados eran tan sincronizados como unos de bailarines; aquel hombre era pura agresión, gruñidos, y movimientos que recordaban al de un toro relinchando de furia en la arena. Aquel soldado demostraba una bravura sorprendente, y no dudaba de ponerlo de manifiesto; en algún momento lanzó un escupitajo y se quitó la camisa, luciendo unos fantásticos abdominales bien marcados.

   —Mmmm, válgame dios.  

   —¡Oh, basta Harley! —se fastidió Lola—. Está alardeando porque sabe que lo espiamos como zopilotes. Ni siquiera está tan bueno.   

   —Ese cuerpo suyo es como una carga de fondo contra las hormonas de quien lo mire —la ignoró el muchacho, ladeando la cabeza con aire soñador.

   —El cuerpo es algo genético —repuso Lola con desdén—. La personalidad y la conducta se desarrollan.

   —Pues el día en que lo hicieron fue un buen día para la genética.

   Peter rápidamente notó que Harley se la pasaba hablando sobre hombres o haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, aunque nunca tomaba cartas en el asunto. O no que Peter hubiese visto hasta ahora.

   Tal vez el trabajo en el laboratorio con los otros genios del equipo lo mantenía ocupado como para hacer algún avance en sus conquistas. Tal vez Harley era la clase de chicos que alardeaban sobre tener mucho conocimiento en las reglas no escritas del flirteo, jactándose de Don Juanes y, sin embargo, terminaba no siendo el caso. Conocía un par de chicos así en la escuela.

   De cualquier forma, Harley comenzaba a caerle bien. Harley y su perro. Casi jamás se les veía separados, así que hablar de uno equivalía hablar del otro.

   Peter le preguntó una vez cómo le hacía para llevarse a _Brownie_ al laboratorio sin que el torpe animal ocasionara un cataclismo de aparatos rotos. Harley respondió que lo dejaba al cuidado de Dorian, el chofer. Inesperadamente, aquel gentil señor de la tercera edad era dueño de tres dobermans y dos pitbulls, de modo que _Brownie_ era un cachorrillo juguetón a lado de sus fieras. Así pues, Dorian permitía que _Brownie_ lo acompañara en sus actividades, ocasionalmente le daba comida y agua, y Harley se ocupaba del resto.

   No obstante, darle de comer al can resultaba ser en sí una tarea exhaustiva.

   _Brownie_ era como una planta de electricidad de alto voltaje que convierte cada gramo de combustible en energía pura. Y como era de esperarse, tenía un apetito voraz: era necesario llenar un bol de comida y otro de agua fresca tres veces al día. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía importancia la cantidad de comida que devoraba, ni si lo hacía por medio legítimos o ilegítimos, ya que _siempre_ quería más.

   Y si el apetito de Brownie era enorme, más enormes serían sus depósitos, montículos gigantescos, opinaba la mayoría.

   Cuando Harley lo sacaba a pasear sobre los vastos jardines del complejo (lo cual implicaba lanzarse enloquecido, orinar los arbustos, y cavar agujeros de tierra), todos los demás admiradores del perro los acompañaban. Y _Brownie,_ obviamente, adoraba la atención. Se regocijaba cuando Natasha le describía todas las buenas virtudes que tenía, como hacerse el muerto y perseguirse la cola en interminables movimientos giratorios. Le entusiasmaba mucho jugar a las luchas con Peter (el único apto para soportar su fuerza descomunal), y le encantaba jugar a la pelota con el que estuviese dispuesto a arrojarla por dos horas seguidas.

   No obstante, su juego preferido siempre pareció ser el de mordisquear la pierna prostética de Rhodey.

   —¿No puedes hacer algo para que deje de hacerlo? —quiso saber Rhodey, una tarde en la que _Brownie_ decidió que cualquier momento sin saborear aquel bonito engranaje era un momento desperdiciado—. ¿Entrenarlo, por ejemplo? Hay muchos centros de adiestramiento para perros brutos como éste. Prueba uno.

   —Una vez lo llevé al “ _Instituto para amaestrar perros incorregibles y desobedientes_ ” —dijo Harley con gesto sombrío—. Lo echaron al primer día. Todavía nos cuesta superarlo.

   Aquellos que escuchaban, desplazaron la mirada hacia _Brownie_ con una renovada mezcla de admiración y temor, mientras que el perro estaba muy ocupado hurgándose las partes.

   La única figura de autoridad que el indomable obedecía sin chistar, era Natasha. Ella podía exclamar una sola palabra indescifrable en ruso y de tono pausado y enérgico, y _Brownie_ se sentaba de golpe, educadamente alzaba una enorme pata con una dignidad poco habitual en él, y todo el mundo se quedaba sin aliento. « _Tengo buena mano para los animales_ », decía ella simplemente.

   Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días, Natasha Romanoff mostró un lado de bondad y atención que nadie sabía que tuviese: abrazaba a _Brownie_ a cada oportunidad, lo acariciaba, lo peinaba con espero y le enseñaba algunos modales (para gran alegría de Harley). Era todo un espectáculo verle ese lado tierno y maternal.

   —Los perros son su única debilidad —afirmó Clint un día—. Son su kriptonita.

   —Todos tenemos un talón de Aquiles —corroboró Visión—. El mío es preparar alimentos comestibles.

   —Oye, ése también es el de mi tía —comentó Peter.

   —El mío es una habitación a oscuras —agregó risueñamente Lola, estirando los brazos y las piernas—. Necesito luz. Color, forma, textura. ¿Qué sería de mí sin una bella pieza de arte a la vista?

   —¿Cuál es su talón de Aquiles, señor Stark? —quiso saber Harley.

   —Las rosquillas con chispas rojas, blancas y azules —Tony respondió sin titubear.

   El muchacho alzó una ceja.

   —No tengo control. Me las termino todas —intentó explicarse—. Siempre tuve problemas con el equipo porque nunca les guardaba ninguna.

   —Puedo dar fe de ello —dijo Rhodey—. El Capi y él se reñían como gatas enfurruñadas todo el tiempo.

   —Me acuerdo —apuntó Natasha, luciendo una expresión de calma narcótica por tener una maraña de pelo jadeando suavemente en su regazo—. Y Wanda los observaba dramáticamente desde una esquina cuando se bufaban. Era la clase de espectáculos ridículos que ella disfrutaba. 

   Se hizo un silencio. Pero no uno desagradable, sino nostálgico.

   El fuego crepitaba virtualmente en la pantalla de televisión. Eran las ocho de la noche, y eran momentos raros como aquél en el que algunos miembros del equipo se daban el lujo de acomodarse en la sala de estar y compartir la extraña y lenta unidad que se iba dando conforme los días pasaban.

   Sin embargo, los más ariscos, los que no buscaban estrechar lazos con nadie, se encerraban en sus alcobas al final de día y no salían de allí ni para decir esta boca es mía.

   Entre ellos se encontraba, por supuesto, Dominic. Ese hombre parecía más interesado en levantar pesas que en charlar con la gente.

   Los casados tampoco interactuaban mucho, aunque por razones distintas. Ellos disfrutaban sus ratos a solas. De todas formas, aquello no significara que no atendieran reuniones. De vez en cuando merodeaban con ellos, la mujer acoplándose perfectamente al equipo, y el hombre, observando desde lejos, atento a su esposa.

   El profesor simplemente estaba dormido ya (hábitos de anciano), y María y Nick casi siempre estaban ocupados con otras cuestiones, por tanto, no se les veía mucho.

   —Rosquillas. Hum…—repitió Harley distantemente—. Mi talón de Aquiles siempre fue el no poder comprobar la Teoría de Cuerdas. Supongo que todos tienen prioridades. ¿Cuál es tu debilidad, Spidey?

   Peter dijo lo primero que se le vino en mente.

   —Hum, alcohol. Tampoco puedo controlarme.

   Harley rio.

   —¿En serio? No pareces el tipo de persona que bebe hasta cruzar los cables.

   —No lo soy. Nunca lo hago. Pero la única vez que lo hice, las cosas salieron terriblemente mal.

   «Aunque eventualmente salieron bien», pensó para sí mismo.

   Involuntariamente sus ojos buscaron los de Tony, que se rehusaban a mirarlo, pero pudo apreciar que la risa bailaba en ellos y sus labios se estremecían para no dibujar una sonrisa.

   El hombre terminó por aclararse la garganta.

   —Cambiando el alarmante tema sobre el consumo de alcohol en menores, creo que la hora de irse ha llegado para cierto alguien.  

   —¿No puedo quedarme como todos los demás? Tengo un dormitorio… —Peter fue atrapado por la severidad que demostraban los ojos de Tony. Él sabía, los dos sabían, a qué iba esa pregunta.

   Tony se quedó pensativo unos breves segundos, tamborileando los dedos sobre una pierna entrecruzada con la otra, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

   —Vete a casa. Pronto dejarás de estar allí por un buen rato, y te arrepentirás de no haber pasado tiempo de calidad con tu familia y amigos.            

   Claro, por supuesto que tenía razón; pero Peter ya se estaba impacientando.

   —De acuerdo.

   Y de repente, el señor Dorian apareció por arte de magia. Se había tomado demasiado en serio las responsabilidades de Happy, por lo que, a la más leve mención de su apelativo o de sus quehaceres, el hombre emergía salido de la nada, siempre tan servicial como irritante cual mosquito.

________

 

   Alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche, Peter se desplomó en su cama, deseando poder dormir criogénicamente durante los próximos milenios. Necesitaba descansar, pero cuanto más intentaba relajarse, menos cooperaba su cuerpo.

   Sacó el celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones e hizo lo que siempre hacía al llegar a casa:

**“Dile a Dorian que no trabaje tan duro”**

**“No tiene que llevarme a casa todos los días”**

**“Ya lo hice”**

   Aquello tomó a Peter desprevenido.

**“¿Y?”**

**“Los choferes tienen la extraña habilidad para voltear las palabras de uno y empecinarse con que nadie puede cumplir su labor excepto ellos.**

**“No quiso escucharme”**

**“Tal vez que lo enseñan en las clases particulares para choferes”**

**“Supongo que Happy se graduó de allí con honores”**

   Peter esbozó una sonrisa de lado y adoptó una posición fetal mientras escribía con ambos pulgares.

**“Que lata”**

**“Ni que lo digas”**

**“Por cierto; buena tu excusa la de visitar el laboratorio para ver en lo que estamos trabajando”**

**“¿Te pareció convincente?”**

**“Demonios, es difícil añadir sarcasmo a los mensajes de texto”**

**“Quise decir que dejes aquella sutileza para niños de segundo grado. Es vergonzoso”**

**“¿Sí? Pues a ti no parece avergonzarte demasiado cuando te la pasas viéndome mientras entreno en el gimnasio”**

**“No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando”**

**“¿No? Porque podría jurar que siento una mirada en mi trasero cada vez que vas por allí”**

**“Y por cierto; el hecho de que uses lentes de sol no lo enmascara mucho que digamos”**

**“Anotado”**

   Peter sintió haber ganado la ronda. A veces, Tony daba un despreocupado y aleatorio paseo por el gimnasio para ver el progreso de Peter. Si “progreso” se podía traducir a “parte baja de la espalda” entonces quedaría encantado con el progreso que llevaba. Peter no estaba cien por ciento seguro de sus intenciones, pero la defensiva respuesta de Tony había sido demasiado esclarecedora para ponerle una sonrisita en la cara y demostrarle que no era el único con ganas.

   Siguieron escribiéndose mensajes de texto por varios minutos. Cansado como estaba, Peter habría dejado acogerse felizmente en los brazos de Morfeo, pero aquellos momentos eran los únicos que tenía para hablar libremente con Tony.

   Ya era un ritual.

   Antes de dormir, conversaban hasta que a alguno de los dos le pesaran los párpados. Usualmente era Peter quien le mandaba el primer mensaje, y de ahí se desembocaba toda una charla sobre la situación actual, sus progresos con Natasha, lo que pensaba de los demás integrantes, y un largo etc. No sabía si aquello resultaba molesto para Tony, pero opinaba que, si lo fuese, ya se lo hubiera dicho; Tony no es de los hombres que se quedan callados. Además, también era la única oportunidad que tenía para usar el súper ultra moderno teléfono que Tony le obsequió tiempo atrás. El otro uso y pasatiempo que tenía era el de tomar fotografías compulsivamente con la increíble resolución de cámara.

   Fotos. Cámara. Mensajes de texto.

   Y de pronto, en la mente de Peter se hizo la luz.

   ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Tantas palabras desperdiciadas, tanto rollo para nada. Peter quería darse unas cachetadas mentales.

   Nunca lo habían probado anteriormente, puesto que las rondas en la cama solían ser bastante largas y, en vista de que se tenían todo el fin de semana dándole y dándole como si fuesen conejos, jamás se le ocurrió agregarle sal y pimienta con el uso de la tecnología.

   Sin embargo, ahora la situación había cambiado. El complejo era, de principio a fin, la zona prohibida para el sexo. Y como eso era todo lo que necesitaba Peter a modo de tentación, se atrevió a proponerlo.

   Se irguió sobre la cama y giró sobre su eje hasta apoyarse en los codos. Su pene ya estaba rígido por el interés y ni siquiera había comenzado. 

**“¿Qué tal una foto que ayude a disminuir mis visitas al laboratorio?”**

**“A cambio, yo te mando una”**

**“Estoy solo”**

   Esperó, con el corazón martilleando y la cara enrojecida. En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, pensó. Ya moriría de vergüenza luego.

**“No sabes cuánto me gustaría...**

   Al instante Peter puso los ojos en blanco y la ansiedad se le esfumó: ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación

**“Pero tengo a alguien demasiado cerca que no para de hablar sobre algoritmos de programación”**

**“¿Harley?”**

**“Ese mismo”**

**“Bueno, espérate a que se vaya a dormir”**

**“¿Acaso los jóvenes entienden el concepto de _dormir temprano_? Me lo tenías que haber dicho”**

   Peter frunció la boca en algo parecido a un mohín. La excitación que duró por tres milésimas de segundo era toda la acción que había tenido desde hacía días. Suspiró resignado hasta que leyó otro mensaje:

**“Lo siento, niño. Ya pensaré en algo”**

**“El trabajo nos mantiene bastante ocupados, y no quisiera tener una cara sospechosamente bendecida al mismo tiempo que tú y de manera tan prematura”**

   Peter volvió a exhalar. Tenía razón. ¿Qué sentido tenía exponerse con tanto riesgo caminando por el complejo?

**“Diviértete con algún dispositivo fálico hasta que ingenie una buena coartada”**

   Peter sonrió.

**“No tengo ninguno”**

**“¿Ah, no? Ya te compraré yo uno”**

   Peter no podía decir si estaba bromeando o si iba completamente en serio.

**“De acuerdo”**

   Se mordió el labio.

**“Pero también me tendrás que enseñar a usarlo”**

**“¿No puedes averiguar eso por ti mismo?”**

**“Uno pensaría que sí…”**

**“Pero la verdad no me gustaría hacer algo que no debiera o que se sintiera mal”**

**“¿Debo lamerlo o es mejor ponerle lubricante antes de insertarlo?”**

   La respuesta demoró un poco más de lo usual. Peter estaba riéndose internamente.

**“Esta conversación ya está subiendo de nivel y no tengo donde encerrarme para disfrutarla debidamente”**

**“Mejor dejémoslo aquí”**

**“Está bien”**

**“Por suerte yo sí tengo donde encerrarme”**

**“Buenas noches”**

   Sin esperarse por una respuesta, bloqueó el celular y empujó sus pantalones hacia abajo para tomar su pene con la mano. Peter dejó que su cabeza golpeara la pared con un ruido sordo. El alivio de finalmente tocarse fue suficiente para hacerle soltar un gemido pornográfico.

   Al poco rato ya estaba goteando.

   La mano de Peter se movía rápidamente, sus músculos estaban tensos, y de su boca salían suspiros amortiguados.

   Se estremeció cuando sus dedos rozaron sus pezones en movimientos circulares, como normalmente Tony hacía con él. Se imaginó a sí mismo retorciéndose bajo sus expertas caricias; una barba viajando por todo su cuerpo, unos dedos sujetando su cabello con autoridad y al mismo tiempo con gentileza.

   Segundos más tarde, ya había ensuciado las sábanas.

   Y sin poder evitarlo, la frustración demasiado familiar comenzó a acumularse en el pecho.

   Después de los primeros días de ciega pasión, cuando el deseo anulaba todo cuanto se pareciese al sentido común, cuando echaban todas las precauciones junto con la ropa y practicaban el sexo con un abandono temerario… la situación actual era… bueno… _frustrante_ era quedarse corto.

   Peter se atrevió a googlear “ _las consecuencias de la abstinencia sexual_ ”, y lo que encontró allí no le gustó para nada. 

**“Vamos a un hotel”**

   Eso le escribió a Tony otro día, en que el deseo se convirtió en algo parecido a desesperación.

**“Regresaremos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta”**

   “ **Tentador** ”

   Fue su respuesta.

**“Pero dime, ¿en qué momento del día propones desaparecer sin que tu tía o estos payasos lo noten?”**

   Tuvo que admitir que no era un gran plan. Apenas tenía tiempo para la escuela, los deberes, el entrenamiento, y algunas prácticas sociales relegadas a segundo plano con sus amigos y May.

   El sexo constituía la parte más deseada, pero menos conveniente del día.

   Aunque, por otro lado, si lo que había leído en internet era cierto, más le valía a Tony ir pensando en algo para conseguir un poquito de privacidad. Sus bolas ya se estaban poniendo azules. Tocarse antes de dormir servía para acallar el deseo, pero sólo momentáneamente, puesto que aquellos espacios y tiempos escasamente compartidos a lado de Tony y sin poder sentirlo de forma íntima, eran un suplicio.

   Y lo peor era que la impaciencia se iba amplificando conforme fue entendiendo, muy a su pesar, que más adelante ya no habría tiempo: la misión lo iba a abarcar todo.

   Y, y, y, si lo pensaba bien, por culpa de las estúpidas limitaciones, estaba rompiendo más reglas de lo usual.

   **Regla número uno: evita el contacto visual excesivo y pornográfico.**

   Al asegurarse completamente que nadie lo estaba viendo, rastreaba la figura de Tony con tanta avidez, que debía enviar oleadas de calor magnético a borbotones, pues Tony siempre volteaba en su dirección. Y cuando lo pillaba, Peter se sonrojaba –cual colegiala– y desviaba los ojos en la dirección que tuviera más de cerca.

**Regla número tres: excusas creíbles y verosímiles. No seas ridículamente obvio.**

   Este caso no era tan riesgoso y ni siquiera pensaba que podía interpretarse de otra forma, al menos eso pensó Peter hasta que Tony le señaló la fracasada sutileza en sus actos.

   En los ratos libres que tenía fuera del entrenamiento, Peter husmeaba en el laboratorio donde trabajaba Tony, Harley, Lola y el profesor Tim con la excusa de averiguar qué estaban tramando. Era mitad curiosidad, mitad deseo de ver a Tony.  

   No obstante, sin importarle lo que opinase Tony, creía firmemente que no tenía nada de malo; siempre tuvo una curiosidad temeraria desde niño. Y una de las buenas cualidades de su personalidad era su necesidad de inundarse con conocimientos aquel gran intelecto que tenía.

   Tony era una cabeza muy lista, y en el laboratorio abundaban ahora cuatro mentes casi igual de brillantes; la seducción era muy fuerte para resistirla. Tenía que ir a ver qué estaban haciendo. Además…

   Tony se ponía esos lentes grandes y negros que tanto le gustaban a Peter.  

_____

 

 

   Natasha retiró su puñetazo hacia atrás y Peter se tambaleó un poco sobre sus pies, no tan preparado para detenerse por completo como lo estaba ella.

   —¿Qué sucede?

   Nick Fury había prorrumpido por la entrada, tan sigiloso y cauto como si se deslizase entre las sombras. Peter ni siquiera lo notó, pero Natasha sí.

   —¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? —preguntó en lugar de responder.

   Ella miró a Peter.

   —Progresando. Por poco me derriba.

   —Gracias —jadeó Peter.

   —Es un cumplido —replicó Natasha—. Como sea. ¿Qué sucede? —volvió a preguntar.

   —Espero que hayan hecho sus compras de invierno. Mañana nos vamos.  


	30. El tiempo se acaba

 

>  “ _Tu boca es mi infierno favorito._
> 
> _Ahí está todo permitido”_
> 
> – Leunam
> 
>  

 

   Los días de la semana trascurrieron con una extraña lentitud para Tony.

   Con el complejo de los Vengadores siendo usado para su propósito original luego de bastante tiempo, Tony fue ajustándose a la rutina; al principio por las malas y después con resignada filosofía.

   Trabajar en equipo nunca fue su estilo.

   El hecho de tener que compartir su laboratorio con otras mentes listas que no fueran la suya o la de Peter, resultaba ser un fastidio muy necesario.

   Tony terminó acoplándose porque, de una u otra forma, le recordaba a la diversidad de opiniones que sobrellevó alguna vez con Bruce Banner y Helen Cho. Cada miembro tenía alguna especialización diferente y específica; Bruce siendo el experto en radiación gama, y Cho en tejido nanomolecular. Y Tony era muy bueno para aprender de todo y hacer alarde de su ingenio.

   La actualidad guardaba cierto parecido con lo que se percibía como una vida pasada.

   Detrás de una enorme máquina similar a un contador geiger, el profesor se encogía durante horas para realizar diagnósticos sobre las cuatro bombas que atenazaban Suiza. Él era el experto en radiación y energía nuclear. Medía la intensidad de la radiación emitida y estimaba la cantidad de nitrógeno líquido que habría de usar para apagarla. Su trabajo estaba supeditado al peor de los escenarios, porque nadie saldría vivo si usaban frío espontáneo e incontrolable. Sus lentes de insecto resbalaban cada cinco minutos de su nariz aguileña, y sus ojillos saltones adquirían un tic nervioso cuando pensaba en la calamidad que estaba creando. 

   Para aliviarlo de su inquietud, Tony lo hacía reír constantemente.

   La otra “risitas” del equipo era Lola. Aquella criatura era una hedonista, siempre en busca de la belleza sobre las cosas más elementales. También era una experta en computación. Cómo es que alguien con un cuerpo tan paralizante que quitaba el hipo pudiera ser un genio en informática, Tony nunca lo sabría. Uno pensaría que mujeres como ella estaban destinadas a caminar por limpias pasarelas, iluminándose el rostro con flashes y luces ambarinas. Pero bueno, qué sabía él; ya había aprendido su lección con Black Widow. Las apariencias engañan.

   La joven buscaba la forma de crear un chip de acceso a los circuitos malignos de Ultrón. Le habían advertido que la tarea sería endemoniadamente difícil. Ella no dio señales de rendirse, más bien al contrario, siempre estaba más concentrada y su empeño adquiría cierta ferocidad.

   Harley y él mismo, entretanto, trabajaban los aspectos más rudimentarios y divertidos.

   La armadura de War Machine era su principal enfoque. O al menos lo era para Harley. El joven había proclamado muy rápido su fanatismo por “Iron Patriot” y ahora éste le dedicaba días enteros a mejorar las piezas, las armas de combate y dejarla lista y cómoda para una pierna en recuperación.   

   Si alguien le hubiese dicho que aquel niño apuntándolo con un lanza–papas en ristre sería el próximo gran mecánico, Tony le habría pedido que dejara las drogas. O que las compartiera.

   No obstante, trabajando con él, Tony se obligó a dejar a un lado su propio egocentrismo y aceptó el hecho de que Harley era bueno en lo que hacía. Tan bueno como él fue en su juventud, y lo que es peor, con la ventaja de los monstruosos avances de la tecnología.

   Y de todas formas, pese a que la situación no era tan tediosa ni mala, Tony prefería trabajar en solitario. Siempre fue así, siempre lo sería.

   Harley, Lola y Tim necesitaban el contacto con la gente: conversaciones, estímulos, sonido y movimiento. Meciéndose por el riachuelo de las ideas.

   Las ideas de Tony ya eran de por sí bastante ruidosas, como el intenso zumbar de las abejas trabajando incansables dentro de sus colmenas. No necesitaba añadirle más instrumentos a la orquesta. No necesitaba más voces dentro del coro.

   Sí, trabajar en equipo no era su estilo.

   Pero no podía negar que, trabajando en equipo, se quitaba de la espalda unos ojos muy abiertos y expresivos, que parecían enmarcar la palabra “devórame” en la más bonita y nauseabunda forma.

   En el curso de la semana, Tony tramó una docena de planes, que descartó seguidamente con impaciencia porque todos se reducían a escapadas de cinco minutos. No le guardaba ninguna aversión a los rapiditos sin juego previo –la idea de correr a los baños y embestir a Peter contra la puerta era a la vez atractiva y un poco repulsiva– pero sabía que con el chico había que tomarse el tiempo necesario para degustarlo. Aunque fuese fácil de complacer con la menor de las caricias y una que otra palabra sucia; Peter también era insaciable, dotado de una energía sexual que no parecía tener fondo. Además, el chico merecía una cama. Merecía más de lo que Tony podía darle en realidad, pero intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso.

   Por tales razones, Tony había sido bueno manteniendo sus garras sucias para sí mismo. Y así pensaba continuar a lo largo de un periodo inconcreto. Pero…

   Sabía que el chico estaba más susceptible, necesitado y caliente de lo normal, y, oh, ¿acaso hay un refuerzo del ego más grande que tener a un niño bonito deseando lo que no puede tener…aún?

   A Tony no le importaba esperar. A Peter sí. Y era eso, precisamente eso, lo que hiciera a Tony tan impaciente por poner sus manos en el chico.

   Pero tenía que esperar.

   ¿Que no había pasado _meses_ de abstinencia sexual después de romper con Pepper y antes de arrebatarle la inocencia a Peter? En efecto. Podía esperar.

   Además, por algo se habían estipulado reglas.

   Y, sí, claro, la mayoría de ellas ya las habían roto. Oh, el chico era tan sutil y cuidadoso como un elefante en estampida, pero él también tenía que admitir sus propios descuidos.

   Por ejemplo: ¿por qué demonios le devolvía la mirada cuando sabía que Peter lo estaba viendo con aquellos ojos con sabor a chocolate que expresaban más que mil palabras?

   Inconcebible.

   La excusa que él se daba constantemente era que, detrás de los ojos de Peter, yacía un imán. Un poderoso imán capaz de atraer miradas sucias y, más específicamente, la suya.  

   Así que, en teoría, la culpa era de Peter.

   « _¿En qué piensas chico? ¿Qué clase de sucias travesuras le hago a tu cuerpo en tu imaginación? ¿De cuántas maneras lo hemos hecho en tu mente_?»

   En sus peores momentos del día se descubría a él mismo imaginándose penetrando a Peter, besando sus gemidos y lloriqueos, deleitándose con el pequeño quejido que suele emitir cuando Tony se desliza profundamente…Vaya, _esa_ no era una línea de pensamiento muy productiva. ¿En qué estaba? Oh, cierto.

   —…esta unidad no da idea de la cantidad total de energía absorbida, que es el valor importante a los efectos prácticos, ¿me entiende?

   Stark se aclaró la garganta.

   —Ya veo…

   El profesor continuó.

   —Pero tampoco esta unidad es suficiente para darnos idea de qué efectos tiene, porque no es lo mismo una dosis de radiación recibida en forma de fotones que la misma dosis recibida en forma de partículas más pesadas.

   —Desde luego.

   —Lo más dañino no es la temperatura, sino la radiación. Y podría contar el resto, pero ya no quiero seguir trasnochando. Buenas noches a todos.

   —Buenas noches, profesor —entonaron los demás. Tim agarró su chaqueta raída de tweed, reajustó sus lentes y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.

   Cuando se fue, Tony sintió que salía de una sauna especialmente calientita y soporífera. Parpadeó varias veces para recuperarse.

   —Es una lástima que el profesor se vaya a dormir tan temprano todos los días —comentó Harley, mientras trabajaba—. No me canso de escuchar sus análisis.

   Tony advirtió el sarcasmo y decidió que no le gustaba, pese a que él mismo estuvo divagando la mitad de la conversación.

   —Jack Bauer y el profesor sabrían qué hacer si se encontraran con una bomba atómica a punto de vaporizarles las cejas. ¿Qué sabes hacer tú? —le espetó.

   —Puedo manufacturar un increíble robot que me proteja de la bomba. ¿Quién es Jack Bauer?

   —Sólo un agente federal que trabaja para la Unidad Anti-Terrorista en Los Ángeles.

   Harley lo miró fijamente.

   —¿Es de una serie o…?

   —Sí, es de una serie. ¿Naciste ayer?

   —Mi expediente se remonta a 1999. Tú debes ser de la era jurásica para recordar las series del siglo pasado.

   Tony rodó los ojos hasta verse el interior del cráneo.

   —Primero que nada, permíteme que alabe tu contrataque; ingenioso en verdad, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Segundo; la serie continúa al aire. Es un clásico.

   —¿Y la miras desde tu televisor de piedra?

   Tony estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo relacionado al vergonzoso fallo cultural de Harley, cuando un chillido, uno que podría haber demolido una casa de ladrillos, se escuchó por el laboratorio.

   Todas las caras se giraron hacia Lola.

   —¿Quieres decirnos qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó Harley, alarmado.

   Pero ella no contestó. Tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma. Sin mirarlos aún, musitó algo que nadie alcanzó a oír, y se fue alejando poco a poco del monitor hasta quedar completamente reclinada en el asiento.

   Harley miró a Tony, y volvió a intentarlo:

   —Lola, ¿te importaría explicar que-

   —¡Lo logré! —gritó de pronto y los miró, cubriéndose la boca e irradiando tanto alegría como espanto—. ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo hice! ¡Oh por dios!

   Inmediatamente, los dos hombres se apiñaron a su alrededor e inclinaron los rostros sobre la pantalla. Los resultados reflejaban que, en efecto, Lola había conseguido un algoritmo de acceso. Sólo quedaba cruzar los dedos para que funcionase.

   —Siento que es navidad…—suspiró emocionada.

   —Jo-jo-jo. ¿Dónde está tu traje rojo y tu barba, Santa Claus? —Harley se agachó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Le acabas de envolver un regalo a Ultrón.

   —Nada mal, preciosa —aprobó Tony.

   Lola rio con su voz de canario y apretó las manos en su pecho.

   —Espera, ya puedo ver como se hincha de orgullo —dijo Harley—, así que voy a alejarme un poco para que nadie salga herido si revienta. Haz lo mismo, Tony —le aconsejó.

   Pero Tony no lo estaba escuchando.

   —Me alegra tanto que seas más que una cara bonita —dijo—. Le añades un toque femenino al grupo; aquí se iba a cocinar una fiesta de salchichas, como si fuera el 4 de julio.

   —Oh, no tienes idea, _mon amour_ —canturreó Lola, mientras se puso a dar de volteretas en el sillón, como un rombo—. En mis épocas de gloria, yo solía obtener menciones honorificas cada año en las asambleas de la facultad. Si no fuera porque Harley llegó para quebrantar mis records...

   —No dejes que empiece con su dichosa excelencia académica —le susurró Harley—. Comenzará a salirte el cerebro por las orejas.

   —¿Excelencia académica? —repitió Stark, sus ojos puestos en Lola—. Á mon époque, ils mesuraient l'excellence scolaire par la longueur des cernes apparaissant sous les yeux.

   Lola detuvo el movimiento de la silla con los pies, echó la barbilla hacia arriba y rio, encantadísima.

   —Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu conquiers les dames? Vous parler dans votre langue maternelle?

   —Oui —respondió él—. Eso y unos pasos de baile. Te los enseño cuando quieras, siempre y cuando no te intimide ser deslumbrada por mi técnica. Proviene de generaciones.

   —Es una propuesta interesante —dijo ella—. Recuérdame que retomemos el tema otro día, cuando tengamos música y yo no esté balanceándome entre las nubes por mi increíble logro.

   —Hecho.

   —Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a polvearme la nariz y a hurtar una botella de champagne para celebrar —los dos hombres se hicieron a un lado educadamente cuando ella se levantó.

   —Adelante, mademoiselle. Y cuando lo hagas, asegúrate de traer suficientes copas. Una para ti…y es todo. Yo no bebo.

   —¿Y yo estoy pintado? —intervino Harley.

   —Tu expediente se remonta a 1999. La última vez que revisé las leyes estatales de Nueva York, los niños que se burlan de sus mayores no beben.

   El joven sonrió de lado, y dicho eso, Lola meneó su voluptuoso cuerpo hacia la salida. En el proceso, Tony persiguió con la mirada dos firmes glúteos hasta que se perdieron de vista. Fue un acto inconsciente. No significó nada.

   —Viejo…

   Tony se estremeció, fingiendo que apenas reparaba en la existencia de Harley.

   —¿Estuviste allí todo este tiempo?

   —Por desgracia, sí. Oh, y se te cayeron los ojos; sobre la falda de Lola, aparentemente.

   —Digamos que fue por debajo. Suena más divertido.

   Harley meneó la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y se cruzó de brazos. Tony soltó una risa incrédula.

   —Oye, que quede claro que no fue ni será mi intención robártela delante de tus narices. A tus espaldas, puede que sí. Pero _nunca_ delante.

   —Viejo, ella es como mi hermana —protestó Harley.

   —Oh —parece que Tony confundió sobreprotección fraternal por celos—. Y las hermanas sexys están fuera de los límites, ¿cierto?

   «También los niños a punto de cumplir 16 años de ilegalidad, pero eso nunca me detuvo» pensó irónicamente.   

   —Cierto —asintió Harley—, aunque puedo darte mi bendición si prometes amarla y respetarla.

   —¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

   —Ajá.

   —Le quitas lo divertido. ¿No me la prestas una noche?

   —Viejo…

   —Ya, ya, ya —el descaro se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero luego pensó que sería bueno (incluso necesario) mantener las apariencias demostrando interés por alguna de las carnes frescas que había a su alrededor. De hecho, _no hacerlo_ sería inaudito—. No me lances esa mirada, chico. ¿Qué pasó con tu sentido del humor?

   —Mi sentido del humor se muere por un buen chiste.

   —Dos irlandeses entran a un bar y uno de ellos dice-

   —Me temo que ése ya lo conozco, y no es gracioso.

   Tony se dio por vencido, y su atención regresó a la armadura de Iron Man, que le estaba dando algunos toques aquí y allá, antes de verse abordado por el profesor. Agarró varias herramientas, tintineó con ellas un rato y se olvidó muy rápido del asunto.

   Le tomó cuarenta segundos descubrir que Harley no había descompuesto aquella cara de reproche.

   —¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —preguntó lentamente, mirando en muchas direcciones.

   —Las mujeres no son objetos que podamos “prestar” por una noche —le sermoneó el joven, inesperadamente—. Tenemos que valorarlas y cuidarlas, porque ellas son nuestras madres, nuestras hermanas y amigas.

   Tony reprimió una carcajada que casi lo ahoga en el intento.

   —Qué… discurso…—se las arregló para decir con la mano tapando su boca.

   —Los _hombres_ , por otro lado…—continuó Harley, fingiendo no escucharlo—. Los hombres somos harina de otro costal —aquello detuvo a Tony en sus ganas de reír.

   —¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿A nosotros que nos den por el culo? Eso se escuchó mal. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

   —Para mí, el gusto —el chico se encogió de hombros.

   —Oh.

   Así que eso era.

   —Tienes… una forma muy peculiar para declarar tu salida del mágico mundo de Narnia —comentó.

   Harley curveó sus labios en una sonrisita.

   —Que conste que me parece increíble tu analogía Narnia-Closet, pero ¿por qué lo dices?

   —Me arrojas un pequeño discurso sobre los derechos de la mujer, pero esos principios no aplican a los de tu propio género. Alguien más sensible o menos perceptivo diría que tienes dobles estándares y una moral desubicada.

   —Simio conoce simio —Harley se volvió a encoger de hombros—. ¿Para qué fingir lo contrario? Todos los hombres somos iguales. Esa no es simplemente una frase que las mujeres se inventaron por tener el corazón roto —al tiempo que hablaba, sus manos trabajaban—. Somos tan simples como una hoja de papel en blanco. Las mujeres, por el contrario, son un espécimen complicado y riguroso; necesitan algo más que una buena cogida para estar contentas. Les gusta el cariño, las flores, los obsequios caros y las camas hechas de malvaviscos.

   Tony arrugó el gesto, como si olfateara un repugnante aroma a huevos podridos.

   —Suena al precepto que todos los gays tienen de las mujeres. Obviamente no has conocido a mi exnovia, Pepper —rodó los ojos—. Mujer aguda, empresarial e inteligente. Jamás le gustó ninguno de mis obsequios y te aseguro que encontraría poco práctico una cama hecha de malvaviscos.

   —Tal vez eras malo obsequiando.

   Tony recordó el peluche de conejo gigante.

   —No. Mis obsequios son magníficos. Siempre.

   —Está bien, está bien, _puede_ que esté generalizando con tu exnovia y con muchas otras mujeres —concedió Harley—. Pero ¿no crees que es más fácil ir tras el género que no se ofende porque eres un simple malparido? ¿No es más relajante que tu compañero sea tan predecible, tan obtuso emocional y lujurioso como tú?

   Tony elevó los ojos al cielo y reflexionó durante un segundo. Luego bajó la mirada abruptamente para contemplar a Harley.

   —¿Cómo acabamos aquí?

   Harley miró a su alrededor, también pensativo.

   —Te querías ligar a mi no-hermana —atinó por fin.

   —Cierto. Era una broma, para que sepas. Si tú quieres que lo sea.

   —Ah, muy bien, una broma entonces.

   El chico estaba de nuevo concentrado en lo que hacía, como si nunca hubieran hecho una pausa. Tony hizo lo propio.

   Sin embargo, también experimentó la irritante sensación de que se le había escapado algo. No ocurría a menudo, por lo que la saboreó con cuidado, masticó, y finalmente decidió que tenía que haber estado más alerta.   

   Minutos después, regresó Lola. Cargaba una botella de champagne y sólo una copa.

   —¿De qué me perdí, par de _scélérats_?

   —No de mucho. Estábamos analizando las ventajas de ser gay, ¿verdad, señor Stark?

   Tony se limitó a mirarlo.

   — _Merveilleux_. ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaron?

   —A ninguna. Todavía —y Harley esbozó una sonrisa que era al mismo tiempo burlona y completamente inocente.

   De pronto, un signo de exclamación andante entró al laboratorio.

   —Hey, ¿ya escucharon? ¡Nos vamos mañana!

   —Mira eso. Perfecta sincronización —señaló Tony—. Lola acaba de conseguir la clave que nos dará acceso a Ultrón.

   —¿En serio? —preguntó Peter—. ¡Guau! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

   —Ven y te enseño.

   Lola se sentó a explicarle, mientras que daba unos risueños sorbos al champagne. Algo que sonaba tan sencillo le tomó una semana entera sin descanso, pero la chica seguía acomodada en su nube, navegando por el cielo. Tony pensó que nunca querría estar presente cuando llegara a enfadarse esa criatura hecha de algodón de azúcar.

   Al terminar las explicaciones, y con lo que Peter creía que era una actitud despreocupada, le preguntó a Tony:

   —¿En qué están trabajando ahora?

   —Ven y te enseño.

   El que respondió fue Harley.

   Los siguientes minutos se resumieron en parloteos; algo que sólo podía describirse como un incesante _mumbo_ _jumbo_ sobre las complicadas técnicas de la nanoidentación _._ Cualquiera hubiera fruncido el entrecejo, atontado. Pero no Peter.

   —¡Eso es tan genial! Me pregunto si podría aplicarlo a mi traje. Cada vez que reciba un golpe, no tendría que sentirlo en absoluto, y mis células se regenerarían bastante rápido. ¡Podría luchar en pie por días! O hasta que me den ganas de ir al baño.

   —Suena bien, pero tu traje tendría que aplicar presión sobre el tejido cada vez que recibas un golpe —replicó Harley—, y no creo que puedas cubrir todas las áreas afectadas al mismo tiempo. Esto es más enfocado a una zona individual del cuerpo. Como la pierna lesionada de un Coronel en acción.

   —Sí, pero podría programar a mi I.A. para que ella se encargue de la distribución de rigidez y dureza a nivel celular —los ojos del chico buscaron los de Tony para obtener un poco de validación. Al ver que Tony alzaba las cejas y se encogía de hombros, continuó—: Después de la intervención, y confirmando que la rigidez del tejido generado aumenta durante el proceso de consolidación, lo único que debería hacer es evitar que me den la misma paliza en el mismo lugar.    

   Harley se le quedó viendo fijamente y con el gesto fruncido.

   —Sabes mucho, para ser un novato —el comentario distaba de ser desdeñoso. Albergaba genuina admiración.

   —Ponte cómodo. Acaba de empezar —dijo Tony de brazos cruzados.

   Y entonces los labios de Peter se curvaron en una sonrisa, una sonrisa de ésas que sólo mostraba ante los retos que propone la ciencia. Tony sólo quería besarle toda la cara cuando hacía eso.

   Quince minutos más tarde, María Hill entró al laboratorio.

   —Hola. Vine a deci-

   —Mallitas ya se te adelantó.

   —Ah, bueno —sin darle importancia, ella giró sobre sus talones, sólo para detenerse ante la sorpresa de ver a Visión atravesando la puerta de cristal como un soplo de aire, y manifestándose en unas ridículas ropas casuales.

   —Nick Fury acaba de decir que-

   —Ya lo saben, Vis —puntualizó María.

   —Oh…

   —Los rumores corren rápido por aquí —dijo Harley mirando a Peter.

   —Así parece —apuntó Clint, que también iba entrando.

   —¿Podemos _no_ incrementar el staff dentro de mi laboratorio? —gruñó Tony.

   —Mierda, no quiero saber lo que hará cuando se entere de que compartirá dormitorio en-

   —Clint, ahora no —siseó María.

   —¿Qué dijiste? —Tony entrecerró los ojos con sospecha—. Eso que haces es una magnífica forma de irritar a un hombre con claustrofobia.

   —Tú no tienes claustrofobia, Stark —alegó María.

   —La tendré pronto.

   —No durará ni cinco minutos —declaró Clint.

   —Escuché eso.

   —Lo dije en voz alta, ¿no?

   En ese momento, y para el enorme fastidio de Tony, llegó Fury.

   —Oh, _genial_. Morfeo está aquí. Dinos. Dinos lo que ya sabemos.

   —Me pones en una situación difícil, Stark. Yo no sé lo que saben, pero puedo decirte lo que yo sé que creo que no saben.

   —Ni siquiera voy a hacer como que entendí eso. Que te diviertas en Blade 3.

   El sonido de la risa de Peter suavizó los bordes ásperos de su malhumor, pero poco después, Tony abandonó el optimismo al avistar una cola golpeando todo a su paso con el incansable vaivén que hacía.

   —Oh, no…—María se echó para atrás cuando las puertas se abrieron.

   —Harley —jadeó el señor Dorian, sujetando al perro con una tensa cuerda—. Creo que quiere estar contigo. No para de aullar. Intenté darle un paseo en el carrito de golf para tranquilizarlo y fue como conducir en un jacuzzi. Lo babeó todo.

   —¿Eso es cierto, perro bobalicón? — _Brownie_ gimió lastimeramente y metió el hocico entre las piernas del muchacho—. Gracias, Dorian. Yo me encargo desde aquí. Lamento lo del coche —dijo Harley, con una sonrisa apologética que sólo una madre orgullosa sería capaz de expresar.

   En cuanto Dorian cruzó la puerta, _Brownie_ dibujó su expresión de felicidad canina, se apartó de Harley, y se puso a olisquear el suelo.

   —Igual que su dueño —comprendió Tony.

   —¿Mmm? —preguntó Harley, alzando la vista.

   —Nada. ¿Alguien más quiere tantear mi paciencia? Ya casi no queda espacio en el laboratorio. Aprovechen.

   Por arte de magia, aparecieron Natasha, Jennifer y Rhodey. Cuando Brownie se lanzó hacia ellos, desbordante de alegría, tumbó un cubo de basura, un vaso de precipitado (afortunadamente vacío) y se vio en la difícil tarea de elegir entre dejarse mimar por las mujeres, o babosear la pierna de Rhodey. Tras unos momentos de dolorosa lucha interna, se tiró panza arriba.

   Como la gente iba llegando, los otros se iban reacomodando, de modo que Peter, casualmente, quedó posicionado junto a Tony, rozándose apenas los hombros. Aquello fue suficiente para provocarle al niño un estremecimiento que le pareció bonito a Tony.

   Y algo le dice que no será la última vez.

   Esa noche, todos prepararon las maletas

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :) dejen sus opiniones o comentarios <3


End file.
